Here's an Idea
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Rachel likes Santana, and Brittany is sure santana likes her too. So Rachel and Brittany have been trying to make Santana realize her feelings for Rachel. But when an old friend of Rachel's moves back, Brittany may have an idea. No one said a little competition could hurt. Especially when love is involved. Brittberry friendship, Pezberry love
1. Rumor

**A/N: Hello my name is Captain- Blue-Cat-94, but I go by Captain-Blue-Kitty. Glee is my obsession, along with dancing and Anime, but that's not the point. This is my first Pezberry story, and I hope you all like it. Fair warning though, this story is AUish, but no one's personality is altered. There will be Brittberry friendship, Pezberry loving and maybe an OC loving someone, but I don't know. Anyway I hope you like it. **

It was just another day in McKinley High school. Currently the bell had just ringed and students were exchanging classes. All the students were shuffling into the hallways to get to their lockers before their next class started, and the rare few who were late to school were going to the front office to get their tardy slips and whatnot. But on this day, a rumor of a new transfer student floated through the halls. Though a few familiar students were already talking about it, one was a fiery Latina, one was a short blonde was much taller than the other too. Though in school they were known as the Unholy Trinity, whatever they said went, their word was law and those who didn't follow were punished. They were Cheerios, so no one ever tried to punish them. And at the moment, they were hanging by the Latina's locker.

"So, I heard there's a new kid coming to school sometime soon" the tall blonde said excitedly. The Latina scoffed,

"Great one more person I have to share oxygen with around here, it's bad enough I have to look at the losers here, I don't need another one burning my eyes" the shorter blonde shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe we could convert them to our side" she said. The Latina raised a thin eyebrow.

"What are you talkin about Quinn, what side are you talking about" she thought for a moment.

"Do you mean the Cheerios, cuz I don't know if Coach wants a newbie to train for nationals" the Latina scoffed. The short blonde named Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of course she would, she likes numbers, and numbers are our key to success and making our competition cry" Quinn said quoting her Coach's once spoken in a random practice one vigorous afternoon. The tall blonde bounced in place,

"I think they should join Glee, Mr. Shue said that new voice is always a blessing" Quinn nodded in agreement.

"That's true it would be nice, hopefully man hands doesn't send them to a crack house this time" Quinn joked, but the Latina didn't take it lightly.

"Hey I know she did it to keep her spot light, but I thought we were over this" she said. Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"We are, it's just fun to bring up sometimes, and since when did you start defending Berry Santana" Quinn asked with heavy suspicion. Santana rolled her eyes,

"I'm not defending Hobbit, I just don't like bringing up old history, it gets boring so shut your trap" Santana snorted.

"History is so confusing" the tallest Cheerio said out of nowhere. Santana nodded in agreement,

"I know Britt-Britt, History sucks majorly" suddenly a new voice joined them. One that made Santana's heart subconsciously flutter,

"Pardon my interruption girls, but may I ask you what time it is, I left my phone at home by accident" Santana looked to see the girl she was just defending (Even though she denied it) and opened her mouth to speak, but Brittany beat her to it.

"Hi Rachel" she said excitedly. Rachel smiled fondly at the blonde,

"Hello Brittany, how are you" Rachel asked politely. Brittany laughed lightly,

"I'm fine, but Lord Tubbington started smoking again, so I have to find his stash when I get home" Brittany sighed. Rachel frowned,

"That's too bad, would you like me to help you; I don't have any after school activities this afternoon" Rachel offered. As the conversation went on, Santana couldn't understand something. What was this sensation she was feeling, was it resentment? No, that wasn't it, anger? No that wasn't it either, Santana has never been angry with Brittany. Was it . . . Jealousy? Impossible, Santana Lopez does not due jealousy. So what if Rachel wanted to hang out with Brittany later? She didn't care. Did she?

"Okay, then I'll come by at . . . 4:30, is that alright with you" Rachel asked the tall cheerleader.

"I would come sooner, but I have to run to the store for my dads' and I have a feeling that I'll have to change my clothes" Rachel explained knowing there were probably a few slushies heading her way today. Brittany nodded in agreement. Then Santana spoke out,

"Berry, its 10:43AM, now moves it" Rachel blinked in surprise by Santana's outburst. But she thought nothing of it. She hugged Brittany and went off to her locker before making her way to class.

"Well that was boring, I'm going to class, I have a no tardy policy I want to keep, see you guys later" then Quinn sashayed to her next class, parting the hall as she moved. Which left Brittany and Santana alone, soon Brittany spoke again,

"I can't wait for Rachel to come over today, maybe now she'll tell me" Brittany said changing the subject about the new student. Santana opened her locker and exchanged her binder and text book for another book and binder. Despite what Santana put off as, her locker was very organized, and her grades were exceptional, but since her reputation was important also, she kept her academic skills on the down low. As she closed her locker Santana looked at Brittany with a "what are you talking about look" what would Rachel probably tell her?

"Tell you what" Santana asked in a nonchalant way to try and hide her curiosity.

"Oh who Rachel likes" Brittany said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Santana's eyes widened a bit before returning to their original size hoping that Brittany wouldn't catch it. But in secret, Brittany did, and smirked a bit.

"She likes somebody; I thought she was with that sea cow Fincompenant" Santana said as the two made their way to Brittany's locker, which was luckily next to their next class which they shared.

"Nope" Brittany said shaking her head.

"Rache and Finn broke up last month for good, I knew they would, so hopefully today I'll find out who she likes, though I might a guess" Brittany said though she didn't mean for that last part to come out.

"Who do you think it is" Santana asked trying not to picture the person who could potentially steal **her** Hobbit from her. Santana stopped dead in her tracks after that thought. Since when did she consider Berry **her** Hobbit?

"Probably just some mixed up thoughts or something" Santana mumbled to herself before walking on with her best friend, pinkies now linked.

Later in the day, Brittany had taken Rachel to her locker to get her slushy kit before going to the Girl's locker room. Just as the smaller girl had predicted, she was slushied. Unfortunately she got hit by three different slushies in one setting. She got cherry in her hair, lime on her back and grape on her front and running down her legs. At least they had the decency of throwing her favorite flavor on her today. Usually it was orange instead of grape.

Brittany apologized to Rachel and promised to get back at the jocks who did this to her, as she waited for Rachel to finish washing off the slushy on her body. Through the shower current Rachel thanked Brittany and told her how much she appreciated her help, but getting back at them wasn't nessacary. But Brittany insisted

"That's what friends are for Rache, I'm here for you" Brittany said genuinely. After a moment the shower stopped and Brittany stood up to hand Rachel her towel.

"Thank you" Rachel mumbled before wrapping it around her small body and stepping out. Brittany handed Rachel her new clothes and sat back down.

"So have you heard about the new student coming to McKinley" Rachel asked as she got dressed the dry stall on Brittany's right, since Rachel was a little self conscious getting dressed in front of other people.

"Yeah, I heard it from a couple of freshman girls coming in to school today" Brittany said as she started to play with her thumbs a bit.

"Really, I heard it from Mercedes and Kurt this morning when I pulled into the parking lot" Rachel said before coming out of the stall. She was wearing a new blue plaid skirt that made it just above her knees. And her top was a white long sleeved shirt with a plain black sweater vest over top. She had matching blue knee high socks and black flats to match. Though her hair was now in a ponytail since it was still wet, Brittany smiled,

"Aw, you look so cute" before enveloping Rachel into a hug. Rachel blushed

"Do you think she'll notice" she mumbled rather cutely. Brittany smiled,

"Only one way to find out" before pushing Rachel out of the locker room, it was lunch time after all.

Once they had entered the lunch room, Brittany walked with Rachel in the lunch line. Brittany started talking about how she thought the sudden increase of ducks at the park meant that the ducks were going to take over the town, even though Rachel thought it was ridiculous, she did wonder about the sudden increase.

"Well to be honest Brittany, I think the increase in ducks is nice, it means you have more to feed when you go to go the park next time" Rachel said hoping to change Brittany's mind about the ducks. Naturally it did.

"Oh my gosh your right, we should totally go to the pond after we find Lord Tubbington's stash" Brittany said excitedly, making Rachel smile. Brittany's innocence was a wonderful thing in Rachel's opinion and she hoped Britt could keep it for a long time.

"That would be nice Britt" Rachel said as they paid for their food. They had both gotten salads, since Rachel was a vegan, Brittany was a Cheerio and the school food was probably toxic anyway. They maneuvered their way through the lunch room. People stared as the duo walked through the loud room, some made rude comments, Rachel ignored them, but Brittany was making a list of future slushie victims.

Finally they had reached their destination, which was the Glee table, where the social outcasts normally sat, but some things had changed, and now a few jocks and occasionally Cheerios sat, though Brittany sat there almost all the time now that she had become friends with Rachel. Not that anyone minded though, they all shared the Glee club together.

"Hey Rachel, girl I heard you took a triple decker today, you ok" one of the glee clubbers asked. Rachel smiled,

"Yeah, thanks to Brittany anyway, I got to use the Cheerio locker room" Rachel laughed. Brittany beamed with pride.

"I like your back up outfit, hopefully none of the Neanderthals ruin this one" another glee club member said.

"Thank you Kurt, to be honest I wouldn't bring this one since I like it so much, but Brittany insisted" Rachel said as the duo sat down next to Kurt. Soon the table began to talk about their hopes and dreams, their new favorite songs and what not, but eventually the conversation came to the new student that was supposed to be here sometime soon, though it all came at once.

"Do you think it's a boy?" Kurt asked

"Maybe but what if it's a girl" Kurt hummed,

"Good point Mercedes, I hope she has good fashion taste.

"I hope she's hot" a boy with a Mohawk said,

"Puck you think every girl is hot, I hope she's nice" a quiet Asian girl said.

"Well I hope it's a boy, we could use another football player" another Asian, a male this time said.

"I hope she likes tater tots" Mercedes said humorously

"I hope he or she will join glee" Rachel said hopefully then all of them stopped.

"Yeah that would be cool" the Asian girl agreed. And everyone nodded.

"Yeah but I doubt they would, remember, we are at the bottom of the food chain here, and usually new students steer clear of us.

"Sam didn't" Mercedes said looking at the blonde boy a bit further down the table.

"I did for a little bit" Sam admitted.

"But I'm glad I joined, you guys are cool" Sam continued. This made everyone smile. There was a comfortable silence for a moment.

"So have you guys picked a song for this week's assignment" Rachel asked. A few had answered with yes, others hadn't decided yet. Mr. Shue, their favorite teacher in the world had decided that everyone should pick their own song of any kind. So this week's assignment was labeled "Free style", which everyone was enthusiastic about. Rachel of course had already picked her song, and had been practicing vigorously for days and partial nights when she couldn't sleep. Suddenly Brittany nudged Rachel's side.

"Whats wrong Britt" Rachel asked. Brittany rolled her eyes,

"Nothing but I think we should go dump our trays" Brittany said shifting her gaze between her and the Cheerios table which was about fifteen paces in front of where the Glee clubbers sat. And the moment Santana was looking at them, and ignoring Quinn. Suddenly Rachel got an idea and she whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany gave a small nod before suddenly laughing a bit too loudly.

Santana raised an eyebrow with curiosity, it was clear she wanted to know what was being said. Brittany saw it and smirked at Rachel before whispering back into her. She also laughed as they both got up to dump their trays. As they walked past the Cheerio table, Rachel made sure to add a bit more hip movement. She glanced back and saw that Santana was staring.

"It worked, she's looking" Rachel whispered with excitement to Brittany who gave her a high five as they pitched their trash.

Soon the end of the day had come, and everyone was in their last class waiting for the final bell to ring. The air was filled with excitement. All the Glee kids were excited, they wanted to go the Choir room and sing and plan for Sectionals.

Soon the bell had rang, and all the doors in the school slammed opened and a majority of the students ran out like race horses to their lockers before rushing out of the school to go to the buses, their cars, or whatever they did to get to school so they could go have fun. But for the Glee kids, the fun was about to begin.

**A/N: The new kid is coming in the next chapter, once again I hoped you liked it. Reviews are welcome as well as advice on making the story better. See you next time!**


	2. New Girl

**A/N: Hello my fellow Gleeks and welcome back to Here's an Idea, I'm glad that I got this many reviews on the first chapter, to be honest, I didn't think it would do so well, so thanks a bunch. Also the songs mentioned in the chapter do not belong to me!**

**I do not own Glee, though I wish I did sometimes. So without further adieu here is chapter two! Ha I rhymed.**

* * *

"Hey guys, how was your day" a very enthused Mr. Shue asked clapping his hands together as he walked into the choir room, a little late as usual. All the Glee kids smiled and voiced their answers, except Santana who mumbled an inaudible no.

"Great to hear, well as you know, this week's assignment is "Free style" he said pointing to the board. Everyone nodded,

"So who's ready to perform" he asked. Now normally Rachel would be the first to raise her hand and jump towards the spotlight that was rightfully hers. But before Glee had started Brittany had told her not to sing her song which was going to be her favorite Disney song **"Colors of** **the Wind"** she wanted to do the Christy Carlson Romano version, though she knew no singer could replace the original.

"I'll go" Tina said before walking to the middle of the room. During the song, Mike danced with her, which Rachel thought was very sweet. Rachel had secretly admired the couple performing in front of her. They were always there for each other regardless of the circumstances. The tiny Diva was hoping that maybe someday Santana would dance with her when she sang a song. As Rachel thought about her sweet little fantasy, Santana was having an internal frenzy about what had happened at lunch. Rachel had told Brittany something and she wanted to know what. The way they had laughed afterward had really brought it home for her. She could have sworn that they did it on purpose because they knew she was looking at them. But she knew it was impossible, she was somewhat discreet with her staring.

"I need to stop thinking about this" she mumbled to herself. And for a second the whole lunch show went away. But a few moments later as Santana watched Tina and Mike dance and sing together, she got a quick flash of her and Rachel doing the same thing.

"WHAT THE" she suddenly shouted in surprise making the entire room go quiet and look at her. Santana looked around glaring.

"What?" she demanded. Everyone shifted in their seat for a second before Kurt spoke out.

"Well Satan, you just so happened to randomly yell out in the middle of Tina's wonderful singing performance and Mike's wonderful dancing, so if anything we should be asking, what are you doing yelling for no reason" then Mercedes joined in,

"Yeah girl, you never do that" but before Santana could reply Mr. Shue had told everyone to calm down and for Santana to go to the restroom if needed.

"I-I'm fine" Santana mumbled quietly. After a moment Tina picked up where she left off and Mike easily got into his groove.

"Whats the matter with you Lopez, you never yell out like that" Santana scolded herself internally. Little did Santana know that a certain starlet was eyeing her every now and again with a face of worry. Santana normally didn't yell out like that unless she was insulted or threatening someone. Rachel wanted to say something to her, so after Glee today, she would stop Santana and see what was wrong before going to Brittany's house.

After Tina sang her song, Mercedes sang **"Pretty Girl Swag" **by Ciara. And even though a few others wanted to sing their songs, Mr. Shue kindly insisted they discussed Sectionals which would be coming up in the first week of next was about four weeks to pick the songs, designate the soloists, duets and group number, which included the weekend rehearsals. So there wasn't a lot of time.

"Okay guys, we've had our fun, I enjoyed all your performances, but now it's time for business. We need ideas for Sectionals" he said going to the white board and picked up a black marker.

"I think we should do a Hip hop song" Artie suggested. Mercedes hummed in agreement.

"Oh yeah, we could come with a great dance for that" Mike said before jumping out of chair and started to make up a short dance. Brittany clapped happily, dancing was one her favorite things other than ducks, her obscenely obese cat, and her friends in Glee and romance oh and candy, and Brittany loved candy, especially dots.

"I think we should do Jazz, it's smooth and cool" a boy with finely gelled hair said. Kurt hugged him affectionately.

"I do appreciate Jazz when I'm in the mood to listen to it, nice idea Blaine" Kurt said. Then he squealed in delight,

"Oh and think of the costume possibilities!" Blaine laughed. Pretty soon the room was buzzing with suggestions. Rachel had definitely put her ideas in, some were from musicals naturally, and a couple Barbra Streisand songs too. Unfortunately Glee came to an end and no decisions were made. So Mr. Shue decided to add to the already given assignment.

"Ok guys, before you go, I think you guys should this time to think of three song you would like to perform. If you already sang a song for this week's assignment than you can only pick two" Mr. Shue explained. A few groans were heard as the teens gathered their stuff. But none were packing faster than a certain Latina Cheerio. She needed to leave and go clear her head of the thoughts she had during Glee.

"Alright, remember, for those who haven't sung, find three songs, and those who have performed, you pick two, see you guys tomorrow" Mr. Shue said waving them off in dismissal. And at that moment, Santana took off faster than a race horse though she accidently stumbled, but she caught herself before high tailing it down the hall. Everyone else who was walking just wondered what was causing the usually fearsome girl to do what she did.

"I hope she's ok" Rachel sighed as she and Brittany went outside. By then Santana was tearing out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Well as promised Brittany I will be at your house at 4:30 this afternoon, so I'll see you later" Rachel said as she hugged the tall dancer and began walking to her car. Brittany waved goodbye as she went to a car waiting for her.

"Bye Rachy" then the two left.

Later on, Rachel was at the store getting items that her dads needed her to get. They were mostly fresh produce, since Rachel and one of her fathers was vegan. But her other dad was not, so reluctantly Rachel had to go to the meat section and get bacon, beef and other things her daddy liked. Now Rachel had almost everything on her list except for one thing, her dad's favorite cereal, so she made her way to the cereal aisle. The store was relatively empty today so the hall traffic wasn't a worry.

"I hope they have it today, the manager said they restocked yesterday" Rachel said to herself as she made it to the mouth of the aisle. But just as she turned in she heard someone singing. She stopped her cart. There was only one person in the aisle, and from the looks and sounds of it, it was a she.

She looked about Rachel's age, though her height was significantly taller, by maybe a foot. She had short honey blonde hair with a few dark red streaks in it. She was wearing black shorts and a red T-shirt, with simple white flip flops. And for some strange reason she had sunglasses on. Maybe she was sensitive to the light? She had her earphones in, well one and was singing a song that Rachel had recognized as Aly& Aj's song "**Chemicals React**" one of their older songs, and in Rachel's opinion one of their better songs. The girl was very good, though there were a few notes she could have hit a bit higher.

"Rachel, stop staring and focus" her inner self said, then Rachel started looking for her father's cereal. While she searched, Rachel couldn't help but listen to the girl for more reasons than one. The first was because the girl sounded nice, if she just had a little help, she could be amazing. But it's for that particular reason the girl's voice bothered her. It sounded so familiar, like she knew the voice. After a moment of thinking Rachel put the thought out of her mind. It could've been a coincidence.

Come to think of it, her old best friend from Elementary school all the way to their seventh grade year, because she had to move; absolutely loved Aly& Aj. They actually sang that same song in the fifth grade talent show. Naturally they won of course, they both were amazing.

"Ah there it is" Rachel smiled before picking up the box. For some odd reason her dad like Fruity pebbles. Why? Rachel had no clue, she had questioned him on it on many occasions, but all he said was it was a great cereal. So Rachel just left it alone. After Rachel put the box in her cart she left the aisle and checked out.

Once Rachel had gotten home and put the items of request away, she checked her phone, she gasped. It was 4:25pm. Rachel was going to be late. Immediately Rachel pulled out her phone while saying bye to her dads, and pushed a button where Brittany's number was programmed, thank goodness for speed dial. She held the phone to her ear as she got into her car put on her seatbelt, because she would never go anywhere without it on. It rang for a moment before Brittany's familiar voice answered.

"Is this Pizza Hut, I was actually going to call you, it's like your magic" Brittany said in a bubbly tone. Rachel looked at her phone like it had just morphed into some strange creature.

"What, no Brittany its Rachel" Rachel said before smiling.

"Are you delivering pizza Rachel" Brittany asked. Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement.

"No Britt, I was calling to apologize, I'm going to be a bit late coming to your house, but I should be there in a few minutes" Rachel said as she eased to a stop at stop sign. Luckily for her, Brittany just so happened to live about ten minutes, from where Rachel lived.

"Oh that's okay, just hurry because I think Lord Tubbington is starting to get suspicious about me looking around my room" Brittany said a little worried. Rachel couldn't help but laugh,

"No need to fear Brittany, I am almost there, see you soon" Rachel said before hanging up.

"Rae I found it" Brittany exclaimed as she withdrew from under her bed. Rachel sighed with relief before sitting down on Brittany's comfortable bed. Ever since Rachel's arrival to the Pierce residence, the duo had looked practically every inch of the house. Even the freezer, why would Brittany leave something so personal in a public useable item, Rachel would never know. But thankfully it was found.

"I'm glad you've located your book, now can we please rest, I'm a bit tired" Rachel said. Brittany laughed,

"Ok" then she jumped onto her bed and pounced on Rachel before snuggling into her side. It was quiet for a while, until Brittany's cell phone sounded off playing **"Valerie"**, it was Santana. The blonde talked for just about twenty minutes, every now and again Brittany would glance at Rachel like she had been mentioned and Rachel would smile. After Brittany said bye and hung up, Rachel immediately jumped her.

"What did she say" Rachel asked.

"She wanted to talk to me, so she's coming over" Rachel was about to say something when her door suddenly swung open revealing none other than Santana Lopez herself.

"When exactly did she say when she was coming over" Rachel said staring at the Latina who was currently glaring at her, causing her to shrink back behind Brittany a little. But as usual Brittany was oblivious to the sudden growing tension.

"About twenty minutes ago" Brittany said happily as she got up to hug the angry looking girl, whose gaze softened when they made contact.

"You, midget, out" Santana deadpanned as Brittany let go. Rachel was taken aback.

"I most certainly will not, you do not own this house so you have no authority over me" Rachel glared, though it was a weak one. Santana stepped closer to the bed, a fire had entered her dark brown eyes, and it both excited and scared Rachel, but she had to hold her ground.

"I said scram short stack I gotta talk to Britt alone" she seethed between her teeth, the fire had turned into an inferno and now Rachel was a little scared, but she didn't let it show.

"I will go if Brittany asks me too, as previously stated, you have no control over me, and this is not your house" Rachel stated stubbornly. They both looked at Brittany who apparently was fiddling with her hair. When she felt her two friends gaze hit her, she froze.

"I'm sorry was I apart of this" the two brunette's sighed, before Rachel sighed,

"Yes, Santana is uncivilly demanding my departure, and I told her it was your call" Rachel said glaring at Santana, though she was still a bit excited her crush was here.

"Who am I gonna call" Brittany asked clearly confused. Again the brunettes sighed.

"No Britt -Britt, she meant you have the choice of letting her stay or leave" Santana said gently. Rachel nodded in a confirming way. But before she could say anything Rachel got up. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew that this wasn't going to end well, so she would leave.

"You know what, I think I'll just go, I accomplished the main reason I was here to begin with, so I'll see you later Brittany" Rachel said before exiting the room and out of the house to her car. Once she had disappeared Brittany had finally caught up to the whole situation and smacked Santana in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for" Santana asked bewildered.

"You made Rachel leave, I had to tell her something important" Brittany pouted.

"I don't care, I have to talk to you" Santana said jumping on Brittany's bed.

"Fine but you have to apologize to Rae tomorrow for making her leave" Brittany huffed. Santana's jaw dropped.

"What, you can't expect me to say sorry to Rachel" she almost yelled. Brittany smirked at her fellow Cheerio. Santana looked at her questioningly.

"What" she asked. Brittany giggled.

"You called her Rachel" she said before giggling more. Santana was silent for a moment rewinding back on what she said before she blushed a bit. She had just the other brunette by her first name.

"S-So, it's her name isn't" Santana asked trying to recover, but failing miserably.

"You never call her Rachel, it's usually man hands, Ru Paul, midget, short stack, or Berry" Brittany said. Santana wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words. So once again Brittany spoke,

"Do you like Rae-Rae" Brittany asked. She had a hunch she was right, seeing that since their junior year had started, Santana hadn't lashed at Rachel so much, she had secretly made sure Rachel wasn't slushied so much during the week, and she constantly stared at her.

"N-No, no I don't, that's impossible" Santana said starting to get flustered. But Brittany knew the truth.

"Besides, even if I did like her, which I don't" Santana said pointing at Brittany who had opened her mouth to say something.

"She likes somebody already" Santana said though she sounded suspiciously disappointed. Which was only confirming Brittany's suspicions, but what really confirmed it was when Santana said,

"So, did she tell you who she liked, not that I care though" Santana said with her usual Santana tone.

"Well I was gonna find out, but then you called and made Rachel leave so I don't know" Brittany said shrugging, but secretly laughing on the inside because she already knew. She was going to have fun teasing Santana with this.

The next day Brittany was at her locker, Quinn and Santana hadn't arrived yet so she had a little time to herself. Unfortunately she had forgotten her locker combination again, so she was a little upset.

"Excuse me" an alto voice asked. Brittany turned around and saw a girl with short honey blonde hair with red streaks it that was somewhat shorter than her wearing sunglasses. Brittany noticed she was wearing black tennis shoes, worn blue jeans and a blue tank top with a grey jacket over top.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but you looked like you needed help" she said full of confidence. Brittany didn't recognize her at all, maybe she had been going here the whole time, but Brittany never noticed.

"Are you having locker trouble" the girl asked. Brittany nodded. The other girl laughed,

"I know the feeling, I don't have crazy locker skills like most kids, but I'm always willing to help others with theirs; do you know your combo?" she asked maneuvering her way to Brittany's locker.

"No, I forgot" Brittany said sadly. The other girl frowned before a smiling.

"Hey no worries, we can totally figure this out, did you put the combo on the back of your lock" she asked. Brittany thought for a moment before flipping the lock over. It was crazy, there was her combination. This girl was like a genie or something.

"Are you a magic locker genie" Brittany asked in excitement. The girl looked at her before smiling,

"No, I'm not that amazing, oh by the way, do you know where I can find Ms. Ross's English Lit. Class" she asked pulling out a new schedule. Brittany shook her head; she could barely remember her classes, so the teachers were basically impossible. The girl in the shades sighed in slight disappointment.

"Oh well, thanks anyway, have a good day" then she turned to walk away. But before she left she turned around again and asked,

"This a long shot, but you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Rachel Berry would you" she asked hopefully. Brittany nodded,

"She's my friend why" Brittany asked a bit confused and slightly suspicious. The girl smiled knowingly,

"Well I know her too, but don't say anything about me asking ok" then she walked away leaving a slightly confused Brittany behind.

During the day Rachel had come up to Brittany and told her that for some reason Santana apologized for what had happened at Brittany's house. Brittany smiled as Rachel bounced in excitement. Nothing truly eventful went on, except that the new student had finally arrived and was roaming the halls. Rachel had heard that it was a girl, but that was it. She wanted to ask Brittany if she had seen the new girl, but the odds weren't very likely, so she didn't ask.

Soon the end of the day had come once again, and everyone was heading to Glee with the usual singles, duos and trios. Today Rachel had walked in with the three Cheerio girls, though only because she was having a deep discussion about the songs they had picked. Once everyone had settled into their seats, Mr. Shue spoke.

"Alright guys, I told you to pick two or three songs you would like to do for sectionals, so let's go around the room and see what you've got, Mike, go" he said pointing to the dancer.

"I think we could do "**Higher"** by Taio Cruz" he started to say, but Sam cut in.

"Dude that's more of a dancing song than singing" a few of the other members nodded.

"Hey it's what I picked" Mike shrugged before continuing his selections. Mr. Shue made sure to write all of them down as he went around the room. And at the moment it had stopped at Mercedes. She was just about to say hers when someone entered the room and cleared their throat.

"Excuse me" someone asked, almost symotamiously the room turned to look at who had interrupted them. Brittany immediately recognized who it was and smiled. But Mr. Shue spoke first,

"Hello, who are you" he asked kindly. The girl grinned,

"I was told this is where the Glee kids rehearsed and stuff, and I was wondering if" but she didn't answer when she looked at Rachel.

"Rachel?" she asked uncertainly. Rachel blinked in questioning.

"I'm sorry, do I know" she asked. The shaded girl immediately ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Rachel I haven't seen you in like five years" she continued, joy clearly showing. But Rachel was confused.

"I don't know you, are you a stalker" she asked starting to freak out a bit as well as the other Glee members. The girl let go of Rachel and backed up about for six steps. The look of disbelief clear on her face.

"No, it's me Storme, we we've been best friends since the fourth grade up until seventh grade and I moved to Arizona" the girl who claimed to be named Storme explained. But still Rachel didn't seem to believe her.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but. . ." she took off her sunglasses. The whole room gasped. This girl had two different colored eyes. Her left was blue, while the other was green. The room got quiet; all eyes were Rachel and the new girl with the freaky eye color mutation. Rachel stood up and slowly made her way to Storme, but after a moment she took off and jumped onto Storme who quickly caught her.

"Storme, I can't believe I forgot you for a minute" Rachel squealed happily as Storme hugged her back.

"Look at you, you got so big!"

"Me, look at you, your taller than me now"

"Ha ha, I've always been taller than you Rae"

"Shut up, but I can't believe your back, I missed you"

And while this whole reunion scene went on Brittany had a wide smile on her face. Since Storme had entered the room and got all huggy with Rachel, Santana was glaring daggers, which Brittany noticed. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head and her smile got a little bigger and turned devious. This new girl could be used to her advantage.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen that was chapter two of Here's an idea, also if you want to throw in some song requests for Sectionals, I would be more than happy to use them. See you next time!**


	3. Warnings and an Idea

**A/N: Hello again you awesome Gleeks and welcome to another chapter of Here's an Idea, it seems from the reviews that you guys like Storme, that's always a plus in my book. Also I would like to thank the reviewer who wanted Rachel to sing Skyscraper. Don't be upset if you don't see her sing it now, but it will be used later on. **

**Anyway I don't own Glee or its fabulous characters, just Storme. Please enjoy**

* * *

"So Storme you want to join Glee, but before you sing why don't you tell us a bit about yourself" Mr. Shue said. Storme was standing in front of the Glee kids with a smile in her face. The kids seemed eager to hear what she wanted to say, especially Rachel.

"Well, Storme Parker-De Luca is my name and friends are my game, if you need me for anything I'm here for ya" Storme beamed. Rachel snorted in amusement,

" I thought hide and seek was your game" the others looked at her with curious and questioning looks before looking back at Storme.

"Would you like to come help me then" Storme asked.

"No you have to introduce yourself, it's not my job to assist you" Rachel said rolling her eyes. Storme blew a raspberry at Rachel, and Rachel feigned shock, before also rolling her eyes again.

"Anyway, I love to sing, dance play with my three dogs Zero, Terra and Dinah; I love to play sports; football was always my favorite growing up" Storme said remembering a few times she played.

"I will never understand why you insisted on playing that game" Rachel interrupted.

"Hey it was fun, and if you weren't so afraid of getting hit, I know you would have loved it too" Storme teased.

"Whatever, don't you remember how many times you hurt yourself playing" Rachel asked trying to bring up a point. Storme shrugged before smirking. She was going to say something else but then Kurt asked,

"Why is your last name hyphenated, did your parents want to keep both their names" the room mumbled about it for a moment when Storme hesitated to answer. Rachel already knew why of course, so she knew that her last name was a bit of a sensitive topic. But what surprised her was when Storme decided to answer the question.

"Well, I don't live with my parents actually, I've lived with my two Aunts most of my life"

"Dude, your kinda like Berry, except for two dads, you have two Aunts" Puck said. Storme gave a small smile.

"Yeah that's right, that's actually one of things that helped Rachel and I became friends" Storme said glancing at Rachel who nodded back at her.

"Well then, how about you sing us your audition song now, and if you make it, you can help pick songs for sectionals" Mr. Shue said. Storme smiled widely,

"Yay, ok. . . . Ah, ok I got a song" she turned.

"Now before I sing, I wanted to tell you all that the reason I'm gonna sing it, is because Rachel always told me I could get a bit wild at times" then she started her song.

_For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that_

Storme started to sway a bit with a few heel raises.

Every girl, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

When she sang that part she did a quick body roll which caught most of the boys attention, but Storme didn't seem to notice. Rachel on the other hand was just rolling her eyes. Storme was insane._  
I go through girls like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand  
_Everyone caught it when Storme had changed the lyrics from boy to girl. Rachel was probably more surprised than anyone, but for Brittany, this couldn't have been more perfect. This Storme girl was going to be very helpful in Brittany's work in progress plan._  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

As Storme said that verse she had sashayed to Rachel and traced her shoulder as hotly as possible. Then they both laughed, but from the top row, Santana looked like she was about to lose it, Kurt had just so happened to witness the scene and a smirk had played across his face. This seemed to be interesting, but he decided to keep to himself, for now._  
I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know_

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

When Storme had finished she was almost out of breath, she had performed a very vocal song. Rachel was the first to clap vigorously, which was followed by Brittany, Artie, Kurt, and the rest of the club. Except Santana who looked like she was about to jump the girl.

"Welcome to Glee Storme, please take a seat" Mr. Shue said proudly. Storme jumped up and down, she went to hug Mr. Shue before going to Rachel and sitting in front of her and leaning her head back. Rachel was beaming with pride.

"Alright, guys now that settled, let's keep throwing out suggestions" Mr. Shue said.

* * *

After a long discussion the Glee club had decided on a song called "**Crocodile Rock**" for the group number. Storme had suggested it, and after performing a few verses and made up dance steps, the club had agreed to do it. It looked like a fun song.

"You guys would really do it" Storme asked excitedly from her spot on Rachel's lap. Santana gave a stiff nod while everyone made comments of agreement.

"You guys are the coolest ever, I." suddenly Storme was interrupted by her phone ringing. She got up and exited the room, but before she was out the door she mouthed a silent apology. It was then Rachel stood up and faced her team. A look of warning was in her face.

"You all seem to like Storme, and I'm glad, but I must warn you about something" She said.

"What, Storme seems pretty cool" Mercedes said.

"Yeah and her eyes are a lovely feature on her" Blaine said with a smile.

"Yes, I know, but please allow me to speak" Rachel asked in slight monotone. She inhaled deeply before letting it go.

"Storme is . . . protective" Rachel started to say, but Quinn cut her off.

"I think she said that already, and being protective isn't always a bad thing" Quinn said a bit rudely.

"Let me finish, Storme is protective . . . of . . . me" Rachel said. The room grew quiet. A tension grew for a second, but Rachel continued to talk.

"When we had just begun to be good friends in elementary school, Storme and I were bullied a lot more together than apart, because of me having two dads, and Storme having her eye mutation and her Aunts, but one day she had enough and decided that after what some boys were doing, she would protect me from the others" Rachel sighed as the memory came back.

_There was cruel laughter in the air as three boys from the fifth grade, were pushing around a small girl who looked to be in the fourth grade. _

"_Ha ha, what kind of freak has two dads anyway" one boy sneered as he pushed the girl down. The girl slowly stood up and glared weakly at the trio. She hadn't done anything wrong, she had been waiting for her friend to come from class since it was recess time, and they were going to pick flowers today. Then out of nowhere these three bullies show up and start being mean to her. She huffed,_

"_I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with having two daddies" she defended, but they all laughed at her before pushing her down again. Suddenly a new voice joined them._

"_Hey, whats your problem" they all turned around, and the little girl smiled. There in front of them was a girl who also looked to be in the fourth grade, though she was small like the other girl, but she had long honey blonde hair and two differently colored eyes. And at the moment they gleamed with anger._

"_Storme" the other girl smiled from the ground. Storme looked at her and saw how she was all dirty._

"_Hey guys check it out, the other freak is here" another boy said with an unimpressed snort. _

"_Leave Rachel alone" she warned as she took a step closer to them. The boys continued to laugh until one had caught his breath to ask,_

"_What are you gonna do glare at us, you can't fight, your just a little girl, and there's three of us" Storme's eyes dilated, and she suddenly snapped. She charged the boy that spoke and tackled him to the ground before throwing punches and hitting him. He began to yell for his friends to help him, and they tried, but Storme bit one and kicked the other as hard as she could. Rachel sat there shocked, Storme was always kind, she never knew she could take three fifth graders at once._

"_Storme" Rachel said slightly intimidated, but the words fell on deaf ears as her friend continued to attack the boys. After a few moments they all managed to escape the girl and run away._

"_And if you ever mess with her or me again, I swear I'll give you much worse than I gave you" Storme yelled after them. She hadn't gotten away unscathed, they had hit her and kicked her trying to get her off, but it didn't work. _

"_Storme, are you okay" Rachel asked as tears filled her eyes. Storme looked at her and smiled, a few baby teeth were gone now, but it was ok._

"_I'm okay, what about you" she asked as she sat down in front of her now crying friend and hugging her._

"_You're the hurt one and you're asking me if I'm ok" Rachel said hysterically through tears._

"_Well I'm not crying, but you're ok at least" Storme said hugging her more._

"_I'm sick of the other kids picking on us, you know what, from now on I'll protect you from the bullies, if they tease you in anyway, you tell me ok" Storme asked with a fiery determination. Rachel sniffed and nodded. Then they went on with picking their flowers._

The room was once again very quiet. But Rachel ignored it,

"Storme stayed true to her words, from then on the other kids who tried to bully me or her, were dealt with, though I told her when we entered middle school that beating them up would not be tolerated, so she toned it down, though i don't know about now" Rachel said a bit worriedly.

"That's so hot" Puck said breaking the silence before getting hit by Lauren Zizes (I hope I spelled that right) his large and in charge girlfriend.

"You're serious about this" Kurt asked mildly shocked. Rachel nodded,

"Indeed I am, so please don't mention to her about our freshman and sophomore year, she'd probably go on a rampage on some of you, though I'm not truly concerned for the Cheerios and jocks" Rachel said.

"Hey" Mike, Sam, Finn and Puck said at the same time.

"I didn't mean you guys" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"She won't hurt us will she" Brittany asked worriedly. Quinn was rolling her eyes and muttering inaudibly while Santana snorted.

"I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you Brittany" Rachel assured with a smile.

"Who won't hurt her" Storme asked as she came in. Rachel froze before thinking of a quick fib,

"Oh a character on a show, that's all" Rachel rushed out.

"Eh, shows are like that, anyway, I hate to leave so soon, but my Aunts need help sorting the boxes out and hauling furniture" Storme sighed as she went to pick up her things.

"Would you like help" Rachel asked. Storme nodded,

"That would be rockin, but I doubt only four could get it all done" Storme sighed. Suddenly Brittany's hand shot up,

"I'll help too" she said excitedly.

"Me too" Santana said with an unidentifiable tone. Storme looked at them with a bit of surprise,

"You'd help, really, that's great, but we have some heavy lifting we have to do" Storme said a bit excitedly now. Puck, Sam and mike all raised their hands.

"We can do that" Puck said. Storme jumped in place,

"That's so sweet of you guys, you know what, how about you come over Saturday, I'm sure my aunts would love to meet you guys" Storme smiled. There were mumbles of agreement, though Santana stayed eerily quiet.

"Great, so how about 11:30 Saturday morning and we'll be sure to feed ya" Storme promised.

"Well, I gotta go, Aunt D, needs me ASAP" Storme said before hugging Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow Star Fruit" then she ran out. The kids bust out laughing when they heard the nickname, though Rachel simply smiled. It was good to have Storme back. She just hoped that everyone headed her warning.

After Glee had finished the Cheerios had practice, so Brittany could only walk Rachel out. But she had to tell her something. When they reached the front of the school Brittany stopped and Rachel did too.

"Rachel I have an idea" Brittany said. Rachel raised an eyebrow,

"And that would be" she asked dragging the be slightly.

"Did you notice Santana when Storme hugged you, she was so mad; she wanted to attack Storme, so I think we should ask Storme to pretend to have a love interest in you so Santana will walk onto her game" Brittany squealed. The last sentence stumped Rachel until she figured out what the blonde had meant.

"You mean step up her game, but I could never make Storme pretend to like me, we're friends and nothing more" Rachel said calmly.

"Well that's why I said ask her, if she says no, than we can do something else" Brittany said assuringly. Rachel thought about it before quietly sighing,

"Very well, I'll ask her tomorrow morning about it" Rachel agreed. Brittany jumped before hugging Rachel.

"Great, and if she wants to do it I'll explain the details at lunchtime, I think we should meet in the auditorium so no one will hear us" Brittany said. Rachel nodded, it sounded reasonable enough. Suddenly a brash bull-horn sounded.

"Pierce, quit talking to baby Streisand and move it to the field, we got practice" Coach Sylvester said before walking off with a proud determined strut.

"Bye Rachy" Brittany said happily before rushing to catch up with her coach. When the eccentric blonde was gone Rachel sighed and headed to her car, tomorrow would be an interesting one.

**A/N: There you are there is chapter 3 and I apologize for the late update, my internet shut down so I just worked on this. Anyway please review and I'll see you in the next chapter**


	4. First day and Mission briefing

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers, it's nice to see you all again, I'm your blue feline Captain, and welcome to chapter to chapter four of Here's an Idea. Quick hint there will be a small bit of Pezberry interaction and Storme faces her first real day at McKinley. **

**Anyway, I do not own Glee or its characters, because if I had it my way, Rachel and Santana would have gone to New York together and conquered that place Lima Heights Adjacent style! Please enjoy chapter four.**

* * *

Rachel pulled into the parking lot of McKinley and let her radio finish the song it was playing as she drove in. It was one of Lady Gaga's newer songs called "**Marry the Night"** it was a great song in Rachel's opinion. That was why Rachel was a little sad when the song had ended. She turned off her dark blue newly refurbished Thunderbird and made sure to lock it once she had her required items.

"Bye baby" Rachel said patting the hood before walking into the front of the school. Rachel had always had a habit of showing up to school early, so it wasn't surprising to only see a few hands full of students. Luckily the doors opened by the time Rachel got to school so she could easily access the doors. Once she got inside the halls were peacefully quiet aside from the occasional footsteps of the teachers getting to their designated rooms and a few of the enthusiastic students who loved coming to school. Suddenly she saw a familiar teacher walking down the hall; Rachel knew exactly who it was when she saw the sweater vest.

"Mr. Shue" she said loudly to get his attention. The man turned around and smiled at Rachel before turning around and going to greet her.

"Rachel, good morning, early as usual I see" he said with a stifled yawn. Rachel beamed.

"Absolutely, I must keep to my schedule as is, and from I gather, you haven't gotten your morning coffee yet" Rachel said in amusement. Mr. Shue chuckled tiredly,

"Yup, I was going to go open my class door before heading to the lounge and getting it" Mr. Shue yawned. Rachel nodded. They stayed quiet for a moment before Mr. Shue told Rachel he would see her later, Rachel waved him a goodbye and wishing him a good day before going their separate ways.

"I wonder when Storme is going to get here" Rachel thought aloud as she went to her locker by the sophomore science lab. She had been apprehensive about talking to Storme about Brittany's idea; Storme wasn't close minded on anything, though there was a time where she detested platypuses, she didn't believe that a duck and a beaver could make an animal like that, though Rachel had explained countless times that a platypus was not a product of duck and beaver breeding. Rachel chuckled at the memory as she turned the dial on her school provided lock.

"Hey" a familiar voice said. Chills ran up Rachel's spine as she slowly turned to see the potential love of her life standing in her Cheerio's uniform in front of her about a two feet away from her with a neutral look on her face. Rachel gulped quietly.

"O-Oh good morning Santana, you're here earlier than usual" Rachel tried to say as calmly as possible, though it sounded a bit rushed.

"What I'm not allowed to come to school early" Santana said slightly threateningly. Rachel shook her head. Though secretly, the reason Santana had woken at an ungodly hour to catch her lovely hobbit, was so she could hopefully talk to her. But no one needed to know. Especially Brittany, she was already getting on her case about it ever since she regretfully ran Rachel out of Britt's house.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, it's just, you usually come a bit later so it's surprising to see you" Rachel said starting to ramble. Santana rolled her eyes, but it was not in annoyance, more of amusement.

"Whatever munchkin, I'm here now so school won't suck so much" Santana said with a careless shrug. Rachel laughed as she opened her locker and exchanged her bag for her first period items,

"I suppose not" Rachel said. Suddenly a new voice entered the area.

"Good morning Star Fruit" it was Storme. The two brunettes turned to see Stormy walking in. She with black cargo pants that's barely made it to her ankles and a semi loose short sleeved blue T-shirt. She was wearing her sunglasses and carrying her book bag. Rachel smiled widely before rushing past Santana and running into Storme with a hug. Storme laughed,

"Morning Star" Rachel giggled as she let go,

"Morning cloud" she said. Storme grinned widely,

"You still remember my nickname" she asked clearly touched. Rachel nodded,

"Of course, it's quite simple to remember" Storme playfully hit Rachel's shoulder,

"Aw, you're awesome, hey who's your friend" Storme asked pointing at the currently internally raging Latina by Rachel's locker. Rachel blushed lightly.

"Oh that's Santana Lopez, I don't think you've met her yet" Rachel said, as the two walked back to Santana. Rachel was slightly afraid that Santana might not like Storme, but if things went well after Rachel explained the plan to Storme, than that factor would be a good thing, for now.

"You're Santana Lopez I assume" Storme said putting a hand out. Santana just stared at it with an unamused look. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest. Storme was slightly surprised by the action so she withdrew her hand slowly and put it in her right side pocket.

"Yeah that's right, I was one of the ones who offered to come help this Saturday" She said reminding the honey blonde of yesterday's event. Though personally Santana could think of twenty different things to do than help the new freaky eyed girl move boxes and furniture, but since Rachel and Brittany were going, she was too.

"Oh that's right, well again thank you for helping, it's gonna mean a lot to my Aunts and I" Storme said brightly before yawning a bit.

"Yeah whatever" Santana said rather rudely, though Storme took it as crankiness, not everyone was a morning person after all.

"Oh before I forget" Storme said taking off her backpack and pulling out a notepad.

"My Aunt D wants to know what everyone wants to eat when they come over Saturday" Storme said passing the notebook to Santana. The latter raised a thin eyebrow before scribbling the food item on the top of her head before giving it back. By now the school hallways were starting to fill, which meant Rachel didn't have a lot of time before Brittany showed up expecting her answer.

"Storme I need to talk to you" Rachel rushed out quickly. Storme and Santana looked at her and waited for her to start talking.

"In private if you don't mind" she finished. Storme nodded as Rachel said goodbye to Santana who seemed to have a small look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you Santana, see you later" Storme waved as she followed Rachel as they walked off into another hallway. When they stopped at a secluded area Rachel spoke up first.

"Storme I have to ask you something and it's very important" Rachel said. Storme slowly nodded,

"Ok fire away" she said. Rachel took a deep breath before explaining what Brittany had told her the previous day after Storme had left, but she didn't mention it was Santana or the fact it was a girl she needed help with. Throughout the entire explanation Storme had stayed quiet, which was slightly unusual since Storme would usually have something to say. And this worried Rachel more and more as she finished.

"Ok, so what I got from all this, is that you and this Brittany girl want me to be this love rival to a person I probably don't even know" Storme questioned. Rachel nodded quietly. Storme studied Rachel's face before switching her gaze to her sneakers and humming in thought. Rachel felt tense and the silence was killing her. But thankfully it was short lived.

"You're going to have to give me details later" Storme finally said. Rachel's eyed widened in surprise, even though she was so vague, Storme agreed to help. A genuine smile graced Rachel's face; she had almost forgotten how good a friend Storme could be.

"Brittany said we would brief us at lunch" Rachel said. Storme nodded,

"Well lets head to our lockers, class is gonna start soon" Storme said before taking Rachel's hand and rushing her through the now crowded halls, they were laughing the whole time.

* * *

Finally the time had come, the lunch bell had rang and everyone was rushing to get in line like a pack of race dogs, since no one wanted to be last and get the less decent food. Although two girls had stowed away to the auditorium to wait for a certain blonde; Rachel was very familiar with the auditorium since she spent a majority of her time during lunch singing songs. Though Storme was having a field day in there, she was yelling random words that slightly echoed back, and clapping her hands so she could hear the sound bounce off the walls.

"Come on Rachel its fun" Storme squealed as she clapped her hands as loudly as possible. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, Storme hadn't changed much. Suddenly Brittany appeared.

"Hi Rachie, hi cloud" she smiled. Storme stopped clapping and looked at the blonde in slight confusion.

"My name is Storme" she said glancing at Rachel for any explanation. But Rachel just shrugged; Brittany's mind was a complex one.

"What isn't Storme a kind of cloud that cries when the sky is dark" Brittany asked in confusion. Rachel and Storme exchanged a look.

"Well yes, but those are storm clouds; I'm just Storme I'm not a scary cloud" Storme giggled as she finally understood what Brittany was saying.

"So you're a fluffy cloud, can I call you fluffy cloud" Brittany asked hopefully. Storme blushed a bit,

"I guess, but wait who are you" Storme asked.

"That's Brittany" Rachel said and Brittany waved happily at her.

"Oh so she's the one who'll be briefing us on our mission" Storme said in her best version of a secret spy voice.

"Yup, but first we have to do that mission thingy where the spy is asked to accept the mission or not" Brittany said. Rachel and Storme nodded, it seemed to make sense.

"You first Rachie" Brittany said before putting on a mock serious face.

"Rachel Berry, you are about to go on the maybe the most dangerous mission ever, do you accept or not accept" Brittany asked.

"I accept" Rachel said without hesitation. Brittany smiled,

"Great, now fluffy cloud, come here it's your turn" she said gesturing the latter to come over to her and Rachel. When she did, Brittany spoke again.

"Storme, you too are about to go on a dangerous mission, you are one of the key people that will either help succeed or fail, do you accept, but be warned, this job will put you in some scary moments" Brittany warned her seriously. Storme was slightly taken aback by Brittany's seriousness, from what Storme had gathered, Brittany was a very easy going and kind person. But that thought had to be saved for another time.

"I also accept" Storme finally said. After a quick silence Brittany broke out into a smile.

"Yay, now to explain the details so everyone sit in a circle" Brittany said excitedly. Storme smiled before basically flopping down and sitting cross legged with her hands somewhat behind her so she could lean back. Rachel was more careful since she was wearing one of her plaid skirts today. Brittany pretty much copied Storme's movement only she sat up straight.

"Alright so who am I making jealous" Storme asked, she had been dying to know since this morning. Rachel was getting ready to explain the answer, but Brittany once again beat her to it.

"It's Santana" Brittany said carelessly happy. Rachel's mouth hung open as Storme's eyebrows raised.

"Santana, the same Santana I talked to earlier and the same Santana that's coming over Saturday" Storme asked with uncertainty. Brittany nodded excitedly,

"Yup the same one, Sanny has it bad for Rae bear" Brittany said before spinning on her butt in a complete circle, flailing her arms. Storme looked at Rachel, who had a look of worry in her eyes, she was afraid of how Storme would take the news.

"So, you dig girls huh" Storme asked with surprise. Rachel looked down to her lap and nodded wordlessly she didn't want to see the look Storme was giving her.

"Hey now, come here" Storme said taking off her sunglasses and leaning over to pull her dear friend to her body for a hug. It was then Rachel's small shoulders began to shake silently.

"Hey, look at me" Storme gently said as she eased Rachel's face to meet hers. Tears were threatening to spill over, but Storme wiped them away,

"Star, we have been friends for almost forever, I don't care if you prefer girls to boys or whatever, that doesn't change the fact that I love you starry" Storme said sincerely. Brittany awed at the scene. To her this would be absolutely perfect, and since Storme in Brittany's opinion was hot, that would make this mission all the better.

"Thank you Storme" Rachel mumbled. Storme simply nodded and before the duo knew it, a blonde jumped on them yelling dog pile and hugging them both. Unfortunately Storme was on the bottom of the heap.

"Can't. . . Breathe" she whimpered before exaggeratingly gasping for air. Brittany and Rachel laughed at their friend, and she joined them after.

"Ok get off, for real I can't breathe" Storme said trying to wiggle her way out from under both girls.

"Aw, but your comfy" Brittany whined playfully.

"I have to agree with Brittany on that, you are quite comfortable" Rachel chimed in. Storme groaned,

"Why me, I don't deserve this fate" Storme yelled theatrically. They all laughed again before getting off of Storme.

"Ok you guys, the plan starts in Glee today so this is what you have to do" Brittany said. The duo leaned in as Brittany began to explain.

* * *

It was sixth period now, and Storme had P.E, thankfully she was allowed to wear her sunglasses since they were going to the track today. Normally on the first day, the new kid didn't have to participate, but Storme was athletic, so she decided to run anyway. When Storme had gotten outside with her peers, she noticed that the cheerleaders were outside also.

"I guess they practice out here this period too" Storme thought. She recognized Brittany and Santana, and another blonde, she was shorter, but she was familiar, she was in Glee too wasn't she? Storme would ask Rachel later. Suddenly a blare of a bull horn went off and Sue Sylvester started yelling at the cheerleaders.

"Alright weaklings, since the P.E losers are out here today, you're gonna share the track, now I want you all to have run five miles by the time that bell rings" Sue ordered. The cheerios luckily were already in their running clothes so they took to the track. Storme loved to run, so she couldn't wait for what her teacher said they were gonna do.

"Alright, today we are going to do a few rounds of sprints before you finish the period with one mile, now go line up at the first hundred meter line, and stay on the outside" the coach yelled, as the kids groaned and went to do as they were told. Storme was excited so she made sure she was the first in line.

"Hey new chick" a random boy asked Storme as they all adjusted to their lining.

"My name is Storme, and what can I do for you" Storme asked.

"Are you gonna run in those sunglasses" he asked pointing to them.

"Yes, I'm . . . sensitive to sunlight" Storme said as convincingly as possible. The boy shrugged, and Storme took it as an answer of acceptance.

"Alright, first group, on your mark, get set, GO" the coach yelled, Storme and a few other girls took off, but by the time they had reached the fifty meter mark, Storme had already passed the finish line.

"That was fun" Storme said to herself as she and her other sprinters walked through the football field to get back in line. The sprints were easy for Storme though already a majority of the class was breathing hard. During the sprints though Brittany yelled hi to Storme every time she passed her, and Storme would yell back.

Finally it was time for the mile, and Storme was pumped.

"Alright, once you finish your mile, you can spend the rest of the period however you want" the coach said lazily before everyone took off. Storme decided to run at a slow pace for the first lap, but during, a few of the cheerios passed, they were laughing about something, though Storme ignored it. But then she overheard one say,

"That new girl is so slow, how does she expect to finish with that pace" then they all laughed loudly before continuing on their way. Storme sighed to herself, she knew she was going her own pace for the first lap, but since she just finished her first lap, it was time to burn out. So just a few strides from the starting line Storme stopped and stretched her legs out. Last time she "burned out" she got a sick cramp in her left leg, so she had to limp the rest of the day before being called to go home.

"Ok, Storme eyes on the prize, three laps, no jogging" Storme said to herself. Little did she know she was being watched by a certain blonde slave driver, she had been overseeing her squad do their laps, and so far only three had finished, which her top pyramid girls, Santana Brittany and Quinn. Curiosity was rushing through her for some unknown reason, so she called them over.

"Fabray, Pierce and Lopez, get your carcasses over here now" Sue demanded. The three girls jogged over to their coach, being Captain Quinn spoke first.

"Yes coach" she asked with her usual superior voice.

"Who is that girl that just took off like an Olympian runner" Sue asked pointing to Storme who had in fact started sprinting, by forty five seconds she was entering the three hundred lane, passing a majority of the other cheerios in the process. The three girls turned their heads and Brittany smiled widely.

"That's fluffy Cloud" she said, everyone turned to her with confused looks. But Quinn corrected her,

"Fluffy Cloud, what kind of hippy name is that" Sue asked incredously. Santana and Quinn shook their heads before Santana spoke up to explain.

"Her name is Storme Parker-De Luca, she just moved back from Arizona" Santana explained with a hint of venom in her voice.

"She's Rachie's best friend" Brittany piped in. Sue raised an eyebrow.

"When did Streisand jr. have a best friend" Sue asked rhetorically. She shook her head,

"No matter, I want you three to keep an eye on her, I smell potential with that one" Sue said before dismissing them. Santana was growling obscene things about Storme, Quinn stayed neutral and Brittany was smiling brightly, she could use this.

* * *

Finally Glee was here again, everyone had arrived except for Brittany, Rachel, and Storme. This had caused somewhat of an upset in the room, since Rachel was always the first to arrive. Santana was pretending not to care as everyone tried to come up with the right solution as to why the three girls hadn't shown up.

"Maybe Rachel got slushied and Storme and Brittany are helping her" Tina suggested.

"No way bro, I haven't heard any of the jocks say anything about it" Puck said.

"Maybe one of them got sick" Mercedes offered. Suddenly Brittany all but ran into the room and flew to her chair.

"Whoa Britt where's the fire" Quinn asked. Suddenly Brittany's eyes widened in fear.

"There's a fire" she asked in clear panic. Everyone immediately jumped in to assure her there was no fire and it was a figure of speech. Brittany was instantly relieved.

"Oh well, I was actually in a race with Storme and Rachel, I took a short cut and beat them here, but they should be here soon" Brittany said. Then as if right on cue, Storme and Rachel came in, though they weren't running, they were skipping hand in hand. Santana glared at Storme.

"I thought we were racing" Brittany said play pouting. Storme shrugged lightly.

"We were, but poor baby star started walking halfway through" Storme said with a semi baby talk voice. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That may be true, but you promised you would carry me" Rachel said with a hint of affection, which Santana caught quickly. Something was up between those two and she didn't like it.

"Would you like me to carry you after Glee" Storme asked. Rachel nodded before being told to sit down. They all still had a lot to do before sectionals. Rachel sat in her normal chair and Storme had chosen to sit next to her. She was too close for Santana's taste, but as Glee went on Santana had noted that Rachel and Storme would quietly poke each other and snicker like friends do.

"Storme, do you have any suggestions for a solo song" Mr. Shue asked. Storme quit touching Rachel for a moment and said

"**Titanium** by Sia and David Guetta, it's an empowering song in my opinion" Storme grinned.

"That is my jam" Mercedes exclaimed before giving Storme an air five. A few others agreed. So they had agreed to a solo song, now all they needed was their soloist. And the entire room, except for Storme, knew who would jump for that solo.

"Rachel would you like to do the song" Mr. Shue asked. The answer she responded with made the room freeze.

"No" she said simply. Everyone got whiplash as they turned to give Rachel a look of pure shock. Jaws hit the floor, people were pinching themselves and those who asked to be pinched, this felt like the twilight zone.

"Ok guessing from the reactions, I assume you usually get all the solos" Storme asked lightly. Rachel nodded,

"Usually, but I think someone else should have the solo for sectionals" Rachel said leaning towards Storme as a subtle hint.

Ok here's an idea, we both sing the song, and we let them decide" Storme suggested.

"Mr. Shuester, would that be alright with you" Rachel asked. Mr. Shue smiled and nodded.

"Of course and it is Friday tomorrow so we can run Glee a bit later if needed" Mr. Shue said. Rachel and Storme high fived before everyone was dismissed for the day,

"Good luck Berry hope you knock her dead" Santana called before going off in the direction of the football field there was another Cheerio practice today. So again Brittany would only be able to walk them out.

"Nice going guys, I was watching Santana most of the time and she looked like that green witch from the Wizard of Oz" Brittany said high fiving them both.

"Green with envy, a good start" Storme grinned. Step one had succeeded.

* * *

**A/N: there you go, chapter four, this one was a bit more difficult but worth it I hope. See you soon!**


	5. Slushies cause pain

**A/N: Hello again my awesome Gleeks and welcome to chapter five, I decided that Storme should use some Italian in this, just for the fun of it. So when you read, translations will be provided in the end. Also this chapter will have drama in it. And there will be more flashbacks in this chapter and in the future!**

**I do not own Glee or the fabulous cast, just the plot and Storme please enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany had ventured to the girl's bathroom on the second floor during fifth period. She really had to pee, but more so than that Santana was usually in the bathroom around this time. And at the moment she had to execute part two of her plan. Brittany was about to enter the bathroom when she happened to glance to the sky and see a flock of ducks flying across.

"Oh yay duckies" Brittany giggled as she continued to watch them pass by. Once they had completely disappeared Brittany entered the bathroom.

"Hey Britt" Santana said as she applied some eyeliner. Yup, there she was in all her Santana glory. Brittany smiled back at her dear friend.

"Hi S, did you see the ducks flying outside" Brittany asked randomly.

"No, I was in here the whole time" Santana said as she finished her right eye and started to inspect it for flaws. Naturally with Santana there were none, so before she started her left eye she turned to give her best friend a hug.

"How's class B" she asked in her best friend voice. Brittany sighed, though secretly she knew that Mr. Grant had a sub today so it was a free class. But since Santana didn't know that she would use it to spark up a new topic; which would hopefully get the Latina worked up.

"It's ok I guess, but Mr. Grant is making math hard again, but Storme offered to help me" Brittany smiled. She secretly searched for the flame that usually ignited in Santana's eyes when she didn't want to hear a certain person mentioned. She waited for a minute, oh there it is. Brittany had gotten the bobber on the hook. Wait that's how the expression goes right? Brittany's eyes furrowed in confusion before Santana muttered something in Spanish and scoffed.

"Well great for her" Santana said a little bitter. On the inside Brittany was doing a small victory dance, her part was done. But she had to leave in the most subtle way possible. So Brittany gasped, which caused Santana to jump.

"What's wrong Brittany" Santana asked full of concern. Shoot Brittany hadn't thought this through, so she made up something.

"I left my furby in my bag in class" Brittany stated before dashing out of the bathroom, leaving Santana to wonder what Brittany was doing with those creepy armless gremlin creatures.

"I hate furbies" Santana sneered as she pictured one of the many she had encountered in her life before going back to doing her eyes.

"Whats so special about Storme anyway" Santana grumbled as she smoothly applied the eyeliner. Suddenly her inner voice began to speak.

"_Ha are you kidding, Storme is Rachel's best friend, they practically grew up together"_ Santana rolled her eyes.

"So their best friends, big deal" her inner voice scoffed.

"_Haven't you seen those movies? The ones where the best friends grow up together, ones in love in love with the other, but the other likes someone else; in the end they end up together and live happily ever after"_ Santana froze from her work. Would Rachel and Storme end up together?

"That's just great, not only do I not know who Rachel likes, she's might hook up with Storme too" Santana thought exasperated. Once again her mind rang through,

"_Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up now, you are Santana freakin Lopez, you got this joint wired down to the last facility member, use your resources and find out who Rachel likes" _Santana wanted to face palm herself, why hadn't she thought about that earlier this week?

"_Well if you weren't so busy whining about how hot Rachel is maybe you would've thought of it"_ her mind said.

"Shut up" Santana said before finishing her eye and putting the eyeliner away, there was ten minutes left in class, and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Yeah that was a lie, Santana loved attention. Before leaving the bathroom her inner mind said one more thing,

"_You know, I don't think Storme has gotten her "welcome" slushie facial yet, it would be a darn shame if she didn't get it"_ then the voice went away. Santana by now a short list to take care of, and of course Storme was at the top. So, when the bell rang, someone would be getting slushied.

* * *

Storme and Rachel were walking in the hallway together as the students filed out of their class, the bell had just rang and since Rachel and Storme had shared fifth period together they were now walking together.

"I hate Chemistry" Storme sighed as they both stopped at Storme's locker; it was closer than Rachel's which was one hallway over from hers. Rachel patted Storme's shoulder,

"It's ok cloud, I understand" Rachel smiled. Storme rolled her eyes playfully,

"Please, you're a genius at Chemistry, I think I would actually pass if you taught the class" she said, Rachel shrugged,

"Perhaps, but I have bigger plans for my future" Rachel stated matter of factly. Storme nodded,

"I know, you're heading for Broadway, and I know you'll make it, you're like the love child of Barbra Streisand and Celine Dione, which would explain your awesome voice and acting skills" Storme said nudging Rachel's shoulder as she got her locker opened. She exchanged her books for her gym bag which had her clothes inside.

"Naturally, and of course you a Zumba instructor right" Rachel asked with fake curiosity though she knew what Storme had wanted to be, Storme shook her head.

"Nope I wanna be a C.E.O of a record company and maybe sign a famous Broadway star" Storme said hinting who she was talking about. Rachel smiled genuinely before Storme closed her locker; the duo had turned around to head to Rachel's locker when suddenly both Rachel and Storme were hit by two Cherry slushies. Rachel squealed as the syrup got in her eyes and burned, as for Storme, since she had her sunglasses on it just went everywhere else. Everyone in the hallways including a few Glee members watched as two big underclassmen jocks high fived each other.

"Ha-ha welcome to McKinley loser, and that's just for today freak" the first jock said as he started to walk away with his buddy. Storme took off her sunglasses and wiped off her face.

"Rachel are you ok" Storme asked as she started to wipe away the cold slush. Rachel sighed,

"I will be, but I'm used to it" Storme raised a confused brow. Used to it? Did she get hit with this kind of stuff a lot? Storme suddenly growled in irritation. Rachel was partially blind at the moment but she knew that sound anywhere, protective Storme was coming out. Suddenly Brittany was at their side.

"What happened to you two" she asked worriedly.

"Storme and I were slushied just now" Rachel asked. Storme turned from the two of them,

"Brittany please watch Rachel for me for a few minutes" Storme said eerily calm. This scared Rachel a lot,

"Storme, please, you can get in trouble if you do what I think you're about to do" Rachel pleaded; Brittany looked between them clearly confused.

"I'll take care of it, just wait here ok" Storme said before stalking towards the two jocks that were laughing it up with their fellow jocks about the slushy hit they just pulled off halfway down the hall. Everyone was still watching her, and most were shocked to see that Storme had two different colored eyes. But at the moment she didn't seem to care. She looked like a lioness going in for the kill.

"Hey dumb and dumber" Storme yelled at the group of jocks as she shoved through the group to the two that hit her and Rachel. The first jock stared at her,

"Dude you're a freak too, whats with your eyes" he asked pointing at her. Storme's eyes had narrowed into slits of anger as she approached him. She smirked before punching his jaw. He yelped in surprise as the impact sent him into a locker behind him. Storme turned to the other one and did the same thing to him, only he went flying to the ground.

Meanwhile a few feet back Rachel, Brittany and half the crowd were watching in shock, fear and awe.

"Oh no" Rachel gasped. Brittany had heard her, but she just kept staring, so much so that she didn't notice Rachel race over to Storme who was now screaming in, from what she could recognize, Italian.

"**Se****hai mai provato a****tirare****quella prodezza****ancora;****farà in modo di****non****camminare****di nuovo a destra**" she shrieked. But before Rachel could say anything Storme turned around and ran away.

"Storme" she yelled. But the girl kept going until she was out of sight. Then Santana made an appearance.

"Whoa what happened here Hobbit" she asked in outrage. Rachel shook her head.

"Storme and I got slushied just now, and she went the jocks who did it, but then she ran off, i have to find her" Rachel said starting to get worried. Then Brittany showed up,

"Who called those slushies on them" Brittany asked looking at Santana. She glared at the two jocks who were rubbing their jaws. They would have to be taught a lesson later. But for now Rachel was priority number one.

"Come on Rae, lets get you cleaned up" Brittany said gently before the two left. Santana marched over to the jocks and yelled at them to leave, except for the two that been hit. By now the halls were cleared, except for the three of them.

"You idiots" she hissed. The two cringed,

"We did what you told us too" the one that had hit the locker groaned.

"No you didn't, I told you to hit Storme, not Berry" Santana growled angrily. The second one put his hands up in defense.

"Someone else ordered us to slushy her" he said quickly. Santana arched her eyebrow.

"Who called it" she barked as her hand made a fist.

"W-We don't know, i found a note on my locker saying to get Rachel Berry when we saw her" he said truthfully.

"Fine, get out of my sight" the angered Latina snapped. The two jocks ran for their lives as they went to their class.

"If I ever find out who called that slushy on Rachel, they are gonna pay dearly, regardless who they are" Santana vowed before storming off. It was sixth period now so Coach would be looking for her. She was gonna stall for Brittany. Meanwhile in the bathroom Rachel and Brittany were washing off the slushy.

"Are your eyes still burning" Brittany asked as she gently ran cold water over Rachel's face.

"No, they aren't thank you for asking" Rachel smiled, but then it faded into a frown of worry.

"Poor Storme, I was worried this would happen to her, and now everyone has seen her eyes too" Rachel said sadly.

"Why does fluffy cloud wear those anyway, her eyes are really pretty" Brittany asked. Rachel frowned.

"It happened in the beginning of our sixth grade year" Rachel sighed as another memory came back.

_It had been the second week of school at McKinley Middle school, and unfortunately for Storme, Rachel wasn't here today, she had a dentist appointment today, so Storme would have to face the day alone. She didn't mind at first, she got an occasional teasing remark, but she tried to ignore them. Even so, she was only eleven so self pride and confidence hadn't settled in just yet. During class, when the teacher wasn't looking, a few girls and boys would give her notes, calling her a freak, a two colored weirdo, a husky, and other mean names, though Storme didn't understand the husky one, she thought huskies were cool. But by the time P.E came round, Storme was on the edge of tears. _

_The entire day, kids from her grade all the way to Eighth grade were laughing at her, calling her names, and pushing her around. The names kept getting worse and were repeated constantly. And what was worse, her crush had called her a freak too, in front of everyone. So now she was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls, she pulled out her cellphone that her Aunts had bought for her before school had started. _

_It was for emergency uses only, and today counted in Storme's opinion. By the time she had dialed one of her Aunt numbers she was in silent tears. Thankfully they had answered and she told her what had happened and that she wanted to go home. And in literally ten minutes into the period both of Storme's Aunts came and got Storme._

"When I got home from the dentist that day, my fathers had gotten a call from her Aunt D, and when they told me, I ran to Storme's house" Rachel explained. Brittany was very sad,

"Poor fluffy" she thought. Rachel shook her head,

"After that day, she started wearing sunglasses to school, I tried to tell her that she should be proud of her eyes, but she just shook her head" Rachel sighed before getting up from the sink. She had to find Storme.

* * *

It wasn't until after sixth period when Storme was found, but it wasn't by Rachel, who was having a panic attack looking around the campus. It was Brittany who had found her. The cheerios were walking in from practice when Brittany heard a small voice filled with sadness.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you in a minute" Brittany said with a reassuring smile. Quinn and Santana exchanged looks before shrugging and continuing on to the locker room. When everyone had gone, Brittany ran behind the bleachers hoping that the voice had belonged to Storme. When she reached the bleachers she scanned frantically for the girl, then finally she spotted Storme under one of the lower steps.

"Fluffy" Brittany called filled with relief. She ran until she had to crawl to get to her new friend who had her knees tucked up to her chin, shoulders moving rapidly. Brittany's heart broke at the sight before her. She didn't want Storme to be a sad panda; she wanted Storme to be a happy panda like she was when school had started. Brittany whipped out her phone and texted Rachel that she had found Storme and given the location, though she texted fluffy cloud instead, because Brittany had really liked the nickname.

"Fluffy" Brittany said touching Storme's shoulder. Storme jumped at the touch, clearly she hadn't heard Brittany. She looked at Brittany with red sorrow filled eyes.

"B-Brittany?" she asked pitifully as she sniffed several times. Brittany sat down and pulled Storme in for a hug.

"Fluffy why did you run and become a sad panda" Brittany asked in concern. Storme wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"You aren't sick too are you" Brittany asked. Storme shook her head,

"N-No, but it's kind of hard to talk when your throat is tight" Brittany nodded in slight understanding.

"But why did you run" Brittany asked again. Storme shook her head,

"I was afraid Brittany, to be honest I still am" Storme said.

"But why, your eyes are really cool and pretty" Brittany said happily, but then she remembered the story Rachel had told her in the bathroom.

"I had a bad time in middle school is all, so to deal with it, I used my sunglasses to keep the world out, well except for my Aunts and Rachel's family" Storme explained. Brittany nodded. So for the next few minutes Brittany tried her best to make Storme feel better. She told her silly stories and sang her a song called "**My Cup**" though in the beginning of the song, Storme got a bit worried about what the song was about. But eventually she laughed about it. Brittany was a funny person. Suddenly they both heard Rachel yelling for Brittany and Storme. They both crawled out shouting back to Rachel. When she finally found them, Rachel went up to Storme and gave her a huge hug.

"Why did you run Storme, I practically tore up the campus looking for you" Rachel asked desperately. Storme looked down,

"I'm sorry, old memories set in and I got scared" Rachel patted her shoulder,

"Well don't scare me like that again" Rachel reprimanded before turning to Brittany who had been smiling the whole time.

"Thank you for finding her Britt" Rachel said with a grateful smile. Brittany hugged her,

"That's what friends are for" Brittany said. Then the trio went back to the school. Glee was coming around soon, and there might be a few questions that need answering.

* * *

When Storme and Rachel had entered the choir room, they had changed clothes and washed up. Rachel had on simple sweatpants and a Broadway T-shirt on, since it was Friday and there was no point in dressing up, but since Storme wasn't prepared for a slushy hit, she had to wear her gym clothes, which were made up of white and red basketball shorts and a plain black short sleeved shape fitting shirt. And she didn't have her sunglasses, because she had dropped them when she ran away. Storme was still a little upset so Rachel let Storme lay her head on her lap. They had arrived first so it gave them time to talk.

"So you like Santana huh" Storme asked looking up at Rachel with a look of slight amusement. Rachel blushed,

"Yes, she's the apple of my eye" Rachel said and Storme smiled,

"She seems nice, and she's a cheerleader too, you got yourself some nice standards" Storme said wiggling her eyebrow. They both laughed wholeheartedly.

"So, what should we do to for Glee, I mean to get your little cheerleader riled up" Storme asked.

"Don't you remember what Brittany said this morning in the parking lot" Rachel asked. Storme nodded,

"Yeah, we have to be all touchy feely in our performance, but I thought about it, and Titanium is not the song for that, but I know a song that is" Storme said with a voice of knowing. Rachel raised an eyebrow as Storme gestured her to lean down, when she did Storme whispered the song title into her ear. Rachel laughed,

"Storme that has to be the best idea I've ever heard you say" before hugging the girl.

"Hey I'm chock full of ideas baby" she said suggestively, Rachel's jaw dropped before they both busted out laughing, having a grand old time. Little did they know that a certain boy with an extremely large afro had been watching them for the last minute, so he only saw the whispering part, but he thought it was something else and he had been taping the whole thing, but when he heard the other Glee kids walking his way he shut it off and slipped away, boy did he have a story for Monday.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen that was chapter five, I hope you liked it, now as promised here is the translations I promised. If it's wrong, please don't blame me, I used Google translate. So I'll see you guys next time, Adios! **

*******Se****hai mai provato a****tirare****quella prodezza****ancora,****farà in modo di****non****camminare****di nuovo a destra****.***

****If you've ever ****try to pull ****that stunt ****again,**** I'll ****make ****sure you do not ****walk ****right again****.**


	6. Performances and moving boxes

**A/N: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen I missed you all. First things first I again want to apologize about the Italian Translations; I hope I didn't offend anybody in anyway. But I'd like to thank the reviewers who told the correct translations, corrections are always appreciated. **

**Alright, I do not own Glee, the beautiful cast or the song used in the chapter, just Storme, her family and the plot, please enjoy!**

* * *

When Glee had officially started, as earlier predicted, Storme and Rachel had to answer some, scratch that, a lot of questions.

"Did you really try and kill those jocks" Mercedes asked incredously. Storme sighed; a majority of the questions had been similar.

"No, but they got anyway easy that's for sure" Storme sighed from Rachel's lap, she had yet to move, but nobody seemed to mind her laying there, all except for a Latina who was once again grumbling, and now wishing she was in Storme's place. Kurt was next to speak,

"That's a darn shame; your outfit today looked very good on you"

"Boy all say, she was smoking" Puck said hooting a bit, which earned him a smack from Lauren.

"Can it Puckerman, anyway, I saw you today those were some nice punches kid" Lauren complimented before glaring at Puck, who shrank back a bit. Storme smiled nervously, she seemed to be intimidated by the girl.

"Thanks I guess" Rachel looked at Storme, she still seemed sad even after Brittany had told her she had made Storme a somewhat happier panda, so after Glee today, she would try and make her feel better.

"Alright guys that's enough, now Rachel, Storme I believe you owe us a performance" Mr. Shue said clearly excited, soon the others were too. They had anticipated their performance for the solo. Though if you were to ask all of the Glee clubbers in secret who they wanted to get the solo, to be honest, you would get mixed results. Some wanted Rachel to get it, some wanted Storme, and others wanted both to tie and hopefully get a duet instead of the solo.

"Actually Mr. Shue, Storme and I decided to change our song, though we would like to keep Titanium up for Regionals when we conquer our competition at Sectionals next month" Rachel said before ushering Storme to get up. Everyone exchanged looks of surprise, confusion and questioning.

"Um, that's alright, what did you two have in mind" Mr. Shue asked curiously. By now, the duo had been front and center, they exchanged looks that caught everyone's attention and made their curiosity burn that much more.

"Well we decided on an old favorite" Storme said smirking, she was looking around the room, but she made sure to stare at Santana a little longer. She saw a spark in Santana's dark brown eyes, she had her attention now. Storme then rushed to the band and told them what to play, and from the expressions on their faces, it was a good song. When they started playing some people began to cheer, it was "**Fire Burning"** by Sean Kingston. Santana glared and Brittany smiled, that was perfect. As the instrumental part of the song started Rachel asked,

"Would you like to start or should I" Storme placed a polite hand out.

"After you my dear star" Storme said glancing at Santana with a wink, who in return gave her a sarcastic smile in return, but as usual Storme didn't catch the sarcasm.

Rachel: **Somebody call 911!**  
**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!**

As Rachel started to song the first verse, she walked a total 360 around Storme as she began to dance with a bit of hip sway. Rachel made a fanning gesture to Storme, and when she finished Storme started to sing her part.  
Storme:** (Fire Burning, Fire Burning)**

**Kingston  
Let's Go (Hey, hey, hey)  
Red One (Hey Hey)  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door Oh!**

During Storme's part she pointed at Rachel and made her finger bend towards her, as if to say come here. Rachel batted her eyes, not to innocently as she danced towards Storme before spinning again, but she fell into Storme's arms who then dipped the young diva low to the floor before pulling her back up to her. A few jaws hit the floor. Now Rachel began to sing.

Rachel: **My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her**

Storme smiled before doing some not complicated footwork before spinning her hips around as she slowly dropped and popped back up and backed up into Rachel before bumping their hips together. Brittany was nodding in approval with a huge smile on her face, while Santana continued to watch the duo dance around and subtly on each other with her mouth wide open.

Storme**: She get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, Cool like fire **

Rachel did exactly as the song said, but after she dropped it, Storme pulled her up and blew air at her, like she was blowing out a candle, Rachel spun around Storme to her right then they both began to sing.

Storme and Rachel:**Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
**Suddenly the band quit playing, the singers and part of the Glee club looked to see what had stopped the awesome performance. Mr. Shue was smiling widely.

"That's a great song ladies, though you could've toned the choreography down a little bit" Mr. Shue chuckled. There were a few groans of complaints about them not finishing the song. But when Mr. Shue mentioned that the club would be ending soon, and that they needed to vote for their soloist, they nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Alright guys, let's keep the vote simple, just raise your hand for who you want" Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, I can't vote for just one, Fluffy and Rae are my best friends" Brittany said. Santana and Quinn both said hey at the same time looking at Brittany.

"You guys are my best friends too you know that" Brittany said and it was true.

"Hold up, who's Fluffy, girl don't tell me you got another cat" Mercedes sighed shaking her head. Brittany also shook her head.

"No, that's my nickname for Storme, though I call her Fluffy Cloud more because it's cuter" Brittany said with a bright smile and a bubbly giggle. Storme rubbed the back of her neck with a growing blush as a few Glee clubbers snickered at the name.

"Nice name Fluffy" Lauren teased. Storme just rolled her eyes.

"Hey I think it's nice, I haven't had a nickname like that in a long time" she said smiling in Brittany's direction. Santana muttered something bitterly under her breath.

"Can we please get this voting jazz started already, I gots to gets me home for some weekend relaxation" Santana said demandingly.

"Alright then, all in favor for Storme" Mr. Shue asked expectedly. Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Artie, Sam, Rachel and Lauren raised their hands. The teacher took a head count.

"Ok that's seven, now those for Rachel" he asked again. Santana's hand shot up first, followed by Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Storme and Blaine raised their hands.

"Alright that's six, Brittany please we need you to vote" Mr. Shue asked as patiently as possible. But Brittany shook her head,

"I already said I won't vote, unless I can vote for both" Brittany said stubbornly with a pout.

"Brittany, I don't mind if you vote for Storme" Rachel said gesturing towards her friend.

"Totally, and I don't mind you voting for me either" Storme said jokingly before getting swatted in the arm.

"Ouch I was kidding" Storme yelped before rubbing her arm. Rachel huffed playfully before pushing Storme a bit.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't care if you voted for Rachel, she's a rockin singer" Storme smiled punching Rachel lightly in the shoulder. Brittany groaned,

"That makes it so much harder" Brittany groaned again. The duo giggled,

"That's alright, I'm gonna give the solo to Rachel, so if we go to Regionals or whatever it's called, I can take the next solo, if that's ok with you" Storme asked looking at the diva next to her.

"Hmm, I suppose, what do you guys think" Rachel asked her club members. Everyone seemed to agree, though Santana was the only one who seemed to silently disagree.

"Alright then, Rachel you'll be our soloist for sectionals, and Storme, you'll have Regionals" Mr. Shue said. They both nodded in agreement before shaking hands.

"Great, I'll see you guys Monday" Mr. Shue said dismissing everyone.

"And, I'll see a few of you guys tomorrow, remember its 11:00 am, food will be provided, and since you don't know where I live, we can all meet at Rachel's, since it turns out, I only live one street from you" Storme said with a wide smile. Rachel squealed in excitement as everyone walked out.

* * *

Early the next morning, Storme had woken up with tired excitement. Rachel and her friends were coming over today to help, so maybe she could get to know them better. It was nice to talk to Rachel and Brittany every day, but Storme had hoped to make more friends; she only had one class with Rachel and one class with Brittany. So she was a little uneasy when she went to the rest of her classes.

"Storme, honey it's time to get up, your babies need to go outside" Storme heard a voice yell, along with the chorus of whines and barks. Storme sat up from her full sized bed and stretched her body as far as it could with a slight moan and yawn. She slowly walked to the door, while avoiding about four or five stacks of boxes. She hit the door by accident with a grunt. She rubbed her eyes before opening the door and slowly heading down the stairs.

"Good morning Storme, how are you with morning" the same voice asked as Storme entered the still every packed up kitchen. Sitting at a small kitchen table was a woman who somewhat resembled the younger girl. Though her eyes were only green and her hair was longer and currently braided.

"Good morning Aunt Destiny" Storme yawned as she went to give her a hug and sit down next to her. Aunt Destiny chuckled lightly,

"You never were a morning person" Storme smiled tiredly as she pulled a random box of cereal in her direction,

"Boy I'll say; where's Aunt Tiana" Storme asked as she noisily poured the cereal into her bowl. Again Aunt Destiny chuckled,

"You know your Aunt is not a morning person either, heaven knows nothing will wake her up" she smiled as Storme began to eat her food.

"So is Rachel coming today, I can't wait to see her again" the older resident asked excitedly. Storme yawned as she nodded.

"Yeah, you should see her Aunt D, she's so pretty" Storme smiled.

"It will be good to see her again, Rachel is such a sweetheart" Aunt D said fondly, Storme nodded in agreement. Suddenly more whining was heard.

"Your "children" are calling you dear" Aunt Destiny chuckled. Storme rolled her eyes playfully before getting up and going to a room close to the back door that lead to the large fenced in backyard. After hanging a left, Storme opened the door to reveal three kennels filled with dogs, barking excitedly. But before she could go to let them out the doorbell rang. Storme jumped at the sound before rushing to the door.

"I'll get it, Aunt D, can you let the dogs out for me please" Storme called before practically crashing into the door. But once she got herself somewhat presentable, she opened the door. And standing there with a plate of cookies and bouquet of arranged flowers was none other than Rachel Berry, who was wearing worn jeans and a loose T-shirt. She looked ready to work.

"Good morning Storme, I hope your morning is treating you well" Rachel said brightly.

"Do you know what time it is, I wasn't expecting you until 10:30 at the latest" Storme said stifling a new yawn. Rachel nodded,

"Yes, I do believe that it is 9:43 AM on a cool Saturday morning, and I have come to visit before work" Rachel said professionally.

"You know, for a second I had half a mind to close the door on you" Storme joked. Rachel scoffed in shock, before a slow smirk began to grow.

"Whats with the look" Storme asked. Suddenly Rachel yelled,

"Aunt Destiny, Storme's being mean to me" then like a flash of light Aunt Destiny ran past Storme with an excited smile on her face and hugged the starlet.

"Rachel, my sweet girl, look at you" Aunt Destiny yelled in excitement. Storme smiled, it was a nice sight to see.

"Hey, your gonna ruin the cookies, just come inside already" Storme laughed.

"I haven't seen my baby in over five years Storme Denise Parker-De Luca, now go get dressed and take care of your dogs, we have guests coming soon" the older family member said sternly before hugging the girl again. Storme muttered something before turning to go do what she had been told.

* * *

Storme looked at her cell phone as she stood outside in her front lawn. It was 10:50AM already. Rachel had gone home to wait for everyone as well so she could guide them back here.

"Well knowing Rachel, she probably wants to make sure they're all there or something in that range" Storme muttered to herself humorously. She suddenly heard a yap by her feet. She looked down to see a brown Welsh corgi wagging its stubby tail excitedly.

"Hey Terra, how's my boy" Storme asked in a semi baby voice before kneeling down and rubbing the dog's head. He barked excitedly before running around in a quick strange looking circle.

"Good to know, well I already told you that we'll be having quests today, so I want you and your brother and sister to behave alright" Storme said with a reminding tone. Terra barked again before laying down next to his master's feet. After a few moments of silence Terra's head shot up and his ears twitched with alertness. In a short distance there was talking and for some reason squealing.

"Here they come Terry" Storme said excitedly and Terra ran around again and soon everyone had shown up. Storme waved to everyone as they walked up the driveway. Puck, Sam, and Mike were laughing about something before Puck yelled something to Storme, while Sam and Mike waved at her yelling hey and whats up. Brittany and Santana were laughing and pushing each other around like friends did, and Rachel was in the lead with her usual bright smile.

"Hi Fluffy" Brittany squealed with clear excitement. Storme laughed,

"Good morning Brittany, and how is everyone" Storme asked looking around to her volunteers.

"Ready to work" Mike said with a semi yawn, he probably woke up like maybe an hour before.

"Hey, a friend of my Jewish American princess is a friend of mine" Puck said with a teasing wink. But Storme had learned by now that Puck liked to mess around. Suddenly Terra started barking at the people in the yard, except for Rachel since he had met her already.

"Storme, why is your dog barking at us" Brittany asked a little worried. Santana just glared at the dog, it wasn't even a scary breed anyway.

"He won't bite, Terra, I told you they were coming" Storme said kneeling down to pick up the dog.

"Didn't you say you had three dogs, where are the others" Mike asked looking around.

"Oh they're inside, there's a doggy door, but Terra's the only that can fit through besides Dinah" Storme turned and yelled,

"Dinah, come here baby" and almost immediately a somewhat deep barking sounded and out from the small door came a mixed bred dog. She looked like a Beagle mixed with something else, but she was cute and currently barking excitedly.

"Dude that's a cool looking mutt" Puck complimented. Rachel smiled as Dinah came up to her and licked her hand in recognition.

"Ok guys, how about we go inside, my Aunts have been waiting to meet you all" Storme said before turning around and walking towards and inside the house.

* * *

"Rae, could you help Brittany and Santana with the boxes please" Storme called from inside the moving truck. Everyone was given designated jobs thanks to Aunt Tiana, who seemed to be a stickler for organization. So the boys were on heavy lifting duty, while Storme and Aunt Destiny were to move the boxes to the opening of the truck so everyone else could take the boxes and furniture inside to their assigned rooms.

"Fluffy, what does Fragile mean again" Brittany asked as she grabbed a box labeled "Fragile" on top with markered words saying that the box was for the living room.

"It means it can break very easily, like a snowflake" Storme said for the third time as she pushed a semi large box to the front where Puck had effortlessly picked up the box and headed inside. When Rachel approached Storme with Santana who had just come back from bringing a box in, Storme gave her a quick look and Rachel suddenly made the intention of grabbing a large heavy looking box. Santana grabbed the other side of it.

"Here, let me help you, it looks heavy" Santana said as they lifted the semi light box.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel smiled as the two made their way to the house. As they shuffled through the door Brittany sent Rachel a wink before heading outside. When they seemed to be alone Rachel decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Santana, not that I don't appreciate your help, why did you, I could easily handled the box myself" Rachel said as they made it to the living room, and set down the box. Santana scoffed,

"Oh please, that box was practically double your size, you'd have probably fallen over if I hadn't of helped" Santana scoffed before looking at the side of the box,

"Crap this box goes to Storme's room" Santana said somewhat irritated, Rachel raised an eyebrow,

"Do you have a problem with Storme" Santana's facial expression changed instantly. She actually did have a problem with Storme, but Rachel didn't need to know that. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"No, it's just that. . . I don't know where her room is, and I'm kinda tired still, Sue gave us a surprise late night practice" Santana said, the last part wasn't a lie though, since Cheerleading sectionals was coming up in about two weeks, so Coach Sylvester was really running them through.

"Oh well her room is up the stairs and the second door to the right" Rachel said before bending down to pick her end of the box. Santana's eyebrow arched in curiosity, how did Rachel know that? Had she already been here without her knowing? Suddenly a flash of yesterday afternoon at the end of Glee came to her mind.

"_As it turns out, I live one street anyway from you"_ Santana heard her head repeat. That's right; Storme and Rachel were close neighbors. Just absolutely, freakin perfect. When they got upstairs, Santana had seen that the door was already open. So using her feet skills, Santana pushed the door open more so the two could walk in without a problem. Then suddenly a deep growl was heard and both girls froze. They were not alone.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA, I left a cliff hanger, I'm terrible. Anyway that's chapter six, and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Workin day

**A/N: Hello again and welcome to chapter seven, I love each and every one of you. I always appreciate your reviews, they really keep me inspired to keep writing, so let's have fun. Ok that's enough for now.**

**I do not own Glee or the cast, once again I just Storme's family and plot. I hope you enjoy the story, because nothing is fun unless you enjoy it in the process.**

* * *

Santana didn't realize that there was something already in the room when she and Rachel walked in. But the now growling growls and snarls were beginning to scare her, and to make matters worse, Santana's back was turned, so she couldn't see what was behind her.

"Rachel, what's making that noise" Santana asked with a cracked voice. Rachel moved her head so she could get a better view, but Santana was blocking the way. So Rachel thought for a moment before the realization dawned on her.

"Santana" Rachel said in a quiet voice. Santana looked at confused.

"Why are you talking so quietly" Santana whispered loudly. Rachel took one of her hands and used it to make the quiet down motion.

"Santana, Zero is in here, you need to be quiet and move slowly" Rachel said quietly.

"Why" Santana asked starting to quietly freak out.

"Zero is a Doberman, he doesn't really like when unannounced people come near him" Rachel hissed quietly. Santana slowly turned her head until she caught sight of the dog. He was one of those traditional colored Dobermans. Black on the outer coat brown on the inner and on her paws; so he basically looked like a thinner version of a Rottweiler, but something was off about him. He was looking at Santana, but not directly at her. His ears were twitching and his nose was flaring, like he was looking for something.

"Rachel, is he blind" Santana asked a bit loudly by accident, making the blind dog rise from where he was laying down on, which was Storme's bed and snarl menacingly.

"Put the box down and slowly move away" a new voice said. Rachel and Santana saw that Aunt Tiana had entered the room now, so they did as they were told.

"Zero" she said with a calm yet stern voice. Zero now looked in Tiana's direction while sniffing the air. His tail started to wag and the growling and snarling started to fade, but it never went away.

"Come Zero" Tiana ordered before the dog cautiously walked to Tiana. When he touched Tiana and recognized her more, the growling deceased. Tiana sighed with quiet relief before turning to the girls.

"I'm sorry about Zero; he has a few issues that we've been trying to work out since Storme found him" Aunt Tiana said as she gently patted the blind dog's head.

"Wait she found him" they both asked at the same time looking at the blind dog. Tiana nodded,

"Yes indeed, but that's a story for another day, come on we got work to do, lets hussle ladies" Tiana said ushering them out. As they went down the stairs, Rachel commented on how scared Santana looked when Zero started growling at them.

"Please, I'm Santana freakin Lopez, I don't get scared of dogs, they get scared of me" Santana said with pride, but Rachel laughed,

"Whatever, you looked like you were hoping to be saved" Santana scoffed before playfully pushing the other girl. When they had gotten outside, Brittany was holding a framed painting.

"There you guys were, I thought the house goblins got you" Brittany exclaimed with a clear face of worry.

"No we weren't, but Santana nearly peed herself when Zero started growling at us" Rachel laughed.

"I did not" Santana said in fake outrage, though there was a hidden blush on her face.

"Oh no, Zero didn't hurt you did he" Storme called from the van before jumping off and running to the three girls. Rachel sighed,

"Well, I was alright, but I thought for sure Zero was get Santana" then a huge smile broke out onto her face.

"You should have seen the look on her face, I swear Santana was about to pee herself" Rachel laughed. Storme fought to keep her face in a calm yet worried expression, but she really wanted to laugh. But Brittany did that for her as she started to crack up. The Latina did not appreciate how her friends were laughing at her. Except for Storme of course, she public enemy number one on Santana's list and she needed to be eliminated.

"Santana, I'm so sorry Zero scared you, he still has people issues, but I promise you he would never intentionally hurt anybody, he's just scared" Storme said reassuringly with an apology woven into it.

"Whatever ok, so when's break time anyway" Santana said trying to change the subject. Suddenly Aunt Tiana, from the house, yelled,

"ALRIGHT YOU FREE LABORERS ITS BREAK TIME" before going back inside, Puck and Sam, put down a couch they were getting ready to bring in and Mike put down two table lamps.

"Sweet break time" Puck said before jogging inside. Sam and Mike grinned before high fiving and jogging in after their friend.

"Race you guys inside" Storme challenged before she, Brittany and Rachel made a run for the door laughing like young children, while Santana just rolled her eyes and repeated what Storme just said in a mocking manner.

* * *

"And when we went to the lake to fish, Rachel stood over a bank, and a otter swam out, Rachel screamed so loud, I swear she just about fell in" Storme guffawed, everyone else busted out laughing, except for the furiously blushing future Broadway star.

"I didn't know that creature took residence under the bank" Rachel huffed cutely before drinking her glass of water. Aunt Tiana laughed,

"The park ranger warned everyone that there were animals around, clearly you weren't paying attention"

"I was nine" Rachel almost shouted uncharacteristically.

"Yes you were" Aunt Destiny agreed before picking up a sandwich from the plate Aunt Tiana had made. There was a variety of sandwiches on the plate, so if you didn't want one thing, then you could get something else.

"Dude, do you have any more stories about Rachel and Storme" Puck asked the matriarchs of the house. Tiana gave him a look,

"Call me or Destiny a dude again, I swear to Storme's grave" but Tiana was interrupted by Storme,

"Hey I'm not dead" Storme said clearly insulted. But Tiana continued,

"Regardless call us that again, and your gonna wake up bald kid" Tiana threatened lightly. Puck chuckled nervously before stuffing his face.

"Tia, that wasn't nice" Aunt Destiny laughed leaning into her wife's shoulder.

"I think I know where Storme gets her protective side from" Mike whispered to Brittany, who hadn't really been paying attention; she had been staring at something.

"Hey Storme, where is Zero" Aunt Destiny asked, Dinah and Terra had been lounging around the group since the break started, but Zero was nowhere to be seen. Santana went slightly rigid before Storme got to go find her blind dog.

"Hey, you look stiff Lopez, you ok" Puck asked looking at Santana. Santana snorted,

"I'm fine, probably just a muscle or something" Rachel just rolled her eyes before going to help Storme find her dog. Santana suddenly felt cold, since Rachel had been sitting next to her since the break started. So Santana moved to sit next to Brittany, since Storme was sitting by the blonde.

"You like her" Brittany whispered loud enough for only Santana to hear. Santana rolled her eyes,

"I do not" she denied quickly, making Brittany giggle.

"The Nile isn't just a river in Idaho" Santana gave her a confused look, looked away with confusion then back to her. What did that even mean? There are a lot of rivers in Idaho, as far as Santana as concerned. So she decided to forget it.

Eventually Storme and Rachel came back. It turns out; Zero had been on Storme's bed the whole time. Everyone thought that Zero was kind of scary, except for the Parker-De Luca family. But Storme had explained that he wasn't as bad once he's known you long enough, which made sense since Zero stayed closer to Storme than anyone else in the room. But soon stories continued to float around the room about the past and current events, and everyone seemed to be having fun.

As the day carried on, Puck had almost dropped the loveseat since Terra thought it would be a good idea to jump on it and take a nap. Sam accidentally broke a mirror, but Tiana and Destiny assured him it was alright. Brittany kept putting the boxes in the wrong room, but Mike helped her put them in their correct places.

Santana had become Rachel's heavy lifter. Whenever she had a box that was big, Santana would always insist that she carried it, regardless of the weight so that Rachel didn't get any smaller than she was. Rachel called it a chivalrous act. While Storme called it "rackin up the brownie points".

"Wait, so San gets brownies for helping Rachel, how come I haven't gotten any" Brittany asked with a pout. Storme and Rachel explained the phrase to her as best they could. So when she finally understood, which took about ten minutes, Brittany slowly nodded and asked if she could have brownies anyway. Rachel promised that she would make her M&Ms brownies, which got the dancer very excited.

"Hey, why am I the only girl workin here" Santana called as she saw the three girls standing by and on the truck. Rachel and Brittany quickly grabbed a box and shuffled inside while Storme ran into the back of the truck and started pushing things to the front again.

"Howdy Santana, what can I do ya for" Storme asked happily as she leaned over a small box. Santana snorted,

"Look, just give me a box so I can move on with my day" Storme smiled,

"Sure thing, what kind of box do you need, we got small boxes, big boxes, heavy and light boxes but I'm afraid we're short on fragile boxes" Storme said likes a sales clerk. Santana wasn't amused by the little act though, she felt the undeniable need to shake the girl and give her a few slaps.

"Gimmie a small light box" Santana snapped. Storme laughed,

"Chillax chica, I'm just playing with you, here you go" Storme handed her the box and waved her off. Santana grumbled something in her native language as she stomped inside. Storme giggled to herself before going to push more boxes up.

"Hey Fluffy" Brittany asked, as she came back with Rachel and Mike. Storme smiled,

"Hi Brittany, what can I help you with" she asked as she gave Mike a heavy box and Rachel a somewhat heavy box, and since Santana was still in the house, Rachel would be able to carry it inside.

"Fluffy, you should spend the night at my house" Brittany said excitedly out of nowhere. Storme stared down at the blonde with an unreadable expression and did not say a word.

"Who goes around and asks stuff like that out of nowhere" Storme yelled in her head. She barely knew the girl and she was asking something like that! What kind of town did Lima turn into when she left? Storme was about to say something but Brittany continued to speak.

"Don't you like sleepovers Storme" Brittany asked confused. Storme processed what had just happened before letting out a sigh of exaggerated relief. Brittany pouted in disappointment.

"All you had to say was no" before turning to leave, but Storme jumped off the truck and stopped her.

"No wait, yeah that sounds fun, but I'd have to ask my Aunts first" Storme said gesturing toward the house. Brittany shook her head,

"That's ok, I had Rachel ask for me since she's coming too" Brittany smiled. Storme smiled back at her, though her smile seemed to be brighter.

"I'm so excited, I haven't slept over at anyone's house in almost forever" Storme squealed jumping in place. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed,

"Why" she asked,

"Didn't you have sleepovers before" Storme stopped jumping for a moment and chuckled humorlessly,

"Well when you like I do, people aren't exactly kind especially at our age" Storme said before grabbing a box and rushing inside. Brittany frowned; she didn't understand why people were mean to others, especially to those who did nothing wrong. Storme seemed like a great girl, that's why she invited her to the sleepover, poor Fluffy Brittany thought as she grabbed a box and went inside.

* * *

Finally the truck was empty and everyone was back inside. The boys weren't tired but they were sitting on the somewhat assembled living room furniture and texting. Santana was chilling next to Puck while Brittany and Rachel were in the kitchen helping the two Aunts cook. Thankfully the kitchen was the first room to be done today, so as previously promised, those who helped would get fed.

"Rachel, have you seen Storme, she needs to come set up a few plates" Aunt Tiana said looking over her shoulder from the stove. Rachel quit what she was doing and went to go look for her friend, but just before she could exit the kitchen Storme came in humming a familiar song.

"Really, you're humming **Lady Marmalade**" Rachel asked with clear amusement. Storme shrugged,

"Hey I'm in that kind of mood and it's a good song" Storme said before going to her dear Aunts.

"Where have you been Storme, I need you to set up a few plates for our guests" Aunt Tiana reprimanded. Storme rolled her eyes good humouredly,

"Sorry Aunt T, Terra and Dinah thought it would be a good idea to chew on a few unopened boxes, so I had to clean it up" Storme sighed before wiping her hands on her pants and going to get the plates. Once done, everyone continued to cook and clean.

"Come eat your food you lazy bums" Aunt Tiana yelled, suddenly three boys rushed in, but one fiery Latina calmly walked in.

"Alright, here are your food requests, I hope you enjoy" Tiana said gesturing to the various plates. Everyone grabbed their food and sat down at the table and counter. Puck and Sam had requested tacos, Mike asked for a chicken stir fry, Santana asked for spaghetti and Storme and Rachel shared a salad since Rachel was vegan and Storme didn't feel right wanting to eat hamburger helper in front of her, so again, they shared a salad. Brittany however asked for Dots, the hosting family didn't and couldn't understand why the bubbly girl had wanted Dots for dinner, but after a while of discussion, they let her have the Dots.

"Alright you offspring of unknown people of the community my beautiful wife and I can't thank you enough for helping getting the truck unloaded and so on, so thank you" Tiana said in an official voice. But Destiny didn't like the way she said it.

"Tia, I'm sorry about her, she tends to crass at random moments" Destiny said sending a light glare to her wife. Tiana smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, you love me anyway" Tiana shrugged before kissing Destiny. Storme made a face,

"Aw come on, we have guests guys, don't do that here" Storme whined hiding her face in Rachel's shoulder out of embarrassment. Rachel giggled at her friend's expense, while Santana snorted hatefully to herself muttering something rude about Storme. The girl was rubbing her the wrong way. And no, not what you're thinking either, dirty minded people. Santana glared at her plate before shoveling more food into her mouth. It tasted pretty good she had to admit.

* * *

Soon everyone had to leave to go home and after the last person left, Rachel, Brittany and Storme were left. Brittany was waiting for her mom to pick her up since Santana had to help her parents at home.

"Thank you for dinner Storme's Aunts, the Dots tasted really good, and your puppies are really nice, especially number" Brittany said as they lounged in the front yard. Everyone got quiet for a moment before Rachel said,

"I believe she was talking about Zero" the older women mouthed oh before Destiny responded,

"Well, you welcome dear, now I believe Rachel said something about a sleepover tonight" she stared at Brittany intently with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want Fluffy to spend the night with me and Rae bear tonight" Brittany smiled bubbly. Tiana and Destiny exchanged glances before looking at Storme, who had a pleading look on her face. She seemed to really want to go. Tiana nudged Destiny's shoulder,

"Very well, but remember to call when you get there, you know how Tiana gets when you forget to call" Destiny smiled, while the latter huffed with a blush. Storme jumped up and ran to hug her Aunts.

"Oh thank you" Storme said happily before rushing inside to get her things ready. Rachel smiled after Storme; she had forgotten how much she missed Storme's energy. It was good to have her back. But for some reason, she couldn't help but think back to the slushie incident and the events that followed after. Storme still seemed upset, even if she didn't show it to everyone. But when you knew Storme as long as Rachel did, you tend to pick up on traits. So when Rachel and Storme got the time alone at Brittany, she would confront Storme about it.

"Ok, mommy can pick you and Storme up at seven, she said to be ready" Brittany said as she closed her phone. Rachel didn't remember her calling her mother, but apparently she had.

"Sounds reasonable, I'll head home to let them know and get ready, see you in an hour, tell Cloud I said bye" Rachel said before jogging off the property and towards home. This sleepover would be fun.

* * *

**A/N: There you go my fellow residents of the Glee world, that is chapter seven and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. See you in chapter eight!**


	8. Sleepover

**A/N: Welcome everyone to chapter eight, I have read the reviews and I know that you're all having a few concerns about the story, but don't worry, it's all part of my elaborate scheme! The things that are happening now are happening for a reason. It's like chain of events or something.**

**Anywho, I do not own Glee, or the beautiful characters, nor do I own anything or anyone who you may recognize from real life mentioned in the story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think, feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

Storme and Rachel were sitting in the Pierce residence in their good friend's room. It was fairly large room and the bed was large also. But they both couldn't help but notice the notches at the foot of the bed. There were about thirty of them, and they didn't know what they stood for. But knowing it was Brittany's bed, it was probably better not to ask.

"So have you spent the night at Brittany's before" Storme asked as she pulled out her pajamas and a faded yellow star plush. Rachel saw the familiar item and gasped,

"Storme, you still have that star I gave you" Rachel asked with happy curiosity. Storme smiled widely.

"Of course I did, you did buy it for me when I was sick that one weekend" Storme laughed. Rachel copied her before grabbing the familiar toy,

"Yes I remember, and I also remember I got sick after you did" Rachel said accusingly to Storme who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I told you that you didn't have to stay, so it's not my fault you fell asleep next to me" Storme said defending herself.

"Yes, you're right Storme, but I was worried about you" Rachel pointed out.

"I'll give you that star berry, so whats taking Brittany so long for, I thought she was just going to get some snacks foe everyone" Storme said before tossing her bag onto the floor. Then as if on cue Brittany's door swung open and the bubbly blonde dancer strutted in with a large sum of sugared treats and popcorn stacked and piled up on several plates and trays.

"Good gracious Brittany, did you steal from the candy store" Rachel said shock clearly written across her face. Storme shared the expression, but Brittany just smiled and put all the sugary food onto the bed around them.

"I didn't know what kind you guys liked so I brought all I had stashed in my secret cabinet in that place where people keep their cars" Brittany explained proudly.

"You mean the garage" Storme asked before attacking the popcorn.

"If that's what you call it, so what do you guys wanna do" Brittany asked picking up a few sugar cookies and shoving them into her mouth. Rachel looked between her friends and saw how their cheeks bulged from all the food they had consumed.

"First of all, you two look like chipmunks, and second I believe we should watch a movie" Rachel suggested excitedly while laughing at her two friends. Brittany and Storme looked at each other and saw how their cheeks looked similar and they both laughed they best they could before swallowing their food.

"We totally looked like chipmunks" Storme agreed before getting more popcorn, Brittany also nodded before getting off the bed and going to the cabinet underneath her TV and pulled out a various DVDs of Disney movies.

"So what movie should we watch" Brittany asked putting the various movies onto the already cluttered bed. Rachel and Storme scanned the selections. But before they could even decide Brittany pulled her favorite one.

"I think we should watch the Aristocats, they sing and dance" Brittany stated showing them the movie.

"Brittany, all the movies have singing and dancing" Rachel said before pulling up her choice.

"I think we should watch Cinderella it's a classic tale and there's a large cat in it" Brittany frowned,

"Yeah but the cat is evil and tries to kill Cinderella's mouse friends the whole time" Brittany argued with a pout.

"Blondie has a point, but I think we should watch Madagascar" Storme said holding up the movie. Soon the three started arguing over which movies they should watch. And for about thirty minutes they all tried to get their point across, about why they should watch their movie. But finally at the end of the hour, after compromising and negotiating they decided to watch all of their choices. Even though they ended up arguing over who got to watch theirs first, but overall since it was her house, Brittany won the argument.

* * *

As they went through the movie Brittany sang along to all the songs. But when the scene of when O' Malley and the others were going to meet Scat cat and his friend, Storme and Rachel joined in on the song. They all danced around and danced like the characters. Storme would mimic the instruments played, while Rachel and Brittany danced. Then after a while they would switch it up. They were all having fun and enjoying the movie. But eventually the movie came to an end and it was then Rachel decided to lecture Brittany about keeping her room clean even though she had guests over before they started the next movie.

"But Rachel, you helped make the mess" Storme complained as she started picking up the dishes and trash alongside Brittany.

"I am aware of the fact Storme, which is why I'm helping" Rachel said as she started to pick up some half eaten cookies. Rachel scoffed,

"Storme, you didn't even finish your cookies" Storme looked atop of the bed.

"Oh that's where they went, can I have them back" Storme asked. Rachel wrinkled her nose,

"Ew, Storme they were on the floor" Rachel said clearly disgusted. Storme stared at her with a semi blank face before responding.

"So. . . I can't have the cookies then" she asked carefully.

"NO" Rachel yelled before throwing away the cookies in the bag she had brought from the kitchen.

"Noooo, my beautiful cookies, why must the innocent die young!" Storme yelled exaggeratedly making Brittany laugh from the floor and Rachel roll her eyes.

"Really now Storme, there is no need for your exaggerating, they're just cookies" Storme began to fake cry and roll around on the bed. And Brittany continued to laugh and gasp for air. Eventually the room got clean. And they started the next movie

"I like those dancing cats in the Madagascar movie" Brittany said as she changed into her baby duck pajamas. Storme and Rachel, who were changing also, paused for a moment to think of a scene when there were dancing cats.

"Oh, no B those were lemurs, but yeah they were awesome" Storme agreed as she changed into her black sleeping shorts and orange tank top. Rachel had long pajama bottoms like Brittany, but instead of ducks, they were stars and her top matched.

"So what should we do now that the movies are done" Brittany asked as she slipped on her fuzzy duck slippers.

"Well, we could look at YouTube videos, I heard that there's this new video by this Korean guy named PSY, I can't remember the title but it's supposed to be a cool video" Storme suggested. Rachel shook her head and Storme stuck her tongue out at Rachel.

"Oh I know what we could do" Brittany suggested before pulling Storme close enough so she could whisper in her ear. Storme looked at Rachel as Brittany told her the idea and gave her a huge devious smile. Rachel frowned in discomfort; she didn't like the look in Storme's and Brittany's face.

"Oh, that could be fun" Storme said evilly. Rachel's frown deepened,

"What could be fun" she asked nervously. Brittany laughed,

"Playing hide and seek in the dark" Rachel's frown turned into a grimace, she wanted to oppose the game, but there was an irresistible urge to play as well.

"Come on Rae bear, its fun" Brittany piped as Storme vanished from the room and went through the house and began turning out every single light in every room. By the time she came back, Brittany's room was the only lit area.

"Rachel, remember we're at Brittany's house, not a haunted house" Storme assured. Brittany nodded in agreement, when Rachel still looked skeptical.

"Please star, please you used to love this game" Storme said throwing out a pout. Rachel rolled her eyes at Storme's attempt of persuasion, but she knew that if she kept trying to reject the idea, Storme would only continue pester her until she agreed to play.

"Fine I'll play the game" Rachel said defeated. Storme and Brittany high fived each other before slowly starting to back up to the wide open door.

"Not it" Brittany and Storme yelled at the same time before vanishing in the dark and leaving Rachel alone. She groaned in frustration, as she heard their fading footsteps and giggling disappear somewhere downstairs.

"I hate being it first" Rachel grumbled as she turned from the door and began to count loudly. Even though there wasn't a set number to count to, Rachel decided to count to the traditional ten.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Lima, Ohio a certain Latina was arguing with herself once more. And strangely ever since she had admitted, to herself, that she genuinely liked Rachel, her internal arguments had occurred more and more and Santana did not like it. At the moment she was on the couch in her living room watching her favorite comedian Gabriel Iglesias on Comedy Central. But she had the show paused since her mind interrupted her to bring something up.

"_Have you ever wondered what Rachel and Storme's kids would look like if they ever got married?" _Santana's inner mind asked rather cruelly. Santana rolled her eyes,

"They would never get married" Santana said out loud, luckily she was the only one home at the moment. So no one could hear her talking to herself.

"_Ha, yeah that's a laugh, have you seen the way those two act together, they may as well be married, or engaged, wouldn't that be cute, I wonder what their mash up name would be" _her now irritating inner voice asked_._

"Oh I know it's, not gonna happen" Santana retorted rudely.

"_Well if you don't start going after your little diva Storme might make a move"_ the voice snapped. Santana sighed,

"After what I've done, I'd be surprised if she would let me be friends with her" she seemed to deflate a bit, as she sank into the couch.

"_Wow who knew Santana Lopez, the same Santana Lopez, who could go all kinds of Lima Heights on anybody, is afraid of a little competition and can't even get herself a game plan to win her girl, you must be real proud of yourself" _ the voice said insultingly. Santana shot up from the couch,

"Hold up, let's get a few things straight here, one, I aint afraid of nobody especially a girl like Storme, two, I can and will go all kinds of Lima Heights on anybody, and three, I can totally come up with a game plan to win my girl" Santana declared aggressively.

"_So watcha gonna do about it, Monday is only two days away and you haven't done anything but mope around" _her inner voice asked.

"Ima gets me a game plan that's what" Santana said with a fiery determination.

"_That's my girl"_ her conscious said proudly.

* * *

"10! Ready or not here I come" Storme said loudly before venturing into the darkened house. They were on their third round of Hide and Seek in the Dark, and Storme was it. Storme had won the first game, leaving Brittany to be it while she and Rachel hid. During the second round, Brittany won, so Storme was it and Brittany and Rachel got to hide.

"Starry, Brittany, come out come out wherever you are" Storme called out as she checked the other bedrooms other than the master bedroom, since Brittany's parents were asleep.

"Aha" Storme shouted as she opened the bathroom door and switched on the light. She scanned the bathroom for any signs of disturbment, but nothing seemed to be different. Until the cabinet door closed, not so quietly from under the sink,

"Storme turned her attention to the cabinet and smirked predatorily. She had them now. So she quietly snuck up to the cabinet door and pressed her ear against it in hopes of hearing breathing or noise. Strangely enough she heard purring, so she opened the door, but when she did, a large obese feline flopped down onto her feet. Her discolored eyes widened in shock and fear before they settled on disbelief.

"What the heck are you" Storme asked while looking the feline up and down.

"I have never seen a cat this big before" Storme said to herself as she knelt down and picked up the large feline.

"Holy cow, you weigh more than Terra" Storme said struggling to get a good hold of the cat. The strangely large cat meowed and squirmed around a bit until Storme finally got a good hold on the cat. She held him for a minute examining him and petting him, but like most cats, he decided that he had been held long enough and wiggled through Storme's arms and landed on the tile floor with a mild thump before waddling out.

"Ok, moving on" Storme said before turning the light off and heading back into the darkened hallway. It felt like those horror movies, eerily silent, a strange tension lingering in the air as if something was watching you and just waiting for a moment to strike. Not to mention the pitch blackness casting a thick shadow over the hall covering everything.

"Ok, so the bathroom was a no go, maybe one of them is in the closet" Storme mumbled to herself as she felt her way to the hall closet and slowly opened it. She smiled when she heard a small recognizable gasp emit from the closet.

"Shoot you found me" Rachel quietly said with an equally quiet laugh.

"I figured you would be downstairs or something" Storme whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"No, Brittany went downstairs I think" Rachel replied, Storme nodded in understanding,

"Ok, let's go find her" Storme said before letting out a yawn. She was starting to get tired.

* * *

"How is she not anywhere" Storme whisper yelled clearly exasperated. Rachel and Storme had been trying to find the dancer for almost an hour now, and they had searched everywhere inside the house and now, both Rachel and Storme were running around turning lights on in hopes of finding their friend.

"Is she a secret ninja or something" Storme asked as she and Rachel decided to give up and go wait in Brittany's room for her return. Rachel shrugged at the question.

"At this point I'm willing to believe almost anything" Rachel yawned. It was close to midnight now and even though sleepovers meant staying up as long as you wanted to, but after watching three movies consuming sugar, playing hide and seek and trying to find a supposed blonde ninja, yeah getting tired seemed appropriate. When Storme and Rachel reached Brittany's room, guessed who was lying in bed eating dots and petting a cat?

"Brittany" Storme and Rachel yelled accidently too loudly. Brittany looked in their direction and smiled,

"I win, you guys totally lost" Brittany said through a mouth full of dots. Storme sighed and Rachel just shook her head wordlessly. The duo were tired, so trying to get an explanation would further their fatigue, so they left it alone and agreed that they lost.

"Britt Britt, I think we should go to bed" Rachel said as Storme went over to the bed and flopped face first onto it. Brittany giggled at Storme as she dragged herself onto the bed. Rachel soon followed after though, she got onto the bed in a more, less tired fashion and sat next to her tired friend.

"But I wanted to watch another movie" Brittany pouted. Rachel wanted to say something, but Storme spoke for her.

"We can watch whatever you want tomorrow, and to sweeten the deal, I'll make breakfast tomorrow for all of us" Storme mumbled through the blanket before letting out a yawn.

"Ok, come on lord Tubbington, it's time for bed" Brittany said setting the cat onto a small bed on the floor. When that was done, the three girls arranged themselves in a comfortable way. But as the night carried through Storme had shifted her head onto Rachel's stomach while Brittany had wrapped herself around Storme. They all had enjoyed their night, and now they all could enjoy their dreams. Tomorrow would hopefully be just as fun, and then Monday would be a continuation of Brittany's plan.

* * *

**A/N: There you go my wonder readers, a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Welcome to chapter nine you beautiful souls. I'm very sorry about the late update, school has not been kind to me ha-ha. Heads up, we are going to take a look at Santana's perspective for this chapter, this should be fun!**

**I do not own Glee or the characters, just the plot and Storme's family, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Stupid clock" I hissed as I pulled into the crappy parking lot of the worst place in this cow town. I was late to school because my freakin alarm clock decided to be a loser and not go off this morning. So after, not so much rushing to get ready to leave because really, why would I be in such a rush, that stupid jailhouse wasn't going to get up and move if I didn't hurry up. As I turned the car off, I pulled down the mirror and checked my makeup, being a Cheerio required a check up whenever possible. I smirked into the mirror, still sexy as always. Then I flipped the mirror up and grabbed all my stuff and left to go to the office.

"I hope midget didn't get slushied today" I thought to myself worriedly as I entered the school and ventured to the office.

"Oh thank god you're here, where the heck were you" I heard a voice say clearly irritated. I had been half paying attention to my surroundings since I basically knew where everything was, but I definitely knew it was.

"Good morning to you too Quinny bear" I said sarcastically. The blonde glared at me in the doorway, but it went away quickly before she smiled. I copied her facial expression before explaining to her about my crappy alarm clock, and she nodded in understanding before snorting in slight amusement.

"Aw, poor Chihuahua Lopez didn't wake up in time" Quinn said in a teasing baby voice. I rolled her eyes as my skin crawled in disgust.

"I hate when you call me that, and besides, I'm a total Rottweiler" I beamed with smug pride as me and Q went into the office and got my slip for class. Once the task was complete we walked down the hallway to my locker.

"So how was your weekend" Quinn asked as I furiously spun the dial and popped the locker open. I told her about Storme's house and her Aunts and all the stuff everyone did, but I left the part about Storme's blind mutt out. He did scare me, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud. So as I went on about Saturday I grabbed whatever crap I needed for whatever period this was. Turns out it was third period right now, which meant I had Chemistry. I felt a small smile grow on my face; Rachel had Chemistry with me this period, awesome.

"So that's how Saturday went, and Sunday was uneventful, so how was your weekend" I asked before closing my locker and heading to the Chemistry lab, which was on the second floor. Yeah I lied about Sunday but Quinn didn't need to know that. Quinn chuckled,

"Well, Saturday I went out of town to see a family friend, but Sunday was definitely interesting" Quinn said in a knowing tone, I felt my eyebrow raise in curiosity.

"Well, believe it or not, Rachel had texted me" Quinn said with a smile on her face. I felt myself tense up as we kept walking. I had questions racing through my head. When did Quinn get Rachel's number? Why were they texting each other? I felt a rush of some emotion go through me and I didn't like it, was it panic because it sure felt like it.

"Really, what did she say" I asked putting a voice of indifference into play. The last thing Fabray needed to know was that I was crushing on Rachel. Don't get me wrong, Quinn is my friend; she knows I play for the other team, and she's totally cool with it. But I didn't know she and Rachel were friends, I guess that would explain why didn't slushie her anymore, though she was still a bit mean to her, maybe they didn't want everyone to know they were friends yet? I don't know, I'm still hung over on the fact that Rachel had texted her!

"Well this might sound crazy, but she said she had a crush on me" Quinn said a little worriedly. But it didn't matter, I felt my heart sink.

"O-Oh" I said, but I accidently let my emotion into my voice and my facial expression changed too. Quinn sighed a bit before continuing,

"But I thought about it, and I think I might like her too" I stopped in the hall, why. Why did this have to happen to me? The world seemed to be caving around me. Quinn likes Rachel too?! I just wanted to scream at everyone to go away and leave Rachel alone.

"No, you don't, I do, I like Rachel and no one gets to" I accidently stated out loud. My eyes widened in shock. Did I just say that out loud? Quinn and I looked at each other, but she had a large smug smile on her face.

"I knew it" Quinn stated. I didn't say anything.

"You do like Rachel Berry" she continued and still my voice seemed to be hiding from me. Finally after she gave a smug smirk I glared at her trying to hide my now growing blush.

"Yeah, so what if I do" I challenged. She rolled her eyes,

"Calm down San, besides I already knew, well Brittany knew first, but she showed me too" Quinn said patting me on the back.

"So you don't like Rachel" I asked with a raised brow, much to my secret relief she shook her head with an amused eye roll.

"No Santana I don't, that goes against the girl code, but more importantly it goes against the Quinn Fabray way, so in those terms, why haven't you made a move on Berry" Quinn asked as we slowly started to walk again. I scoffed in irritation.

"Are you kidding, she has Storme around her almost always, so alone time is next to impossible" Quinn nodded in understanding and I took that as a sign to continue.

"But no worries, Santana Lopez has a plan, but I can't do it until Storme is out of the way" I explained. It's true, I have practically every detail and back up planned out, but Storme was the main obstacle in my way.

"Tsk, Tsk Santana, you do realize you've had an option open this whole time right" Quinn asked knowingly as we made it to the stairs. I, again, raised an eyebrow, what option did I have that would get Storme away from her best friend? As I contemplated for a moment a flag suddenly went up. A realization smile crept along my mouth and Quinn smiled.

"I assume you know what I mean, so in the spirit of our friendship, I am going to help you, just fill me in later and we'll get started" Quinn said as we made it to the top of the stairs and prepared to go our separate ways.

"Wanky Q, just wanky" I snorted. Quinn scoffed,

"You know what I mean Lopez, now get to class" Quinn said before leaving me with a wave. I waved back and turned to head to my class. This was perfect, now I have an ally on my side, maybe now this plan could actually work.

* * *

It was lunchtime when I smelled desperation behind me when I was putting my class items in my locker. I grimaced in disgust, I knew it was, but I wasn't expecting him until later, but since everyone was basically in the lunchroom I guess now is fine .

"S-Santana, I found out who Rachel likes" he stuttered weakly. I composed myself before turning around to face the boy with an obnoxiously large afro. He was holding a laptop and it was open and facing me. On the screen was his stupid blog that everyone seemed to read every now and again But it looked like it hasn't been posted yet, which was a good thing, because I don't want this going viral and ruining Rachel's social status anymore than it is already. The top of the unpublished page read "**Breaking News, Rachel Berry has found a secluded New Love"** and underneath that was a video followed by a brief paragraph about the details.

"So you got footage of them" I asked suspiciously. He nodded vigorously, he made it look like his life depended on this video, and it sort of did. I need to know who Rachel likes before I deal with Storme so I can get rid of them too.

"Yes, and you won't believe who it is" he said before playing the video. I watched the video start to play, and I saw Jewfro walking through the hallway, I recognized it since it leads to the choir room. So, where they in the choir room then? As he proceeded to stop by the choir door he moved the camera around so that you could see the two and still be unnoticed. I recognized Rachel immediately, but there was someone in her lap. I felt a flare of jealously, but it quickly subsided when the camera zoomed in on the two, once it focused I felt anger and shock rise through me. Jewfro was right, I couldn't believe it, and now I wanted to kill the familiar person. To be honest I shouldn't have been surprised, but this was good too. Now that I knew it was, it was one less person I had to deal with.

"Delete the blog Jewfro" I demanded once the video had finished. No one else needed to see this, so it had to be deleted now.

"B-But, this is huge news! If I post this, my blog will get triple the viewers" The boy exclaimed in a disgustingly joyful voice. I rolled my eyes,

"You heard me frog breath, destroy it, and if you don't ill be sure all the football, field hockey, basketball and weightlifting team have their turn throwing you around" I threatened before slamming my locker shut and storming towards the cafeteria, Quinn and I needed to chat.

Once I arrived I scanned the room for any signs of the Gleeks, and as usual I found them at their table. I saw them conversing with each other having a good time. I gave a small smile towards them before heading to my table where I found Q eating her food while talking to a bunch of cheerio runts. She seemed irritated but since not everyone could read Quinn like me and Brittany could, the runts couldn't see the irritation.

"Scram idiots, I gots to have a talk with Captain Fabray" I sneered before smirking. The whole table fled like a herd of cattle.

"You never fail to amaze me S, whats wrong" Quinn asked as I sat across from her with a clear look of irritation. But it felt like so much more than that.

"I know who Rachel likes" I mumbled, and Quinn a raised a blonde brow in question.

"Rachel's likes somebody" Quinn said clearly confused. That's right, she doesn't know. I've kept this under wraps for awhile. Guess I have to explain.

"Yeah she does, and unfortunately I know who it is" I growled.

"Who is it, do I need to kick his butt" Quinn demanded putting on her HBIC act. I winced when she said his, but I shook it off.

"It's Storme" I deadpanned. Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What" she asked, I'm going to assume she hasn't let the info sink in, so I decided to repeat myself.

"Rachel likes Storme and according my sources they've been secretly dating since last Friday" I almost yelled. Quinn shook her head; I think she got the message.

"Wow, I never thought Berry would jump the fence, though I hate to admit it, they would be cute together" Quinn sighed before taking a bite of whatever she decided to eat today. But I didn't care because I as hung over on the words she just said to me.

"Quinn how can you think they look cute together" I yelled throwing my hands on the table in frustration. I can't believe this; she thought they looked cute together?!

"Hey it's a fact, but just in case, who told you that Storme and Berry were dating" Quinn asked.

"Jewfro" I said simply, I always shared my sources with Q in case she needed to get something on one.

"Santana, just because he said they were dating, doesn't mean they are, I mean sure they hang out together and get all huggy and all that jazz with each other, doesn't mean they're dating, I mean I've seen you and Brittany do that, and she does that with Rachel and me too, do you think we're dating" Quinn asked with hand gestures for some weird reason. I began to think about it, and Quinn was right. Just don't tell her I admitted that, her ego was almost as big as mine, almost.

"Yeah, but I think they might end up together" I said less than enthused.

"So what are we gonna do" Quinn asked, it was good to know I had her on my side.

"Well, I think that I we need to get Storme out of the way" I smirked, Quinn copied my facial expression.

"Well if memory serves, coach did say that she wanted Storme to join the team" Quinn hinted with a devious smile. I love this chick.

"That's right, so that's what we're gonna do first" I grinned.

"Great, let's get the rest of this figured out and first thing tomorrow you can use that Lopez charm of yours and sway her to join the Cheerios" Quinn said putting out a hand. I copied the motion before both our hands joined; we shook and spent the rest of lunch plotting. Rachel would be mine one way or another, and I don't care who gets pushed out of the way.

* * *

The rest of the day was absolute misery, aside from the usual boring day of lecturing and getting a crap load of homework anyway. I was heading to a surprise Cheerio practice even though I just had one fifth period and I saw Rachel talking to Storme standing in a less crowded hallway, they both seemed upset. And the reason why had made my blood boil. Rachel had been slushied. The evidence was all over Rachel's face, front and the floor. Yeah ima bout to go all Lima Heights on someone; I marched up to the two of them and stood in front of Rachel.

"Who slushied you Berry" I demanded, though I made sure to keep my voice less harsh.

"Some jerk in a football letterman came and threw that stupid slushie at her" Storme sighed before wiping some slush off of Rachel's tightly closed eyes. I waited to Rachel to say something but she kept silent.

"Come on, let's go get your slushie kit and head to the bathroom" I said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her to her locker which was just one hall over from Storme's locker. Not that I've been stalking Rachel to find where her locker is, not at all, I've just kept my eye on her is all.

"_Ha, yeah whatever, you're a bona fide stalker girl"_ my stupid inner voice said. I rolled my eyes fighting the urge to argue back.

"Thank you Santana, this is rather kind of you" I heard Rachel mumble, I swear her voice could cure cancer. She sounded so adorable.

"Yeah, yeah, just get your stuff, coach is gonna bite my head off if I don't get to practice" I said hiding a now forming blush as I lead her to her locker and stopped her in front of it.

"Can you do the combination please Santana, I'm afraid my eyes are a little impaired at the moment" Rachel said before wiping her eyes to finalize her point.

"Sure whats the numbers" I asked as I put my thumb and index finger on the dial. She told the three simple numbers and I quickly turned it and pulled the lock off and opened the door.

"Alrighty then, let's go" I said grabbing the kit and slamming the door closed just as the bell rang for class to start. I didn't care, I had an excused period, but unfortunately Rachel and Storme didn't. So I turned to Storme,

"Hey, I'll take care of Berry, you head on to class" I said dismissively.

"Will you be ok Rachel" Storme asked with worry. I rolled my eyes at her,

"She'll be fine, scram" I stated. Storme cast one more worried look at Rachel before telling her bye and going to class. Ha finally some alone time. I guided Rachel gently to the closest bathroom, which luckily was just down the hallway. Once we entered I led Rachel to the sink and told her to lean back. She obeyed without any protest.

"Berry, who did this to you" I asked as I washed the red ice off of her beautiful face and out of her soft looking hair, though at the moment it was sticky and reddish. I know I asked this question already, but Rachel knew more people here than Storme did.

"It was that Aizimo boy, but this slushie wasn't meant for me" Rachel confessed as I pulled out some shampoo and conditioner from her kit and began to apply the shampoo.

"It wasn't, then who was it for" I asked. Rachel sighed as I ran my fingers through her hair; the shampoo bubbles were a pink color now man that slushie was deep in there.

"I think it was meant for Storme since Aizimo was only carrying one slushie and looking at her, Storme didn't deserve it so I took the hit for her" Rachel had explained. God this girl had a heart of gold.

"Yeah well, you don't deserve to be slushied either" I pointed out as I rinsed the shampoo out and applied the conditioner. It was then I heard Rachel scoff, I must have said something wrong because when I looked at her brown eyes, she had a mixture of hurt and annoyance.

"Well Santana, if you think that, then why do you still send your jock puppets to slushie our friends, Storme and myself" she asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find any kind of answer that didn't involve our social status. Man this sucks majorly, she was looking at me with her usual determined face and it was adding pressure. Wait! I know what to say now!

"Well believe it or not, I didn't throw as many slushies as Quinn and the other Cheerios, and I gave an order saying that you would not get hit as much as the last two years" I explained with a quickly constructed tone of indifference. But on the inside I was hoping she would find the gesture to be nice.

"You did that for me" she seemed to be touched, yet slightly confused by the statement, sweet victory baby.

"Yeah, I thought that, since you aren't as bad as most people say, and Brittany really loves you know you should get a break" I said, I swear though I was getting close to rambling.

"Thank you Santana that was kind of you" Rachel smiled and I swear I was flying when she did. Yeah this was a sweet victory and intended to enjoy it.

"Alright, your hair's done" I stated as I washed out the last of the conditioner and turned off the water. I pulled Rachel up from the sink, while she wiped off her face, since I accidently got soapy water on her; I grabbed her kit and grabbed the clothes inside.

"Here, now go change and get to class, I'm sure coach is going to blow a fuse if I don't leave" I explained before rushing out the door. Did I want to stay and talk to Rachel more, yes I did. Do I want to go to this cheer practice, no I don't and if I had the option to pick between the two, Rachel would win no doubt. But I don't so here I am running to the field while trying to find an excuse for myself. But at least I got to help Rachel out, so it's not so bad. I can't wait for Glee.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and once again I apologize for the lateness, the next update won't take as long. So leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. Practice for Sectionals

**A/N: Welcome to chapter ten of Here's an Idea; I really think this story is going good. Things may be looking crazy right now, and they are, but as I've said before, it's all part of this complex plan. So I hope you keep with me. Alright let's get it goin!**

**I do not own Glee or the beautiful characters, just Storme and the Parker-De Luca family. So please enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Brittany" Storme asked hesitantly as the two made their way to Glee. Since today was the first practice for sectionals, Rachel had left ahead of the two, which was understandable.

"Whats up Fluffy" Brittany asked. The tall blonde looked over to her friend sensing the hesitancy in her voice.

Storme bit her lip nervously before stopping the two of them before moving to a quieter part of the hall, even though practically everyone had gone home. But you can never be too careful.

"Whats wrong Cloud, did someone hurt your feelings" Brittany asked in a protective tone. Storme shook her head,

"No no, it's just today was kind of weird and I couldn't tell Rachel" Storme said. Brittany raised an eyebrow,

"Why not, she's your best friend; I thought you told each other everything" Brittany said. Storme nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know, but this involved Santana, and I wanted your opinion on it" Storme explained. She didn't know what to make of her day, so she decided to ask Brittany since she knew the culprit behind it. So Storme hoped to get some insight about what it was about.

"Alright, tell me what happened" Brittany said, she was ready to listen.

"But we have to go to Glee, we're starting rehearsals for Sectionals today, Mr. Shue is going to need us" Storme pointed out. Brittany shook her head,

"Listen Storme, they can start without us, it'll be ok, just tell me what happened" Brittany said with an assuring smile. Storme appeared to be thinking over what Brittany had just said and Brittany waited with her boundless patience.

"Ok" Storme finally said after about two minutes,

"But I'll try to keep it as short as possible, because Rachel has been really drilling the importance of Sectionals practice into my head" Storme laughed and Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Ok see what happened was. . ." Storme began.

_Storme was walking down the hallway alone as the students headed for second period. Rachel had a Doctor's appointment today, but she would be in later, so Storme would be solo until third period where she could see her dear friend Brittany. But as Storme rounded a corner she bumped into someone._

"_Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Storme gushed to the person in front of her._

"_Hey relax, it happens" a familiar voice said. Storme recognized immediately.  
"Oh Santana, good morning, again I'm so sorry I ran into you" Storme said somewhat relieved. _

"_Well good morning to you too Storme, you know I actually wanted to talk to you, but I just couldn't find you" Santana said nicely. Storme felt like something was going on with the Cheerio since many people had come up to her and warned her about how mean the girl was. But you should never judge a book by its cover, or listen to others who have hateful statements towards another classmate._

"_Well we don't have any classes together, so I understand" Storme laughed with a hint of nervousness. _

"_True that, so anyway Coach is looking for new recruits since Cheerleading competition is starting soon, and it just so happens that she has an eye for you" Santana explained. Storme's eyes blinked in surprise,_

"_Really" she asked skeptically, it seemed hard to believe to her._

"_Yeah totally, she thinks that you since you run like a race horse, you have some potential" Santana laughed, though it sounded strained._

"_Wow, cheerleading, it does sound like fun" Storme mused, Santana nodded in agreement if though it was far from the truth, especially practices. Suddenly the bell rang ad Storme gasped, she was going to be late!_

"_Oh crap, well I'll think about it, bye Santana" Storme rushed out as she ran down the hall to get to class._

"That's all" Brittany asked confused, she didn't understand what was so weird about that, heck Brittany was going to ask Storme about cheerleading too. But Storme shook her head,

"No, that wasn't it, there's a bit more; she found me later too, but she had that Quinn girl with her also" Storme explained as the still fresh memory came back around.

_It was now fourth period and Storme had just finished talking to Brittany; the two had just finished up a conversation about unicorns, which Brittany had started. When the blonde took off with a skipping motion Storme waved, she liked Brittany, she definitely kept the day interesting. But it was in the girl's bathroom where she was stopped by Quinn Fabray and Santana._

"_Oh Storme what a pleasant surprise" Santana said nicely, Storme chuckled,_

"_Well I guess we're just destined to run into each other today huh" the latter shrugged good naturedly,_

"_Who knows, anyway, you remember Quinn from Glee right" Santana asked gesturing to the waving blonde. Storme nodded,_

"_Yeah I do, hi Quinn" Storme greeted politely._

"_Storme" Quinn said nodding in acknowledgment. _

"_Well I only came in to fix my shirt, I put it on backwards this morning, but thankfully Brittany pointed it out to me" Storme chuckled as she slipped into a stall to fix her shirt._

"_You know Storme, we were just talking about you" Quinn said. _

"_Ok then" Storme thought to herself, a bit weirded out as she came back out from the stall. _

"_Really, I hope it wasn't bad" Storme joked, though the two didn't seem to catch her humor, so she chuckled awkwardly before clearing her throat._

"_Anyway, we wanted to know how you were adjusting to our little school" Quinn said coolly. Seeing that a new subject had been thrown out Storme decided to engage in the conversation,_

"_Amazing, I'm so glad I can be friends with Rachel again, and now I have Brittany and Glee club too, and you guys, if you'll allow to be your friend" Storme said not wanting to push her friendship on the two._

"_Sure thing Storme, and in honor of our new friendship, would you like to come sit with us at lunch today" Santana asked. It was then Storme frowned slightly,_

"_That's very sweet of you to offer, but I promised Rae and Brittany that we would. . ." Storme paused, she didn't to reveal what She Brittany and Rachel did at lunch, so before she could stir up suspicion she pretended to sneeze as she thought up of a quick excuse._

"_Bless you" Quinn asked uncertainly. Storme sniffled for effect,_

"_Excuse me, anyway, I promised Rachel and Brittany that we would go to the Library to study" Storme said. Then before either of the Cheerleaders could speak, Storme rushed out a quick 'see you later' and dashed out of the bathroom._

"Now was that all" Brittany asked. Once again Storme shook her head,

"No, after that, Santana kept me from getting slushied, Quinn opened my locker when I couldn't get it open and when school ended Santana offered me a ride home, I'm freaking out here" Storme yelped throwing her hands in the air. Brittany hummed in thought as she wrapped Storme's day around her mind the best she could. And for a few moments Storme had just looked at her hoping to get an answer.

"Oh I know whats going on, I've seen this before" Brittany said in an 'Ah hah' tone. Storme jumped in place,

"What, whats going on" Storme asked in slight desperation.

"Coach did say that she wanted you in the cheer squad since you showed pot- tent- tail" Brittany said sounding out the word.

"You mean potential?" Storme offered, she had been told countless times, that Brittany had some trouble saying some words, so she made them out somewhat similarly, though not really. But luckily Rachel had helped Storme prepare for this.

"Yeah that it, so Quinn and Santana are toasting you" Brittany said. Storme thought about it for a moment before letting out a silent oh.

"I believe you been buttering me up, well that would make sense, but I don't know if I'd really fit in with cheerleaders" Storme said filled with doubt as she scuffed up the floor with her shoe. Brittany gave her a heartwarming smile,

"Well, they can't make you join Fluffy Cloud, but if you did, you would totally be an awesome cheerleader" Brittany assured her. Storme felt her cheeks grow warm, though a smidge of doubt still lingered,

"I doubt it, I mean the cheerleaders are so pretty, and I'm . . . not" Storme sighed. Brittany frowned; Storme was a very pretty girl and she would be darned if she didn't help Storme see that. But before Brittany could open her mouth to say something to the girl, Rachel was approaching them, a fury in her gaze and determination in her gait.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, Storme Denise Parker-De Luca, Glee club has been waiting for you two for almost ten minutes, come on" Rachel snapped bossily. Brittany and Storme both shrank back a bit, Rachel was mad.

"I told you" Storme whispered hiding a giggle as the two quickly made their way past the fuming brunette and to the auditorium.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's go through the movements again, get with your dancing partner again and lets work on the lifts again; and please don't trip Puck again Finn" Mr. Shue sighed. It was the clubs third run for their group number without the music. Mike and Brittany had demonstrated the routine and everyone was now paired up. Artie was paired with Quinn; Santana was with Sam, Finn and Storme were paired together, much to Brittany and Rachel's displeasure. Kurt and Rachel had been paired, Tina and Blaine were paired up together and finally, Brittany and Mike and Puck and Mercedes, Lauren and another new boy named Rory were put together.

"Sorry Mr. Shue" Finn apologized. Storme patted him on the back,

"Hey dude, don't take it too hard, it happens" Storme said assuringly with an assuring smile. Finn smiled back,

"Thanks Storme" Storme nodded and they went back to their routine. But as practice progressed, Storme had begun to instruct Finn about the moves and the lifts he had to execute. Everyone else seemed to be fine, some learning faster than others, but doing well all the same, but unfortunately Finn wasn't, but Storme was determined to help him. So she pulled him from the group, which a certain blonde noticed, since she had spent part of her rehearsal watching her.

"Ok, so after the twirl and dip, you have to gently grab my waist and pick me up, and I say gently because the last time you picked me up, you kinda grabbed me too hard" Storme explained. Finn looked ashamed of himself.

"Hey now, none of that, we can get this, just listen to me ok" Storme asked. Finn gave her his lopsided grin,

"Totally" he said. Storme nodded in approval.

"Ok, let's go again" Storme instructed. She counted off the numbers as she sashayed towards him and did a quick turn by herself before going into Finn's arms where he proceeded to grab her hand and twirl her around before pulling her back and gently grabbing her waist to dip her, and when she came up again Finn lifted her up, but since it was Finn, he had picked her up too quickly and she fell over his back and landed on her side with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh, Storme are you ok" Finn yelled too loudly, causing the whole Glee club to stop and look at the two of them. They saw Storme on the ground, and immediately Brittany, Rachel, and Mr. Shue ran over to Storme and Finn.

"Storme, are you alright" Rachel asked worriedly. Storme rolled to her back and groaned a little bit before giving her best friend the thumbs up.

"It's all good in the neighborhood, we just had a slip up is all, it happens" Storme said as Mr. Shue and Finn pulled Storme up to her feet.

"I'm sorry Storme, I didn't mean to let you fall" Finn apologized. Storme smiled kindly,

"Man don't worry about it, it happens" Storme said brushing herself off. Rachel turned and glared at the abnormally tall boy,

"Though I appreciate your apology to Storme, I advise you don't drop her again, or the consequences can and will be unfavorable" Rachel snarled, Santana had heard this and smirked, angry Rachel was kinda hot.

"Fluffy, are you ok" Brittany asked pouting worriedly sending secret death glares to the boy next to her. Storme once again nodded,

"Yes Brittany, I'm fine, besides I've taken harder fall than this" Storme laughed.

"Come on now, let's get back to rehearsal, Storme and Finn, you both take a break" Mr. Shue said before waving Brittany and Rachel back to their assigned partners. Storme waved off before she and Finn exited the stage and sat in the audience.

"Storme, again, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let you fall" Finn apologized. Storme chuckled,

"Look it's no big deal, people drop their dance partners a lot, that's why it's called rehearsal, it's to help you get the kinks out" Storme explained before leaning back into her seat. In hidden truth Storme was hurting, her side was pulsing dully, but that happens if you fall onto a wooden floor Storme guessed. But after what Rachel said, she didn't want Finn to get hurt. So about ten minutes, Storme took the break to show Finn how the routine was done. She wanted to win sectionals just as bad as Rachel, well not as much; she just wanted to make Rachel proud more than anything.

* * *

Finally rehearsals were over, and everyone had done well. After the break, Finn had done much better thanks to Storme's pointers, but Brittany had been skeptical about Finn's previous actions still. She was mad that he would drop Storme the way he had, and Rachel had been the same way, which was why Rachel had stayed behind to express their concern to Mr. Shue and hopefully have Storme get a new partner.

"Storme are you sure you're ok" Brittany asked concerned. Storme sighed light heartedly,

"Yes, Brittany, I promise I'm alright" Storme said before doing a bouncy dance to prove her point. Brittany giggled at her friend's antics, Storme could be so goofy.

"Hey Storme, I saw your fall, are you ok" Santana asked as she and Quinn came walking up to the two of them.

"Hey Sanny, hi Quinny" Brittany smiled before going to hug the two of them affectionately. The two Cheerios hugged her back, smiles gracing both of their faces.

"Hell Britt" Santana said kindly before turning back to the other girl. Storme offered her a slightly nervous smile,

"I'm alright Santana, thank you, but I saw you guys dancing, it was so great" Storme complimented. Santana smirked an Quinn just smiled,

"Naturally, we are Cheerios after all, dancing is a required skill" Santana bragged.

"Which I can't say about Finn, that guy has two left feet when it comes to dancing" Quinn snickered. Storme frowned, they didn't have to bad mouth the boy, he didn't seem that bad to Storme.

"Hey, come on now, he's not that bad, he just needs more help than others" Storme said defending him, Brittany gave her an unreadable look before quietly huffing. Why was Storme defending him?

"Well on more important matters, we just wanted to make sure you were ok" Quinn said before walking past her with Santana in tow. Once they were gone, Rachel came into view.

"Unbelievable, Mr. Shue won't change Storme's partner" Rachel huffed clearly displeased.

"Rachel, it was an accident, you don't need to get me a new partner" Storme groaned. Rachel blinked in disbelieve,

"Storme, he dropped you, DROPPED you, there's no telling what he could do after that stunt" Rachel argued. Storme rolled her eyes,

"Rachel, he did much better after the break, its ok" Storme said putting a heavy emphasis on ok. And for a good ten minutes, the two argued about the rehearsal. There was no victor in the argument, so they just decided to let it go and go home, they were tired.

* * *

As the week went on, the rehearsals were starting to come together nicely. Finn and Storme had gotten their routine down perfectly when the rehearsal was half way through on Wednesday; Storme had high fived Finn when the whole dance was put together the same day. And now today was Thursday, and everyone was in the choir room working on the song. They had been sorted by their voice tones, so Altos were in the center, Sopranos, on the left, and Baritones on the right. But this arrangement was just for rehearsal of course.

"Alright, nice job guys, but the chorus is sounding a little too high, so Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt, let's let Storme, Santana, Blaine, Tina and Quinn hear their part ok" Mr. Shue asked, they nodded, before going on with the song. They all sang their hearts out during practice and by the end, when everyone was going home, Storme had been in her singing mood, so she belted out Aly and Aj's "**Potential Break up Song" **half way down the hall Rachel had joined her and Brittany was dancing to the song.

"Man rehearsal was so much fun today" Storme laughed aloud as the trio went to Rachel's car; she was driving them home today.

"Yes it was, and as much as I enjoy your singing Storme, you must rest your vocal cords, we cannot afford to lose a voice before competition starts" Rachel said as they approached the car. Storme rolled her eyes; Rachel's competitive side was showing again.

"Yes Rachel" Storme laughed. Rachel reached into her pocket to grab her keys, but they weren't there.

"Uh oh, my keys are gone" Rachel said in surprise.

"Do you need help finding them" Brittany asked before looking around on the ground.

"Yeah we can help" Storme asked, but Rachel shook her head, she had a feeling she knew were keys were.

"No that won't be nessacary I think they fell out in the choir room, I'll be right back" Rachel said before jogging back to the school. Rachel rushed into the choir room and much to her surprise Santana was in there and she appeared to be holding something.

"Oh Santana, I thought you would be home by now" Rachel said hiding a now growing blush. Santana spun around,

"Oh, hey Berry, I was heading home, but I found this car key, I'm going to assume it's yours" Santana said holding up the item in question. The key chain contained about three different keys, one was a car key, one appeared to be a house key Rachel smiled, it was her car key, and the last looked like a decorative key since it was oddly shaped and bright pink. There

"Oh Santana, you found my keys, thank you" Rachel exclaimed happily before running up to the girl and hugging her. Santana froze as a blush crept up her tan features.

"U-Uh, you're welcome, h-here" Santana said breaking the unpredicted hug and handing Rachel her keys. Rachel smiled brightly at her; she too had a blush on her face,

"Well, thank you again Santana, I'd stay longer, but I have passengers to take home, so I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel said before waving and rushing out of the room.

"_Ooohh, Santana and Rachel sitting in a tree"_ Santana's inner voice began to sing.

"Aw shut up" Santana mumbled, she also left to go home.

**A/N: Not much to say! Not much to do! But I hope you enjoyed so please leave a review!**


	11. Try outs

**A/N: Howdy all, this is your captain speaking! We are currently on chapter 11 of Here's an Idea, fair warning, since thanksgiving break is next week, I won't be able to work on chapter 12 since I'll be heading out of town. But I'll be sure to update as soon as I get back and work on it.**

**I don't own Glee or the magnificent cast, because if I did . . . well I dunno, so please continue on to the story below and have fun.**

* * *

"Oh Star you have a lovey dovey smile on your face" Storme said poking Rachel in the side as the two settled onto Rachel's bed. They had just gotten back from dropping off Brittany at home, and now Storme and Rachel were at Rachel's house.

"Oh shut up" Rachel said pushing Storme playfully onto a pillow, which caused Storme to giggle loudly. When she stopped, Storme threw herself up, into a sitting position.

"No but seriously, you go into school all worried and stuff and a few minutes later you come out looking like cupid shot you with his arrow, what happened" Storme asked clearly intrigued. Rachel blushed,

"Santana was there" Rachel started to say then Storme squealed,

"No way, I thought she would have been gone, what was she doing in there" Storme asked. Rachel shrugged,

"Beats me, but I'm glad she was, she found my car keys, that's so nice, normally people would just leave it if they found it" Rachel chirped happily.

"Yeah, so Rachel, I was thinking about something and I wanted your opinion on it" Storme said suddenly with a serious tone. Rachel frowned,

"Sure go ahead" Rachel said,

"Well, Santana and Quinn have been really getting into my space today, and it's because they want me to join the Cheer squad" Storme said. Rachel blinked in surprise, she had not expected this.

"Wow, really" Rachel asked, Storme nodded before continuing,

"Yeah, and I've been thinking that I should join, but I didn't know if you would be ok with it" Storme said. There was a tense silence between them, but Rachel broke it,

"Well, it's your choice Storme, I don't control you" Rachel said.

"Really, I could join, but what about Santana" Storme asked.

"Hey, we'll make it work, you do what you want, and I'll come see you at the football games and cheer for you" Rachel promised. It was then Storme jumped onto Rachel and hugged her.

"And we could totally make it work to our advantage" Storme said deviously. Rachel rolled her eyes. Storme was crazy.

* * *

The next morning Rachel and Storme headed to Brittany's house to pick her up. Both of the blonde's parents had an early shift this morning so Rachel agreed to take her to and from school.

"Now are you sure I'll be ok, I don't know a thing about cheerleading and I'm not that strong" Storme sighed. Rachel rolled her eyes, ever since they decided that if Storme made the team, they could use Storme's new position to their advantage, but now Storme was spewing out excuses because she was afraid she would mess up.

"Storm it'll be ok, just do what Coach Sylvester says, and I'm sure you'll do fine" Rachel reassured, though she knew that Sue was a slave driver and showed little mercy to her Cheerios. But Storme could learn that for herself.

"I hope so, I hate embarrassing myself in front of people" Storme whined as she leaned her head against the cool window with a childish pout on her face, but her eyes showed genuine worry.

"Hey" Rachel said kindly as she quickly glanced at her friend as they turned onto Brittany's road. Storme looked at Rachel,

"What" Storme said weakly and Rachel wanted to wince from it, but she didn't,

"Look, you're a great dancer, you have decent flexibility and you have a drive that can almost be compared to mine" Rachel said encouragingly, Storme chuckled lightly,

"Thank you Rae, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you please go with me to my audition" Storme asked hopefully.

"Of course Storme, heck I'll even ask the Gleeks to come too if it'll make you feel that much better" Rachel offered. Storme grinned widely,

"That would be so rockin" Storme basically shouted in excitement. It was then, the two pulled into the blonde's driveway, and sitting on the porch was the blonde waving wildly with her usual smile before getting up and bouncing to the car.

"Hi guys" Brittany said brightly as she entered the back seat behind Storme and began playing with Storme's hair, much to the latter's surprise. But she smiled and let the cheerleader continue as Rachel pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

"Hey Brittany" Storme asked contently, Brittany stopped her motions and looked at the back of the girl's head expectantly,

"Yes Fluffy Cloud" she said before letting out a quiet yawn.

"Well Rachel and I were talking yesterday and part of this morning when we were coming to get you and I was decided to join the Cheerios" Storme said somewhat cautiously, she didn't know how her blonde amigo would react to the news. Well until she squealed anyway.

"Oh my gosh Fluffy that would be so cool, that would mean I could see you all the time" Brittany shouted excitedly before starting to talk about all the good things about being a McKinley Cheerio, (the bad things would come later). Rachel winced at Brittany's harsh high pitched tone, as did Storme but she recovered more quickly than Rachel.

"Well it's wonderful to know you have no ill feelings against Storme joining the Cheerios" Rachel chuckled as she pulled up into the campus, gradually slowing down her speed so she didn't hit any of the students, even if it would've been their fault. Once she had parked next to a red Ram Dodge truck, which almost guaranteed belonged to one of the football players; all three of the girls got out, grabbed their belongings and headed to the prison known as school.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go talk to Santana and Quinn, I'll give you my report before the try out starts" Storme said with a mock salute, Rachel and Brittany waved to her wishing her the best of luck before the girl ran off ahead of them into the building alone.

"This should be fun" Rachel said to Brittany as they came in a few minutes later and heading to Brittany's locker to get her things before heading to Rachel's locker, this was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

As second period ended Rachel was heading to her locker, class had been painfully dull, and the boredom was so bunched up in the class room, Rachel almost couldn't breathe. But thankfully the brunette pulled through and was finally free.

"Rae bear" Brittany called as she skipped towards her friend. Rachel turned from her locker and smiled at the girl, she had looking forward to seeing her since the blonde would get anyone out of a boredom funk.

"Hi Britt-Britt, how was class" Rachel asked as she pulled out her things. Brittany smiled,

"It was fun, though I didn't really understand some of it" Brittany admitted. Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile,

"Well, we could get you some tutoring" she offered. Brittany giggled,

"Ok, but let's get to that later, have you seen Storme yet" Brittany asked a bit more seriously. Rachel shook her head,

"No not yet, but I'm not worried, Storme is very strong willed, she can handle practically everything" Rachel said with confidence. Brittany smiled, she knew that Fluffy cloud could take care of herself, but she was worried about her meeting Coach Sylvester. The woman would always put potential cheerios through one of her hard training courses, just to see if they had what it took. In freshman year, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany herself had been spotted by Coach Sylvester and seen as potential cheerios and holy cow that training course they went through was worse than the best Marine Co. training field, well at least that's how Santana had described it as she nearly passed out that day. Poor Sanny, Brittany thought as she winced at the state Storme could come out as.

"Well Britt, it's time to head for class, and I'd rather you not be late again please, you always end up missing half of the class" Rachel stated as she pulled Brittany along to take her to her class before heading to her own.

It was now fourth period and Rachel was starting to think Coach Sylvester had killed her best friend for making the right effort, she had texted her a few times, but she never got an answer, she had sent those texts during third period. And at the moment the stressing diva was at her locker silently praying that her best friend would do something to make her sure she were alive, smoke signals, flashing lights, the bat signal, ANYTHING, to reassure her.

"Holy cow, Star Fruit guess what" an excited voice chimed from behind her. Rachel spun around and saw that her best friend was alive and well and not dead and buried underneath the football field.

Rachel gave a great sigh of relief, which caused the honey blonde to raise a brow in questioning.

"Rae are you ok" she asked instantly concerned, but Rachel shook her head as she let a breathy chuckle,

"I assure you I'm alright, but I was worried, neither Brittany nor I have heard from you since this morning before school started" Rachel explained, Storme nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Star Fruit, but I had to do this weird interview" Storme explained as she began her story.

"_Well ms Parker-De Luca, I'm sure you're wondering why I have let you into the office of the success that is Sue Sylvester" the tall blonde woman asked. She was currently on her new treadmill and she was on her cool down. Storme was sitting on the red chair closeted to the coach, while Santana and Quinn stood behind her side by side smiling broadly, their secret plan was in successful progress so far, but it could only continue if Storme passed the interview and didn't blow the try out._

"_Well, I was hoping to join the Cheer team" Storme said carefully, she was slightly nervous, because this woman seemed intimidating. She had seen how the cheer practices went._

"_Well, I saw you running the day your class was on the track, and with the stride you have, you now have the pleasure of having potential, which is why I had my three best Cheerios go after you" Sue said giving a head gesture to Quinn and Santana, Storme looked back for a moment and saw the two girls wave their fingers at her._

"_Well, I'm glad you saw my potential Ms. Sylvester" Storme said politely. Coach Sylvester scoffed as she stopped the treadmill and moved to her revolving chair, with a new bottle of water._

"_Enough with the formalities, now it's time for business, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them" Sue said in an authority tone, which Storme secretly did not appreciate, but she kept it to herself, she knew this was now part of her mission to get Santana and Rachel together, so she would have to hold back. So she smiled simply,_

"_Fire away" she stated in monotone. Sue glared slightly and things were tense for a minute. But the coach immediately broke it by asking her first question,_

"_What does a base man do" Sue shot and Storme immediately answered,_

"_When performing with a flyer, the base man makes sure the flyer is secured while the stunt is performed"_

"_Name four cheerleading jumps" Sue shot again_

" _A toe touch, pike jump, side hurdler, and tuck jump , which was a personal favorite when I played on the trampoline with Rachel when we were nine" Storme stated confidently as she crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms. When the cheer questions had finished ten minutes later, things started to get a bit strange._

"_There was a fight between David Bowie and Chuck Norris, who would win" she asked, Storme scoffed,_

"_Please, Chuck Norris" Storme stated._

"_Whey Protein or Slim Fast?"_

"_Neither" _

"_Tiger or Rhino"_

"_Tiger?"_

"_Good choice, tigers show no mercy"_

"_Red or Blue?"_

"_Blue"_

_Gym or home work out?"_

"_Gym, I'm kinda a show off" _

"_Hmmm, leader or follower"_

"_Depends on the situation, but if it's dark and quiet, someone else goes first" _

"_Hmm, I'll let it slide"_

"_Alright"_

"_Revenge or let it go"_

"_Again that depends on the situation and who it is, but a majority of the time I pick a subtle revenge if I am crossed" Storme said with a thick air of deadly truth. Sue grinned,_

"_Good answer, but we can work on it, alright, you have intrigued me even more Ms. Parker De Luca, and so I expect you in the gym at lunch for your tryout" Sue said. Storme's eyes lit up, which the coach had finally noticed after the entire time she and Storme had talked._

"_Whats wrong with your eyes" Sue asked curiously, Storme had flinched a bit, before answering,_

"_I-It's an eye mutation I was born with" Storme said quietly._

"_Hmm, interesting, alright, get out I have business to attend to" Sue said suddenly dismissing her._

"_Thank you for the opportunity Ms. Sylvester" Storme smiled weakly._

"_I thought we went over this, enough with the formalities, you sound like baby Streisand" she sighed. Storme's eyes narrowed in curiosity._

"_Baby Streisand, who's that" Storme asked._

"_Your best friend kaleidoscope, Rachel Berry" Sue deadpanned as she took a drink her water. Storme's curiosity turned into a miffed look. She didn't people calling Rachel names, teacher or not._

"_I would appreciate it if you called Rachel by her actual name, and for the record, Barbra Streisand aint got nothing on Rachel" Storme said in a slightly intimidating tone before leaving the room with a slightly shocked Sue Sylvester and Cheerios behind. When the door was closed, she let out a shaky breath before straitening back up and smirking, it was easier than expected; now to find Rachel and Brittany and report in._

Yay, you did it, I'm so proud of you" Rachel smiled with immense pride, Storme beamed happily before speaking again.

"Thank you, now all I have to do is ace the try outs at lunch and I'm good to go, so will you and the Glee club come to my audition" Storme asked. Rachel smiled again before rolling her eyes,

"We discussed this earlier Cloud, I will certainly attend the try out, and I'll bring as many of our fellow Gleeks as possible" Rachel promised.

"Thanks Star, now come on we have class soon, and I have to go back and get the assignments from my last three classes later" Storme said before the girls went to their respectful lockers giggling about a new topic and holding hands swinging them like happy children. But what they didn't notice was a Latina girl seething and punching a locker before howling and waving her hand as if to shake the pain off.

* * *

"Rachel I can't breathe" Storme whined fearfully from the side of the bleachers where no one could see them. It was time for Storme's try out for the Cheerios and she was freaking out. Rachel was trying to calm her down in every way she knew how, but it was working too well, she even told her the entire Glee club came to cheer her on.

"Cloudy it'll be okay, you're a great dancer, just go with the flow of the music and you'll do great" Rachel assured giving her a hug. Storme hugged her back.

"Thanks Rae, you always know how to make a girl feel better, I'm almost jealous Santana has the opportunity to get that" Storme chuckled as she saw the short brunette blush heavily.

"Oh, just go already" Rachel huffed pushing Storme playfully towards the open gym. Storme continued her laugh as she jogged to the center of the gym. In front of her about ten feet away was Sue Sylvester sitting behind a long wooden folding table with a big note book and a pen sitting expectantly. While next to her, was none other than Santana and Quinn, but for some reason Brittany was sitting with them, which slightly discouraged the girl, she thought for sure Brittany would want to come support her.

"Maybe she got out of class late, so she's getting a late lunch" Storme thought as she looked behind the table and into the bleachers. Rachel had spoken the truth, not that Storme doubted her; the entire Glee club had in fact showed up and they were all smiling at her, minus Lauren, she had more of a knowing smirk if anything, but Storme didn't mind. She was just glad she had support. Suddenly Sue pulled out her famous bull horn and turned it on. There was a harsh crackling sound before she spoke out.

"Alright Kaleidoscope, after a small chat with your tiny best friend, I have allowed your fellow Glee losers into my gym to support you while being criticized by yours truly" Sue said, Storme glared lightly at the coach, but it wouldn't be seen considering the distance between them.

"Thank you, so what do I do" Storme asked with her enthusiastic smile. Suddenly as if on cue Brittany skipped up beside out of thin air with her smile.

"Hi fluffy" she shouted happily hugging the happily surprised other, Storme hugged her back before Sue began to talk through her bull horn again.

"Kaleidoscope, I'm sure you know our sweet yet simple Brittany, well for this try out all you have to do is follow what she does, if you can up, you'll be on my squad and you'll be fitted for a uniform immediately, but if you fail, you will be labeled as a failure in my book and mocked the rest of your high school days" she said as if it a natural occurrence.

"I understand Coach, let's get this party started" Storme said before jumping in place throwing a fist pump. Brittany smiled and Rachel did too as she waved at Storme and yelled good luck to her. Storme turned to the taller blonde and said,

"Ready when you are Brittany" Storme said giving her a thumbs up. Brittany then turned to her Coach and waved her hand, Sue nodded and suddenly music started to play, it was Enrique Iglesias song **Finally Found You** and Storm squealed she liked this song. And soon they began to dance, rather impressively.

* * *

From the bleachers Rachel knew that Storme had this try out in the bag, she began to shout positive sayings to the girl and soon she got the entire club going. Needless to say, the tryout went well.

The day ended wonderfully for Rachel and her friends, Storme had made the team and was to receive her Cheer uniform tomorrow morning, Glee rehearsals for sectionals was going wonderfully, the dance was coming along perfectly and the vocals were starting to sound just as good. Now Rachel could start working on her solo song **Skyscraper **by Demi Lovato, Rachel thought it was an appropriate song for her to sing so she chose it. Rachel was walking alone to her car since Storme had to go home immediately for a doctor's appointment, and Brittany had a dance class.

"I wonder what Santana's doing" Rachel whispered quietly to herself since she was still on school grounds and anyone could be listening. She smiled fondly at the thought of the Latina girl and her fiery ways.

"Hey" a voice called from behind her. Rachel spun herself around to see none other than Santana herself. She was jogging towards her and quickly catching up. Rachel's heart sped up at the sight of her; even as she jogged she looked amazing.

"Santana, how are you" Rachel asked the Latina stopped in front of her. She shrugged,

"I'm fine; anyway, my car didn't start this morning, so I had to hitch a ride with Puck, but since he's with the rare white rhino I don't have a ride home" Santana said with an irritated eye roll, though it was not aimed for Rachel in anyway.

"I'm sorry about your car Santana, would you like a ride home, I don't have vocal lessons until five thirty" Rachel offered with her usual smile. Santana raised an eyebrow at the girl's offer, and Rachel took it as a bad thing and decided to back pedal a bit,

"I-I mean, if you would want a ride it was just an offer, of course I understand if you wouldn't want a ride, I mean being a cheerio and all I'm sure you wouldn't want any of the other cheerios to catch you riding with me" Rachel rambled with a blush. Santana chuckled, which caused the other girl to stop her rambling and look at her mildly surprised.

"W-what" Rachel asked. Santana just shook her head,

"It's nothing, but I would appreciate a ride though" Santana said before walking towards Rachel's car. Rachel lingered in her spot a little longer before registering what had just happened. When it finally clicked about ten seconds later, Rachel smiled and hurried after Santana. Maybe they could get a little closer on the way home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the huge lateness. But just remember I loves you all and I hope the holidays treat you well, I'll see you after the Thanksgiving break! Please leave a review!**


	12. Allies and traveling to Cheer Sectionals

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen of the great kingdom that is Glee, this is your author Captain-Blue-Kitty, welcome back, and I hope your thanksgiving break was a good one. Mine was, and now we can look forward to Christmas break! Yay **

**Well I do not own Glee or the glorious characters, because if I did, I would be partying it up with the actors! Please enjoy and read on.**

* * *

Rachel was worried as she sat at the Gleek table during lunch. Storme has been missing Glee for the last few days for Cheerio practice, but Santana, Quinn and Brittany all still managed to make it, so when she asked the girls why Storme never came Quinn's answer was,

"We have our competition this weekend so she's having Storme stay for an extended practice so she can compete with us" and Rachel was severally appalled. Yes, she was sure that all the Cheerios practiced very hard, but since Rachel had personally witnessed one of their practices, she knew that the breaks were few and the maneuvers were next to impossible if you didn't pay enough attention to learn them.

"Rachel, you knew that they had competition, but Storme chose to join at the craziest time for them, but I am getting a bit worried now" Kurt said in a somewhat comforting yet worried voice. He was right though, Rachel did know, but that wasn't the only thing that was concerning her. Storme, whenever she managed to make it to the last five or ten minutes of Glee, she was pouring sweat and looked exhausted. Storme always shook it off as nothing and assured her she was alright. Brittany and a few other members of Glee were starting to think that Coach Sylvester was pushing Storme too hard. So she would confront the woman after she dumped her tray.

"Hey Berry, how goes it" Santana said as she plopped down in front of her, snapping the shorter brunette out of her worried state of mind. Rachel looked up to see the somewhat taller girl looking at her with a mutual facial expression but there was a small smile mixed into it. Rachel's heart fluttered and she returned the smile,

"Santana, how are you" Rachel asked. Since the day she took Santana home, they had gotten a smidge closer, and Rachel was absolutely ecstatic. But things still felt a bit uneven between the two, especially when they were in the hallways. But Rachel had a feeling that maybe, it would change.

"Eh, same old, keeping a few jocks in checks and scaring a few baby cheerios, nothing new" Santana shrugged as she bit into her salad. Rachel rolled her eyes in faux annoyance before sighing dejectedly, though it was accidental, but Santana caught it and frowned slightly.

"Whats eating you tiny, you usually smile for hours on end" Santana asked, though she had a painful feeling she knew what she was upset about.

"I'm worried about Storme" Rachel sighed as she looked down at her lap and Santana frowned.

"Of course why am I not surprised_"_ Santana thought bitterly.

"_Oh here we go, watch out everyone jealous Santana is gonna throw a fit, hide your valuables"_ Santana's inner voice teased rudely and Santana snorted in annoyance, this made Rachel raise a brow in curiosity, but Santana covered it up with a fake cough.

"So whats got you so worried about her" Santana asked, with genuine concern. Not for Storme of course, but for Rachel, she didn't like when the girl was sad or worried.

"Santana, you have cheer practice with her, I figured you would slightly understand, you have competition this weekend, you've been working hard right" Rachel asked and Santana nodded, heck yeah she had been workin hard; this was what she and all the other cheerios prepare for every year.

"Yeah, practice can suck, especially this week, but what does that have to do with her" Santana asked with false worry for the latter's friend. Rachel suddenly surprised the Latina when she gave her a harsh glare.

"It has everything to do with her Santana, she has to stay after your already close to death work outs and work even harder just so she can catch up in time to compete" Rachel said in a slight harsh tone, but it didn't go any higher than that.

"And not only that, when I go see her after school, she's either sleeping or sleeping at her desk doing her homework" Rachel hissed, before sighing and slumping her shoulders, and Santana felt her heart clench a bit.

"I don't want Storme to push herself to hard, because if you win your competition, I know you and your squad will have to start getting a routine ready for your next competition, but we also have Glee sectionals as soon as you get back next week, we leave Tuesday and if we win we have to get Storme and everyone else ready for Regionals and hopefully Nationals, that's a lot to have on one's plate" Rachel said with a quieter voice this time. The two had sat quietly for a few moments; the roar of the cafeteria deafened them for awhile. Santana wanted to try and say something comforting, but the words seemed to be jammed in her mind.

But suddenly a familiar bubbly dancer shot into the cafeteria and started yelling both girls' names excitedly.

"RACHEL, SANTANA GUESS WHAT" Brittany shouted happily. Said girls along with the rest of the Glee looked up to the blonde and gave Brittany a questioning look.

"What is it Britt" Santana asked. Brittany giggled and pointed at the doors she just barreled through. Everyone followed her finger and most of the glee club gasped in mild surprise while others cheered, Rachel and Brittany being in that group. Storme had just walked in and she was now wearing her Cheerios uniform, though her hair was not in a ponytail since it wasn't long enough to put in one. She was walking proudly towards them, with her head held high and a smile larger than life, but Rachel could still see the tiredness behind it all.

"Oh Storme" Rachel sighed with pride, this was the first time she was seeing her friend in uniform and during lunch, so she was more than happy despite her still lingering worry. But that would come later.

* * *

It was finally Friday after school and the Cheerios were all packed for their trip, and Rachel had stayed to see them off. They were currently at the front of the school and all the Cheerios were just getting onto the bus, they all had their duffle bags in the luggage compartment, some decided to keep a pillow or blanket along with a few laptops and iPods for a bit of entertainment. Finally it was down to the Unholy Trinity, Storme and Rachel, they cheerios all faced her and Rachel had a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I wish you ladies the best of luck and I hope you own the competition" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Can do Berry" Quinn said before heading onto the bus with a wave. Next was Brittany,

"Bye bye Rae bear, I'll miss you" Brittany said with a slight pout before hugging the girl, which was quickly returned. After Brittany let go, she smiled at her and hopped onto the bus, and sat at a window seat close to wear the three remaining girls were standing and she watched them with a now growing smile. All that was left was Storme and Santana, and naturally Rachel spoke to Storme first.

"Alright Cloudy, I want you to listen to Santana, Brittany and Quinn, they're basically pros so take any advice they give you ok, and please watch for strangers and don't get lost" Rachel said like a mother would to her child going on their first trip alone.

"Ok, thank you Aunt Destiny" Storme said rolling her eyes. But when she the look of both annoyance and worry Storme blinked in slight surprise then smiled,

"Alright, I promise to listen to them and everything else you said Star" Storme said with true promise. Then they hugged for a while before letting go.

"I'll call you when we get there" Storme said with a wave before going to the bus, once boarded Rachel saw that Storme had sat next to Brittany. Now it was down to Santana and Rachel, but Santana had assumed that Rachel didn't want to say something to her, so she turned to follow after Storme.

"Santana, a moment of your time please" Rachel said. Santana made a half turn.

"What up Berry" she asked. Rachel scoffed,

"First off your grammar needs a bit of tuning, but that's for another day, I wanted a favor from you if it's possible" Rachel said in a down toned diva voice.

"Lay it on me Berry, Coach might yell at me for stalling the bus ride" Santana said looking at the still waiting bus.

"I understand, but would you please watch Storme for me, I'm still worried about her" Rachel requested, and Santana wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a bit of pleading in her voice.

"_Come on, if you do this, Rachel might like you a little more, it's an opportunity, take it!" _Santana's inner voice practically shouted.

"I'm sure that other cheerleaders will try and break Storme because of her eyes, so since you've been Brittany's armor for this long, would you please protect her if you see them trying to be mean" Rachel asked but the pleading was more exposed. Santana was quiet, she hated Storme because she was probably flirting it up with Rachel when she wasn't around, yet here was the girl she's hoping to claim as her own soon asking her to protect the enemy.

"_Opportunity moron, take the request on the table and use it!_" the inner voice continued to yell.

"Sure Berry, if I see something goin down, I'll put a stop to it" Santana said with a smile, but a plotting smirk was hidden just behind the smile. Rachel smiled before going to hug her,

"Thank you Santana, I know I can trust you" then she let go. Santana felt a bit cold when they departed, Santana liked Rachel's hugs now.

"LOPEZ, GET ON THE BUS OR YOUR GONNA WALK ALL THE WAY TO NASHVILLE" Sue yelled through her trusty bull horn from the first window by the door. Rachel giggled,

"Well, go on then, have fun and kick butt" Rachel said smiling, Santana rolled her eyes good naturedly before turning around and walking onto the bus. After shuffling through about three rows of loud giggling obnoxious girls, Santana sat next to Quinn who was behind Brittany and Storme filing her nails.

"Five more minutes and I thought for sure you were gonna kiss her" Quinn teased not looking up from her nails. Santana rolled her eyes,

"Yeah whatever" then the bus doors closed.

"Open the window Brittany" Storme said quickly. Brittany immediately threw down the window and both of them stuck their heads out and one of their arms to wave at the brunette who was waving at them.

"Bye Rae" Brittany called as the bus began to move.

"Bye Star, I'll call you when we get there I promise" Storme yelled as they slowly got farther away.

"Bye you guys, have fun" Rachel called now jumping as she waved since they were now farther away. But even as they drove off, both Brittany and Storme waved vigorously until out of sight.

"I miss them already" Rachel sighed. Suddenly she got a text. Rachel pulled out her phone and saw that it was from Kurt. She opened it and what it said shocked her.

_Alright Hun, I think it's time you filled me in on your little "situation", lets meet up at the Lima Bean in ten minutes ;)_.

"Oh dear" Rachel thought as she headed to her car, maybe she could think of a story to tell him. Maybe.

* * *

It had been about two hours since the Cheerios left for Cheer Sectionals. At the moment a majority of the girls were talking nonstop, especially a certain blonde and brunette.

"Alright, phases one has been accomplished San, we got her into Cheerios, now we just have to get phase two moving faster" Quinn explained. Yeah Quinn had now dominated the whole operation "take out the Storm" Santana had originally planned on slushying the girl until she decided to leave, but Quinn had a more subtle way of doing things.

"Cool beans Q, so what now" Santana had said, it wasn't too loudly since her best friend and enemy were literally right in front of her. But she wasn't too worried since most of the girls were yelling anyway.

"Right, so phase two has actually started; Cheerios has been taking up a lot of Storme's time, and you know how the story goes, if one friend goes into something time consuming while the other doesn't, eventually they grow apart" Quinn smirked at the equally smirking Latina, but then she frowned,

"Yes, but they still have after school and the weekends to hang out, I don't think just Cheerios will be enough to split them up completely, we need some kind of avoidable force" Santana mused as she tried to think of something. Quinn soon followed and began to try and think of something also. And for a good ten minutes the two sat in silence contemplating.

"Wait, I think I got something" Santana said with a growing smirk. Quinn raised an eyebrow,

"What is it" she asked.

"Do you remember that one rehearsal we had when Finn accidently dropped Storme" Santana asked. Quinn rolled her eyes,

"I remember perfectly, I heard Rachel mumbling something the rest of rehearsal after it happened, she wasn't very happy, and Brittany was oddly quiet" Santana nodded, though she secretly cracked up when it took place, but hey, Puck actually chuckled, before someone hit him, probably Lauren if Santana had to guess but that wasn't the point.

"Well do you also remember how she defended Finnocence when we were bagging on his poor dancing skills" Santana continued, trying to coax her idea over to the blonde. If you listened hard enough you could hear a ticking sound going on in Quinn's head, and it was like that for a good thirty seconds before the alarm went off and a knowing smile came across her features. She had finally gotten the idea.

"I get it, convince Finn that Storme has a thing for him and he'll try and put the moves on her, very clever" Quinn applauded, and Santana nodded, this couldn't possibly backfire.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Kurt said from across the table he and his fellow Diva were sitting at in the corner of the Lima Bean. Rachel had come and explained almost everything to Kurt, about the plan, and Storme's sudden desire to be on the Cheerios.

"Storme doesn't want you romantically" Kurt asked.

"Not at all" Rachel answered with confident honesty.

"And you have a thing for our dear Satan Lopez" Kurt asked and with a slight blush Rachel nodded. Kurt sighed,

"You know Rachel; I am a little disappointed in you Storme and Brittany" Rachel flinched, she didn't like where this was going.

"You pulled this whole thing together and didn't let me offer my services, Rachel I feel insulted" Kurt said with a playful smirk. Rachel let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't mad and he didn't think she was a devious rat. This was good.

"Well, we didn't know how anyone would react so kept this under wraps" Rachel explained. Kurt nodded in understanding,

"Well, catch me up and I'll see if I can't work some my magic with this little "mission" of yours" Kurt chuckled and Rachel just smiled and began to catch him up to speed.

* * *

It was now dark and the girls were currently at a rest stop so the bus could fill up on gas. A few Cheerios chose to stay on the bus, given they were either asleep or too lazy to move. While the other girls which included the unholy Trinity and Storme going to use the bathroom and buy some snacks for the road, but as the quartet walked Storme's phone suddenly sounded with,

"**Let's have a Kiki" **and immediately Storme answered.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut, may I interest you with our meat lover's special today" she said stifling a giggle. When she held her phone away from her ear, she let out a snort of amusement. The other girls looked at Storme and stopped to see what Storme had laughed about.

"Rachel, come on, I was kidding" Storme tried to reason with a breathy chuckle, but it seemed that Rachel was not amused.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Storme said before moving her gaze to her fellow Cheerios. She mouthed "I'll be there in a few, go on ahead of me" and continued to talk to her friend.

"He's the guy with neatly kept hair right" Storme asked furrowing her brows.

"Oh, wrong guy, well I like him too, he's so nice, wait, what?" She frowned slightly, before mouthing a silent "o" and nodding.

"And he's ok with it, really, aw he's so sweet, no wonder Blaine likes him so much, Kurt's awesome, so should I tell Brittany" Storme asked, a short silence came after,

"Alright, well just a heads up were at a gas station somewhere in Kentucky" Storme said before yawning. She heard Rachel giggle on the other end,

"Are you tired" she asked

"Very, sitting on a bus for hours on end is tiring, but luckily we only have about seven more hours before we get there, so I might sleep for awhile" Storme decided with a much louder yawn this time.

"That sounds good, well I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you weren't getting into any trouble" Rachel laughed and Storme rolled her eyes,

"Right, because getting in trouble on a bus in the dark is such a possibility" a moment of silence then the two laughed.

"Ok, well I talk to you tomorrow Storme good night and I love you" Rachel said before letting out her own yawn.

"Love you too Star, talk to you tomorrow" Storme said also yawning before hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket. She didn't realize how contagious yawning was, and then she felt the undeniable urge to go the bathroom so she rushed inside. After weaving through the people and her bus mates she made it to the bathroom to just catch Santana and Quinn walking out, but she didn't see Brittany and she crashed into her before they fell.

"Sorry Brittany, my bad" Storme apologized looking at the blonde straight into her eyes. Storme never noticed how blue they actually were, and for some reason or another Storme felt a light flutter go through whole body; maybe it was aftershock off the fall. That happens sometimes right?

"It's okay Cloud, if I was being chased by gas station monsters I would probably crash into someone too" Brittany giggled before Storme blushed lightly and quickly got up to help the latter up. They brushed themselves off and Storme apologized to Brittany again before running into the stall. She barely made it.

* * *

It was maybe 3:16 Am when the Cheerios finally made to their hotel, which was very large and professional, in Nashville. The competition was being held in the convention center two blocks down later that Saturday morning, but for now, the girls had to grab their belongings and check in. Quinn was leaning on Santana as they trudged through the front doors of the fancy hotel dragging their things across the marble floor. Storme was kind enough to carry the taller blonde and both their bags since the poor blonde was passed out.

"Alright ladies, competition starts at 10:45Am, so get whatever sleep you can, because we're getting up at 7Am and brushing up on our guaranteed winning routine, now get into groups of four and come grab your keys, if I find any of you out of your room, you'll be walking home" Sue threatened as all the girls grouped up and went for their keys.

"Ok, so we're in room 413, come on" Santana said tiredly as she grabbed her things again and led her group, which obviously consisted of Quinn Brittany and Storme and headed for the elevators. They were lucky enough to get to the elevators first, so they didn't have to share and get claustrophobic, Santana hated over populated areas. Finally after a moment of arguing with Storme about which way their room was actually in, they found it and dumped their things at the door. Quinn claimed the closeted bed to sleep on, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. Storme carefully placed Brittany on the other bed before going back for her bag and pulling out a familiar set of pajamas and changing right there, since modesty was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"So, which bed do you want" Storme asked while she yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake to hear the Latina's answer. But instead of an answer she heard a flopping sound along with the sound of springs creaking. Storme turned to see that Santana had just taken her shirt and pants off and flopped onto the bed Quinn was on. Storme blushed lightly, but it seemed she had fallen asleep like Quinn.

"Oh people get sick that way, good thing I packed an extra blanket" Storme smiled tiredly as she pulled out a light green blanket and threw it over Santana and Quinn. Then she turned to her and Brittany's bed and dragged her feet across the carpeted floor and pulled the covers off. She rolled Brittany over so she could be covered first, then she went to the other side and repeated the action before laying down. Not long after, she too was asleep. But her last conscious thought was that she hoped that they won tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update but school and testing has really kept me behind. But I still hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you next time! Please review**


	13. Competition

**A/N: Hello you beautiful souls, this Captain-Blue-Kitty and I'd like to welcome you to chapter 13 of this story of mine. I understand of few reviewers concerns about me focusing on Storme too much, but there is a reason for it, it goes with the story, it's all good. But I appreciate the reviews regardless, so thank you all. Also the town name used in this chapter I have no clue if it's a real town, so I hope you don't get offended if it is.**

**I don't own Glee, because if I did, my life would be a heck of a lot more interesting and fun, so let's get it goin! Please enjoy.**

* * *

The day was going without a hitch for the Cheerios, as said earlier that morning, Coach Sylvester had indeed woken all the girls up at 7Am and made them go through the routine in their pajamas, Santana had to throw some clothes on obviously, but that's what they did. After practice the girls ordered breakfast and took showers to prepare for the day events.

"So what do you guys normally do before your turn during competition" Storme asked as she came out with sports bra and sweatpants and towel on her head. Since everyone had woken up completely Storme had bombarded them with questions, but thankfully Quinn was easily answering them, being Captain it was a requirement.

"Well usually we have our own little rituals before we wow the judges, but normally we just stand and wait our turn" Quinn said as she began to blow dry her hair.

"Yeah, but we also have to put up with those country Barbie girls from redneck central" Santana sneered absentmindedly as she stared into a mirror working on her hair.

"You mean the Everville Tigers right" Quinn asked over the sound of the roaring blow dryer, even though it sound like she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, those hicks think they can beat us even though we win every year" Santana snickered and Brittany rolled her eyes before going to find her uniform.

"Ok, so what your guy's rituals" Storme asked as she sat on her and Brittany's bed, though she was sitting on Brittany's side at the moment to adjust the AC.

"Well I listen to my favorite song a few times before we go on" Quinn admitted as she finally finished drying her hair.

"I do a line dance, usually the Macarena" Brittany piped up from the other side of the room.

"I usually just crack my knuckles and threaten the competition" Santana shrugged.

"Cool, well I hope I can find my ritual, but I have to go find Coach first, so I'll see you guys in a few minutes" Storme said throwing on her pajama shirt and leaving the room.

"What do you think Coach wants fluffy for" Brittany asked slightly worried for her friend. Quinn and Santana both shrugged; to be honest Santana didn't really care, though she couldn't speak for Quinn. But as promised Storme had returned, seemingly empty handed and unscathed and she continued to get dressed though strangely she refused to look at them directly.

* * *

Finally it was time to head to the convention center to sign in and slay the competition so the losers could go home knowing they failed and shamed their schools once more, as Coach Sylvester worded it. All the girls were in uniform and in double line formation the girls strutted to the convention center with their heads held high, though Storme kept her eyes to the ground, which confused Brittany greatly, but she couldn't say anything since she was in the front with Santana and Quinn, they were after the top of the pyramid. But Storme was about four girls behind her on Quinn's side. So she could steal glances on occasion, but every time she did the other girl would still be looking at the ground. Brittany decided she would confront Storme about it later before calling Rachel.

When they all finally arrived there were at least fifteen other schools walking around with their mascots, for those who brought theirs. Storme, though she didn't show it was both impressed and slightly intimidated. But she put on a front and just kept up with her team.

"Alright Ladies I'm going to check us in, you know what to do" Sue said before departing with Storme close behind. Once she left Quinn and Santana turned to the team.

"You heard her ladies, break out the claws and let's go sniff out the competition" Quinn said with her HBIC tone and the girls broke apart. But just before Quinn, Santana and Brittany could go; a shrill preppy voice caught their attention.

"Well well, if it isn't Quinn Fabray and her little pack of mutts" Quinn rolled her eyes she and everyone else turned to face another blonde girl who had longer blonde hair and green eyes that were currently harsh and glaring at the Captain.

"Holly, always a pleasure to see the Queen redneck ride in on her team of honkey tonk mules" Quinn sarcastically remarked causing Santana to snort and Brittany, well Brittany just stood there, she usually didn't take part in the rival banters.

"Cute, so word on the street is you guys got some new blood on the team, finally find someone with actual talent" Holly snarled, making a few girls on her side giggle.

"Talent, hah, that's real funny, let's see, Santana" Quinn asked looking at the Latina who strutted up beside her captain with an intimidating look in her eyes.

"Yes Q" Santana asked.

"Who won Cheer sectionals last year" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"I believe we did" Santana said smugly.

"And who won the year before"

"We did"

"And who's won both Sectionals Regionals and Nationals every year for the past three years since you Brittany and I joined" Quinn asked with a knowing smirk making Holly flush with growing anger and embarrassment.

"Oh that's right, it was us" Santana quipped before they all laughed.

"I don't know about you Holly Hobby, but I believes that it takes talent to do all that, and we gots it" Santana said with pride. Holly huffed again before snapping her fingers and leaving and immediately all the other Everville girls along with their mascot hurried behind her.

"Ha, nice one Q you always get her with the honky tonk mules" Santana complimented as she walked back to Brittany who smiled,

"I like mules, they make tunnels underground" Brittany giggled. Santana and Quinn smiled kindly at their taller friend,

"Britts those are moles honey, mules are a cross breed of donkeys and horses" Quinn explained gently. But this made Brittany frown,

"But horses are pretty, so couldn't Holly and her team just be donkeys" Brittany asked innocently. Santana's mouth dropped in pleasant surprise,

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd live to see the day" she then began to sound very proud. Quinn on the other hand was showing obvious pride.

"I'm proud of you Brittany, you just insulted the enemy" Brittany blinked in slight confusion. But as they walked away to talk smack to the other schools, Santana took the great pleasure of explaining the insult to the blonde dancer.

"And our next squad to perform is none other than the Lima, Ohio's Spartans" the announcer called from his place on a set up stage. All the girls put on their cheer faces and ran out with an enthusiastic gait. They all had done their cheer rituals, but Storme had not shown up until they had been called to the floor. During the wait for their turn, Sue had pulled them all aside saying that if they didn't win, then their annual end of the year trip to Aspen, Colorado would be cancelled and they would spend their summer sprinting campus runs and doing crawls through the entire county.

"Alright ladies, now, I heard we go after the Everville hicks, so you have ten minutes, go use the bathroom, fix your hair, do whatever you normally do while I go harass the other coaches" Coach Sylvester smirked before stalking off, leaving the McKinley Cheerios to their own devices once again. Storme was amoung the cheerios, but she was conversing with a few of the bottom rankers, as Santana had stated many times before, and they chatted and laughed. And that's how all the girls spend their ten minutes. But once they were called they all ran off.

But as they ran out cheering for their school Brittany caught a glance of Storme's face and caught a glimpse of her eyes, all she saw, green, just green? That was weird, maybe Brittany was seeing things. After all she had run past Storme to get to the front beside Santana and Quinn. Suddenly the music started and the girls took off.

* * *

It was after their routine when they were dismissed and told to return to the convention center at 5:30 PM that day with all the other Cheer teams when Santana saw something going down by the hotel's pool, it was that one hallway that you could always see when you were in the pool. And at the moment it was currently empty excluding, who Santana now recognized to be Holly and two of her lackeys and from what Santana recognized was a familiar McKinley uniform. She wanted to head to the pool to relax in the hot tub with Brittany and a few other Cheerios she had made rare acquaintances, but this was more important at the matter. Brittany would understand why she would be a little late.

"Wonder what this is about" Santana thought as she quietly got closer to the girls crowding one of her own, but still far enough away in case the McKinley cheerio could handle herself. But what she heard made flames rise angry through her.

"Well, I never realized how stupid you actually were, your coach must hate explaining hard things to you" Holly sneered, by chance one of the girls moved and it revealed a tearful Brittany cowering slightly against the wall. There was one universal rule that Santana and everyone who knew the Latina and the blonde's relationship knew. If you ever call Brittany stupid or anything related to the word, heck if you even had the guts to even say something rude to Brittany, you were gonna get your behind kicked all over the world by Santana Freakin Lopez. You never insult her, ever. And these morons had the stupidity to say that.

"Oh I don't think so" Santana yelled stomping up to them. Brittany smiled sadly when Santana showed up, she would've been happier but she felt like a sad panda at the moment. Holly froze and her friends ran away leaving her to face the angered cheerio alone.

"W-what do you want Santana" Holly exclaimed nervously. Brittany sniffled as she ran behind Santana and whimpered into her back. This only fueled Santana's anger towards the blonde, who was currently cowering before her,

"Girl you don't know what kind of hurt you bout to get" Santana snarled as Snix began make her way out. Holly could only make some kind of noise, since she was currently speechless and surprised to be alone.

"Well you best say something, I wants to gets my swim on" Santana yelled.

"Sanny don't hurt her please, if the judge people find out about this, we might get kicked out" Brittany sniffed as she rubbed her eyes on Santana's back. Santana shifted her eyes momentarily to her blonde friend and huffed irritably when her angry smoldering eyes returned to the now pitifully shaking blonde. She walked over to her and towered ominously over her with fire in her eyes.

"If I catch you around my friend again, if it's you or any of you rednecks, I will beat the country out of you, you got me" Santana finished with a threatening shout. But instead of an answer Holly fled in the same direction her team mates previously fled in.

"Britt, are you okay" Santana asked kindly turning to ace the still watery eyed blonde. She nodded before wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I was trying to find the elevators so I could go back get my swimsuit and go swimming with you" Brittany said quietly. Santana smiled gently at her,

"But then Holly found me and started being mean to me" Brittany said.

"B, it's okay now, hey how about after we go swimming we get you an ice cream cone, those always make you feel better" Santana promised. Then almost instantly Brittany perked up and squealed,

"Can we really" she asked excitedly and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, now come on, let's go get your suit so we can get our swim on" Santana said holding out her hand for Brittany to take. The blonde gladly took it and the duo made their way back to their room.

* * *

Later that day, the Cheerios had returned to the convention center as previously instructed hours before. They were all piled into the main event room where they all had previously performed and each team was sitting on the floor with their team and coaches. Brittany was all better now since Santana had gotten her ice cream and, when Quinn was told what went down she went and had a few "words" with Holly. Yet Brittany's good mood had slightly faltered when she realized that she hadn't seen Storme that much that day.

"San, have you seen Storme at all today" she asked. Santana shook her head,

"Nah, not since this morning and during competition" Santana said honestly.

"Sanny, what if we lost her" Brittany asked in a slight panic. Santana rolled her eyes,

"We didn't lose her" Santana replied.

"What if the country people got her, Rachel said we had to watch her" Brittany yelped, again Santana rolled her eyes before the memory of what Rachel said before they left rang in her head.

"_Would you please watch Storme for me, I'm still worried about her"_ the diva's voice resonated through her mind, but it's what she remembered after that got her slightly worried.

"_"Thank you Santana, I know I can trust you"_ Rachel had trusted her to watch the girl and she had possibly lost her.

"Oh crap" Santana muttered, what was she gonna do? What if she couldn't find Storme before they left for home tonight? Why, oh why?!

"Thing one and Thing two, get over here" Sue suddenly yelled. Santana and Brittany knew they were being called since their coach was looking at them expectantly, so they rushed over.

"Yes coach" Santana asked in a monotone. Sue raised a brow for a second, but then she lowered it again.

"I want to tell you two that I think that Kaleidoscope was in fact a good addition to the team, but since she needed some work I kept her for the day to tune her up a bit, but she will not returned until we go home with our trophy" Sue said dismissively and the blonde and brunette went back to their spot.

"See I told you I didn't lose her, and you were worried" Santana said jokingly, though on the inside she was thanking whoever was out there for not letting her screw up her chances with Rachel just because she didn't feel like looking after her crush's best friend. Suddenly she was broke out of her thoughts when an announcer walked onto the stage with about four guys behind carrying trophies, medals and certificates.

"Alright ladies and gentleman welcome back to Nashville's cheer sectionals, as you know every year the best teams from around the region is selected to be deemed the best and move onto state, so let's begin with the top five" the announcer spoke and Santana groaned,

"This is gonna take forever" then she fell into Brittany's side as they listened to several schools get called up. Not surprisingly McKinley was in the top five, which meant everyone else went home, but the Everville girls made top five too. So now the real awards could start being handed out, once the losers cleared out.

"Alright, congratulations everyone to those who made the top five, now we begin with our third place winner" there was a slight pause as the announcer opened the envelope.

"The Alternsville wildcats" the announcer yelled happily and the room erupted with applause, though Santana didn't clap, she was bored out her mind. Brittany actually stood up and clapped excitedly as she bounced in place.

"Congratulations ladies, may we see you next year" the announcer said as the cheer captain of that team came up and took their trophy and the required amount of medals and certificates for her team. When the room's noise level died down enough for the announcer to speak again Santana noticed that Holly was glaring daggers at her and Brittany. Santana glared back and side a slight "come at me" gesture. Holly immediately stopped, but not before flipping the girl off, but Santana doubled the gesture and uses both her hands to flip her off back. Yeah she's good like that.

"Alright, now we'll announce our first place winner who will have the honor of going to Nationals which will be held in Washington D.C, so please give it up for" again another pause, but this time the entire McKinley team sat up expectantly, like they knew that the award was theirs. The largest trophy in the room was pulled to the front, and it was almost a third of the announcer's height and it just screamed glory to whoever had the pleasure of winning it.

"Why am I not surprised, congratulations to the McKinley Spartans, you're going to Nationals" the announcer stated proudly and the Cheerios sprung up from their spot and began to bounce around hugging each other and high fiving. Sue stood there looking smugly at the rest of the coaches who in return glared back. When Quinn stood up to go claim their well deserved prize Sue went with her, since the trophy was huge. But as Quinn walked away to hand her team their medals, Sue took the announcer's microphone and stated why her team had won and why everyone else was a loser then handed it back and walked away. Yes victory was sweet.

* * *

During the ride home once again Santana and Quinn sat together, but Storme sat with their coach which left poor Brittany all by herself. She was very discouraged by this action, even after Sue had let Storme go back to the Unholy Trinity, Storme didn't talk to them at all. So Brittany took this as an opportunity to call Rachel. The ever energetic blonde pulled out her phone and went to the contacts. When Rachel's name was found, though it was under Rae bear, and she pressed call. The phone rang about four times before she got an answer.

"Hello" Rachel asked politely though she sounded tired. Brittany smiled,

"Hi Rae" Brittany said. She heard a stifled yawn,

"Hello Brittany, how was your competition" Rachel asked before yawning again.

"It was fun, we won again" Brittany said happily. Rachel giggled,

"Congratulations, so how is everyone, did Storme have fun" Rachel asked. Thats when things went a little quiet between the two. But Brittany quickly broke the silence.

"Well actually, I didn't see Fluffy Cloud much during competition, she was with Sue a lot though" Brittany said.

"Odd, I wonder why, well Brittany as much as I love to talk to you, its already 9:30 PM so i must get to bed, otherwise my schedule maybe in jeopardy, " Rachel said with a louder yawn. Brittany smiled at her phone.

"Okay Ray Ray i hope the sleepy time kitties give you nice dreams about Santana" Brittany said but as she hung up she heard Rachel stutter something about that not being appropriate which made Brittany giggle as she put her phone away. The bus was quiet now except for about six girls were talking quietly amoungst themselves since all the others were asleep. Quinn and Santana were leaning against one another as they slept under the blanket Storme had brought and let them borrow for the ride back. But Brittany was still by herself. She sighed as she leaned against the window and stared out into the darkness. As she looked out she began to think about her ingenius plan to Santana and Rachel together, but to her it was taking a bit longer than she expected. Yes Santana and Rachel were talking more, but anyone could do that. So when they got back, Brittany would get her friends together, they needed a more daring move to make Santana step up her game a bit more.

The road back was long and irritating but the cheerios had arrived late that sunday night back to the school and waiting for them were parents and friends for those who couldn't drive or chose not to bring their car. As Storme and the others got their things, Rachel and Storme's Aunts were waiting for them with a congratulations sign and proud smiles. Storme went to hug Rachel then went to her aunts and hugged them. Brittany hugged them too and waited by Rachel since she was her ride home. But when Rachel saw Santana walking tiredly to her mother's car with her mom close behind Rachel called out to her and ran to catch up. Brittany and Storme saw Rachel's shadow speaking to the Latina before hugging her and saying something else before waving to her and running back to them.

"Aw, Star fruit gettin her hugging on" Storme yawned with a teasing tone. Rachel swatted her arm gently.

"Yes, i'm allowed to hug people, now go home we have school tomorrow" Rachel said in her usual in charge tone. Storme groaned and muttered something inaudiably before turning to leave with Aunt Tianna and Aunt Destiny both supporting their niece as she walked. Once they were gone, Rachel and Brittany left for home as well. Tomorrow would be busy since Glee Sectionals were the day after tomorrow. Things are gonna be crazy

* * *

**Alright that's enough of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll you next time on. . GLEE!**


	14. Time for a change in the tide

**Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to chapter 14 of Here's an Idea, I am Captain-Blue-Kitty and as always your reviews are always appreciated. Anyway as of right now we are on Christmas break and praise grilled cheesus because I had end of the semester tests this week and it sucked ha-ha, but that's not important, so now I hope you like the chapter and I'll see you on the other side!**

**I don't own Glee because if I did, Pezberry would do a Christmas episode and it would be fluffier than a Persian cat. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Monday had graced its unwanted presence once again and that meant school for the unfortunate souls who had to attend. But for Brittany it meant meeting day, so when the bell rang for lunch she, Rachel, Storme and their new addition Kurt would go to the auditorium and discussion the fate of Rachel's love life. But as the morning went on, Brittany and Rachel had noticed that Storme wasn't talking as much as she normally did.

"Brittany did something happen to Storme in Nashville" Rachel whispered as they walked behind Storme whose shoulders were slumped and eyes downcast. She was clad in her uniform as now required to be normal and walking to first period. Rachel's worry was starting to grow and she wanted to confront her friend.

"Rae bear, I know you're worried about Fluffy, and this is gonna sound crazy, but for right now don't worry about Fluffy and focus on Sanny" Brittany said.

"WHAT, Brittany your crazy, you can't just expect me disregard my best friends emotional state she needs somebody clearly" Rachel said with a slightly raised voice. She didn't yell, because the last time she did that, and even though it was an accident, Brittany cried and didn't speak to her for almost two weeks. And for those two weeks, Rachel was in slushie city riding the cherry slush express. Of course this was last year before the two had become friends.

"I know Rae, but just for now okay, I'll go talk to Storme, and if I find something out I pinky promise to tell you ok" Brittany said holding out her pinky. Rachel looked at her friend and after a moment she crossed her pinky with B's and they shook on it.

"Very well, though I don't feel completely comfortable with this, I will try, so please find whats wrong with Storme and I'll see you later" Rachel said before hugging the blonde and walking to class and Brittany doing the same since Storme was long out of sight.

Meanwhile into another part of the school Quinn and Santana were sitting in class together talking about anything but the actual subject but they stared aimlessly at their teacher to look as if they were paying attention."You told Finn right" Quinn asked looking straight ahead. Santana who had been sitting next her chuckled quietly,

"Yeah I told him, we just have to wait for tomorrow at Sectionals and things should be smooth sailing from there" Santana said clearly proud of herself. Quinn held out her hand in the aisle and Santana quietly hit it and they slid their hands back.

"Good now all you have to do now is talk to Rachel, and maybe get some subtle flirting in too" Quinn smirked and Santana copied the action. This would be great.

* * *

After class, Rachel couldn't help but still be worried, though being the great actress she was, she was able to hide it and put on her stage face and moved on. At the moment she was at her locker exchanging her books for second period, but since she had a few minutes she decided to look on the inside of her locker door which was littered with pictures of people. It persisted of a half and half ratio, which meant half of the photos were of her and her fathers, Storme and her Aunts, since she had considered them family; and the other half were of her and her friends. Most of the friend pictures were taken this year, but a few were taken last year. There was a group picture of Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt during summer, they were wearing obscenely large Mickey Mouse sunglasses and matching hats since they had gone to Disney world in Florida that year.

They had been in the magic kingdom that year, so beside and around them were Cinderella, Jasmine and the famous duo Mickey and Minnie mouse and it was awesome. Rachel smiled at the fond memory. The next few pictures were taken at the beginning of junior year when Brittany and Rachel had become friends. There were a few of them at Rachel's house during a sleepover; a few others were at Brittany's birthday party, and Rachel's birthday. They were fond memories, but as she started walking down memory lane, a raspy yet lightly sultry voice lead her out and back to reality.

"Hey short stack how goes it" Santana asked. Rachel jumped slightly while letting out a squeak of surprise, which Santana thought was the cutest thing and smiled when Rachel looked at her with wide doe eyes before they became calm.

"Oh, Santana, shame on you, you startled me" Rachel said letting out a breathy chuckle and swatting Santana in the arm.

"OW, jeez what the heck was that for" Santana asked in surprised anger then glaring at her. Rachel immediately froze in fear and it was clear in her eyes.

"O-oh Santana, I-I'm sorry" Rachel stuttered. But the fear quickly subsided when Santana winked at her with a "gotcha look" in her facial expression. It took Rachel a minute to elaborate the quickness of how the situation just played, but being the smart girl she was, she quickly figured it out then scoffed.

"I bet you think you're very funny" Rachel said glaring playfully at the girl. And Santana just chuckled,

"I am very funny tiny I could own my own comedy club and get a full house every night" Santana smirked.

"Of course Santana, whatever puts your mind at ease" Rachel said before taking one last glance at her locker door, but before she closed she caught a final glimpse of her and Storme when they were ten sitting by the creek. Well Rachel was sitting by the creek, Storme was in it partially soaked and holding a small frog in her hand with a smudge of mud on her left cheek.

"Well Santana, though I am pleased by your surprise visit, what brings you by, your class is farther away than mine" Rachel said before looking at the clock in the hallway. She and Santana only had three minutes before class started, and Rachel had a no tardy policy that was eerily similar to Quinn's. But Santana shrugged,

"No reason, just wanted to say and all" Santana said shrugging innocently,

"Well hello Santana, now I suggest we go to class before we're both tardy, but before we go our separate ways I again want to congratulate you and your team for winning your Cheer sectionals, I knew you guys could do it" Rachel said before waving and quickly hurrying off to class. Santana hadn't moved from her spot, she had just watched Rachel scamper off to class in a blissful daze. Then her inner mind had to go ruin it.

"_Nicely played kid, yeah real nice, but you could've at least walked her to class you idiot, come on woman!"_ the voice said, then Santana groaned and hit the locker in frustration.

"Crap I could have" Santana mumbled to herself as she walked to class muttering to herself and berating herself for not offering to walk Rachel to class, though in the end she blamed Rachel's doe eyes for distracting her.

* * *

During Santana's and Rachel's talk Brittany was going around looking for Storme, when she spotted the honey blonde's red streaks going into the girl's bathroom Brittany hurried up to catch her and went in. But when she saw Storme looking in the mirror, her eyes had widened in surprise.

"Storme" Brittany asked uncertainly. She saw how Storme looked into the mirror and saw Brittany's face. Her normally abnormal eye mutation was now hidden by two fully green eyes. She had put in a colored contact.

"_What_ happened to your eye Storme, it used to be a pretty blue" Brittany asked in disbelief. She didn't understand why Storme had been avoiding her and Rachel, and now this? Brittany wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Cloud, what the heck is going on, why are you avoiding us, why did you change your eye color" Brittany asked slightly frustrated but very confused. The bathroom was quiet for a bit, clearly Storme was trying to think of what to say, maybe some kind of excuse, or maybe she was trying to work up the nerve to tell the sweet Blonde the truth. But Storme knew she couldn't lie to Brittany, she just didn't deserve something that mean.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Rachel okay, she'll be so disappointed in me" Storme sighed sadly. Brittany raised a blonde brow in questioning.

"That'll depend on the story, so why are wearing a green eye contact, there's nothing wrong with your eyes" Brittany said taking a step towards the girl. Storme hesitated,

"Do you remember when I went to see Coach before we left to go compete" Storme asked and Brittany nodded slowly; since it was only two days previous it was still a somewhat fresh memory.

"Well, when I went to see her, she told me I had to wear the contacts"

_Storme had entered her Coach's room eager to see what she needed from her. After politely knocking, Sue basically yelled for her to come in. So she did, _

"_Morning coach, I'm here like you asked, what do you need" Storme asked with her enthusiasm. She found her coach doing some reps with her personalized bar bell while drinking some blue protein drink._

"_Oh Kaleidoscope good to see you, well as you know, you are now on Sue Sylvester's winning team" Sue said as she put the drink down and Storme nodded, Sue took that as a sign to continue so she did._

"_But with all winning teams, there must be sacrifices and doing what is best for the team's interest and image" Sue said before maneuvering to her large red suitcase and opening it. What she pulled out was a small case with what looked like two small containers attached to each side. She then walked over to the now thoroughly confused girl and handed it to her. Storme recognized the case._

"_Contacts? But Coach I don't need glasses I had a good result from my last eye appointment" Storme said getting ready to hand the case back, but Sue stopped her._

"_I understand that, I did a background check on you before I sent Quinn and Santana after you, and there were a few things I was surprised to find out" Sue said eyeing the girl who now looked somewhat nervous. But she continued,_

"_Those however are not ordinary contacts, they're colored contacts" Sue deadpanned and Storme's eyes widened in surprise and shock._

"_Colored contacts, but what for, my eyes are fine" Storme said looking at the contact container with disdain and disbelief._

"_Though I love how quick and determined you are about this team and competition, the judges look for perfection when they judge every last one of these cheerleaders. And even the tiniest thing about a cheer routine or a person can cost a point or two, and I do not lose points that will jeopardize my team's chances to win, so I ordered you colored contacts, I happen to know that one of the judges love green eyes" Sue said and Storme stood there awe struck, she couldn't believe what she had just been told. _

"_Coach, I don't need this, my eyes are fine the way they are, I'm sorry, but I can't accept these" Storme said holding out the offending item for the coach to take, but all she did was glare and sigh,_

"_You wear them or you're off the squad" Sue said in a final threatening tone. Storme's eyes widened, she couldn't do that, it would jeopardize Brittany's plan. But Rachel always told her to be proud of her eyes, but. . . After a long internal debate Storme sighed, before walking to the bathroom and closing the door. About ten minutes later Storme walked out with evergreen eyes and a now sad smile. _

"_I'm sorry Rachel but it's for the plan" Storme thought as Sue smiled at her._

At this point Storme was looking down clearly ashamed of herself. And Brittany just sighed, that was normal Sue behavior, but with a bit of inconsideration mixed into it.

"I avoided you guys because I didn't want you to be disappointed if I told you" Storme explained in a small voice. Brittany didn't say anything then, she just walked up to the shorter cheerio and gave her the best hug she could squeeze out.

"It wasn't your fault Fluffy, and we would've understood if you told us" Brittany whispered to the now shuddering girl. There were a few sniffs and whimpers but Brittany felt the other nod and whisper a trembling I'm sorry. But Brittany simply held her. And after a few minutes Storme pulled away and scrubbed her eyes fiercely.

"I would hate for Rachel to see me this way again, please don't tell her" Storme begged. Brittany gave her a disapprovingly but after a moment she sighed.

"Fluffy, I would hate to lie to Rachel, but I won't tell her" Brittany said. Storme sighed with quiet relief.

"Which is why I want you to tell Rachel" Brittany said seriously. Storme did a double take while blinking rapidly.

"Why" she almost yelled. Brittany sighed,

"She's your best friend Storme, she needs to know the truth" Brittany scolded kindly.

"I can't" Storme said shaking her head.

"Why not"

"Then Rachel will get mad at Santana, she was supposed to watch over me, but then I came home like this and Rachel's all worried and stuff now, I just don't want her to blame Santana, it wasn't her fault" Storme explained.

"You thought she would blame Santana" Brittany asked and Storme nodded.

"Yeah, Santana is awesome, despite what people tell me about her, and I think I can see what Rachel sees in her, so I wanna help her no matter what" Storme said with the now growing smile that Brittany knew.

"Alright then, but you still have to tell Rachel, maybe not now, but soon okay" Brittany asked hopefully. And Storme nodded her head vigorously.

"Now come on, take those contacts out, Coach usually doesn't come out of her room anyway, so when we go to practice you can put them back in so she won't be a meanie face to you" Brittany said.

"Fine then, give me a sec" Storme chuckled before going back to the mirror to take her contacts out. Once they were safely put away in her bag, she turned to Brittany and did a 'tada' pose.

"There the Fluffy Cloud I know" Brittany said before taking Storme's hand and leading them both out. Though Storme was surprised by the gesture, she didn't oppose it either.

* * *

Soon lunchtime swung around and Brittany made sure her "team" got the cafeteria early so they could get in, get their food early, then hopefully make it to the auditorium without Santana seeing them and getting suspicious of seeing four of her friends leaving at the same time. Storme and Rachel had a little heart to heart, and Storme apologized for worrying Rachel, but she didn't explain why just yet and Rachel understood and said she would wait for the explanation. After a heartwarming hug the two went into the cafeteria not far behind Brittany and Kurt. So once they had their food, they went to sit down and discuss their "battle strategy".

"So guys we need a change in plans" Brittany said as she munched on a piece of lettuce at the currently somewhat empty Glee table. Kurt was sitting next to Storme and they were both across from Brittany and Rachel. Kurt scoffed,

"Tell me about it, from what Rachel told me, you guys didn't really make much succession, but you did make some so that's a start" Kurt said as he took a sip of water from a water bottle that he had bought in the lunch line.

" So what do you suggest, after all we've done so far, the best we got out of this is the fact that Santana talks to Rachel more" Storme pointed out.

"Right, so we have our opposition and our desired target" Kurt said gesturing to both Rachel and Storme who both looked at each other.

"I suppose, but what does that have to do with us" Rachel asked.

"Think with me for a moment, what do two "rivals" who are going after the same person wait for when one of the rivals happens to be friends with their desired person, so they can take advantage of the moment and take what they wanted" Kurt asked with an air of knowing. The girls sat there a moment trying to think about it. But after a minute all their faces lit up.

"She waits for one to get sick" Storme asked excitedly, but Kurt shook his head. Storme's face faltered slightly.

"She shows off her affectionate side and sings her the most romantic song ever" Rachel asked dreamily, this time along with shaking his head, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No honey, Brittany dear, would you like to guess" Kurt asked looking towards the blonde who eagerly nodded.

"She's actually a unicorn that lets her ride on her back so they can slide down the rainbow together and make cute baby unicorns" Brittany asked happily. Storme shook her head smiling, and Rachel and Kurt both just stared.

"That does sound lovely, but that's not it, it's actually a bit on the negative side" Kurt said.

"What" all three girls asked together, if those weren't the obvious answers then what was.

"A fight" Kurt simply. Storme blinked in slight confusion,

"Fight, but me and Rachel" Storme started to say but Rachel cut her off.

"Rachel and I" Storme looked at Rachel for a minute, but then back to Kurt,

"Right, anyway Rachel and I haven't had a real fight since middle school, how can I get into a fight with her now" Storme asked.

"Really, you two never fought over anything and ceased communications with each other for a short or extended period of time" Kurt asked astonished. Rachel and Storme looked at each other and laughed.

"Not really, though a few arguments did take place along the road, but they weren't anything major" Rachel said reminiscing back to her childhood.

"Wow, that is impressive, but you two need to fight, so Santana thinks she can get an edge, but its gotta be big and dramatic" Kurt said suddenly growing excited to all the possible things to fight about and how to make it look like one of those nail biting soap operas.

"Well you're looking at the right people for job, Rachel and I used to take acting classes together, but she excelled at it more than I did" Storme said proudly gesturing to brunette who in return beamed brightly.

"Great, now what and where to do it" Kurt asked with a plotting tone. They all hummed before Brittany heard the cafeteria doors open,

"Guys, Santana and Quinn are coming" Brittany said in a rush of panic.

"To the auditorium" Kurt said picking up his tray and bag, the girls copied his motions and hurried to dump their trays without gaining the Latina and blonde's attention.

"Quick, escape maneuver number 5" Storme yelled then suddenly they all scattered into the depths of the cafeteria, well Brittany Storme and Rachel did, but since Kurt was new, he just power walked into a random direction and made a crazy course to get to the exit. This discussion would be continued later.

* * *

It was the end of the day and a new step in the plan had been set for tomorrow at Sectionals. Not during, because that would look bad and jeopardize their chances of going to Regionals. So they decided to do it after their performance. What the fight was about was going to be a surprise, Rachel and Storme had discussed it while coming to Glee so Brittany and Kurt didn't know what it would be about. So now all the Glee kids were in the Choir room trying on their costumes before going over their routine one more time. They had decided on a Royal Blue party dress style for the girls. There was a medium sized v-neck though black lace was sown in with some clear sequins sown into the lace. Going around the waist was a larger black ribbon that tied around and met the girl's right hip where a giant bow was tied. Hair styles had to be a side ponytail, for those who could, and the tail would be curled. And where the elastic held the girls hair together, a matching royal blue ribbon would be tied. Shoe wise the girls would wear black flats, plain and simple.

As for the boys, they wore opposite pattern of the girls. They had black dress pants, white long sleeved dress shirts, with royal blue vests along with white ties, but the shoes would be black dress shoes. Hair wise? They didn't have to do a thing their boys.

"Aw guys we look great" Tina said gesturing to their picked outfits. All the other Glee girls were adjusting small things on each other's outfits, like a crease in the bows or a poorly tied ribbon, but other than that they all thought the same thing.

"Yeah girl we totes be sexy" Mercedes said striking a pose. Santana high fived Mercedes,

"Yeah buddy" it was then Mr. Shue came in and smiled at his "family" he enjoyed teaching them in Glee, and he always hoped that each one of them would make some kind of mark in life.

"Alright guys, lets head to the auditorium and do one more run before Sectionals tomorrow, I know you guys can do this" Mr. Shue shouted encouragingly as they looked at him and smiled before cheering and heading out the door. Storme and Brittany took off their wedges as Storme declared a race and taking off and running out the door. Brittany, Mike, Finn and Puck quickly followed after her yelling things about them winning and her cheating for getting a head start, but they were laughing too. This left the rest of the club to walk and converse. Rachel and Kurt were alone now, well until Blaine took off with Kurt, not that Rachel minded at all.

"_Walk with her"_ Santana's inner voice shrieked and Santana casually strolled up to Rachel now with her usual smirk.

"Hey Berry walk with me to the auditorium" Santana asked with quiet hope. Rachel looked at her and smiled,

"That would be lovely Santana thank you" then they ventured on to the auditorium to practice for tomorrow, it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright you beautiful Gleeks, I hope you liked the chapter, because next time is Sectionals and then the REAL fun will begin! See you next time!**


	15. Sectionals and the Fight

**Hello again my beautiful people and happy New Year! I spent a good part of my break doing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Any real celebrities mentioned in this chapter do not belong to me, because that would be slavery and that's not a good thing. And same for the school names, if their real I don't own them.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters because if I did, well it would be a Pezberry party every other week with free drinks and sweet dancing with the Glee cast. Anywho, I love you all and please enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally time for the Glee kids to head to Sectionals and everyone was excited. All the kids were dressed up in their outfits and currently crowded in front of the school waiting for the bus to come.

"Hey Storme" Finn asked as he approached Storme, Rachel and Brittany who were currently talking about something. But when Storme heard Finn call her she had froze mid sentence and turned to the boy.

"Hey Finn, looking sharp dude" Storme said complimenting his outfit. This made Rachel huff in quiet irritation and Brittany pout; she didn't compliment her on her dress. Four bodies over, Quinn and Santana were listening to the conversation take place with smirks on their faces.

"Hey Storme, do you wanna sit with me on the bus" he asked hopefully. Storme gave her friends a sideways glance, but she could see Rachel shaking her head and mouthing no, and Brittany just shrugged downheartedly. Storme gave them a small smile before turning back to Finn, who once again had his lopsided smile.

"Sure, I'd like to sit with you Finn, but can I do that on the way home, I promised Brittany I would sit with her" Storme said gesturing to the now beaming blonde. Finn's smile shrank a bit, but then it quickly returned,

"Sure Storm, see you on the bus" Finn said, but before walking away, the two shared a fist bump.

"See you on the bus man" she said waving him off before turning back to her friends. And as she talked to them, soon Kurt and Blaine had joined the group. And still four bodies down Santana and Quinn were talking.

"Okay, that was good even if he could've done a little better" Quinn said. Santana nodded in agreement, and then Quinn nudged her,

"Go talk to her, you know that when we get on the bus she's gonna be talking to Storme and Brittany the whole trip" Quinn pushed Santana until she started walking on her own.

"Alright fine, I'm going" Santana said walking towards the shorter brunette's group, she was currently laughing at something Brittany had said and Storme was now talking to Kurt and Blaine about something, so her back as partially turned. Santana was soon near the group and she made her presence known by calling Rachel and Brittany's name. When they turned and smiled Santana began to speak,

"Hey guys, whats up" Brittany was about to open her mouth but suddenly the bus they were waiting for beeped its raspy horn and all the Glee kids and Mr. Shue looked up to see it pulling up.

"Alright guys, the bus is here, let's go win Sectionals" Mr. Shue yelled enthusiastically. The group cheered as the bus doors opened and everyone paired up and got on the bus to claim seats, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

About halfway to Sectionals, Rachel had begun to worry. The bus had gone quiet and they were on their phones and snickering. There were a chorus of vibrations and notification sounds sounding through the bus and Rachel felt strange.

"Hey Rachel, have you heard yet" Storme asked excitedly as she and Brittan turned to face her, but for some reason Brittany looked like she was about to explode with laughter.

"Heard what" Rachel asked slowly, and then suddenly the whole bus started singing **Surfin Bird **and Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly face palmed herself, she should've known better. Mr. Shue who had been in the front, was laughing at his students, they were something else. In the back Rachel was rolling her eyes at her friends, they were crazy.

"Ha ha Storme, very amusing" Storme and Brittany high fived in victory, feeling very accomplished. For the rest of the bus ride, Brittany had leaned on Storme's shoulder and slept, though Storme was starting to drift off herself, which left Rachel to talk to Blaine and Kurt. But when she turned to talk to them, she saw that they too had fallen asleep, which was slightly odd, since Kurt was always awake and ready to go, well even boys like Kurt need some down time every now and again, Rachel supposed. But now she was alone, since she was seated by herself she couldn't talk to anyone, and it would be incredibly rude to just wake someone up to keep you company. Little did she know company was about to trip into her seat.

"Santana go sit with her, Brittany and everyone else fell asleep" Quinn said as she sat back down in her seat. She had spent a good ten minutes watching Rachel and her little social circle, and they had finally fallen asleep. Santana nodded quickly before casually getting out of her seat and walking up the aisle, and just as she was about to open her mouth and greet Rachel, the bus driver hit a bump in the road and it caused her to jump a bit then stumble over self before falling into Rachel's seat with a light yelp of surprise. But only half her body made it onto the seat.

"Santana, are you alright" Rachel asked surprised, worried, and stunned about the situation that had just unfolded before her. Santana looked up to Rachel clearly embarrassed about her not so graceful entrance, and she was blushing.

"Yeah Berry, just uh . . . um" Santana had lost her confidence and train of thought, and it made the shorter brunette giggle.

"Would you like some help up" Rachel asked kindly offering the Latina a hand. Santana bashfully took it as Rachel hauled her up and plopped her down on the seat.

"Okay, so what brings you to my part of the bus" Rachel asked with genuine curiosity. Santana had been dusting off the hem of her dress when Rachel had asked the question so when she looked up to face her she was able to answer it easily, since she had rehearsed the answer on the way up.

"Oh, well Quinn and I were chatting and I just so happened to see that you were sitting all by your itty bitty self, so I thought you might want to be entertained by the very funny and sexy Santana Lopez" Santana said with new confidence and bravado as she gestured to herself with a smirk on her features. But strangely enough Rachel had something to say about that,

"So you tripping into my peripheral vision, was that on purpose or was that just a rare moment of Lopez clumsiness" Rachel asked playfully with a raised brow. This made Santana scoff,

"Psh, honey Santana doesn't do clumsiness, I totes planned that" Santana said confidently though her inner voice opposed that.

"_Ha, yeah that as planned as your major fail at Quinn's pool birthday party when you belly flopped from the highest diving board"_ her inner voice snickered, and this made Santana huff. But she was cast out of her thoughts when Rachel spoke again.

"Well, whether it was intentional or not, I would like some "Santana Lopez entertainment" Rachel said putting air quotes around Santana's apparent new title. But Santana smirked,

"That was wanky Tiny, just wanky" Rachel blinked in confusion for a moment as she thought about why Santana had used one her many catch phrases. Naturally she figured it out and swatted Santana on the arm,

"Santana Lopez, you know exactly what I meant" Rachel laughed as Santana rubbed her arm with a wide smile. This was definitely gonna be an "entertaining" trip.

* * *

"Alright guys, I have all signed in, so go put on makeup, use the restroom, or whatever you need to do, go do it, and I'll see you guys in the auditorium" Mr. Shue said before walking to grab a pamphlet for the day's events and go find the New Directions seats. A few of the Gleeks went with him, namely Sam, Mike, Tina, Lauren, Rory and Artie, since they were fine. This left everyone else to migrate to the bathrooms, though it was rather difficult since there were about maybe five hundred people shuffling into the entrance of the building. But with hard determination, the girls and boys made it to the bathroom.

"Alright so we have made it to Sectionals, Storme you remember what I said right" Rachel asked as she help Storme with a bit of eyeliner.

"It's been drilled into my head so it's hard to forget" Storme joked, though it was true. Rachel nodded then sighed, she couldn't believe her best friend was back home and was now was going to help them win Sectionals. After a few minutes, the two girls exchanged places, so now Storme was doing Rachel's eyes. And while these two carried on with conversation, the Unholy Trinity was making their own conversations as well as Mercedes and Kurt. And in the boys' restroom Finn and Puck were talking about a certain someone.

"Dude I'm telling you she's totally into me" Finn said as he inspected his face for any flaws, before smirking with pride. Puck was attending to his Mohawk when he had heard this, but he chuckled when he finished,

"You really think so dude, well if she does you better watch it, Rachel is still made at you for dropping Storme during rehearsal" Puck laughed, and Finn sighed,

"I said sorry man, and Storme said she was alright, and now she's been hanging out with me, so I think she's into me" Finn said with confidence. Puck blew air out his mouth,

"Well if you think so, then you better make a move, because from what my sources say, Brittany has been growing attached to our new member of the Glee crew" Puck said turning away from the mirror.

"Seriously, well I doubt Storme likes her, so I feel bad for Brittany" Finn sighed in slight disappointment. He liked Brittany, she was cool in Finn's opinion, so he didn't want Brittany to feel bad, if she asked Storme out and was rejected. So, with the best of intentions (so he thinks) he was going to tell the blonde that Storme liked him and that she should back down from her pointless pursuit. At that point the bathroom had gone quiet, and Finn made an exit. And strangely enough, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt had just walked into his vision. So Finn sighed before jogging up to tem since a small group of other performers were making their way across the way.

"Hey Brittany, can I talk to you for a sec" Finn called waving his hand, so when the tall blonde heard him she could tell who had called her. Naturally she heard him, but she kept looking around trying to find him. Being the good Samaritan she was. Mercedes pointed to Finn and Brittany followed the direction. When she had caught sight of Finn a slight frown had graced her face, but she went to him.

"What Finn, I told Rachel and Storme I would go save us some seats" Brittany said clearly irritated, which was an unnatural thing. Finn brushed off the obvious attitude and cleared his throat.

"Look Brittany, we need to talk" Finn said.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for the last performers of the day, New Directions!" the spokesperson said enthusiastically. Then immediately the music started and they burst out into song.

**Girls:** _La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
_**Quinn:** _One two three!_Quinn sang with as much passion and cheer as possible as she walked with the beat to her partner.

**Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes:**

_I remember when rock was young  
Romeo and Juliet had so much fun  
Holding hands and skimming stones  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of their own  
But the biggest kick they ever got_  
As they sang, they began to execute the dance routine. The boys were supposed to spin the girls, and they did so perfectly, before the girls had to dip and let the boys catch them.

**Rachel, Santana, Puck and Finn:**

_Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
They were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock_

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just can't keep still

During the last verse, they all broke from their partners and the cheer girls did one simple back flip while everyone else did a simple version of the two step. That was the reason for the black flats, and then they repartnered up again and continued to dance.

**Sam, Rory and Lauren:**

_They never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Eh! Everybody is feeling right  
because we gonna dance all night  
And the Crocodile Rocking just something out of sight_

At this point of the song, the one part of the routine Finn had trouble with had come to be played, and even though everyone was quietly nervous about this part, he had done fairly well, especially when he had to put Storme over his shoulder.

**Everyone: **

_yeah yeah yeah_

La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
One two three

But the years went by and the rock never died  
Juliet went and left Romeo for some foreign guy  
Romeo nights crying by the record machine  
Dreaming of my buggy and my old blue jeans  
Cause I'll never kill the thrills we've got

Burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks go past  
Cause Romeo really thought the Crocodile Rock gonna last

Brittany and Mike continued their dance; though a few took notice that Brittany wasn't being as passionate as usual. Naturally Santana noticed first, so when they were done performing she would see what was wrong.

**Artie, Finn, Tina and Brittany:**

_Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still,  
they never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Eh! Everybody is feeling right  
Because we gonna dance all night  
And the Crocodile Rocking just something out of sight_

** Everyone:**

_yeah yeah yeah_

La la la la  
La la la la  
Crocodile Rocking  
Crocodile Rocking  
Ooohh Rocking Rocking Rocking  
Rocking Rocking

Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
When your feet just can't keep still  
They never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Eh! Everybody is feeling right  
Because we gonna dance all night  
And the Crocodile Rocking just something out of sight  
yeah yeah yeah

La la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la

The song had finished and all the members of New Directions had been in the arms of their partners, though lap for Artie's case. But they all beamed at the crowd who were giving them all a standing ovation. They all took a simultaneous bow when the girls were on the ground before exiting. Rachel was supposed to do her solo, but the judges had decided to make a last minute change and state that this year for Sectionals solos would not be permitted since a few schools had only one song for their setlist, who Santana had ruthlessly called them lazy bags of sand. So much to Rachel's rage, she had to push her solo for another time. So now they had to wait to see who would go to Regionals this year.

Backstage Rachel was hugging Storme telling her she did wonderful for her first performance.

"I wanted to make you proud Star fruit, you kept saying how important Sectionals was, so I really pushed myself" Storme smiled before the two high fived. The two shared a laugh before Kurt came in,

"Ladies, well done, I have to say we did a fabulous job this year" Kurt grinned and girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, hey I'm gonna go find Brittany, I wanted to congratulate her, she did so awesome dancing with Mike" Storme said beaming. Kurt and Rachel exchanged as the latter broke away from her small group and went to search for the tall blonde.

"Oh, I see whats happening" Kurt smirked with an aha tone.

"What" Rachel asked confused.

"Poor thing, she doesn't have a clue" Kurt continued, smirk growing larger.

"Who" Rachel asked, her confusion growing just as much as Kurt's smirk, who was he talking about.

"Storme honey, I think she has a thing for our little ray of sunshine" Kurt snickered as he looked to see Rachel's face scrunch up.

"Never mind, we'll discuss it later my little Diva, come on lets go sit down with everyone else, then afterwards you and Storme owe everyone a performance" Kurt said before leading the shorter girl off stage to go sit.

* * *

About ten nail biting minutes later, all the groups were squirming in their seats, heck even one began to cry it had that much tension. Poor Mr. Shue had been wringing his wrists together the entire time, so much, that his wrists were red.

"Mr. Shuester though I am just as nervous as you are, please stop doing that to your wrists, it could cause a rash" Rachel said before handing the man some hand lotion.

"Thank you Rachel" Mr. Shue said with a slightly dry throat. Rachel giggled before also pulling out a water bottle and handing it to him. Mr. Shue looked astonished as he slowly grabbed the bottle and watched Rachel retreat back to her seat. Had she planned this? Mr. Shue had no clue, and before he could think more of it, he threw the thought out when the spokesperson came out with a few trophies and an envelope.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience, so to ease your minds we have our results" the spokesperson said. There was no sound in the auditorium, except for someone hyperventilating in the far back.

"Okay, so in third place, we have" the person cleared her throat.

"The Greenfield Baritones" the announcer said as the group came up and got their trophy. During their performance five of their boys messed up the dance routine, which any good show choir could tell you, that will cost you some serious points. So the Baritones were cast to the bottom of the barrel.

"What does that mean for us" Storme whispered as she leaned towards Rachel.

"It means we did better than them, and the other team is the only thing standing in our way for victory" Rachel whispered as they all clapped for the boy's choir.

"Alright, and for our winning team who will head off to Regionals is. . ." it was then Rachel grabbed Storme's hand and squeezed it out of nervousness, but it was okay since Storme did the exact same thing and began to bite her once perfectly done manicure. Quinn was shaking her leg, Kurt and Blaine had their fingers entwined, Tina and Mike had their fingers crossed, Santana and Brittany actually weren't there, but no one seemed to notice since the tension was so high. Everyone else was drumming their fingers or praying as the announcer finally opened the envelope and cleared her throat.

"The show choir team that will be going to Regionals in New York is, Ladies and Gentlemen McKinley New Directions" the announcer shouted. And Rachel and Storme jumped up from their seats with the rest of the room screaming and hugging each other.

"WE WON" Storme screamed as her and the team went up on stage and claimed the biggest trophy. All the Gleeks had smiles on their faces as a few bounced in excitement.

"Congratulations New Directions and good luck at Regionals on December 13th, thank you all for coming, have a nice day" and with that the place began to clear out. And the New Directions walked out with their heads held high and pride soaring. When they got outside Storme yelled,

"Hey guys race you to the bus" then she ran, ten seconds later a few others, including Finn ran after the girl. Once the bus was in sight, they all went to a full out sprint. They saw that Santana and Brittany were there, though Brittany looked anything but happy and Santana had concern and slight anger in her eyes.

"There you guys are, where were you, you missed us get our trophy" Storme asked as she slowed down to talk to the duo. By now all the other racers had caught up, panting slightly. Brittany looked at Storme with a fake smile,

"Shoot, Sanny we were out to long, you silly goose you forgot to keep time" then she began to laugh but it seemed a bit forced. Storme frowned when she saw Santana frown at Finn, what was her deal? Finn wasn't a bad guy. She was starting to get real tired of this. But she pushed it aside since everyone else had shown up.

"Alright guys, we won Sectionals, so tomorrow we celebrate in the auditorium" Mr. Shue said with a big smile. Everyone cheered, before getting on the bus and heading home. And Storme kept to her word and sat with Finn, much to Rachel and Brittany's anger.

* * *

"WOO, WE WON SECTIONALS" Mercedes yelled in the auditorium and everyone cheered as music played and school approved food was eaten. Puck wasn't allowed to bring drinks so he brought a ton of chips. Storme was dancing with Mike and Sam doing some kind of crazy salsa dance mixed with the tango. Kurt was laughing with Rachel, Blaine and Tina, while everyone else was getting their food. Lauren was deemed the Dj of this small victory party while Puck tended to entertainment, he had brought his guitar. By the curtains, Quinn and Santana were talking to Brittany, she had strangely distant and it concerned her friends deeply.

Finally the song had died down and Storme had gone to talk to Rachel.

"Rachel, my home skillet vegan biscuit, what goes on" Storme said as she flopped down into the group.

"Not a lot my carnivorous compadre, having fun" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her water bottle.

"Tons, Sam is too funny, man I can't wait for Regionals" Storme cheered before stealing a carrot from Rachel's plate.

"Yes, about Regionals, Storme need to ask you something" Rachel said somewhat nervously. Storme raised a blonde brow in amusement.

"Sure thing star, but I'm seriously hungry so let's talk on the way to the food table" Storme said before standing up with Rachel.

"Very well, let's go, I need more carrots anyway since you ate my last one" Rachel laughed. The next song began to play and it was a relatively quiet song.

"So what did you want to talk about Regionals for" Storme asked as they maneuvered through their friends.

"Well, oh goodness this will be hard to ask, but Storme, I was wondering, since my solo was denied, if I could perform the solo at Regionals" Rachel asked. Storme slowed to a stop, she turned to Rachel,

"Really" Storme asked. Rachel nodded,

"Why" Storme asked. Now it was Rachel's turn to look slightly disbelieved

"Storme, my dream is to be on Broadway, every solo counts, and though we did agree if I did a solo at Sectionals and we won, you could do a solo at Regionals, but since it was cancelled I think I should solo at Regionals" Rachel said.

"Rachel we all voted that I would do Regionals" Storme said slightly louder and rousing a new of their teammates attention. Rachel's eye shifted around the room,

"Yes only if I did my solo, but it didn't happen so I want Regionals" Rachel stated also in a slightly louder voice drawing more attention to them.

"Rachel that's not fair, you can't just go taking people's solos like that, and that's rude" Storme said now glaring at her friend.

"Rude, I am not rude, my solo being taken away was rude, I just want my chance" Rachel shouted. She couldn't believe how inconsiderate Storme was being. Storme shook her head,

"So do I Rachel, I want my chance in the spotlight too, and you always get the spotlight so why can't I have this one" Storme yelled taking a step closer to Rachel. By now everyone was watching the argument take place, but by the way things were heating up it might become a fight. Santana was glaring at Storme, nobody needed to be yelling at Rachel, no matter what the topic of the fight was about. So she stood up and waited to see if Aunty Snix needed to straighten out the situation, and maybe knock Storme down a few pegs.

"Shut up Rachel, you can't have my solo" Storme snarled and Rachel gave her a hard glare.

"How dare you tell me to shut up, I am just trying to reason with you" Rachel yelled clearly insulted. Storme laughed harshly,

"Oh right, because you taking something of mine is reasonable," Storme rolled her eyes afterward.

"It is reasonable, so I don't understand why you're being such an unruly brat about it" Rachel snapped.

"Oh, I'm the brat, says the girl who threw the world's worst tantrum when she found out some other girl got the last star shaped microphone at a music store and she wouldn't give to you" Storme pointed out.

"You said you would never speak of that again" Rachel yelped clearly embarrassed since she had become red in the face.

"Spoiled brat" Storme yelled getting in Rachel's personal space.

"Obnoxious ruffian" Rachel yelled getting louder.

"Loud mouthed midget" Storme said also getting louder

"Jerk" Rachel shrieked

"Shrimp" Storme screamed

"Discolored freak" Rachel also screamed then everyone but Storme gasped before things went quiet. The music had stopped and everyone's eyes had widened in shock. Storme's eyes had widened as well as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"S-Storme, I-I didn't mean to say" but Rachel started to say, she raised a hand to try and touch her friend but never got to finish her sentence, since Storme backed away shaking her head,

"You said you would never say that to me" Storme sniffed, the tears were pouring now and she turned around and sprinted out crying. Rachel took a step towards the direction Storme ran, hand still in the air and mouth hanging ajar. Rachel bit her bottom lip, and when she turned to her friends and saw some of them glare while others shook their heads; she knew she had crossed the line, and small tears began to fall. But on the inside, she knew she had made her accomplishment. And she would have to praise Storme on her acting skills later.

* * *

**A/n: HAHA ladies and Gentlemen I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Well I'll see you next chapter Happy New Year my fellow Gleeks!**


	16. She said What!

**A/N: BADADADA! Hello my Gleeks and welcome to chapter sixteen, ha I loved the last chapter a lot and I'm glad you all shared the same thoughts. So I won't take up your time any more. So let's get it going!**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters or actors. It's a sad fact of life, I wasn't smart enough to come up with the show, so please enjoy and I'll see you at the end! **

* * *

Storme did not go to the girl's bathroom when she ran away; she had gone to a place only she, Brittany and Rachel agreed to go to if they ever felt sad. Rachel had told her the night before to go to this place and wait, and if anyone followed her, keep crying otherwise the illusion of the fight would be ruined. So she once she arrived she stopped and took a breath,

"Ah, the football field home to our many tortuous practice sessions" Storme sniffed with a smile. She then walked to the bleachers, but when she got there, she gasped in surprise. At the top of the bleachers sitting in the center was Brittany. How had she beaten her here? But Storme didn't smile when she saw Brittany, instead she frowned deeply. Brittany had avoided her like she had the plague all day.

During the class they shared, Brittany sat as far as possible from her. During lunch she sat with the Cheerios instead of her and the rest of the Gleeks. Rachel had tried to talk to Brittany but she wouldn't talk about it. So Rachel had to comfort a very disheartened girl for the rest of the time. But what really stung was after lunch, when their first cheerio practice had started. Coach Sue had told everyone that today they would be doing a partner routine, and told them to pair off. Storme had, with much enthusiasm, asked Brittany if she wanted to be her partner, but all she got was the cold shoulder from Brittany and a harsh glare from Santana and Quinn, so she had paired up with Nita, instead.

This had made Storme hurt, had she done something wrong? A feeling had begun to build up in her heart, and it felt terrible. Now what surprised Storme was the fact that more tears began to fall, and not her acting tears, actual tears. So she chose to sit on the far end of the bleachers since Brittany hadn't noticed her yet. Once she had sat down, the tears had grown stronger, but she kept herself as quiet as possible.

"Why am I crying over her" Storme whispered to herself. She drew her legs up to her chin and placed her head on top of her knees and looked to the other side of the football field. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, but it helped in a way. And for a good five minutes she stayed that way and tuned the world out. So much so that she didn't see Brittany approaching her.

"Storme" Brittany asked quietly. Storme slowly glanced up at the blonde.

"What" Storme said as quietly returning her sights ahead of her.

"I wanted to say sorry, for avoiding you today and see if you were okay" Brittany said nervously.

"Why though, what did I do that made you blow me off like that" Storme asked frantically as she spun around to face the now stunned blonde girl.

"What did I do that was so terrible, we could've talked about it, but you avoided me instead, what the heck Brittany" Storme said in a lightly raised voice. She didn't want to yell at Brittany but it was slightly tempting.

"Well" Storme demanded. Brittany sat down close to Storme and looked at her.

"It's just that you like Finn and it made me a jealous panda" Brittany said bluntly.

"Finn's my friend why wouldn't I like him" Storme said clearly not getting what dear Brittany was implying.

"No I mean like you think he's hot and you wanna date him, like him" Brittany said more slowly as if to make Storme understand. Storme raised a brow in confusion.

"Who told you that" Storme asked grimacing a bit.

"Finn did as Sectionals before we had to go sit down" Brittany frowned. Storme sighed,

"Alright tell me what happened and I'll go talk to Finn, we're supposed to go bowling later" Storme said and Brittany nodded.

"_What do you want Finn" Brittany asked with a scowl. She really didn't want to talk to Finn, she just wanted to go find and save her friends a few seats so they could sit together._

"_Look Brittany, I know that you have a silly crush on Storme, but I don't think she likes you like that so to avoid getting hurt, you should stop" Finn said as gently as possible. But it really didn't sound that gentle to Brittany and she couldn't find anything to say at the moment._

"_I'm sorry, but Storme likes me, so I don't wanna see you hurt" Finn said putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder. But she took a step back._

"_Who told you that Storme liked you" Brittany asked him. But all Finn did was shake his head._

"_She made me promise not to tell or she'd kill me" Finn said before covering his mouth._

"_Look just back off Storme okay; she doesn't like you like that" Finn yelled and Brittany then ran off. She couldn't believe it._

"She? Okay someone lied to him, I don't like Finn okay" Storme said wiping a tear from Brittany's sad face.

"Don't be a sad panda, I like you more when you're a happy panda" Storme said gently smiling at Brittany. Brittany blushed lightly before hugging Storme,

"I'm sorry" Brittany apologized.

"It's okay" Storme said simply. Then they both laughed.

"Also I'm sorry about you and Rae's fight" Brittany sighed as she pulled away.

"Brittany" Storme chuckled,

"Remember this fight was planned, it was supposed to be this way" Storme explained. Brittany blinked before mouthing a silent oh yeah.

"I remember, but you guys did pretty well, you had me believing it was real" Brittany applauded.

"Well it was Rachel's idea and speaking of" Storme said pulling out her phone, Rachel was calling her.

"Hey Rae how'd it go" Storme asked.

"Wonderfully, and Santana came to my rescue and defended me" Rachel sighed romantically.

"So everyone acted accordingly, what did Kurt say" Storme asked glancing at Brittany who had gotten a hold of her hair and began to play with it. Rachel chuckled,

"He said there could've been more drama, but it was impressive all the same, oh and guess what" Rachel asked.

"Ugh, they banned Broadway from ever happening again" Storme asked with a wicked smirk. And it grew when she heard a chest clutching gasp.

"Never say that again, ever, but no, Santana wants to come over later to make sure I'm "okay" from our fight, but you can head home now" Rachel said excitedly.

"Alright well, tell Uncle Leroy and Hiram I love them" Storme chuckled as she saw Brittany make a silly face at her.

"I will, love you Cloud" Rachel said.

"Love you too Star I'll call you later" Storme said before the two hung up.

"Why did you say Uncle Hiram and Leroy" Brittany asked and Storme shrugged.

"Well, I've known Rachel's family so long that they let me call them Uncle, anyway Rachel gave me the all clear, so I'm gonna head home, want a lift" Storme asked as she slowly stood up from the bleachers.

"That's alright, Quinn is gonna take me home" Brittany said with a bright smile.

"Alright then I'm gonna go ahead and leave see you tomorrow Brittany" then Storme jogged down the bleachers and off to the student parking lot. She had an investigation to prepare for tonight.

* * *

A few hours later that day, Rachel had been in her room doing her homework. She was currently lying on her bed with her English homework sprawled out all over the bed. There was a gentle knock on her door, breaking the silence in the room.

"Come in" Rachel said absentmindedly since she was focused on her work.

"Rachel honey, a girl named Santana is here to see you" Rachel's dad said before standing aside and letting Santana walk in. Rachel's concentration broke and she looked up to see Santana wave and wink at her.

"Thank you for showing me the way Mr. B" Santana said giving Rachel's dad a charming smile. Then when he left Santana's smile evolved into that of concern.

"You okay Tiny" Santana asked walking to Rachel's desk and grabbing a chair so she could sit next to Rachel's bed. Let the show begin, Rachel thought as she sighed sadly.

"Not really, I just wish I hadn't yelled at Storme, we never ever fight" Rachel sighed pulling one of her stuffed animals to her chest.

"Hey, it's okay, friends fight all the time, it can actually make the relationship stronger, from what I hear" Santana said as encouragingly as possible.

"_Yeah but your hoping this won't get fixed"_ Santana's inner voice said.

"Maybe, but I said such a horrible thing to her, and I feel awful" Rachel sniffed as tears began to trickle down her cheek. Santana's eyes widened slightly before she stood up slightly and leaned towards Rachel's face hand extended.

"Hey, calm down it's alright" Santana cooed as she wiped away the tears. Rachel sniffed,

"But it was so mean; oh I wish I hadn't said it" Rachel sighed looking down at her stuffed animal. What Santana said next was not she was expecting. Santana gently took hold of Rachel's chin and without much effort, lifted it up so that Rachel's face could meet hers.

"Rachel listen to me, we all say and do stuff that we always wish we could take back" Santana said searching Rachel's slightly surprised face.

"Every day after we've done what we've done, you want to take it all back, hope that the person will forgive you, but sometimes fear stands in the way so it gets difficult" Santana continued, and something inside Rachel told her that they weren't talking about her and Storme's fight anymore.

"Santana" Rachel said quietly, but it fell on deaf ears.

"So you try and make things a little better for that person until you can actually work up the nerve to tell her, but again, you're afraid that, even with the stuff you've done, it's not enough and you don't know what to do" Santana rambled on. But she was cut off when Rachel put a little hand over Santana's mouth.

"Santana, I get the feeling that we aren't talking about me anymore" Rachel giggled lightly and Santana looked down so her blush wouldn't be seen.

"_Way to poor out your soul chica, didn't think you had it in ya" _the inner voice said impressed. Santana hadn't heard it though; she was too busy getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Santana, I forgave you a long time ago, I know peer pressure can be a hard thing to push away" Rachel said now taking her hand off of Santana's mouth.

"Y-You did, really" Santana asked quietly looking up to Rachel with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Santana, it's okay" Rachel said rolling her eyes playfully and Santana then sighed with quiet relief. She honestly thought Rachel wouldn't forgive her, but then again, Rachel was always a forgiving person. This was also one of the many traits that she appreciated about Rachel. Soon the two fell into a comfortable silence, not really knowing what to say now.

"_Tell her"_ the inner voice said instantly. Santana blinked, but the voice kept saying,

"_Come on tell her, you're not gonna get another chance like this one"_ but Santana didn't say anything, granted the moment felt right, but Rachel wasn't in the best spirits so Santana would try and cheer her up some more before telling her. She then cleared her throat,

"So, do you need help with your homework" Santana asked looking at the papers on Rachel's bed. Rachel also looked at the papers,

"No this assignment is fairly easy, but please feel free to look around my room, grab a book or you can take my iPod, it's by my laptop on my desk" Rachel said gesturing to said desk, where indeed the iPod sat.

"Thanks munchkin" Santana said before getting up to claim the object, but inside she said,

"_Though I'd rather hear you sing_" her inner voiced groaned,

"_Why didn't you say that, AH your killing me"_ but Santana ignored it and returned to her seat. She put one ear bud in so she could still converse with the working girl, and listen music at the same time. That's right suckers Santana Freakin Lopez can multitask, cuz she's that awesome. It was gonna be nice having Rachel to herself without Storme making her awful presence known and taking away Rachel.

* * *

It was close to 6:30 Pm and the sky was barely starting to dim, and at that moment Storme was getting ready go bowling with Finn, though Aunt Tiana and Aunt Destiny seemed a bit skeptical about it.

"Storme dear, I know you told us you were going out to hang out with this Finn boy, but isn't he Rachel's ex-boyfriend" Aunt Destiny asked. Storme sighed quietly as she put on her shoes; she was in the kitchen when this whole talk started.

"Yes Aunt D, but he's very nice, a bit clumsy, but very nice" Storme smiled. She did believe Finn was a good guy, she really did, but after what Brittany told her today, she needed to find out some information. So when the game gets going, she'll try and slip some information out.

"Well from what Rachel told me, before you all went to Sectionals, and by the way I'm sorry we couldn't come, Destiny was very sick" Aunt Tiana said apologetically.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want her to overdo it sitting for that long, and I know how you are when either of us are sick Aunt T" Storme smiled warmly. Tiana blushed,

"Aw pipe down you, anyway Rachel said he dropped you, and you had to sit out for ten minutes" Tiana said clearly upset that anyone was dumb enough to drop her beloved niece. But before Storme could jump to defend her friend, Aunt Destiny contributed to the conversation.

"I agree, though personally I would've preferred that blonde girl, she seems like an absolute sweetheart, Rachel said she danced wonderfully" Storme blushed lightly,

"Brittany, yeah she's great" she then smiled widely. That display made both adults exchange glances and smirks, but decided to leave it alone. Suddenly a honk blared from outside,

"There he is, well I'm off, I text when I get there, see you at eight" Storme said before jumping up to hug her Aunts and head out the door.

"Be careful" Tiana yelled as the door closed, but there was a muffled echo of "I will".

"You wanna watch a movie" Tiana asked, Destiny turned to her wife and chuckled,

"You know me too well" the then two walked to the living room to order a movie.

About twenty minutes later, Storme and Finn were renting their bowling shoes and going to pick out their bowling balls. The place was filled with bowlers. There were a few families having fun. Couples had come, and friends as well. Storme smiled, she liked seeing people having fun together, it always nice to watch. Once at the bowling ball section, Storme had picked out a mauve colored ball and Finn had gone for the traditional black. They went to their lane and put their bowling names in. Storme had gone with Fluffy Cloud, because Brittany had called her that so much. And Finn chose his name since he wasn't that creative.

"You know, out the entire time I've lived in Lima before I moved, I never came to the bowling alley" Storme confessed as she waited for her turn to go. She insisted Finn go first, so she could talk to him.

"Seriously, that's crazy" Finn chuckled as he let the ball roll quickly down the lane, unfortunately, a few moments before hitting the center of the pins, the ball strayed to the right and only knocked down about five pins.

"Hey you could always get a split" Storme said encouragingly as Finn walked back to wait for his ball. About fifteen seconds later it had returned and Finn went to throw the ball again. But he, by the accident of a misstep, got a gutter ball. So his only points were seven, which had shown up on the scoreboard above their heads. Storme chuckled before getting up from her seat. Her name had shown up and it was officially her turn. She claimed her ball and went to stand in front of the lane.

"Good luck" Finn said as Storme took a few steps back, ball in front of her, her eyes were concentrated staring directly at the center of the lane. She slowly drew the ball behind her before speed walking forward and letting the momentum let the ball fall to the lane and speed off. Suddenly a loud impact was heard and seven of the pins fell, leaving only the front three pins standing.

"Oh yeah" Storme yelled jumping around throwing her fists around like crazy. Finn sat laughing at Storme's display.

"Ha-ha, okay, come on Storm, your ball came back, let's see if you can't make a split" Finn said between chuckles before pointing to the ball that was now rolling into sight on the ball holder. Storme by now had calmed down.

"Yeah sure, but hey I gotta talk to ya man" Storme said getting her ball and going back to her original spot where she had rolled the first time.

"Sure thing, what about" Finn asked as Storme rolled. She managed to knock off two of the three pins since she rolled the ball slightly farther to the left. Which left her three points ahead of Finn, but now she had to ask Finn about this whole her liking him nonsense since it was his turn.

"Finn I talked to Brittany after Rachel and my fight" Storme said, but before she could continue Finn cut in.

"She had no right to ask for you solo for Regionals, and you did not deserve to called what you were" Finn huffed irritably. After Storme had run out of the auditorium crying, he wanted to follow after her, but he was given a warning glare from Quinn, but he did see Brittany sprint after instead.

"I know, but she didn't mean it, we were both just mad and things just got out of hand" Storme sighed.

"But that's not important, I talked to Brittany and she told me something interesting" Storme said looking Finn in the eyes.

"What did she say, probably something to do with unicorns' right" Finn asked and Storme shook her head.

"No, see she had been avoiding me the entire day which includes Cheerio practice, so when I asked why, she said that it was because she was jealous that I had crush on you and wanted to date you "Storme said with an air of suspicion, Finn's eyebrows went up in a way you know when you've been caught. So when Finn didn't say anything, Storme took it as a sign that she could continue,

"And another interesting thing she told me was that, some girl had told you that I liked you, and she made you promise not to say who or she'd kill you" Storme said. She could see the panic in his eyes, though he had a poorly made poker face. So now, like a card game, Storme was gonna make a bluff and see if he would call it or not. Meaning either he would confess or accuse her of lying. So this next line would have to sound as convincing as possible.

"But hey, it's okay, I found the girl who had said it and we had a nice long discussion about it" Storme said chuckling lightly and giving him a charming smile.

"Really" Finn asked incredously. Storme nodded,

"Uh huh, she apologized and everything" Finn's eyes bugged out of his head,

"Santana actually apologized, wow I didn't think she had it in her" Finn said amazed and currently unaware of what he just said.

"Santana" Storme asked shocked. Finn jumped at Storme's sudden change in tone then he thought about what he just said and gulped when realized his mistake.

"Santana told you I wanted to date you" Storme's eyes were filled with lack of understanding and confusion. Why would she do this, she made Brittany avoid her the whole day and they both felt awful, and she knew the whole time! Had all the other students in McKinley been right about the Latina after all? Questions spun around her mind like a tornado.

"Don't tell her I told you" Finn begged. That pulled Storme out of her thoughts, though now she was silently angry.

"It's okay I won't tell her" Storme said smiling ominously. But on the inside she was plotting something against the Latina.

But I have to make a call real fast, so I'll be right back" Storme said before walking out of the bowling alley and into the parking lot. She then pulled out her phone and pressed three, which immediately dialed the name "Gold Star" which was Storme's contact name for Rachel. She wasn't going to like the information Storme had for her.

* * *

Back at Rachel's house, Santana was still in Rachel's room and they were laughing about a bit of Rachel's past.

"Seriously, that's crazy" Santana snickered,

"No I don't joke about these things, I really did mistake a blue marble for a small gumball, it unfortunately chipped my tooth but it was an easy repair" Rachel chuckled. Suddenly her phone played,** "She Wolf"** by David Guetta and Rachel jumped from her bed.

"Who is it" Santana asked before Rachel answered her phone.

"It's my Cousin, goodness I haven't talked to her in awhile, please excuse me a moment" Rachel said politely before exiting the room. Though it was actually Storme on the phone, Santana and most of Glee club, other than Kurt and Brittany, thought that they weren't talking. So once in her backyard and she was assured she was alone, Rachel began to talk

"Storme, whats the matter" Rachel asked.

"Rachel we have a problem" Storme deadpanned and this made Rachel blink in astonishment.

"Problem, what do you mean" Rachel asked genuinely curious.

"You remember how Brittany had been avoiding me the entire day" Storme asked.

"Yes, you were quite upset about it; then again anyone would if that happened to them, why whats the matter"

"Well after I left the auditorium I found Brittany at the bleachers, and she told me that she had avoided me because Finn told her that I liked him and wanted to date him" Storme began to explain.

"How absurd, though I don't approve of your friendship he is your friend, though it would explain a few things" Rachel mused.

"Yeah, but listen, Brittany also told me that when Finn told her I liked him, it was because some girl had told him I wanted to date him, and if he told who it was she would kill him" Storme continued.

"How drastic, who would say such a thing" Rachel asked outraged.

"That's what I wanted to know, so after me and Brittany patched up, I went to the bowling alley, where I'm currently at, and I, in a non violent way be proud of me, tricked him into telling me who had told him I liked him" Storme happily and Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile,

"Well who was it" Rachel asked. But the answer she got was not expected and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA I left you with a cliff hanger! I am the meanest of them all! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you next time guys!**


	17. Apologies

**A/N: Hello Gleeks of the world I am the Captain of the story! I actually don't have a lot to say this time so I'll skip to the disclaimers.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters, other than Storme and her family, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Santana was the one who sent Finn after her best friend? Why? What purpose did that serve? Rachel hadn't the slightest idea, but at the moment she could hear Storme asking if she was still on the line.

"Yes I'm still here, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this is all" Rachel sighed. She heard Storme growl on the other side.

"If she thinks she's gonna get away with this stunt, that girl has another thing coming"

"Storme, there is no need for violence" Rachel scolded. The thought of her and Santana fighting was unbearable and she refused for it to happen.

"Hey I didn't say I would do anything" Storme said defensively, and Rachel scoffed,

"I'm serious, I won't do anything, anyway, Finn is looking for me, I gotta go" Storme said.

"Alright, have fun, and let him lose subtly" Rachel giggled and she heard Storme giggle as well.

"Rodger that Captain, have a good night" Storme said before ending the call. Rachel then put her phone in her pocket and sighed. Now she had to confront Santana about this information she had received. So she marched back into her house. Once she was up the stairs and in her room she saw Santana sit up and smile at her.

"Hey, have a nice chat with your cuz" but the only answer she got was a frown,

"No, I misread the I.D., so from what I was told, you sent Finn after Storme" Rachel said calmly, though there was accusation in her eyes and tone. Santana's eyes bugged out of her head, oh she was gonna kill Finn when she saw him at school tomorrow.

"Have you nothing to say" Rachel asked with a now raised brow. Actually Santana did have something to say, though it would require throwing her accomplice under the bus, but Quinn didn't need to be mentioned right now, that would come later.

"To be fair, she and him have been hanging around each other a lot, so I thought I was helping" Santana said as innocently as possible even though it was her idea. Rachel shook her head,

"Well you're 'helping' caused emotional distress for my best friend and Brittany, who is your best friend, so I hope you understand the damage you've created" Rachel said sternly, with a slight glare, causing Santana to flinch a bit.

"Yeah, I do" Santana said looking down, Rachel's glare was crazy scary.

"That's good to hear, because you are going to apologize to Storme and Brittany first thing tomorrow" Rachel said in a dead serious voice.

"WHAT" Santana accidently yelled out loud, though Rachel did not flinch.

"You deceived our friends and though I hate to include him, you deceived Finn as well, and you should consider yourself lucky I did not lose my temper on you for I have been told that I get very cruel when angered" Rachel said slightly miffed.

"Do I have to say sorry him too" Santana whined crossing her arms over her chest like a pouty child, and the display made Rachel roll her eyes.

"It is not mandatory, though highly recommended, and I would respect you more if you did" Rachel said with a 'that's final' tone.

"But" Santana started to say, but Rachel cocked her head slightly to the right and arched her brow again. Santana then rolled her eyes and leaned back,

"Fine, I'll apologize to Britt, Finnocence and your bundle of condensation" Santana sighed. This made Rachel smile before walking calmly up to Santana, and when she got about a foot from Santana's face and the Latina was blushing at the closeness but it was short lived. Suddenly Rachel gave Santana the death glare,

"Do it again, and you're gonna wake up one day without hair" she threatened. Santana's eyes widened in slight fear, and she slowly nodded. Then as quickly as it appeared the glare disappeared and it was replaced with a sweet smile,

"Glad we have an understanding, now I hate to kick you out, but it's getting late and I have to do my nightly rituals to complete, so I must ask you to leave" Rachel said and Santana immediately jumped from her seat.

"Yeah sure thing, I have to help mami with dinner anyway" Santana said checking her phone. The two walked out and headed to Rachel's front door. After saying goodbye to Rachel's dads' Santana and Rachel walked out the front door; Santana was continuing on, but she stopped when she heard Rachel call her.

"Oh Santana" Santana turned around ready to respond, but she was stopped by a kiss on the cheek. Her face burned up, but since it was slightly dark it was covered.

"Thank you for coming to check on me, it means a lot" Rachel smiled before going inside and closing the door. Santana was left standing there, and her unseen blush had grown. Rachel had just kissed her cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel and Storme had to get to school separately, so they both drove to school, but they parked close to each other. Most of the Glee kids still thought that the two friends were not talking, so this was mandatory. And right now, Rachel was walking into the school with her head held high as usual. She made her way through the growing masses through the hall, but suddenly a cup of blue slush was thrown at her face. And a few people laughed. Rachel had luckily closed her eyes before the dye got in her eyes, so she was able to see who had thrown the cruel cold drink at her.

"Ha ha, morning Berry hope you liked the wake up drink I got ya" Aizimo jeered before walking down the hall. Rachel sighed as she walked to her locker to get her slushie kit.

"I hate morning slushies" Rachel sighed before getting the kit, and her first period books before heading to the bathroom. But just before she had entered, she saw Storme walking by; she had a large slushie in her hand, though she appeared to be drinking it. Intrigued, Rachel followed her. Storme had gone the way Aizimo had walked, though most students had to walk that way anyway. But when she passed the tall boy, she quickly turned around and threw the slushie in his face and hit him with the cup before walking on without a word. Aizimo screamed as the green slushie dye got in his eyes and a few of his buddies laughed. Rachel giggled before going back to the girl's bathroom to change.

"Jeez Rae what happened" is what Rachel first heard when the door closed behind her. She looked up to see Brittany looking worriedly at her, and she sighed,

"Nothing out of the usual Britt, but could you help me" Rachel asked.

"Of course Rae" Brittany said before helping the short brunette to the ever present chair close to the sink. As Brittany turned the water on and waited for it to heat up Brittany sighed absentmindedly,

"Whats the matter Britt" Rachel asked in concern. Brittany looked down and giggled as she pulled out Rachel's shampoo and lathered it into her hands.

"Nothing's wrong silly" Brittany smiled as she began to massage the shampoo methodically into Rachel's hair. Rachel hummed in thought.

"So are you and fluffy gonna avoid speaking for a bit" Brittany asked,

"Maybe for the day" Rachel said as she wiped a bit of slush off her nose.

"Okie dokie, but Rachel can I ask you something" Brittany asked slightly nervous.

"Of course you can" Rachel said smiling as her eyes closed, for some reason or another, having someone else wash your hair makes you feel so sleepy.

"If I really like someone and want to get her attention, whats the best way for me to do it" Brittany asked. Rachel was silent for a moment; no one had ever asked her about this kind of thing before.

"Well, I suppose it depends on who she is and how well you know her" Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Okay" Brittany said cheerfully, then after that the two said nothing and were quiet comfortable silence.

Meanwhile in the halls Quinn and Santana were having a few words.

"So Finn squealed huh, how did Rachel take it" Quinn asked as she adjusted her ponytail. Santana rolled her eyes bitterly as she filed her nails furiously.

"I thought for sure she was gonna kill me, she threatened me, but told me I had to apologize to Brittany, Storme and Finn" Santana sighed as she moved on to the next nail.

"Anything else happen after that" Quinn asked leaning against the random locker behind her.

"Well kiss my cheek and told me thank you for coming to check on her" Santana said blushing now. Quinn bounced off the locker,

"No way" Quinn said with excited disbelief.

"She totes did, and it was amazing" Santana uncharacteristically giggled before straightening up and clearing her throat.

"Wow a kiss from Berry, congrats Lopez there's hope for you yet" Quinn said patting her friend on the back.

"Now all you have to do is say sorry to Brittany, Storme and Finn" Quinn grinned, which made Santana groan. She really didn't want to apologize to them. One, was because Brittany was an accidental causality. She at first thought about not apologizing to the tall blonde, but since she and Storme seemed so close, Storme might have told her. So that wasn't gonna be fun to explain. Two, Santana hated Finn, he was obnoxious and she couldn't stand his oafish ways. And third, Santana detested Storme, not as much as Finn, but the feeling was the same. Storme was the main reason Santana couldn't talk to Rachel, and whenever she managed to get a moment, Storme was always brought up! And to Santana, it wasn't fair. She had apologized for the things she did and when the two had finally managed to find a somewhat smoother ground, Storme just had to come back and make things complicated.

"Fine, whoever I see first will get an apology" Santana promised. After a few more exchanged words, Quinn and Santana parted. This was gonna suck.

* * *

Time seemed to speed up for Santana since third period had just ended. So now she was strutting down the hall, head held high and her usual scowl on her face. She was hoping to get to her locker and next class fast enough, so she didn't have the chance to see anyone she had to apologize too. But as fate would have it, Santana had bumped into one of her fellow Cheerios, but it wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"Watch it" Santana snapped but she was met with an irritated honey blonde's glare,

"How about you watch it Lopez, you ran into me" Storme snapped. Santana's eyebrows rose in slight surprise, normally Storme was nicer, what gives? Oh wait, that's right, Storme found out about Santana's failed plan. Crap, now she had to say sorry.

"Wait hold up, listen I was actually sort of hoping to find you" Santana said through slightly gritted teeth.

"What for, you wanna try and set me up with another guy friend of mine" Storme shot rudely. Santana refrained from rolling her eyes.

"No, but that's what I wanted to see you about, I just wanted to apologize for the whole Finn thing" Santana said as apologetically as possible, though there was the possibility it was forced. Storme's glare disappeared at the word sorry, and it was replaced with shock and surprise.

"Well, I guess it's okay, and as the saying goes forgive and forget, but all I want to know is why you told him that" Storme asked crossing her arms across her chest expectantly. Santana had seen this coming so she told Storme the same thing she told Rachel the day before,

"I thought that since you and Finn hung out so much, I figured you liked him" Santana said as convincingly as possible with a simple nonchalant shrug. Storme put her right foot back and gave Santana a quick once over and smiled.

"You know Santana, I had half a mind to throw one of those slushies at you like I did that one guy who slushied Rachel this morning, but your apology has saved you" Storme grinned before turning to leave, but Santana stopped her by saying,

"Wait, Rachel was slushied this morning" Santana said.

"Yeah she was before first period started, so when I saw that happen I asked where he got his and I got one of my own, then I poured it on him and chucked the cup on his head before going to class" Storme shrugged with a mean grin on her face.

"Wait, I thought you and Rachel weren't talking" Santana said clearly confused, though she tried to hide it under slight indifference.

"We aren't, but just because we had a fight doesn't mean I'm not watching out for her, I'm going to stick to my promise until I know I can trust someone to watch and protect her in my place" Storme stated truthfully. Santana just stared, making the eye mutated girl snort,

"Well I have to go to class, and if you're looking for Brittany, she should be coming sooner or later, I believe she had to go to the office for something" Storme said before winking at Santana and moving into the mass of the students.

"Great, one down, two to go" Santana mumbled before going in the same direction Storme had just walked in. This was still going to be slightly painful.

* * *

The next person Santana saw was in fact Brittany, but it was during lunch, which meant she would see Finn too, but his apology would have to be more private. So she approached the blonde with a faded confidence. She hoped that Britt-Britt wasn't to mad at her. Her back was currently turned and she was talking to another Cheerio. She was about Santana's height, and she had red hair. Santana immediately recognized the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jasmine, I need to speak to Britt for a minute, do you mind" Santana said rudely pushing the red head away. The latter yelped before huffing haughtily and stomping off.

"Hi Sanny" Brittany smiled. Crap, Brittany was in a cheery mood. This was gonna suck, majorly.

"Hey B, look I wanted to talk to you for a sec" Santana said somewhat anxiously.

"Sure S, what about" Brittany asked with her usual smile. Man this was gonna suck. So instead of doing this in a public setting, Santana asked Brittany if they could talk in the hall. And Brittany easily agreed, but as they ventured to the hall, Santana could feel the guilt building on her. Brittany had cried at Sectionals because of the lie she told and once they got back, Brittany seemed so down.

And, even though Santana thought it was slightly, when Storme tried to talk to Brittany, only to be given the cold shoulder, Brittany seemed worse. Heck she even asked Santana if she knew who the girl, who had supposedly told Finn that Storme liked her, and all she said was no.

"Brittany, you remember when you told me what Finn said about Storme" Santana asked. The memory made Brittany frown slightly,

"Yeah, Finn was being mean and he was lying" Brittany said, this made Santana nod.

"Right, and remember when you asked me if I knew who told Finnessa that Storme was crushing on him" Santana asked guilt starting to thread into her words and tone. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed,

"Yeah, and you told me no" Brittany said suspiciously. Santana gulped,

"Right, well, the thing is, I do know who told Finn that Storme liked him" Santana mumbled rubbing the back of her neck looking down at the tile floor ashamed. If you knew Brittany like some people did, they would tell you that Brittany was great with reading people. So when Santana said what she just did, it didn't take the blonde very long to figure it out.

"It was you wasn't it" Brittany asked calmly, her eyes filled with clear disappointment mixed with mild shock. Santana went rigid and Brittany knew she had caught her.

"So you knew the whole time" Brittany asked calmly, taking a slight step back.

"Yeah, but" Santana didn't get to finish her explanation, Brittany cut her off.

"You knew the whole time, and you lied to me, Sanny that's mean" Brittany said slightly louder.

"I know, and that's why I wanted to say sorry B" Santana said quickly. Brittany sighed,

"I'm glad you apologized Sanny, but it was still very mean and sneaky of you, and you hurt me really badly" Brittany said before tuning on her heel and walking back towards the cafeteria. Santana jogged up to Brittany and grabbed her arm to turn her around,

"Wait, Britt I wanna talk about this" Santana said in a slightly weak voice. Brittany whipped around with a rare fury on her face, which scared the living daylights out of Santana, which was a very rare thing.

"NO SANTANA, YOU LIED TO ME AND MADE ME SAD" Brittany yelled furiously pushing the shocked Latina away.

"B-Britt, I" Santana stuttered, but Brittany just shook her head and ran off leaving the poor cheerio alone in the hall. This had not gone the way Santana had hoped.

* * *

Finally the day had ended for Santana, and she hadn't seen hide or hair or Finn, which was good, since Brittany was now mad at her. These both amazed and shocked Santana, since Brittany was always so forgiving and nice. But this time, it was a lot worse than Santana thought. Yes, Brittany had forgiven her, but now she won't talk to her. Just great, her best friend is gonna be giving her the cold shoulder. But now Glee was getting close to starting, but oddly enough Santana made it to Glee first, or so she thought. She was about two seconds from walking in the door when heard voices, who belonged Storme and Brittany. And apparently they were talking about her.

"Look Brittany, she talked to me about it this morning, I forgave her, and I understand that your hurt, but maybe you should talk to her" Storme said carefully.

"Fluffy, she lied to me, she never does that" Brittany argued. Santana listened as the conversation carried out, and, as crazy as it sounds, it sounded like Storme was defending her.

"Well, if that's how you honestly feel, then just take a break from Santana for a bit, but I really think you two should talk more, now let's calm down before people start showing up, its gonna be hard since Rachel and I aren't talking" Santana heard Storme sigh, well may as well walk in. so Santana walked into the room, only to met with a harsh glare from Brittany and a slight shrug and apologetic smile from Storme. Santana sat in her normal spot in the center, while Storme and Brittany sat at the bottom row, things got awkward really quick.

About ten minutes later, the room had been filled with the Glee kids and teacher, and they were currently talking about Regionals which were coming up in a few months. But Mr. Shue noticed that Storme and Rachel weren't sitting next to each other like they normally did. Instead she was sitting with Santana, the man wanted to say something about it, but after feeling the slight tension in the air, he decided against it.

"Alright, so now that we won Sectionals, we can move onto Regionals, but since a lot of our budget for the costumes for Sectionals we need ideas for a fundraiser" Mr. Shue said writing the idea on the board.

"How about a bake sale" Puck suggested.

"NO" everyone immediately said.

"The last time you helped with the bake sale, you slipped bits of weed into them" Mercedes said exasperatedly.

"You did" Storme asked shocked. Puck merely shrugged,

"Hey it worked" Rachel shook her head,

"Your idea has clearly been vetoed, let's try something else" Rachel said before looking at Santana,

"Santana do you have an idea" Rachel asked looking at the now surprised cheerio.

"Uh, well, maybe we could do a carwash" Santana said uncertainly, the room seemed to get quiet and it made Santana feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm all for that" Storme smiled,

"I know a few neighbors who would love to have their cars washed" Blaine grinned. Another silence, but it seemed that Mr. Shue was considering the idea.

"Wonderful idea Santana, now we have one idea, who has another" Mr. Shue asked writing down Car wash. Soon everyone raised their hands wanting to get a word in.

"Good job Santana" Rachel whispered with a smile as her hand hung in the air waiting to be called on. Santana smiled at Rachel. This was awesome.

* * *

There was Cheerio practice today since they were heading to Nationals in D.C in a few months. And since Brittany was mad at Santana and Rachel and Storme weren't supposed to talk to each other, Santana was going to walk Rachel to her car. And as the two walked, they had been discussing Santana's apology to Brittany, and as it would turn out, the only reason Santana didn't see Finn today was because he had become sick. At least that was one bright side to Santana's day.

"That would explain why Brittany was upset when she came back to the cafeteria" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to make her upset, this sucks majorly, and we have cheer practice today" Santana sighed leaning against Rachel as they approached the thunderbird.

"Well I'd just let Brittany have her space for now" Rachel said patting Santana's shoulder.

"_Ask her"_ the ever present inner voice said. Santana blinked, then she took a deep breath.

"Hey Rachel" Santana asked slightly nervous now as she took herself off the shorter brunette.

"Hey Santana" Rachel said smiling. Santana chuckled,

"Ha-ha, no but seriously, can I ask you something" Santana asked with a grin.

"Please proceed" Rachel as she walked to unlock her car and put her things inside. This was it, Santana had chickened out before but not this time, and this was the perfect time.

"Hey Rachel, would you, I mean if you want to, would like to" but then Coach Sylvester came out yelling on her bull horn.

"LOPEZ, TO THE FIELD ON THE DOUBLE OR YOU'LL BE RUNNING THE CAMPUS SIXTY TIMES WITH A DEAD CARCASS ON YOUR BACK" the woman left, though both girls jumped at this and Santana groaned. Why? Why of all times did she have ruin this for the Latina?

"Well you better go, I'd hate for you to smell like a carcass before we go out" Rachel giggled. Santana groaned,

"I heard that, I'd hate to smell like, wait a second" Santana said looking at Rachel, who had a smile on her face.

"What" she asked coyly.

"You want to" Santana asked,

"Yes" Rachel nodded,

"With me" Santana continued to ask

"Yes" Rachel said again.

"But not just yet, I have a few things to work out, and so do you, and besides, we have both Regionals and Nationals to prepare for, so things will be busy for awhile, so let's hold off on the date for a bit" Rachel winked before getting into her car.

"But it's still a yes right" Santana asked looking through Rachel's windshield. She saw Rachel roll her eyes in amusement before mouthing yes to her before bringing the car to life and driving off.

"YES" Santana shouted with joy before she started doing a weird shoulder dance around the parking lot.

"Santana, come on, Coach is waiting for you" Quinn yelled. Santana stopped dancing and ran to meet up with Quinn; she had some news to tell her.

* * *

**A/N: I know what your all thinking, finally she asked her out. BUT, the story isn't over yet, I still have a few tricks and surprises up my sleeves, so don't leave just yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for the late update. See you next time!**


	18. More Apologies realization and prep time

**A/N: Hello people it is I Captain Blue Kitty bringing you chapter 18 of Here's an Idea. I honestly thought this story wouldn't be as long as it is, buts really coming together and I really appreciate the reviews you guys give me. It's always nice to read what you posted for me anyway on with the show. Also heads up we're gonna do a bit of a time jump, so be prepared.**

**I don't own Glee, just Storme and her family, please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

It had been close to a month since Santana had apologized to Brittany and Storme, but unfortunately Brittany still wasn't talking to her, and she was avoiding Finn to the best of her abilities. During the month, Rachel and Santana had gotten much closer, much to Kurt, Storme and reluctantly Brittany pleasure, and to Santana's irritation Rachel and Storme had made up and were back to being a close pair.

During Glee, the fundraisers they decided with were in fact Santana's car wash idea, which earned them a good $520.34. Another fundraiser idea, which Brittany came up with, and surprisingly went well, was selling little rubber ducks, personalized to look like other things, like vampires, sailors, things like that. They earned $245.25 those two weeks. And the last fundraiser idea came from Artie, and it was to give the students of McKinley a scavenger hunt, and despite the chaos that ensued, they earned a good $212.12. This gave the Glee club a total of $977.71, and this was great, now they could afford their train tickets to New York, with a good excess to pay for beautiful costumes. But the decision as to what color and design the outfits should be, well they're still deciding. But at the moment two certain girls were walking to class.

"Morning Star, you ready for Regionals practice today" Storme asked as she fixed her Cheerio skirt and adjusted her short pony tail. It was now November and the weather was shifting significantly. So now everyone was wearing their fall clothes and accessories, and the Cheerios had to start wearing their cheer pants and their cheer jackets. But Rachel had forgotten her jacket in her car, so Storme had lended the short girl her cheer jacket.

"You should know that I am always prepared, and I hope you are ready for your solo Ms. Parker-De Luca, I haven't spent my free time helping you just so you won't be ready" Rachel grinned.

"Don't I know it, so how are things done in Regionals, is it the same as Sectionals" Storme asked as they passed a few jocks, Rachel subconsciously walked a bit closer to Storme and Storme sent them a threatening glare before putting a friendly arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Well to be honest, Regionals requires a longer setlist, so instead of one song, we need two group numbers, a duet and naturally the solo, so decisions must be made for three of the four since you chose Titanium, and we'll need to make up dance routines for each one, goodness we'll be busy" Rachel sighed.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind, but we got some awesome dancers, so I have faith in our team" Storme said they made it to the hall that led them to their separate ways.

"Before we depart, how is the Santana and Brittany situation going" Rachel asked in worry and Storme sighed,

"She still won't talk to her, I'm trying my best to convince her otherwise, but nothings working" Storme sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, see you later Rae have fun in class" Storme said hugging the short brunette.

"You too Storm" and she returned the hug before they both let go and went their separate ways. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Santana" Rachel called; she had spotted Santana walking into the girl's bathroom so she would take the opportunity to talk to the girl. It was the end of second period and Rachel was on her way to the office since she was called to pick up a book she had forgotten at home. But when she saw the Latina she decided to make a quick stop.

"Santana" Rachel called again when she entered the bathroom. It didn't take long for her to find the Latina since she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Hey Rachel" Santana sighed. She was currently redoing her eyeliner and Rachel frowned, she knew that Santana was still upset about Brittany.

"I know you're still upset about Brittany, but I know it can be worked out, you two are best friends" Rachel said going to hug Santana.

"She hasn't talked to me in a month Rae, I think it's safe to say, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore" Santana said sadly. Rachel frowned, she hated that Santana was sad.

"Well I can assure you Storme is trying to talk Brittany into talking to you, she's trying the best she can" Rachel said.

"That's another thing, why is Storme being so nice to me, after what I did to her, I have been nothing but rude to her since she got here, but now she's trying to help me" Santana said confused.

"Believe me, I noticed your rude gestures, but you righted a wrong by apologizing to her and things like that mean a lot to Storme, and remember, the first day she was here she did say 'friends are my game'" Rachel said quoting Storme's once spoken words.

"I guess" Santana sighed,

"Hey I will not have any of that, you are strong Santana, you just have to have faith in yourself and friends and I'm sure things will work out" Rachel said once she let go of Santana allowing the girl to turn around.

"You seriously believe that" Santana asked.

"Always have, and Storme has always proven me right, so just trust her, trust me and I promise you we can fix this" Rachel smiled looking into Santana's eyes. And the slightly taller brunette could tell that Rachel was telling the truth. Apparently they had been in the bathroom longer than they had thought because when the two walked out of the bathroom, the bell had rang and everyone in the hall were scattering to their classes.

"Well I have to go to the office, but I'll see you later" Rachel smiled kindly touching Santana's arm before walking away. Santana simply nodded, before also turning and heading to class.

* * *

After Glee, only the duet number was decided. It was going be **Of Monsters and Men, "Little Talks",** Puck had suggested it, but many of the Glee members had not heard the song, they were supposed to go listen to it and see who would sing it. The group numbers were the only things left to decide on, so everyone still had work to do. But at the moment, Santana was strangely enough, walking with Storme. Santana still didn't like Storme, but she didn't hate her as much as she did when Storme had first arrived back in Lima.

They were talking about Nationals in D.C which was luckily scheduled in November, three weeks before Regionals. And since the Cheerios were taking a plane to D.C. they would be back by the end of the first week of November and still have close to five weeks to learn the routines. Though, depending on who got the duet, the duets may not be a problem.

"So Nationals is coming up, are you excited" Storme asked as they strolled through the gym to the girl's locker room. Santana snorted,

"I would be if my best friend wasn't hating me so much" Storme frowned as she opened the locker door.

"You know, Rachel told me once that just because the illusion of hatred may be putting distance on friendship, you can always break it by confrontation and negotiation" Storme said sagely.

"That definitely sounds like Rachel" Santana chuckled.

"Because it's true" Storme asked as they wove through a few girls.

"No, because of all the dictionary words and run on sentence" Santana laughed. Storme rolled her eyes before laughing as well.

"I guess but its true just try to reach out to her and talk, from what I was told, you didn't get much of a word in" Storme shrugged sympathetically.

"Yeah, but its whatever, anyway let's get ready, I'm sure Sue wants to get us started on our Nationals routine" Santana said before changing into a pair of black shorts and a loose white short sleeved shirt. Storme changed into her basketball shorts and usual black tank top.

"Alright, let's rock and roll chica; I can't wait to see what coach has planned for Nationals" Storme said sending light punches to the Latina's shoulders.

"Hey, whoa, hey, hands off the merchandise" Santana said pretending to dust off her shoulder.

"Ha, okay, whatever" Storme grinned before opening the door to let them out.

During cheer practice, everyone stood in a formation similar that of the military, all the girls were lined up facing forward and awaiting instructions. And in front of the cheer squad was Coach Sue, Quinn and Brittany. Sue spoke out first,

"Alright losers, we have Nationals coming up, and we are going to win, no questions asked, anyone of you who mess up the routine, you're not going to Nationals, so now Brittany and Quinn will show you what I have come up with, take away blondes" Sue finished before stepping out of the way. Then Quinn stepped up,

"Alright girls, you know how this works, divide yourself into smaller groups then we can get the demonstrations started" Quinn said with full authority and immediately divided up. Santana would normally have been in Quinn and Brittany's group, but again, Brittany isn't talking to her so she was secretly grateful when Storme openly invited her into her group. Once everyone had settled in Quinn and Brittany began to show off the first part of the routine.

During the first demonstration Santana took mental notes on how many steps it would take before she had to execute the actual move itself. So far the first few moves required close to ten steps which was normal, though the speed was a bit quicker. Santana glanced at Storme and raised a thin brow in surprise as she saw how focused and possibly love struck the girl looked while she watched her friends dance. Santana secretly followed Storme gaze to the source of her attention and it shocked her to find out that it was Brittany she was focusing on.

"_Check it out, looks like your competition likes B"_ Santana's inner voice said. Santana nodded absentmindedly, but then she caught something else that shocked her even more. During a spin Santana saw Brittany send Storme a less than discreet wink to the honey blonde, though she didn't seem to catch it. Suddenly some kind euphoria hit her.

"Holy crap" she mumbled to herself.

"_What"_ her inner voice asked.

"I think I know why Brittany won't talk to me" Santana said in realization.

"_Other than the fact that you lied to her"_ the inner voice said in indifference. Santana winced slightly,

"Yes thanks for the reminder, anyway I think B likes Storme" Santana mused.

"_That would explain why she was crying so much at Sectionals"_

"And I told Finn that Storme liked him, crap, I'm a jerk" Santana sighed hating herself for a good minute. She had to talk to Brittany and soon.

After Cheer practice Storme and Santana decided to part ways since the Latina told the latter that she was going to try and talk to Brittany again. Storme wished her luck before heading out to the front. Santana now running on slowly deteriorating confidence, made her way to the tall blonde who was currently talking to Quinn. Quinn saw her coming and already figured what Santana was gonna do, so she quietly said goodbye to Brittany before also walking to the front.

"Brittany" Santana said quietly. And she saw Brittany go slightly rigid.

"Go away Sanny I don't wanna talk to you" Brittany said in a sad voice. Santana however, did not go away; she needed to talk to Brittany.

"B, please, I really need to talk to you" Santana said still quiet, it was then Brittany chose to turn around.

"I already accepted your apology San, but I can't talk to you anymore" Brittany said in a cold voice that Santana had never heard before.

"But Brittany, I know why you won't talk to me anymore, and I want to make things right between us" Santana said in a slightly desperate voice.

"No you don't" Brittany denied with a glare. Santana glared back, she was tired of this.

"Oh yeah, because I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that you have a major crush on Storme" Santana declared. Brittany's glare died, and was replaced with a look of shock. But she didn't say anything. So Santana took this moment to talk.

"Look, I know you like Storme, but to be honest I didn't have clue when I told Finn that Storme had the hots for him, if I had known Britt-Britt, I would have never told him that, I swear" Santana said honestly. Brittany still didn't say anything, but the shock had now disappeared.

"And Brittany, I am so sorry, what I did was cruel and inconsiderate to you and Storme" Santana apologized humbly. She sighed after that, and waited for Brittany to say anything, but she didn't. Santana's shoulders slumped, well at least she got to apologize for that. Santana made a turn to leave but was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"San, I forgive you" Brittany whispered. Santana looked at Brittany and felt her lip tremble, crap she was gonna cry. Santana Freakin Lopez does not cry. But soon tears fell, okay just this once would Santana Freakin Lopez cry but it was for a good reason.

"Thanks Britt" Santana said happily. The two stayed in their hug for a bit longer, but then decided to let go, Santana was happy again.

"So, you like Storme huh cool beans Britt" Santana teased as the taller blonde blushed with a happy smile,

"Yeah she's so awesome, and I know she likes me too, but I don't know how to get her attention" Brittany said as they walked through the hall and out the front of the school.

"Well, I think I can help you with her, but then you gotta help me with Rachel" Santana bargained, but Brittany shook her head,

"No can do cockatoo, I'm helping somebody try and get someone already" and Santana's eyebrows shot up,

"What, who" Santana asked incredously. But again Brittany shook her head vigorously.

"I promised I wouldn't tell, well I'll text you later, bye San" Brittany said quickly while giving the Latina a hug before bouncing off to her mom's car, leaving Santana alone to be clueless.

"What" Santana asked dumbly to absolutely no body. She whipped out her phone and immediately went down to Quinn's number, maybe she could help shed some light on this.

* * *

"So you finally decided to talk to Santana again, oh how wonderful, you know she was so upset during your month of separation" Rachel said smiling brightly to her blonde friend. Brittany nodded as well,

"Yeah, Sanny apologized again, and at least she knew why she was apologizing" Brittany said.

"That's wonderful Brittany, well its close for Glee to start, so let's hurry" Rachel laughed before taking Brittany's hand, although instead of Rachel rushing forward, it was Brittany who sped forward, forcing the small brunette to try and keep up with her pace. Of course they made it just before Mr. Shue came in.

"Alright Guys, Regionals is just around the corner, and we still have two songs to pick out for our group numbers, any ideas" Mr. Shue called going for his ever present white board.

"What about that song Storme did for her Cheerio audition" Mercedes asked.

"Finally Found You, I dunno that sounds more like a duet number to me" Mike commented.

"True, well how about Take on Me, by Aha" Mercedes suggested again.

"Though a lovely song, I don't think many people would understand it" Rachel said from her seat.

"WAIT, do you guys remember that song by ATC" Storme said suddenly. But all she got was a few confused looks.

"I know you've all heard it, need a reminder" Storme asked.

"Sing on honey, make us walk down memory lane" Kurt encouraged. Storme nodded towards Kurt,

"Thank you, and if you start remembering the song, feel free to join in" Storme smiled before going to the band and giving them their instructions. She went to the middle of the room and cleared her throat.

**Storme:** _The kisses of the sun ,Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes, Like an exotic drink  
The radio playing songs, That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say, Oh not another word_

Storme was bouncing slightly as the song began, and as she looked at her friends she saw that Blaine's eyes lit up in recognition. She nodded her head for him to join her and he immediately began to sing as she came down.

**Blaine:** _Just - la la la la la, it goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la, it's all around the world  
just - la la la la la, and everybody's singing  
La la la la la, and now the bells are ringing_

Storme high fived Blaine as she bounced a circle around him. The next people to recognize the song were of course, Rachel and Tina, so they eagerly came down to join the duo.

**Rachel and Tina: **_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la_

As Rachel and Tina did the chorus, Brittany bounced in her seat before running to the quartet, she knew the song, but she felt like dancing instead, so she did just that. Quinn, Puck and Mercedes didn't come to the front but they started to sing next, but decided to take turns on verses.

**Puck:** _Inside an empty room, my inspiration flows_

**Quinn:** _Now wait to hear the tune, around my head it goes_

**Mercedes:** _The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key_!

After that verse, all of the Gleeks were now singing, though Mike and Brittany were dancing, but they decided to take up dance partners. Mike snatched up Tina, and Brittany grabbed Storme's waist and danced with her. Not wanting to feel left out, Santana tapped Rachel shoulder and offered the smaller brunette her hand. Rachel smiled shyly before taking it and danced with her.

**Artie Sam Quinn and Tina: **_And now the night is gone , Still it goes on and on  
_So deep inside of me , I long to set it free  
_I don't know what to do , Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say , Oh not another word_

**Rachel Santana and Puck: **_Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing_

La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la

They all sang loudly and happily and Mr. Shue had been impressed. He also knew the song, but he was too busy trying to put together a basic step routine for the first part of the song, of he knew that Brittany and Mike would add flare to the steps, but it's what he was counting on. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he immediately answered it as he silently walked out of the room. But none of the Gleeks noticed since they were singing their hearts out.

**Storme Blaine and Kurt, Lauren: **_La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la_

the kisses of the sun  
around - Around - Around the world

It was then Storme began to hush everyone but she urged Santana and Blaine to sing the last part.

**Santana**: _La la la la la, it goes around the world  
Just - la la la la la, it's all around the world  
just - la la la la la, and everybody's singing  
La la la la la, and now the bells are ringing_

**Blaine:** _La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la_

Then the instruments died down and everyone went quiet , though there were smiles on their faces.

"See you guys do remember" Storme said smugly. Still the room was quiet until they all began to cheer and brag about how awesome they sounded.

"I love that song"

"We sounded awesome"

"We totes got Regionals in the bag"

"I heard that"

Mr. Shue walked back in moments after the teens sat down,

"Guys, I just got a call from the Regionals officials, there's been a change" Mr. Shue said.

"They haven't cancelled Regionals have they" Rachel asked clearly in a panic.

"No Rachel, they changed the set list requirements, we only need one group number now, but there has to be two duets" Mr. Shue sighed. Rachel also sighed, but it was in relief.

"So we have to pick another duet song" Puck asked.

"That's right Puck, so we need suggestions, because the deadline to turn our songs is two weeks from next Thursday" Mr. Shue said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Guys we have to get our acts together and quick, we still need to assign the two duets to people, and we need to start figuring out our dance routines" Rachel said as officially as possible, being the Captain gave her the authority to sound that way.

"Yes mam, whatever you say" Storme said teasingly with a wink and mock salute. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. Brittany giggled at Storme's goofy behavior and Santana just rolled her eyes too.

"Okay, so let's take the rest of the day to figure out our last duet number and I'll you guys tomorrow" Mr. Shue said before dismissing the kids.

* * *

Outside, Santana was talking to Quinn and Rachel about something, so now Storme and Brittany were alone. Storme had been Brittany's ride today.

"So I heard that you and Chica made up, that good" Storme smiled as her slightly taller friend nodded,

"Yeah, Santana apologized again so I feel better now"

"That's rockin Brittany, and can you believe that Rae and Chica are going on a date soon, it is finally gonna happen" Storme said jumping excitedly.

"Yes, but hey, Storme can I ask you something" Brittany asked.

"Always, fire away" Storme said.

"How come you don't have a nickname for me yet" Brittany asked with a slight pout. Storme's eyebrows furrowed,

"I'm sorry" she asked.

"Why don't I have a nickname, you gave Rachel and everyone else one, but I don't have one, how come" Brittany asked again, though her pout had deepened. Storme blinked a bit before a light chuckle made its way out of her mouth.

"Brittany, I do have a nickname for you, but I'm saving it for a special occasion" Storme grinned knowingly making Brittany pout a bit more.

"But if you must have a hint" Storme said with a now slightly growing blush,

"It's actually my favorite animal and one of things you say to comfort either Rachel or myself when we're really upset" Storme bit her lip in slight embarrassment, but she was saved when Rachel called her and Brittany over.

"I know you can figure it out, your very smart Brittany" Storme smiled brightly before she began walking over to the others. Brittany however, was slightly stumped. Although she was also excited because Storme had a nickname for her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go Chapter 18, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Pack it up and head on out to Nationals!

**A/N: Welcome back to Here's an Idea, I am your fellow Gleek Captain-Blue-Kitty, and I will be your guide for this chapter! We are doing another time jump since I wouldn't want to waste a chapter with unimportant things. So let's get it going!**

**I don't own Glee or the characters, just Storme and her family, please enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks had pushed by slowly for the Cheerios and Gleeks, each day they all were working on their routines for their competition, heck Sue even made the girl's stay til dark just to practice. Thankfully Mr. Shue wasn't as pushy on his team; he had only extended the mandatory rehearsals up by an hour. And at the moment, the Gleek cheerios were in the auditorium with their friends, they were working on the vocals for their group number, for the third time.

"That was good you guys, but Lauren and Tina, I hate to point you out, but your pitch was just one key off from everyone else, but that's okay, we're still working on it, let's go again" Mr. Shue said before cuing the band to play that specific part again. This time the two girls got their part right and Mr. Shue praised them for it.

"Okay, let's take a quick break from the song; get a drink of water if you need it" Mr. Shue smiled as everyone, including the band, broke from the choir formation and broke off into small groups.

"This is going really well, I have the upmost confidence in our team to place in Regionals this year" Rachel piped happily as she jumped onto Storme's back. Unfortunately Storme was not prepared for the impact so she had fallen face first onto the wooden floor with a loud yelp of surprise. Everyone turned to see Rachel on her hands and knees worrying over a supposedly knocked out Storme.

"Storme, oh my goodness, please wake up" Rachel panicked. A few of the other Gleeks slowly made their way, not really sure what to do, though Brittany, Santana were running over to the duo. But just as Rachel got close to Storme's face, Storme sprang from her position on the floor and tackled Rachel to the floor.

"Ha, I totally got you" Storme bragged as she sat on Rachel's back with a smug look on her face. Rachel, to the best of her ability, turned to see her friend sitting proudly on her.

"Storme Denise, I thought I had knocked you unconscious, you had me worried" Rachel scolded, although Storme rolled her eyes playfully,

"Please, your weight couldn't knock me out, good try though" Storme teased before getting off of Rachel and pulling her up. Rachel huffed before weakly shoving Storme's shoulder.

"Fluffy, that wasn't nice" Brittany pouted, though it didn't very long. Santana on the other hand didn't know what to think at the moment, though if she had to guess, amusement was top of the list. Storme had just played opossum and tricked Rachel, kudos, seeing as Rachel usually was quite aware of things.

"Though I normally am all for a good scare, I doubt today is a good day, we still be at rehearsal and I wants to win Regionals" Santana said in her usual Santana tone.

"I guess, oh hey that reminds me" Storme said before turning and jogging to Mr. Shue, leaving Rachel with the other two Cheerios. Rachel was curious as to why Storme had to talk to Mr. Shue, but she figured that her friend had a valid reason.

"What does cloud have to talk to Mr. Shue about" Santana asked as the trio slowly made their way back to the group. Rachel shook her head as a response, she hadn't a clue. The trio observed Storme, and she appeared to be asking Mr. Shue something, she pointed to the door, so apparently she needed to leave, at least that's what they had picked up on. After about a minute or so of talking, Mr. Shue smiled and nodded, which made Storme smile also before nodding and turning back and walking back to her friends.

"Alright guys" Mr. Shue announced quickly gaining the group's attention.

"Let's get back to work, and Storme, you can go to the choir room" Mr. Shue finished. Storme nodded, but before she even took a step Rachel stopped her.

"Why are you going to the choir room" she questioned.

"I'm going to get a head start on my solo; you know that Quinn, Brittany, Santana and I leave for D.C. this weekend, and its Thursday" Storme explained with a small smile.

"I have not forgotten about your future departure to competition, but I am proud that you have decided to get ahead of the game, although I expect you to practice while you are away as well" Rachel grinned.

"They'll probably through me off the plane; I'll be singing so much" Storme promised, though Rachel frowned,

"I would not appreciate you being thrown off a plane" then Brittany piped in,

"I'll save her" which made the honey blonde blush a bit and Santana grin knowingly. Rachel nodded,

"That would be much appreciated Brittany thank you, now you" Rachel said turning her attention back to Storme,

"Run along and practice, we need you in prime condition for Regionals" Rachel said shooing the taller girl away. Storme chuckled before hugging Rachel and leaving the auditorium. Everyone else, they went back to rehearsing the group number.

* * *

That afternoon when Glee rehearsal had ended, Rachel had promised Storme that she would help her pack. So after going home and doing her homework, Rachel ventured to her friend and neighbors home. She was greeted by Storme's dogs Dinah and Terra, and Aunt Destiny, Tiana was working today. Destiny had told Rachel that Storme was upstairs packing, but Zero was with her, so she had to be careful.

"Hey Storme" Rachel stage whispered as she entered the girl's room. Storme looked up from her dresser, where she was pulling things out some jeans and grinned,

"Hey Star, glad you could make it" the taller girl walked to her bed where her suitcase and Zero were laying. Zero was listening to Rachel walk towards the bed, his nose flared as her scent got closer, though he did not growl. Instead his little stubby tail moved hesitantly from side to side. He recognized Rachel, she had been over several times, but he was still a bit cautious whenever she came around.

"Well, I recall offering my services during the day, and I know how much of an unorganized packer you are, so I believe my organizational skills will benefit you" Rachel grinned as she took all of the items that were already, quite carelessly, thrown into the suitcase.

"Well thanks again for coming over; oh hey can I ask you something" Storme asked a bit nervously as she brought the jeans to Rachel. The short brunette looked up to the taller girl as she folded the article of clothing,

"Storme, you know you can confide in me, please ask me whatever it is that you wanted to ask" Rachel said encouragingly. Storme smiled slightly nervously as she walked back to her dresser to pull out another two pairs of pants,

"Well, it's just that, shoot, I like this girl but I don't know what to do about it" Storme sighed running a hand through her hair with a tired looking smile. Rachel's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. Yes she had known that Storme had played for the same team as she did, but no one has ever caught her attention before. So this made Rachel excited,

"Oh, you do, tell me who it is" Rachel asked squealing which made Storme roll her eyes humorously.

"I will, but not right now, Coach wants all of us to pack up and bring our luggage into school tomorrow so she doesn't have to spend too much time waiting for the last minute packers who didn't have the common sense to do it the day before" Storme snorted as she walked to her closet to get out a few shirts, tank tops and long sleeved shirts since it would be cold in D.C. She then made her way back to Rachel before going back to her closet to pick out a sweater and light winter jacket.

"Hey Rachel" Storme called from her closet. Rachel looked up from her job only to see Storme come out wearing a dark green owl sweater. Rachel let out a happy gasp,

"Is that the sweater I sent you for Christmas when we were fifteen, oh my goodness Storm" Rachel laughed as Storme strutted up to her and did a little spin.

"The very same, I always keep the gifts you give me, and you know what, I'm even going to wear this on the plane to D.C Saturday" Storme declared.

"You're going to get laughed at you know" Rachel teased, though on the inside she feared for the girl, given past experiences.

"You honestly think I care about what people say about my clothes, you got it for me, so I take pride in that no if ands or buts" Storme said before gently tossing the jacket to Rachel, who easy caught it, although she caught it with her face by accident.

"My bad" Storme grinned sheepishly as Rachel peeled the jacket off only to reveal a slightly irritated face. It was then Storme decided to slip back into her closet, after all, those clothes weren't going to pick themselves were they?

* * *

Friday had come and gone much too quickly for Santana, she had brought her luggage to school like all the other cheerios and set them in the Cheerleader's locker room, only to have it put on lockdown so nothing would be stolen. And right now she was in Glee watching people try out for the first duet.

"Why is trouty mouth and girl Chang trying out together, I mean yeah I understand that boy Chang can't sing for squat, but they just don't go together" Santana complained. She was now standing with the rest of the Unholy Trinity going over a bit of the group number they had learned. But they decided to take a break when the music started again for one of the duet songs.

"I hear you loud and clear" Quinn agreed as she looked up from the sheet music again.

"Why don't you and Rachel try out for the duet" Brittany suggested. Santana, who was about to say something, closed her mouth, opened it again, and then closed it once more. Man Brittany was a genius.

"Why didn't I think of that" Santana asked rhetorically with a smile on her face. Brittany shrugged lightly and Quinn opened her mouth say something but Santana stopped her,

"Don't say a word Q-tip" and Quinn shut it again only to have it replaced with a knowing smirk.

"So where is Rachel" Santana asked looking around the stage. Rachel may have been small but she stood out like a sore thumb, in a good way of course. Brittany and Quinn also began to look for the short brunette.

"I found her" Brittany exclaimed bouncing in place as she pointed towards the direction Rachel was in. Santana followed Brittany's finger and it led her to see Rachel talking to Finn, which the Latina frowned deeply at. Ever since the whole Regionals solo drama went down between Rachel and Storme, Finn and Rachel have been on thin ice with each other. And by the looks of things, yelling might happen soon, not if Aunty Snix has anything to say about it. So Santana stormed right over there and stood right beside Rachel with her HBIC façade in tow.

"Finnocence what goes on here, why you be yellin at Rachel" Santana asked standing as straight as possible. Finn huffed in irritation,

"Believe me it has nothing to do with you, so please let me talk to Rachel" Finn stated.

"Whats he going on about midget" Santana asked with a more gentle tone to Rachel, who in return also huffed in irritation, but not towards Santana.

"I was simply telling Finn that Storme has other obligations to keep at the moment and a date with him, even though she has stated repetitively that she has no romantic interest in him, is not something she would want" Rachel explained. Santana took a minute to process Rachel's explanation before speaking.

"Okay, so what I'm hearing is, Finn wants to go on a date with your bundle of condensation, but even though we all know that she doesn't like him in that way, he's still trying to ask her out" Santana asked with a quirked brow.

"That is correct" Rachel said, Santana then took the moment to step in front of Rachel so that she could shield her. Finn was starting to look angry and Santana would be darned if she let this giant hurt Rachel in any way.

"Alright jolly green giant let's make something very clear here, Storme likes you, only god knows why but she does, but not in romantic sense and I think you should consider yourself lucky that she even talks to you period, now I suggest you walk away" Santana stated glaring lightly at the taller boy, who was slightly baffled.

"I said git go on nah" Santana growled making a shooing gesture, but Finn didn't leave. Santana was just about to repeat herself when Mr. Shue called everyone over.

"Come on Rachel Mr. Shue needs us" Santana said reaching behind herself and taking Rachel's hand before leading the girl away. They didn't need this right now. Regionals were coming soon.

* * *

Early the next morning, like 4:30 AM, Rachel was back at Storme's house. She was going to escort the girl to the school, then follow the Cheerio's bus to the airport so she could say goodbye to them.

"I hope Storme's awake, she never was a morning person" Rachel giggled before yawning a bit. She was now walking up the driveway and towards the front door, since it was November it was very cold and Rachel could see her breath whenever she exhaled. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it swung open and standing there was in fact Storme, but she looked very awake and slightly, jittery? She was wearing her winter cheer pants uniform since her skirt was packed, and as promised she was wearing the sweater Rachel had gotten for her.

"Hey, Rachel, good morning, how are you, are you ready to go, you know what we should do, we should go running! Let's go right now" Storme said quickly while bouncing in place. Rachel raised an eyebrow,

"Storme are you okay" Rachel asked skeptically. Storme nodded vigorously,

"Yup, yup, fine, great, just dandy, I just had about ten cups of Aunt Tiana's espresso coffee and now I'm so awake, so should we go running now" Storme continued to say, and still just as fast.

"Storme, you know what caffeine does to you" Rachel scolded.

"I know but you know how I am in the morning, I just won't wake up, so I decided to make some coffee since Aunt T and Aunt D are both working today so I decided not to wake them up, but once I had one cup I thought it was sooo good, so I had another and another and now here I am" Storme squealed happily before bouncing in a circle in the doorway. Rachel shook her head and sighed,

"Well it's time to go Storme, grab your carryon bag and whatever else you need, I'm sure Coach Sylvester is waiting" then the shorter girl turned to walk to her car to wait for the now hyper active girl. But a few seconds later she saw a honey blonde blur zip by her and wait by the passenger side door. She had a blue duffle bag in hand.

"Ready let's go, come on come on, hurry" Storme piped a bit loudly before Rachel looked back at the front door, which was now closed, and then back at Storme was waving vigorously at her.

"Okay let's be on our way then" Rachel chuckled before unlocking her car allowing Storme to put her things in the back seat and for her to jump in the passenger's side.

"Seat belt Cloud or we don't move" Rachel said as she turned the car on. A quick click was heard and Rachel put her seatbelt on before shifting the gear and leaving the residence. It easily took the girl about ten minutes to get to the school where they were greeted by a few Cheerios and Coach Sylvester where a shuttle bus sat waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. And after about fifteen minutes Quinn, Santana and Brittany arrived since they figured that sleeping at the same place would safe come gas. And once they all stepped out of Quinn's grey Volvo Storme rushed at all three of them and hugged them going on about how long it's' been since she's seen them last.

Santana was tired since she wasn't a morning person either, so being tackled by a girl and having the same girl yell in your ear, really didn't help her mood. Quinn was fine but she told Storme to calm down, but Brittany was happy that Storme had given her a morning hug. After hauling their things to the shuttle bus, Quinn asked why Storme was so awake, and Rachel explained the whole coffee thing to her.

"Makes sense" Quinn commented as she watched Storme and Brittany play tag in the parking lot. Santana just grumbled as she put her face on Rachel's back for support.

"I take it you're not a morning person either Santana" Rachel giggled in amusement as Santana shook her head and mumbled something about loving sleep too much before yawning loudly.

* * *

Eventually the cheerleaders and Rachel had arrived at the airport. Once all the girls got their tickets, tagged their luggage and stood in the checking line, Rachel knew it was as far as she could go. So it was time to say goodbye.

"I hope you four do great at Nationals" Rachel said smiling brightly, hugging each girl.

"We so got this" Santana yawned as she pulled out from Rachel's hug.

"Its in the bag" Quinn grinned.

"We so own that title, oh you know what, we should write a book about our win at Nationals and all the cheerios can write a chapter in their perspective, we could make million" Storme cheered as she bounced in place, the coffee hadn't worn off yet.

"We'll totally win for you Rae bear" Brittany promised before hugging Rachel again.

"That is very thoughtful of you Brittany, but make sure to represent our school and its colors with dignity and grace" Rachel beamed.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing Rach, we'll be all dignified and whatever" Santana said tiredly though there was a smile on her face.

"Well Santana I couldn't ask you to change your habit, so if you must, you may as you say 'rub it in their faces'" Rachel chuckled as Santana gave her a thumbs up.

"Anything for you Tiny" Santana yawned again.

"Sandbags, Barbie one and two and Kaleidoscope, we're getting checked in either you get your butts over here now or your staying here" Sue yelled causing the four cheerleaders to look Sue's way to see that they in fact were getting ready to go through the checking line.

"Well it seems that is time for your departure" Rachel sighed; she was going to miss her friends they wouldn't be back until Thursday night since Nationals had so many schools to go through and eliminate.

"We'll miss you Star" Storme said in a now slower voice. Rachel looked to her best friend and could see the physical shut down Storme was now going into. She could see Storme's eyes start to droop a bit and she wasn't bouncing anymore.

"I shall miss you all as well, call or text me when you land okay, I do get worried about you all" Rachel requested the quartet slowly made their way back to their group.

"Sure thing Star" Storme yawned.

"I promise Rae bear" Brittany piped loudly as she waved vigorously.

"Okay" Quinn said simply.

"I'll be sure you hear my lovely voice soon" Santana said as she also waved.

"I look forward to it" Rachel chuckled though she knew that tears were coming. She hated saying goodbye, whether it was temporary or not. It felt the same to her and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She turned to leave so she could let the tears fall without her companions seeing them. And about halfway to the door she felt a body crash into her back. Rachel quickly wiped the tears away.

"G-Go on you'll miss your flight, Storme I don't want you to miss it" Rachel said though her voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentence.

"Tiny, condensation sent me over here, she knew how you were with people leaving so here I am" a raspy yet tired voice said. Rachel's eyes widened slightly as a blush crept over her face. She turned to see a tired Latina looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Calm down, we'll be fine" Santana cooed as she hugged the girl closely. Rachel nodded into Santana's chest; she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"Look at me Rachel" Santana said quietly. Rachel did as she was told though her eyes were slightly red.

"We'll be fine, its only five days, it's a whole school week at best, so keep it together and let's see the Rachel Berry we all know and love" Santana said. Rachel took a step back and sniffed a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"Your right, I need to compose myself" Rachel said as dignified as possible.

"Atta girl, now I have to go, but I'll make sure that we all send you some kind of sign that our plane didn't crash" Santana joked but she froze after she said it.

"Wait, that came out wrong, um I mean, what I meant was. . ." Santana had begun to ramble.

"Santana calm down I understand it was a joke, though a crude one, I appreciate the gesture of trying to make me feel better, but please go, I don't want you to miss your flight" Rachel said pushing the Cheerio back towards the group that was slowly depleting.

"Okay, okay, we'll see you Thursday night Rae" Santana said once Rachel quit pushing her.

"Farewell Santana, oh and please keep Storme away from coffee, otherwise you'll have a seventeen year old acting like a six year old after eating all their Halloween candy in one setting" Rachel called.

"Can do" Santana replied before merging with her group. Rachel turned with one more final goodbye and walked out. She made it to her car and started back towards the highway to Lima, she still had a lot of practicing and planning, and nerve building to do. Things were gonna start changing soon and she needed to be prepared. Better get PowerPoint ready, Rachel thought.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, the next chapter! But the next one should be better! See you next time!**


	20. To Nationals!

**A/N: Hey Pezberry fans, it's good to see you all again at chapter 20! Oh my gosh and what even better this story is going to reach 100 reviews! I'm so happy you can't even imagine. I seriously didn't think that this story would take this long, but hey nothing always goes as planned right? Well I'm starting to ramble so let's get this show on the road!**

**I don't glee, enough said. Please enjoy!**

* * *

As the cheerios boarded their plane, Brittany, Quinn and Santana were lucky enough to share a row of seats. Storme on the other hand, was sitting by herself about two rows back on the left. She was fortunate to get the window seat and she was excited. The caffeine had worn off while they waited for their plane to arrive. She had spent time texting Rachel, though she kept her phone close to her, like she didn't want anyone to see what she was texting, and since ninety five percent of the team was either sleeping or halfway asleep, the Unholy Trinity included, Storme didn't have to worry so much.

And after about ten minutes, Storme snuck off to the bathroom, which luckily was about ten feet from her gate. Once there, she reluctantly put in her contacts and pulled out her phone. She had to call Rachel, this little secret shame had been eating her alive since she first had to wear them. And she felt that now was a good time to talk to Rachel, since the huge bathroom was empty and none of their friends were around. After a moment, she heard Rachel pick up.

"Storme, are you alright" Rachel asked with concern. Storme chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I'm solid as a rock Rachel, but I actually wanted to talk to you" Storme said calmly, though anxiousness was starting grow.

"What about dear, you I'm here for you" Rachel said genuinely.

"I know you are and same with me, but do you remember after I came home from Cheer Sectionals, I wasn't exactly social with you and Brittany" Storme asked while she looked at the large mirror, shame coming across her face.

"Yes, I remember so I assume that you're ready now "Rachel asked gently. Storme sighed before looking down at the sink.

"Yeah, Rachel the reason I was so antisocial was because I. . ." Storme hesitated.

"There is no need to rush Storme" Rachel assured.

"Thank you, right so the reason why, is because at Nashville, Coach gave me . . . green colored eye contacts" Storme breathed. There was a sudden silence between the two girls, and much to the honey blonde's shock, Rachel didn't make the phone explode from her usual shriek whenever she found out about things like this. So Storme took this as an opportunity to continue talking.

"Well, Rachel, please believe me when I say I tried to refuse the contacts, I did, I really did, but then she threatened to boot me off the team, and I didn't want to ruin our plan, so I kept them, but then I started thinking about Santana, and I got worried thinking what if you blamed her for this? I didn't want you to be mad at her so I took to being by myself for a bit" Storme said before taking a deep breath.

"Storme" she heard Rachel say in a monotone. Storme became slightly worried.

"Yes" Storme answered.

"Storme, why didn't you just say so, I was worried about you" Rachel said calmly though her voice was firm.

"I know I'm so sorry Star" Storme said looking back up at the mirror to see that her eyes were slightly red; she didn't realize that she had cried a bit.

"And you should be, Storme you didn't have to take the contacts, and if you got kicked off the team, then oh well, we could've figured something else out. But when you return your coach and I are going to have a long discussion about consideration" Rachel sighed.

"Thanks Rae, you're the best" Storme smiled, though it wasn't as big as it normally was since she was still bit overwhelmed from her confession.

"Naturally my dear, now I want you to stop crying and go back to the Cheerios, I know your flight will be at the airport within the hour" Rachel requested though it sounded suspiciously like an order.

"I've known you most of my life Storme I can tell when your crying or not, now hang up the phone, you know I hate to talk and drive" Rachel said.

"Okay, bye Rae, thank you and I love you" Storme said.

"You're always welcome Cloud, and I love you too" then the line went dead. Storme chuckled as she wiped her eyes carefully so she wouldn't ruin the contacts. She fixed herself up before heading back out of the bathroom, only to walk back in since she had to use the bathroom. But afterwards she returned to her group. No one but Coach Sylvester was awake, though she seemed to be very deep in thought about something. Probably best not to ask what, a few of the cheerleaders had told her that their Coach had moments where she plotted things, but they didn't know what.

"Man it's so early, who in their right mind would even get a flight before dawn" Storme thought to herself as glanced at her friends. Brittany was leaning against Santana's shoulder mouth slightly open making a small snoring noise. Santana was leaning on her elbow though her head seemed to be leaning towards Quinn's ribcage. And Quinn was somehow leaning on Santana.

"They are something else" Storme said quietly. Suddenly her stomach growled. After drinking many cups of espresso, Storme's appetite had quickly subsided. But now, her stomach was demanding food and it wanted it now.

"I think I saw a breakfast kiosk somewhere" Storme muttered to herself before she went to her duffle bag and dug out her wallet. She had left her bag by Brittany so she made sure to be extra quiet as she walked away.

"Be back in a minute" Storme whispered before walking down the way towards the food sections of the airport.

* * *

Back in Lima, Rachel was just making it home. Signs of sunlight were more evident now, but Rachel didn't care. She was a bit tired and wanted to lay down for a bit for she had to start her morning routine. She knew her fathers were still sleeping, so she made an extra effort to be quiet as she entered her house and made her way up the stairs towards her room. Once she was there, she sighed and went to sit on her bed. Storme's news was not what she was expecting. She thought it would be something minor, but that wasn't the case. Rachel knew how sensitive Storme could get about her eyes, so for Coach Sylvester to make Storme choose between the Cheerios and herself. Although Rachel appreciated Storme's effort to keep their plan going, and that she considered Santana's place in it, even though it wouldn't have been her fault, Rachel would have preferred that Storme have been kicked off.

"Storme you considerate idiot" Rachel chuckled with a smile shaking her head. She then hopped off her bed and changed into her pajamas. She also pulled out her work out clothes and set them by her elliptical so it wouldn't take too much of her morning schedule. Once completed Rachel went to her alarm clock and set it before jumping back into bed and going to sleep. Close to three hours later, Rachel's alarm clock went off playing **Higher** by the Saturdays. Rachel slowly made her way out of bed so she wouldn't risk falling and injuring herself. She then changed into her workout outfit which consisted of black spandex shorts and a loose grey tank top. She had just started her stretches when her phone rang playing David Guetta's **She Wolf**; Rachel walked to her charging phone and picked it up.

"Hey Storme did you guys land yet" Rachel asked, but instead of hearing Storme's voice she heard Brittany's,

"Hi Rae bear" Brittany said happily, though she was surprised to hear the blonde's voice, Rachel was glad to be talking to her.

"Hello Brittany, not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, why are you using Storme's phone, what happened to yours" Rachel asked as she went to sit at her desk.

"I forgot to charge my phone so it died during the first flight, we're at a hangover in West Virginia since the plane people didn't feed the plane enough food to fly" Brittany explained, though Rachel knew exactly what she was talking about. The flight from Ohio to Maryland should only take a few hours.

"So where Storme, Quinn, and Santana, are they with you" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh, well Quinn is anyway Storme and Santana had to pee really badly, Santana doesn't like the plane bathrooms for some reason, and Storme fell asleep, she is so adorable when she sleeps" Brittany explained.

"Alright then, well tell Quinn I said hello, is there something else you wanted to tell me Britt" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure Storme and Santana will, during the flight before Storme fell asleep she told us more stories about you and her as kids" Brittany giggled.

"She never fails to tell stories, what was it about this time" Rachel asked.

"Well to be honest the details were kinda vague, but she did tell us about a Berry family reunion you took her to" Brittany said and Rachel's eyes widened slightly.

"Did she now" Rachel asked trying not to sound a bit nervous.

"She sure did, she said everyone treated her like she was a part of the family, your family sounds nice Rachel" Brittany complimented.

"They really are" Rachel agreed.

"Oh Storme and Santana are back, (guys Rachel is on the phone, no wait Fluffy, Sanny, slow down)" Rachel heard Brittany say. Then suddenly she heard a muffled argument over who would get to talk first, Rachel heard Storme say something about it being her phone, and she definitely heard Santana mention Lima Heights Adjacent. After a few moments Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the argument. Suddenly it got quiet then Santana answered the phone,

"Hey Tiny how's it hanging back home" Rachel chuckled,

"Everything is pleasant, and I see you've won the small dispute over who got to talk to me first" Rachel chuckled.

"Darn right, I had Brittany make a slight distraction then I took the phone when she wasn't looking, so here I am sexy voice and all" Santana gloated.

"Do I even want to know what you made Brittany do" Rachel asked.

"No probably not, so whatcha doing"

"Talking to you obviously" Rachel replied. For a fair ten minutes Santana and Rachel talked about the plane ride. Santana had to sit in the aisle seat, Quinn got the middle and Brittany was the luckiest out of the trio because she got the window seat. Santana also mentioned how Storme also got a window seat but she was by herself listening to her iPod and seemed deep in thought.

"Well Storme always listens to music whenever she gets on a plane, it helps her nerves" Rachel explained.

"Makes sense, I personally love flying in planes, feels like you can actually fly sometimes ya know" Santana said.

"I too enjoy flying, I love watching the scenery slowly pass below" Rachel agreed. Suddenly Santana stopped talking when the faint sound of an intercom going off. Rachel could just barely make out what the person said,

"Attention all passengers on the flight to Washington D.C. your plane has finally finished refueling and you are allowed to board your plane again, please make your way to the gate, we apologize for the delay" then the intercom went off.

"Well tiny, it's time to board again, so I should g-" suddenly Santana wasn't on the phone anymore, instead it was Storme.

"I hate Santana sometimes, anyway since I didn't get to talk to you at least I can say bye and** I**" Storme said putting a heavy emphasis on I,

"Will be the first to call you when we land in a few hours" Storme promised.

"That sounds pleasant, now go board your plane I won't want you to miss your flight" Rachel said humorously.

"Bye Star"

"Bye Cloud" then the line went dead; Rachel put her phone down and went back to her elliptical, she was behind on her morning schedule. And Rachel did not like falling behind.

* * *

Finally the plane had landed in Baltimore, Maryland and all the Cheerleaders were excited. They had landed close to noon and the airport was full of arriving and departing people.

"Alright ladies, head to the baggage claim and I'll go find our bus to take us to our hotel, Kaleidoscope you're in charge of getting my bags" Sue commanded before strolling off.

"Alright girls lets go" Quinn called, loud enough for all the girls to hear her. And just like that, they were moving. They had to take an escalator since the baggage claim was on the first floor, they were on the second. So as they descended, Brittany sat on one of the steps, as did a few other cheerleaders, while Santana and Quinn scanned their surroundings. They passed small restaurants, toy stores and even souvenir shops. Santana made note to visit it before returning to Ohio. Storme on the other hand was trying to walk up the escalator, even though, as earlier established, it was going down.

"Storme, what are you doing" Santana asked clearly bewildered as soon as she noticed.

"Trying to wake my legs up, they fell asleep on the flight here" Storme explained as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Well stop, you're going to embarrass us" Santana hissed.

"Yap, yap, yap that's all I'm hearing, look my legs are better now, so I can stop" Storme said as she walked calmly down the escalator to stand behind Santana and Quinn.

As the group made it to the first floor they approached the luggage claim just in time to see it, start showing the luggage.

"Hey I found mine" one of the girls called before rushing over and claiming a neon purple suitcase. Once she claimed hers, she went back to the approaching team and waited for them. Then eventually, one by one, and even by doubles. The team found their bags, and Storme got all three of Coach Sylvester's bags. And they weren't small either! Seriously, they were the size of mini fridges and weighed close enough to it.

"Why did I get stuck being Sue's pack mule" Storme muttered as she dragged all the bags, including hers, towards the entrance of the airport.

"Do you need help Fluffy" Storme heard a familiar voice ask. Storme turned to her right to see Brittany walking her pace offering her free hand.

"That would be the most rockin thing ever Brittany, thank you" Storme said gratefully as she handed Brittany her bag, she didn't mind taking Coach's, but her bag added that certain amount of weight that would have made her lose her grip and drop everything.

"Believe me, it's my pleasure, and remember you have to call Rachel when we get to our hotel" Brittany smiled, which made Storme duck her head a bit and blush. Once they caught up with the others, they all went to their shuttle and drove off to their hotel for a good rest. Tomorrow was the sign ins, and the preliminary round, only the top twenty cheer squads would move ahead to round two. And there were at least sixty five squads coming from every inch of the country, so they had to get up early for this one.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after everyone had made to their hotel rooms and settled into their rooms, and again they were grouped in fours; Storme pulled out her phone and called Rachel. She told her about the rest of their flight and the trip to the hotel.

"I'm glad everything went smoothly, so how is everyone" Rachel asked.

"Tired, I think that jet lag finally caught them" Storme chuckled, she was currently in the elevator going to the lobby, she didn't need anything really, the girl just wanted to walk around for a bit and map out the hotel since they would be there for a few days. At first glance she saw the gift shop, a few small food kiosks and the sign to that led you to the pool, sauna and work out room. Storme made note to visit the pool area later that evening.

"Understandable, you all had to get up so early, and you also had to make a fuel stop as well, I'm amazed you didn't fall asleep yourself" Rachel marveled.

"Well I am beat, but I wanted to map out the hotel, and I have to admit, the style of marble they picked to match the columns are well picked, also the plants could be different, they used birds of paradise, but I personally think that those orange lilies would have brought out the lobby more" Storme commented.

"Really Storme, must you criticize the interior designing of the hotel industry" Rachel asked, Storme could hear Rachel roll her eyes.

"Yes" Storme said without missing a beat. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of girls, maybe a year or two older, looking at her. She took it as a mere coincidence since people share glances by accident almost every day, and continued to talk. And for a good twenty minutes they discussed whatever came to mind, but eventually Rachel had to hang up, she had to get ready for her vocal lessons.

"Have fun at practice"

"Enjoy your stay at the hotel, and please keep me updated on everyone, I worry about them"

"10-4 good buddy, text you later?"

"Absolutely, bye Cloud"

"Bye Star" then the two hung up. When Storme stored her phone in her back pocket, she turned to go check out the pool area. But as she walked away she felt a hand on her shoulder and stiffened slightly. She quickly turned around, only to be face to face with one of the two older girls she saw earlier, guess they never left.

She was a bit shorter than Storme herself, she had long wavy red hair, hazel eyes cream colored skin. She was wearing jean shorts, a tight short sleeved graphic T-shirt that had small Pikachu's of a variety of color on it. Around her neck was a simple silver chain, and she wore black converse. Storme would admit she was very pretty, but she noticed that the girl wore a confident smirk,

"Hello beautiful, my friend and I just so happened to see you when you came downstairs, and I wondered what a sexy thing like you would be doing in the lobby alone" Storme frowned slightly, she didn't like where this was going. Not only that, she was at a big disadvantage, she had never been hit on by a girl before, contrary to believe, so she didn't know how to react.

"Um, hello" Storme said uncertainly, but it came out as more of a shy tone.

"How adorable, your shy, well my name is Elaine and my friend and I couldn't help but notice that a pretty girl like yourself was all alone in the lobby" the girl who claimed to be named Elaine purred. Storme took a step back to put a little distance between them, though she could feel a blush on her face.

"Aw, don't be like that honey how about I show you around D.C., it's a wonderful afternoon" Elaine said as persuasively as possible. Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation.

"Sorry ginger, she has previous engagement so I suggest you get to steppin" Storme turned around and saw Santana glaring at Elaine, Storme had never been so happy to see the Latina.

"And who are you" Elaine sneered eyeing Santana.

"I, happen to be her team mate" Santana stated as she walked up beside Storme,

"Coach is looking for you Storm, and you know how she gets when she has to wait" Santana said before dragging the surprised girl away not even saying a word to the older girl was glaring daggers at Santana.

"Thanks San" Storme said as the two entered the elevator.

"I had to help, you looked like you were about to choke and die" Storme rolled her eyes,

"Gee thanks, anyway what did Coach want" Storme asked as the elevator hit the third floor.

"Oh I lied, Coach doesn't need you, but after you left Britt-Britt woke up from her nap and started pouting that you weren't there, so I came to find you" Santana explained when the elevator finally ceased movement and opened on their floor.

"Well I wanted to see what this place had, oh by the way, do you and the girls wanna hang out at the pool later it has a sauna" Storme offered.

"Keep talking" Santana said intrigued. They needed to relax, because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I promise the next update will be better! See you around**


	21. Accidents Happen

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen of the Pezberry court I am your ever present Story teller Captain-Blue-Kitty and welcome to chapter 21! This tale still continues so please carry on to the chapter!**

**I don't own Glee or the characters; it's a fact of life. BUT I do own Storme and her family so Hahaha! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Give it to me" Santana growled. She was currently splayed on her stomach on her shared hotel bed with Storme sitting on top of her. The honey blonde was triumphantly eating a chocolate chip cookie from a "chips ahoy" package. And Santana was struggling, but determined, to get the package of cookies from the other girl. They had an hour before they had to get ready for competition, so Quinn went for a walk, leaving Brittany, Storme, and Santana alone in their room. Brittany was in the bathroom straightening her hair, and Storme and Santana were currently fighting over some cookies.

"Heck no, you had like four, this is my second one" Storme protested with a semi full mouth. When Santana began to move again, with much more vigor, Storme came close to actually falling.

"Dang it Storme, give me the stupid cookies or I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you" Santana threatened, trying her best to get the girl off of her so she could kick her butt, then eat the amazing brand of cookies while rubbing it in Storme's face.

"Psh, honey from where I'm sitting, I think I have the upper ha-" then suddenly Storme squealed as her ribcage was attacked. Not by Santana, but Brittany who now had a firm grip on Storme's waist and pulled her off of Santana.

"Brittany no, not the cookies" Storme laughed with a huge smile on her face while Brittany confiscated the cookies and handed them to Santana.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights" Santana cheered before diving into the bag and getting more cookies. Storme was about to get up but Brittany went back to tickle her.

"You can't tease Santana like that; she really likes chocolate chip cookies" Brittany grinned as she gripped Storme's sides a bit harder as she continued her torture on the slightly shorter girl.

"B-But s-she was eating mo-more than me-me, Hahaha ITS NOT FAIR" Storme yelled through fits of laughter.

"You have to say sorry, or I won't stop" Brittany warned.

"F-Fine, I-I'm so-sorry, Brittany please, stop" Storme whimpered breathlessly, her oxygen was beginning to run low from all the laughing.

"It's all good cloud, just don't be denying the great and sexy Santana Lopez of her cookies and we'll be straight okay" Santana said just as she pulled out yet another cookie and took a bite of it. Storme took advantage of the opportunity she just discovered.

"I didn't realize you could do straight Lopez" Storme snickered. Brittany giggled as Santana accidently inhaled the chunk of cookie.

"Oh man that was too good, you know you set yourself up for that one Santana, sorry bro" Storme guffawed as Brittany went to pat the poor choking Latina on the back.

"Ah, no me gusta condensation, no me gusta" Santana hacked before inhaling deeply to get new air into her slightly deprived lungs.

"Hey it was too good to pass up, and your face was hilarious" Storme snorted as she lay down exhaled as her muscles relaxed. This was nice, she liked Brittany and Santana, they were fun to be around, and didn't fuss too much. Suddenly the undeniable click of a room key sliding into the door slot sounded and in walked Quinn.

"Hey Quinn" Storme smiled with a wave towards the short blonde, and the latter returned the gesture.

"Hey Storme, ready for the Prelim rounds today" Quinn asked as she closed the door and went to sit on her side of the room where she and Santana slept before snatching the cookies away from the now clearly displeased Latina. Storme liked Quinn, she supposed, she had heard from the whispered shadows of the school that Quinn had once been cruel to the Glee club and Rachel, just like she had heard about Santana, but the honey blonde didn't normally follow rumors.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous too, I mean did you see all the cheerleading teams that came into our hotel after us, holy cow" Storme said.

"Yeah I know, but relax, we got our choreography down so that's all that matters" Quinn assured.

"Right, well I'm gonna jump in the shower, so yall have fun" Storme said before rolling off the bed and venturing into the large bathroom and carefully closing the door.

* * *

It was now time for the Cheerios to head to the convention center to sign in and wait for the prelims to start. But since the building was a good mile away, they all got the opportunity to ride on the metro train. This trip alone took a good twenty minutes, but luckily they had an hour to get where they needed.

"Hussle ladies, I've seen obese cattle move faster than you" Sue snapped as the girls hurried along. They had already paid for their tickets; now all they had to do was find their platform.

"Hey Storme" one of the cheerios asked as she caught up to the requested other.

"Hey Riley, whats up" Storme asked warily as she slowed down for the other to catch up. Riley wasn't one of the nicest girls on the team, and when Storme had come to her first practice she found that out quickly.

"A few of the girls and I were wondering how you managed to get so close to the Unholy Trinity" Riley stated as she gestured to her little group.

"Well, Brittany and I became friends first, and I guess Santana and I are friends, but I'm not too sure about Quinn, we don't talk much" Storme shrugged casually. This made Riley snort,

"Hang back a sec new girl; I need to give you some insight about those three" Riley murmured putting her hand on Storme's shoulder and making her stop, letting the rest of the Cheerios walk ahead. Once they all were out of hearing range Storme began to talk again.

"Rachel Berry is like your best friend or something right" Riley asked with a raised brow.

"As far as your concerned she is, why" Storme asked.

"Listen, I like you, but you shouldn't be hanging around those three, especially after what they've done to Rachel" Riley said, again gesturing to their team mates, though she pointed specifically to Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Storme glared,

"What do you mean, after what they've done to Rachel, what have they done" Storme demanded. Riley chuckled,

"Look you didn't hear this from me, but your "friends" over there, have been Rachel's number one bullies since the eighth grade, from the names, teasing, all the way up to the slushie facials and dumpster chucking they made sure it happened and laughed about it" Riley said coolly. Moments passed before Storme simply sighed and shook her head.

"Thank you for telling me, come on let's catch up, I think I heard them call our platform" Storme said before the two jogged away. They couldn't miss the metro. Moments later, after awkward shoving and several mumbled "excuse me's" the two just barely made it back in time to slip through the fast closing doors. They separated and during the ride the two did not look at each other. Storme was standing beside Quinn while Santana and Brittany sat down.

"There you are, we saw you running up with Riley, what in the world were you guys doing" Quinn asked curiously with a hint of suspicion.

"Seriously, you guys were gone for almost ten minutes, were guys making out or something" Santana joked waggling a brown brow. The joke made Brittany pout; she hoped that wasn't the case.

"In your dreams Lopez, she needed to talk to me, so we talked, that's all" Storme said.

"Whatever you say De Luca" Santana shrugged as she stretched out her arms. The trip went relatively quiet, except for Storme's humming of Titanium.

* * *

The day was passing by, and Rachel was busy trying to think of the last duet song that could be done, but nothing was coming to mind. So many things were going on in her mind at the moment that she couldn't focus. So she decided to call Kurt, her fellow Diva, in hopes of finding a possible song choice. After a few moments, Rachel unfortunately got Kurt's voicemail, so she left a message,

"Hello Kurt, its Rachel, I'm sure you're busy, so I'll try to make this as short as possible, I can't seem to think of any song ideas for the undecided duet number, so maybe you can, anyway call me back when the opportunity arises, goodbye Kurt" then Rachel pressed the end key and sighed, what now? She was sure that Santana and the rest of the cheerios were competing at the moment, so what could she do? Her fathers were at work, maybe Aunt Tiana and Destiny were home? Rachel smiled at the thought of visiting them.

"I think I'll pay them a visit" Rachel squealed before walking out of her room and rushing out of the house. Once at the end of the driveway, Rachel made sure to look both ways before going across the road, since her fathers' always said that the roads weren't always safe. Once she was sure it was safe, Rachel hurried across the road and onto the sidewalk that led to her destination. A few cars passed by, adding noise to the quiet neighborhood. In no time at all Rachel was walking up the drive way of two of her favorite people in the world. Destiny's blue mustang convertible and Storme's red sedan was sitting in the driveway, so that meant Tiana was working today.

"I hope she has a lovely day at work, I know that being a car dealer can be strenuous at times" Rachel thought to herself as she hopped over the steps to the door. The tiny diva gave three brief knocks before stepping back. Immediately a brief bay sounded from Dinah, and moments after Rachel could hear Terra and Dinah scratching at the door.

"Just a minute" Rachel heard Destiny call as she seemingly shooed the dogs away. Moments later the door was open and Destiny smiled when she saw who was standing in front of her door.

"Rachie, honey how are you doing" Destiny asked warmly giving the much smaller girl a hug.

"Hello Aunt Destiny, I'm doing well, how about you" Rachel asked as Destiny led the girl into her home. Once the door closed Dinah and Terra came bounding back to greet Rachel.

"Hey guys" Rachel giggled as Terra ran around her feet and Dinah licked at her jean clad legs wagging her tail joyfully. The older woman chuckled,

"They have missed you it seems, so what brings you by my dear" Destiny questioned as Rachel pulled off her shoes and set them by the door.

"Oh I wanted to come visit you and Aunt Tiana, but since she's working today, I'll visit you" Rachel explained.

"That's lovely dear, now would you like some mint tea, I have hot water boiling in the kettle" Destiny offered as she walked into the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful Aunt D" Rachel grinned as she followed the latter with an obvious bounce in her step.

"So how is Storme at school, she usually tells me about her day, but I think it would be good to hear your perspective too" Destiny said as she pulled out two tea cups and set them on the Island in the center the kitchen.

"Well to be honest, we only share one class together, but I also see her in the hallways and in Glee, so from what I have witnessed, she seems to be adjusting well" Rachel said honestly, though she didn't mention the slushie facial fiasco from the first week Storme had arrived.

"I thought so, you know, I never thought that Storme would be a cheerleader, though I must admit she seems to enjoy it" Destiny commented as she pulled out the crushed mint and tea herbs canister and poured a decent amount in each cup. Rachel was sitting down on one of the Island chairs; feet hanging carelessly in the air listening to her speak.

"Yes she's a great cheerleader, and she doesn't let the fact go to her head" Rachel smiled as the hot water was now ready and poured into the cups.

"I'm going to assume that the cheerleaders here think that they own the place" Destiny asked with a knowing grin as she sat across from the brunette.

"You would be correct" Rachel chuckled with an eye roll as she claimed one of the tea cups and stirred it with a tea spoon. For the next three hours Aunt Destiny and Rachel caught up and talked about school and work. They went deep into one particular conversation about which Broadway show was better, but Rachel triumphed when she went into a five minute speech about Funny Girl. Destiny knew that Rachel was stubborn about her Broadway shows. Suddenly the house phone rang and Aunt Destiny smiled before going to answer the phone.

* * *

"Up next we have last year's Nationals winners, number thirty seven, the McKinley Spartans" the male announcer called as the cheerios ran out cheering, though a few did a back hand sprang or car wheel, Brittany did a front flip. Santana did a one handed cart wheel, but Quinn and Storme did not. Contrary to believe, Quinn couldn't do many ground tricks, and Storme wasn't the best, so they ran out with the rest of their team. Once the applause died down and everyone in the large open building went silent, the girls had already formed two single file lines about ten feet parallel from each other. Suddenly the silence was broken by the opening beat of **Swedish House Mafia's** _"Don't you worry child" _and the girls started dancing their long practiced routine.

"_Come on you crazy Latina watch it, you almost missed that step" _Santana's inner voice yelped as Santana did a quick foot shuffle before spinning on her heel to do a quick turn.

"Shut up I'm doing fine" Santana thought back as she did a back flip to get behind a tall black haired girl as she did a front flip in front of her. Once they had finished exchanging places, everyone formed three horizontal lines and started doing a hybrid of stepping and possibly river dancing; Santana or any of the other girls hadn't figured it out yet. But it didn't seem to matter because the judges looked impressed. Suddenly the song changed to **Justin Beiber's "**_Beauty and a Beat" _and the cheerios knew that when that particular song started, the routine was almost over, so they had to start form their pyramid.

"Come on Storm, you can do it" Storme thought to herself as she and about six other girls started to back up. The six girls were the baseman, but Storme had to help get the second row up, she was on the fourth row underneath Santana, and Quinn since she was going to hold them up along with Riley, who would be holding Brittany. She was the top of the pyramid, since she was going to jump from the top of the pyramid do some aerial tricks and land perfectly. And so far, everything was going off without a hitch, every girl was performing flawlessly.

The pyramid was almost complete; Storme was hoisted up along with Riley so they could bring the Unholy Trinity to the top. In almost no time Santana and Quinn were standing on Storme and Riley, and Brittany was the last to come up. But it seemed that fate had other ideas today. Just as Santana and Quinn squatted slightly to help pull the blonde up, Santana accidently dug her heels into Storme's shoulders, causing her to jolt and hiss in pain. The sudden movement caused Santana to falter in her movements making Quinn to, unexpectedly, take all of Brittany's weight. This caused Brittany to start falling back to the ground, Quinn close behind. The tallest blonde crashed onto her back, knocking the air out of her, though Quinn landed on Brittany's legs before rolling to her side. Santana lost her balance and also began to fall and soon the rest of the pyramid followed with loud screams of surprise, shock and pain.

One by one, and even pairs of girls fell into a heap on top of Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Riley and Storme. The music was cut, judges and paramedics came out to check them, but the McKinley Cheerleading Coach just stood there in shock, what could have possibly happened to make this catastrophe occur? The decided that she would find out who was responsible, but at the moment, she needed to check on them, so she jogged over to the now groaning and crying mass of cheerleaders. She knew that phone calls were going to be made.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED" Rachel heard Aunt Destiny yell, she jumped from her seat to see what had caused the woman to shout. She ran into the living room, where the older honey blonde had gone a few minutes before and saw worry dominating her facial features. Rachel mouthed whats wrong to her, and Destiny responded by holding up her index finger. Rachel knew what that meant so she stayed by the woman's side.

"Are they alright?" a brief moment went by.

"What about Storme, is she …"

"I understand, well please be careful coming back" Aunt Destiny sighed before hanging up the phone. Rachel immediately jumped the older woman with questions.

"What happened, how's Storme, is everyone coming home?" Rachel asked, also in worry. The woman repeated her previous gesture of sighing before chuckling with little humor.

"The cheer team had an accident, when they tried to do their pyramid something went wrong and everyone collapsed onto each other" the now clearly distressed woman explained. Rachel nodded urging her to continue.

"From what I understand, Storme isn't majorly injured, she has a bruised shoulder and some minor scrapes, she fell on Santana" the older woman paused for a moment before going on.

"She's the one that Zero frightened when we were unpacking right" Destiny asked and Rachel nodded now worrying more since her favorite Latina was mentioned.

"Yes, well Santana fell on a girl named Quinn, poor dears; they both have major bruising as well, but I think their parents should take them to the doctor just make sure it isn't worse"

"What about Brittany" Rachel asked nervously.

"She took the brute of the fall, she dislocated her shoulder, but that's all I know so far"

Well, when are they coming back" Rachel asked with a sudden urgency.

"They're flying out tonight, so all the parents and guardians need to go to the airport later tonight, probably around eight or eight thirty"

"May I go with you please; I have to make sure everyone is alright" Rachel almost begged.

"Of course Rae, now I have to call Tia, goodness knows how she'll react when I tell her" Destiny chuckled lightly before pulling out her phone and calling her wife up.

"How awful, I know accidents happen, but still, I do hope they're ok" Rachel thought as she went to sit on the couch, worry consuming her tiny being.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Finished the chapter! And now I must make another! See you guys next time and I hope you enjoyed it**


	22. All Aboard

**A/N: Alrighty welcome back, I'm so sorry this took so long to do, but life caught up and deprived me of freedom. But here we are, and I warn you now, this is a semi filler chapter. Since the important stuff is coming up in the next chapter. Well let's get a move on.**

**I don't own Glee, or the characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy, that man is a genius I say! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regionals, it was finally time to head to the station and move on out to New York. Everyone was packed and ready to go, and were bursting at the seam with excitement. But it was cold; given it was December now, so everyone was bundled up.

"Puck move it, I wants to gets to the station before I turn fifty two and die from frostbite, hussle" although Santana was a bit snappy towards Puck, but it wasn't really his fault; Santana made him carry all four of her bags so she could carry Rachel's.

"Hey, if I have to involuntarily become your pack mule, I can walk as slow as I need too. Besides who needs four bags of clothes, we're only gonna be there for three days" Puck called from the back of the moving crowd. A few of the other Gleeks chuckled at the Jewish boy's expense, though Quinn slowed down so he could at least walk with someone.

"Give me two of the bags Puckerman, you're taking forever" Quinn stated before taking two of Santana's leopard print bags.

"Thanks Q" Puck grinned. Everyone waited outside, since the station was an outdoor one, and also it wasn't exactly the largest. Everyone chatted away with excitement, as other passengers walked onto the platform, and the arrivals exited off the current train. Their train was to arrive at 5:30 PM, and it was just turning 5:00 now. Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste were talking about something; Ms. Pillsbury had come down with the flu somehow so Coach Beiste was more than happy to be the second chaperone, and the glee kids were just as excited.

"I'm so glad we got the duets figured out, I really wanted to go to Regionals again this year" Kurt smiled as he adjusted his winter coat. He, Blaine, Brittany, Storme, Rachel and Santana were grouped together just under the roof of the small ticket building as small flurries began to descend onto the platform.

"I know, and the way the duet partners we chose, they are totally rockin" Storme complimented looking at the group. The duet for _Little Talks _was taken by Kurt and Blaine. They had performed wonderfully, in case you didn't know. And the second duet, which after weeks of discussing and figuring out, the kids of glee had agreed to do Lauren's suggestion, which had surprised a majority of the club. She had suggested Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch's _Sweet Nothing_, and everyone loved it. And the people for this duet were none other than Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Santana had calmly and collectively, though jumping insanely on the inside, offered her amazing vocals for the duet and asked Rachel after that practice if she would do it with her. She eagerly said that she and Santana's voice would mesh wonderfully to the song, so she accepted the offer. Little did the two know, but at the time they were being watched by a certain blonde and brunette, and they high fived before being spotted.

"Yeah, I bet you and Blaine are gonna do amazing" Brittany piped as she watched the grey sky shed its white fluff.

"I believe we will, but I can't wait for Santana and Rachel's duet, they worked hard on it" Blaine chuckled.

"No kidding, Rach would make us do the song fifty times before I could even go home, sometimes it was more if I missed a key" Santana scoffed with an amused smirk.

"You reap what you sow Chica, and Rachel has always been determined, so you guys will rock the house" Storme assured before a chill rushed through her spine causing her to shudder.

"Aw Fluffy, your shaking, come here" Brittany piped before yanking the surprised honey blonde into her arms and squeezed tightly.

"B-Brittany, w-what are you doing" Storme squeaked.

"Warming you up, you looked cold" Brittany said innocently.

"Oh I'm sure she's warm Britt" Santana snickered before getting lightly hit in the arm by Rachel.

"Santana stop it" Rachel said with an unamused look, though it looked like she was having a hard time trying to keep it that way. Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana's obvious innuendo, and Blaine just shook his head. Brittany on the other hand was just happy to hold the now deeply blushing cheerio in her arms. Things got quiet after that, but it wasn't awkward, not in the slightest. Rachel would blow at the falling snowflakes and Santana would chuckle whenever the snow came back down and landed onto Rachel's head.

"Hey do you guys wanna hear a joke I found yesterday" Storme asked.

"Please humor us" Blaine said answering for their small group.

"Okay, so-" the sound of a train whistle suddenly sounded and everyone turned to see that their train was finally arriving.

"Alright guys, let's get moving, the train will be here soon so get your tickets out" Mr. Shue yelled as everyone moved to crowd together.

"Come on Britt, lets hurry" Storme said moving, rather reluctantly, out of the tall blonde's embrace, though she grabbed her hand, along with their bags so that she could lead her to their teacher without losing her. Brittany happily followed her, while Santana did the same thing for Rachel, though they walked.

"Puckerman, don't you dare lose those bags, I got important stuff in there" Santana yelled over her shoulder as the mohawked boy and Quinn both made their way to their loud friend, carrying their bags as well as hers. As soon as the train made a complete stop, the passengers aboard made their way off, and then the conductor came out and called everyone in while asking for their ticket. One by one, everyone made their way onto the train. And now it was Santana and Rachel's turn, but Santana stood aside.

"Ladies first" Santana said as charmingly as possible.

"Aw, how chivalrous of you, thank you very much" Rachel giggled as she walked ahead of Santana and presented her ticket. Santana grinned inwardly, yeah she was totes chivalrous.

* * *

A good four hours later, everyone was sitting in their seats, either sleeping, talking, or dying of boredom. There was still a hefty two hours left before the train stopped at their destination, but there was nothing to do. And at the moment, Brittany was suggesting games they could play, that wouldn't get them in trouble or disturb the other passengers, but so far, nothing was sounding very good.

"How about cards?"

"No one brought cards" Quinn said.

"I Spy?"

"We're in a train B, there's nothing to spy" Santana sighed leaning her head on the window.

"Tag?" Brittany suggested hopefully,

"Yes let's all go onto the roof of the train and run like crazy" Kurt said in a light sarcastic tone, which earned him a glare from Santana, but it seemed that Brittany didn't catch the sarcasm.

"I know right, and if the train goes fast enough and we jump, maybe we could fly" Brittany squealed in excitement.

"Brittany dear, as much fun as that sounds, I don't think we should, what if we get kicked off the train" Rachel said.

"Well we could join the circus" Brittany smiled. Suddenly an abrupt snore interrupted the group's conversation.

"Rachel, I swear if that girl doesn't quit snoring, she's gonna wake up hanging off the roof of the train" Santana growled.

"Santana she snores, many people do, please calm down" Rachel retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Not like her! She has snoring fits, she'll go on for who knows how long, stop then start up again, I mean seriously who does that" Santana exclaimed as she pointed forward. About two rows of seats upward, Tina and Mike were sitting, but Tina was snoring, though Mike didn't seem to mind.

"Boy Chang, girl Chang is gonna be sleeping outside she don't quit with the snoring" Santana called from her seat. But the only thing she got was a dismissive hand wave from the boy.

"Chica, shut your face before I stuff a burrito in it" Storme mumbled from across the aisle. She and Mercedes were sitting together, though it seemed that Storme had been trying to sleep. While Mercedes jammed to her IPod.

"Pipe down, I'm trying to entertain a blonde without going onto the roof of the train" Santana countered.

"Would it really be such a bad thing if you went on the roof? I mean I'm sure I can explain why Santana Lopez suddenly disappeared from the train" Storme joked sarcastically. The Latina glared along with Rachel, but hers wasn't nearly as harsh as Santana's.

"Fluffy what do you think we should do" Brittany asked leaning over her seat to get a glimpse of the honey blonde, who's head was on the window, eyes closed.

"Truth or Dare" Storme stated, not moving from her spot,

"Eh why not, we don't have anything better to do" Quinn said with a shrug. Then everyone else mumbled their voice of agreement.

"Alright Fabray you first" Santana said as Quinn sighed and waited for the obvious question.

* * *

Finally everyone had made it to the station, grabbed their belongings and walked out to the ever busy streets of New York City.

"Oh my gosh Kurt look at this place" Rachel squealed, bouncing excitedly. Kurt shared the same look though his bouncing was nonexistent, for a good few moments.

"Come on guys, the hotel we're staying at is a good four blocks down from here, so let's hurry" Mr. Shue called as he led the group of excited teenagers to their hotel. Along the way, everyone spotted places they wanted to visit. Quinn and Rachel found a book store and vegan restaurant. Brittany saw a pet shop that sold mostly cats and cat related items. Santana spotted a music store that sat next to a vendor that sold various items from purses, dresses, all the way down to those little puppet animals. Puck saw a bar, but immediately looked the other way when he saw what kind of bar it actually was. There was something for everybody and Mr. Shue promised to take them shopping before they left for home again.

"Alright, I got our room keys, and you know who your roommate or roommates are, so come get the keys, go settle in and meet me back in the lobby in an hour" Mr. Shue explained as he passed out the six keys. Quinn and Tina got roomed together; Puck, Finn and Sam did as well. Blaine, Kurt, and Artie piled up together; Santana, Mercedes and Lauren were together, much to the Latina's disappointment; though if you really read between the lines, Mercedes was the peacekeeper for the two hotheads.

Rachel and Brittany had roomed together while Storme roomed with Coach Beiste. She had taken an immediate liking to the woman, and thought her sayings were funny, even if no one could understand what they meant. The girls were on one side of the hallway while the boys were on the other. Rules were applied about how long they were allowed to stay, and all that jazz. But honestly, everyone just wanted to go check out the pool or see how good the room service was. When everyone was roomed together and beginning to settle, Rachel snuck out of her room leaving a note for Brittany, since she was sleeping now, and went to find Storme. She found her telling coach Beiste that she would be back in a bit before closing the door and walking in Rachel's upcoming direction.

"Alright, I got your text Storme whats the matter" Rachel asked with worry.

"I'm fine, but there is something we need to talk about and it is important" Storme said.

"Very well, I saw a sign that said that there was a conference room near the lobby, gets go" Rachel said before the two hurried towards the elevator. Little did they know a certain brunette had been listening from his door. It wasn't intentional, but people shouldn't talk about important matters in front of someone's door. So when the footsteps of the suspicious ladies faded down the hall, Kurt made an effort to look like he was casually walking out. Once he felt that the cost was clear, he power walked through the extensive hallway and towards the lobby. Everyone was on the ground floor this time, made it easier and more convenient to carry suitcases and all. By the time he made it to the lobby he saw a few more show choir schools walking in, he didn't recognize any of them, but he ignored it at the moment. Rachel and Storme had disappeared to the conference room and Kurt needed to know what was so important. So after scanning various wall signs he found the one that pointed to the conference room and headed in that direction.

"Rachel, its Regionals already, you said if things went well we could tell them here" Storme said as she paced around the moderately large conference room. Rachel signed from her seat on one of the chairs, she had been trying to make her understand, but Storme usually needed things retold to her several times.

"Storme I know what I said, but it isn't time yet, we can't tell them ahead of time" Rachel said sighing.

"Rachel their going to find out sooner or later, I know I said I'd help you, but I can only say so much before I let it slip by accident" Storme whined in worry.

"Very well we can tell one person, but if we do, they must never speak of it until we're ready to tell everyone, after Regionals" Rachel bargained making the taller girl stop to mull it over.

"I'm good with that, but who can we tell" Storme asked, returning to her pacing.

"Storme, I-I don't know" Rachel sighed in exasperation. She wasn't expecting Storme to bring this up so soon.

"Well, I hate lying to them Rachel, please" Storme begged as she slowed to a stop once more.

"Was that all you wanted to talk about" Rachel asked, and Storme nodded her head.

"Yeah, we should go, I think I saw a sign somewhere saying a meeting was gonna be held today" Storme agreed before the two hurried to the door and walked out. But what they didn't realize was that Kurt had been listening from behind the door before moving behind the Fichus tree two feet from the conference room to hide. When he felt that the coast was clear, he moved out and dusted himself off.

"Well well, what have we here" Kurt mumbled as he made his way towards his room.

* * *

Later in the hour, as previously instructed, all the members of the New Directions had returned to the lobby. Mr. Shue was waiting for them with his usual smile.

"Alright guys, I hope you're settled in, because I found us a room to practice in before the competition tomorrow"

"Please tell me we don't have to go outside to find it" Lauren spoke out. Mr. Shue chuckled,

"No Lauren, it's in the hotel, the manager said we could borrow their entertainment room. It has a stage large enough to do the dance routines, surround sound so you can hear the song, and several microphones, so you each may use it" Mr. Shue beamed, has his team cheered and high fived, although three of his kids seemed less enthusiastic.

"Alright guys, the entertainment room is next to the conference room, so go ahead and make your way over there, Santana, Kurt and Brittany would you please stay behind for a moment, I would like to talk to you" Mr. Shue instructed before he handed Tina the music and sent everyone off. Santana had been watching Rachel and Storme messing around as they walked off, leading the group since they knew where the conference room was. Brittany was twiddling her thumbs with a sad pout on her face as she sighed. And Kurt, he felt like he shouldn't have said anything.

_Kurt's mind was racing as he made his way down the hall. Storme and Rachel were hiding something about each other, and he didn't know what. Were they secretly seeing each other, and only made this whole get Santana thing an elaborate cover up? Kurt shook his head, impossible, Rachel liked Santana too much, and she could never be that manipulative to her friends. And Rachel had expressed months ago that Storme did not want her romantically, which is good, since Brittany seemed head over heels for the discolored eyed Cheerio._

"_What am I thinking, they like two different people, but I do wonder what they meant" Kurt mused allowed._

"_What who meant" an innocent voice asked. Kurt whipped around to see both Brittany and Santana standing there in bathing suits wrapped in matching white towels. It seemed that they had just got back from the pool._

"_Oh, well" Kurt started to say, but Santana cut him off._

"_Porcelain, my home girl asked you a question, answer her" Santana snapped. It wasn't like he meant to say it, but years of fearing the Latina's words caused his reaction._

"_I overheard Storme and Rachel discus something" Santana raised an eyebrow._

"_About what, more importantly why are you eavesdropping" Santana challenged._

"_I-I don't know, they said something about not being able to tell anyone about them and how eventually we would find out or something about them" Kurt said wracking his brain. He didn't notice Brittany and Santana sharing a side glance with one another, before shrugging._

"_Well it's their business, and I should burn your Gucci bag for spying on our future girl friends" Santana smirked._

"_Yeah, Fluffy and Rae don't have to share everything with us" Brittany added. It was then the two walked around the boy and headed for their rooms, but just before they were out of hearing range Kurt said,_

"_But, what if it has something to do with you two" the girls faltered in their walking, but kept going. It was then Kurt started getting a sinking feeling._

"You guys, are you alright, you seem a bit down" Mr. Shue said in concern once all the kids were gone. Santana shrugged halfheartedly, as well as Brittany as she continued to twiddle her thumbs and Kurt gave an uneasy chuckle. Sensing the dark cloud looming over the girls, he wordlessly asked Kurt to go catch up with the others. Kurt nodded in understanding before quickly moving out of the lobby.

"Santana, Brittany, whats wrong" Mr. Shue asked again.

"We're okay, just tryin to process some possibilities is all" Santana said.

"Well, would you like to talk about it" Mr. Shue asked in deep concern,

"Not really Mr. Shue" Brittany sighed. The older man nodded,

"That's okay, but if you need to talk later, Coach Beiste and myself as well as your teammates will listen" Mr. Shue smiled before patting them both on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Shue, come on B, let's go practice" Santana said clearing her throat. Brittany looked up and nodded before the three went to the entertainment room. Just as they entered, they heard Storme singing Titanium, on the stage, and she was doing pretty well. Rachel was on the stage as well, but she was sitting nearby, from what Santana could guess, to listen for any flaws in Storme's singing. When they entered Rachel took noticed and waved happily at them. Santana smiled to the best of her abilities. When Storme saw Santana, Brittany and Mr. Shue come in she sang,

"Hello Chica, Brittany and Shue, its gooood to see you agaiiiin!" in the beat of the song. A few of the teens chuckled but Rachel frowned slightly,

"Storme, focus on the song, we compete tomorrow, come on we need to practice" Rachel said. The music stopped and Storme sighed with a smile,

"Rachel I know, but you need to relax, we can whistle while we work can't we" Storme asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then its okay, besides this is my second time running through the song, you said that when Santana got here, you would work on your duet" Storme reminded her.

"Yes, that is true" Rachel agreed before looking at the slightly taller brunette.

"Santana, are you ready" Rachel called,

"Sure thing tiny, gimme a chance to get to the stage" Santana said as she walked towards the stage. When Storme passed her the mike, Storme hip checked her and winked,

"Have fun" before jumping off the stage and going towards her favorite blonde.

"Alright guys, we compete tomorrow, lets get as much practice today, because we won't have a lot of time to do it once Regionals begins" Mr. Shue said before cuing Tina to start the music for the first duet.

* * *

**A/N: Hey good to see you all. Again I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed it and I will see you next time. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Regionals!

**A/N: Hello my fellow Gleeks and welcome back, I have missed you dearly. I believe it's time to let you guys know that this story is in fact getting close to ending, but not just yet. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I'm sorry I posted late again. End of the year exams are coming up and homework is being piled on. Not only that, but work is starting to add more hours. Anyway off we go.**

**I don't own Glee, the characters or the special guest judges. Its life, what are you gonna do? Anyway keep calm, and read Pezberry!**

* * *

It was the dawn of Regionals and a certain Latina was lying awake in her bed. She had been up since close to 4:10 Am, and it was now 6:08 Am, yeah, she had been up for awhile, though she didn't remember waking up. But it wasn't her fault, she had Rachel Berry on her mind and what Kurt had told her and Brittany yesterday had not helped in the slightest. They both wanted the duo to become theirs, but because of Kurt's words, a feeling of doubt had loomed over them; though Brittany had so much faith in Storme so it didn't last very long. Santana on the other hand, due to past insecurities, had let the doubt sink in and deprive her of sleep allowing her mind to race.

"What if she doesn't really like me" Santana thought as she rolled onto her back to look at the lightly sun lit ceiling. She sighed as questions floated around her mind.

"_Kid, why do you doubt her, just because lady Hummel is eavesdropping doesn't mean you should doubt Itsy Bitsy down the hall"_ her subconscious said in a rather more supporting tone.

"But" Santana started, but her inner voice cut her off.

"_No buts, now go into the bathroom we need to talk_" the inner voice said. Santana rolled her eyes and kicked off her blanket. She rolled out of bed and maneuvered her way around the bed and into the bathroom. When she got in, she turned on the light and closed the door. But when she looked at the mirror she almost screamed. Her reflection was looking at her like the HBIC Santana normally pulled off at school.

"_Listen you; we've worked too hard for you to go ruin everything with some stupid doubt" _the mirror Santana said.

"Am I dreaming" Santana asked as she touched the mirror, though her reflection self did not.

"Yes stupid you're dreaming, this is the only way I can talk to you without making it seem like you're crazy to everyone else"

"Prove it" Santana challenged. Mirror Santana rolled her eyes, before snapping her fingers. She disappeared, but in her place stood a very realistic Rachel Berry with her usual mega watt smile.

"Does this give you the proof you need" the now mirror Rachel asked with a raised expecting brow. Speechless Santana nodded wordlessly.

"_Focus kid, we still got words to exchange_" Rachel said in Mirror Santana's voice as she disappeared and once again, mirror Santana appeared.

"_Now listen, you've been doubting Rachel's obvious feelings for you ever since Kurt said that they were hiding something, calm down, she already agreed to go on a date with you, she's kissed on the cheek and other stuff, she obviously likes you"_ mirror Santana exclaimed as she began to pace the space in the mirror.

"Yeah but-"

"_No buts, you are Santana Lopez, you live in Lima Heights Adjacent, do you know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent" _mirror Santana asked.

"Bad things?" Santana questioned.

"_You darn right bad things, you be tough honey, you want Rachel and you said you would fight for her, now get out of this wussy funk and go get your girl" _mirror Santanasnapped before suddenly Santana shot up from her side of the bed.

"Whoa" she looked at her clock. It read 9:49AM and see was alone in the bed.

"That's some crazy stuff, but she, er-I have a point, I can't let one thing get in the way, Ima gets me some Rachel Berry" Santana said determinedly.

* * *

The morning was hectic; everyone was getting dressed, doing their hair and makeup, along with their own requirements for the competition. And just as it happened at Sectionals, the girls were helping each other and the boys were doing their own thing.

"Mercedes, have you seen my hair dryer" Quinn called.

"No, have you seen my hair spray though" Mercedes yelled back. All the girls were packed into both Storme and Coach Beiste's room and Quinn and Tina's room, which had been located next to each other.

"Yeah, Rachel took it, she said that Tina needed it so she came in here and took back with her" Storme said as she used her curling iron to curl a strand of her own hair.

"Has anyone seen my eyeliner?"

"I can't find my eye shadow"

"Who took my perfume bottle?"

"Who ate my muffin?" It was utter chaos, though it was slightly organized in some way or another. In the other room, Rachel was helping Santana curl some strands of hair. Brittany had finished her hair, so she was helping Tina with the borrowed hairspray. There weren't that many girls left in Tina's room. Maybe four girls at best, so it wasn't as hectic.

The boys, much like the girls in Tina's room, were calm; the only thing they really had to do was put on their costumes and fix up their hair. And shave if need be. But other than that, they were good. Though Puck and Finn were talking about a few certain, familiar girls again, though Puck seemed a bit defensive this time,

"Dude, listen to me, she's not into you I watch them from time to time and I can tell you now, Storme's on Santana's team man, so drop it" Puck sighed as he smoothed out his Mohawk in the vanity mirror by the T.V. Finn rolled his eyes,

"That's what Santana said too, and so did Rachel, but you know what, I don't buy it" Finn concluded and Puck shook his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but if you go messing with a Cheerio's potential other, especially if it's either Santana or Brittany, you're gonna have a messy ending my friend" Puck warned with a light glare.

"Whatever man, I'm pretty sure Santana told you to say that" Finn argued as he adjusted his silver necktie. The color theme for the Regionals outfits had been deemed silver, black and purple. The boys had black faux leather pants, along with a white long sleeve dress shirt a black vest over top, with matching silver ties and fedoras that had a purple band around the center of the hat.

As for the girls, they had decided on a very glittery purple dress that came down just a good foot about their knees. It only had one sleeve that only covered one arm. The other arm was bare, though since they had a color theme, they decided to spray silver glitter spray on that particular arm before the show started. They were going to wear black wedges and some kind of purple jewelry.

About half an hour down the road, everyone was all dressed and ready to go kick butt. They had their winter coats on since really, it's snowing outside, and no one would be stupid enough to walk outside in the snow in New York, without a jacket. Mr. Shue had hailed a shuttle bus to carry everyone to the rented theater where Regionals would be held. So it was a good ten minute drive. When they got there Mr. Shue shooed the kids into the audience before going to sign everyone in. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, show choir students, and parents alike, I would like to welcome you all to this year's 2013 Regionals" an announcer declared before the very crowded room erupted into applause. The audience was divided up into sections. The show choir students were located on the left side in the front since they would have to exit to get backstage to the green room. Only three schools were allowed in the green rooms at a time. And everywhere else was a basic free for all. So parents and show choir lovers alike could sit and talk about anything.

"This place is huge, look at all these people" Storme said excitedly as she looked around eagerly. She and Brittany were sitting together next to Santana and Rachel.

"Yeah, but I hear that Nationals have a whole bunch more people" Brittany said. Storme turned to her, intrigued,

"Really, where is Nationals at" Storme asked. But before she could get an answer the announcer began talking again.

"Today ladies and gentlemen we have our three special judges, so please give a warm round of applause to Ms. Naya Rivera, Ms. Lea Michele and Heather Morris " the whole room burst into applause as the three ladies stood up and waved, but as the sound died down Santana snorted,

"Naya Rivera is such a loser, she's not even talented, and I'm totes way hotter" Santana commented,

"I disagree, I believe Ms. Rivera is a lovely actress" Rachel said.

"Well at least she can act, have you seen Lea Michele, geez my dogs could do better acting than her" Storme said.

"And I dance so much better than Heather Morris, I mean she dances like those puppet things on Pinocchio" Brittany added. The girls laughed as before the announcer once again, spoke out to the audience.

"Alright, we are ready to begin, up first from Frazier High school in Richmond Virginia, please welcome, The Acapella Experience" The Announcer said before the large group of kids walked onto the stage.

"This outta be good" Storme thought as the music began to play.

* * *

After a good two hours it was finally time for the New Directions to head to the Green room. So far a good two dozen groups had gone, and they were impressive. There as this one school from Idaho, who did a good group number of Shania Twain's **Up**. And there were a few others that were wonderful, but then there were those that weren't so good. A school that held residence in New York, decided to do a song by Lil Wayne, but it just sounded awful. But nonetheless the audience gave them an awkward round of applause. Everyone had just left the audience when Storme felt nature calling,

"Mr. Shue, can I find a bathroom real quick, I think we have about fifteen minutes" Storme smiled as normally as possible. Though Mr. Shue's eyebrows narrowed in concern,

"Storme, are you alright you aren't sick are you" Storme chuckled quietly,

"No, of course not, I just had a lot to drink this morning, that's all"

"Well, I won't be the one to hold you back, but since this a big place, take Brittany with you, Brittany" Mr. Shue called as he turned to get the tall blonde's attention. Brittany turned to see that Mr. Shue was waving at her, and she eagerly returned the gesture. But instead of going towards him, she turned back around and started walking again. But thankfully Lauren had been watching, so she told her that Mr. Shue wanted her to go to him. She quickly bounded over to the man and smiled,

"Hi Mr. Shue" the Spanish teacher grinned at Brittany,

"Brittany, Storme is going to the restroom, but I don't want her going alone, so I want you to go with her just in case she gets lost" Mr. Shue said.

"Okay, come on Fluffy Cloud" Brittany piped as she hopped by the man, grabbed Storme's hand and headed out of the auditorium.

"Brittany slow down, it's not an emergency" Storme laughed as they entered the main hall. People were still shuffling into the building to buy tickets to watch the show choir kids perform. Luckily the bathroom wasn't that far from the auditorium, so when the two girls spotted it, Storme, with slight difficulty, got out of Brittany's hold and made a bee line for the restroom.

"I'll be right back, wait here" Storme called over her shoulder as she entered the ladies room. And just as she was told, Brittany waited for her. She started humming one of her favorite Brittany Spears songs, it was **Lucky **and she swayed a little as the song continued into her mind. And about a third way into the song, she felt a tapping on her shoulder, and found Storme smiling at her with a wave. Brittany returned the smile before heading back into the auditorium and towards the green room.

"Names and group please" one of the backstage managers asked. She had a headset on and was carrying a clip board waiting expectantly for the two to answer.

"Um Brittany pierce and Storme Parker-De Luca, we're with the New Directions" Storme said as they began to walk again to the green room.

"Um, Miss Storme would you please hold back a moment, I can't find your name" the stage manager called, causing both girls to pause.

"I'll deal with it, you go ahead of me" Storme said pushing Brittany forward, though the blonde seemed confused she continued on. Once she was sure the blonde had gone, Storme rushed to the backstage manager,

"No, my name is on there I promise, I'm pretty sure I'm the only Storme in the New Directions" Storme laughed. Though the stage manager didn't seem to be all that amused, but then again, if you had to direct and guide over a thousand teenagers on and off stage, while helping cue the technical manager, your humor wouldn't be all that good either.

"Yes, well according to the list, the name I have is Storme B-"

"Yes, it is correct, but I really have to go, my team needs me" Storme interrupted before scampering off to where Brittany had gone. Leaving the stage manager to shrug and move on.

In the green room, all the members of the New Directions were going over the group number again. The girls had taken off their shoes, so no accidental injuries would occur before the show, and so far everything was going smoothly. Rachel felt that her team's performance would be amazing. They had practiced long and hard, even outside of Glee club.

"I believe we know our routine inside and out, so why don't we all relax for the rest of our wait" Rachel suggested.

"I'm all for that Princess" Puck said as he plopped down in one of the chairs. Santana sent him a poisonous look, which he caught immediately before smirking knowingly at the girl. Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Hey guys, what did I miss out on" Storme asked as she walked into the green room. The answer she got was of a variation of answers, but they had the same kind of answers.

"Cool beans, so when do we go on" Storme asked as she sat down on Rachel's lap, making a certain Latina gain a, particularly deep, shade of green. Even though she knew that Storme wasn't after Rachel, the whole affection thing they had between them was still a bit off putting to her.

"Well I know for a fact that we aren't next" Santana said in a wise crack tone.

"A dur hur hur hur, I that" Storme replied back snarkily, though this earned her a swat on her back by Rachel.

"You two stop it, and Cloud dear, we're right after the next group from Georgia, and they seemed like lovely people" Rachel explained.

"Gotta love the Georgia kids" Artie commented making the others, who actually listened to the conversation nod in agreement. Suddenly the intercom went off in the green room and all the teens quieted down.

"Attention, members of the New Directions, you are to exit to the stage in three minutes so please be prepared" then the intercom shut off.

"Well guys it's time to go, I'll be watching from the audience with Coach Beiste, I can't wait for you all to perform" Mr. Shue said before exiting the room.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, let's go take the crowd by storm" Mercedes cheered loudly causing everyone to jump up and cheer with her.

* * *

They were all standing behind the grand red curtain that led to the open stage listening to the Georgian kid's group; they called themselves, the **Pop-Dragons **since their go to music was obviously pop music. As they sang on, Santana had noticed that Rachel had slipped away. So with furrowed brows of confusion she too, as subtly as possible slipped away towards the direction Rachel went.

"Hey where are you going" Santana asked when she knew she was within Rachel's ear shot.

"Oh, I just wanted to isolate myself for a moment, you know, to find my center and all" Rachel smiled.

"Cool, makes sense I guess, so I, um" Santana started to say. She had wanted to tell Rachel how she felt about the smaller girl, but so far hesitation was dominating her.

"You what, are you okay Santana, you aren't getting sick are you" Rachel asked with growing concern for the Latina. She walked right into Santana's personal bubble and put the back of her hand onto lightly blushing Latina's forehead.

"What, naw tiny Lopez don't do sick" Santana said pulling away and putting on her bravado.

"Well, was there another reason you followed me over here" Rachel asked, and it was just Santana or did Rachel sound hopeful?

"Um"

"_Come on kids you've been putting this off for months! Don't you remember our discussion, just tell her"_ the inner voice yelled exasperatedly.

"Yes" Rachel asked with her big brown doe eyes that Santana had come to love.

"Rachel I wanted to tell you something for awhile now, but stuff kept happening ya know, but since I have this moment, I wanted to say that-" Santana was interrupted by Storme coming up to them in her ever happy demeanor,

"Hey guys, the Pop Dragons finished, we're getting ready to go on" she then proceeded to take Rachel's hand and pull her away leaving a both livid and disappointed Santana behind.

"Freakin A Storme, I almost told her" Santana growled before clenching her fist then sighing, shoulders slumping. And just as soon as she did, a light bulb went off in her head.

"That's it! I don't why I didn't of this before, being as smart as I am, but it don't matter, I gots me a new plan so Rachel Berry you better watch out" Santana purred with a victorious smirk. She then strutted her way back to the group just as the announcers announced her team. She was the last to arrive as another stage director ushered them onto the stage. It was time to wow the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, a new chapter and yet another cliff hanger of some kind for you to wait with. HAHAHA! Trust me the wait will be worth it. See you next time.**


	24. Round Two- Duets

**A/N: What up people, welcome back, I have missed you all so much. This chapter is gonna have more Pezberry scenes, and Storme and Brittany get some time together too. So let's get a move on!**

**I don't own glee and all that. So here we go.**

* * *

The group number had gone off without a hitch. Everyone had gotten their parts right on pitch and cue, and no one made a mistake as they danced. And the applause was deafening, which made them all smile as they exited off the stage.

"We were awesome" Brittany sang hopping alongside her friends. Santana and Puck were talking a little bit back and Santana seemed excited about something since she was making hand gestures like crazy. And Puck just nodded in understanding with his own smile.

"Yeah we did, so now we just have to go sit down and watch the rest of the group numbers right" Storme asked as she bumped into Mercedes by accident and apologizing.

"Yeah, then when that's all done with, we still have to do the duets and the solos go last" Mercedes said before passing them.

"We're gonna be here forever" Storme whined as they made it back to their spots in the crowd.

"Contrary to believe Storme there aren't as many singing groups here as you think, besides, Regionals is an open event for everyone, so even though there are a lot of parents here, it's not just them, spectators come to these as well" Rachel said.

"Sounds legit to me, so how many more do we have to sit through before the duet round starts" Tina asked from behind them.

"The playbook says that there are at least fifteen more schools to go through, so more or less we're going to sit here for a good two and a half hours" Rachel answered.

"Uh huh, well wake me up when it's time for the duets" Storme said before slumping down in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Storme, you will not sleep during this competition, it's disrespectful and you don't know if something will change" Rachel reprimanded.

"That's why I said tell me, honestly Rachel and here I thought you were a good listener" Storme said with a smirk, though her eyes never opened. They were shushed by Lauren from about four bodies down, who somehow managed to get popcorn into the premises.

After the group numbers had started, everyone was given an hour intermission. So those who didn't want to leave the auditorium were permitted to stay, but mostly everyone cleared out to go grab some food and so on. So Mr. Shue took the time to let his students roam around for a bit and stay with those who either had fallen asleep or just didn't want to move.

"Let's go outside" Brittany suggested eagerly as she pulled a semi drowsy Storme behind her.

"Brittany dear, its cold and I left my jacket in my seat" Storme explained before suddenly being pushed outside. She shrieked when a blast of cold wind hit her slightly exposed legs and her bare arms. Brittany smiled and laughed at her friend's misery, she had a jacket on, since apparently she had thought about this long before.

"Brittany, it's too cold, please let me go back inside" Storme whined hugging herself with a playful glare. Brittany raised a blonde brow before shrugging.

"I don't think its cold, it feels fine to me"

"That's because you're wearing a jacket, you meanie" Storme huffed. This only caused the taller blonde to laugh at her, which didn't sit well with her. So looking around she found a small pile of snow that had been fortunate enough to not be stomped on, and picked it up before patting it down into a ball.

"Oh Brittany" Storme said as sweetly as possible. Brittany looked t her, but before she could even blink, her face was met with ice cold slush and her ears were filled with glee filled laughter.

"Fluffy" Brittany said in a false stern voice. Storme looked around before biting her lip and batting her eyes innocently at the blonde,

"What did I do I was just going back inside" Storme said casually before turning towards the building and strolling away. Brittany saw through the façade easily, but decided to play along; she had a plan forming in her head. And just as they passed a few people Brittany sped up and grabbed Storme from behind. She let out a surprised yelp, and unfortunately, her foot slipped on a small ice patch on the concrete and slipped.

She pulled a Bambi on ice maneuver before falling on her butt. But what she didn't know was that Brittany was falling too, and she crashed onto Storme's back, making her fall on her side.

"Oomph, ow" Storme said, she tried to roll, and succeeded, but now she had Brittany on top of her smiling, but with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright" Brittany asked. Storme blushed, though hidden by the already pink blush on her face from the wind.

"Um, yeah I'm okay, are you" Storme replied while seemingly shrinking farther back into the icy concrete.

"I'm better now, but you know I've always wanted to do this" Brittany smirked. Storme suddenly became more aware of the position she was in and blushed a little deeper. Was Brittany going to kiss her? The girl's heart began to race and her eyes more focused. Brittany's eyes were just so blue. Then a flash of white covered her face.

"Got ya" Brittany laughed before getting up and rushing back inside. Storme laid there for a second and tried to process what had just happened. She slowly put her hand to her face as she sat up, a cold slush ran down her face and she wiped it off.

"Well son of a gun, she's sneakier than I thought" Storme chuckled before getting up and wiping off her semi wet dress off.

"I like that in a lady" Storme grinned before going inside. She didn't want Rachel to catch her on the ground; lord knows Rachel would go on an hour lecture about wet clothes and catching hypothermia. Not to mention she couldn't feel her fingers at the moment.

* * *

During the hour, after Brittany and Storme disappeared outside, Rachel had slipped off on her own. She didn't get her alone time before the group number, not that she didn't particularly mind, since it was Santana who had gone after her, but it was still nice to have alone time every now and again. Rachel had ordered a fruit salad and a thing of orange juice before sitting in a booth by a large window that gave her a view of the snow covered city. People walked by minding their own business, paying no mind to their surroundings, just moving as quickly as possible to their destination to avoid getting frozen.

"I wish she would have told me" Rachel said to herself as she opened the orange juice bottle. She had been thinking about her shared moment with Santana since it happened, and, as much as she loved her, Storme did have the worst timing.

"She didn't know though, so it's not entirely her fault" Rachel continued before taking a sip of her drink.

"Whats not her fault" a familiar voice asked. Rachel turned her head to see, of all people, Finn standing in front of her. She felt the need to shrink back, but since they were in public setting, she decided to remain composed.

"Nothing Finn, I was just talking to myself" Rachel said starting to get irritated.

"Oh well, I saw you in here and I was wondering if you knew where Storme was" Finn asked hopefully, this made Rachel frown; she and many others have told Finn that Storme wasn't into him, so why did he keep on asking?

"Look Finn, just because I am Storme's best friend, doesn't mean I keep tabs on her every location or movement, she is own her person, but if you must know, last I saw her, she was walking out with Brittany" Rachel informed him stiffly.

"Well thanks anyway" Finn sighed before strolling out of the café. Rachel didn't respond, she just went back to her fruit salad and pierced a piece of pineapple and ate it. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. The duet round was coming up soon and she needed to find her "zone". Everyone had one; she had heard that athletes used it the most since they did so much, though she would beg to differ sometimes.

After a moment, she began to try a breathing technique her vocal instructor had taught her before she came to New York. She closed her eyes and began to take deep breathes and switched them out every two minutes with short quick breathes. And after about five minutes, Rachel felt like she had found her center.

"Ready" Rachel said confidently.

* * *

Everyone was back in the auditorium and half an hour in, several duets had gone, Kurt and Blaine nailed their duet perfectly, and Storme kept jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. It took both Puck and Lauren to hold her down, but when the duet had finished, Storme jumped from her seat, along with Tina, Mr. Shue, Brittany, Sam and Quinn and they cheered as loudly as possible. Rachel and Santana couldn't go right after the boys, some kind of policy about something, so they had to wait back stage with about ten other duettists.

Since there wasn't that many of them this time around, they could walk along the back stage. Santana was currently spying on the current duo singing on stage singing Anna Kendrick's **Cup** song.

"Psh, Rach and I could do so much better" Santana grinned with confidence, she knew for sure that they were gonna nail their duet. And if Santana's plan works, then she might get something out of this too. You see after thinking of an idea to tell Rachel she liked her, she had to plan every little detail out, with a back up detail and emergency backup detail just in case that didn't work out. So yeah, Santana was that dedicated.

"Santana, oh Santana there you are, I was looking for you" Santana heard an angelic voice say. She quickly turned to see Rachel walking in her direction with an excited smile on her face.

"Hey tiny, just checkin out the competition, we are gonna own the song" Santana said as she went to meet Rachel half way.

"I appreciate your confidence in our future performance Santana" Rachel said gratefully, though her confidence was just as high, if not higher.

"What can I say, when you gots it, you gots it, and we so gots it" Santana said before rolling her shoulders like an athlete preparing to do their thing.

"Yes, now come on, we have to go, our turn is coming up soon" Rachel said before grabbing Santana's hand and leading them both back towards the Green Room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our next contestants, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry" the announcer exclaimed before Rachel and Santana both walked out from each end of the stage.

**Santana:**_ You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
And with a word all my love came rushing out  
And every whisper, it's the worst,  
Emptied out by a single word  
There is a hollow in me now  
_As she sang her verse, Santana and Rachel walked past each other, but before she could get too far, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her back with three twirls. Rachel stopped on a dime right in front of Santana, her left leg stretched out and her toe pointed perfectly. Santana slide to the left with a quick spin before stopping about two feet away from Rachel as she began to sing._  
_**Rachel:**_ So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
but I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing_

When Rachel finished her verse, Santana and Rachel linked arms and crossed each other's microphones to one another before singing the next verse together, smiles shining brightly on their faces.

**Rachel and Santana:**_ And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing_

During the break of the song, Rachel and Santana, with arms still crossed, began to dance, fairly quickly. Their feet were basically a blur to the audience they moved s much. When they stopped, Santana sang again.

**Santana:**_ It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause I've swallowed every single word  
and, every whisper, every sigh  
eats away this heart of mine  
and there is a hollow in me now_

When Santana sang her verse, Rachel saw a quick flash of something in Santana's eye, but since she was performing she couldn't let her concern show because the judges were watching very closely this year. So she would confront Santana once they finished. She was so enthralled in that one look Santana gave that she almost missed her part, almost._  
_  
**Rachel:**_ So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
_  
**Santana:**_ And it's hard to learn_  
**Rachel:**_ And it's hard to love_  
**Rachel and Santana:**_ When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing_

This break was shorter than the last one so there wasn't any choreography for this part. But Rachel did freeze in place as Santana slowly walked the stage singing.

_**Santana: **__And it's not enough to tell me that you care  
when we both know the words are empty air_

Santana took a deep breath as she belted her next part._  
You give me nothing_

**Rachel:**_ Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
_**Santana:**_ Nothing!_

**Rachel:**_ Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh_

**Santana:**_ Sweet nothing_

_**Rachel and Santana:**__ Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Sweet nothing_

The song ended and the room roared with applause, a majority of the room made a standing ovation. Rachel and Santana took a symotamious bow before walking proudly off the stage.

"Oh my gosh San, we did it, we sounded wonderful" Rachel exclaimed in a bouncing joy, the Latina noted the sparkle in the girl's eyes and smiled, when Rachel practically knocked her over giving her a hug.

"Yeah we did awesome Rache" Santana confirmed when she hugged the smaller girl. After a moment of not moving, Rachel realized how close she had gotten to Santana and pulled away with a heavy blush on her face. Santana felt a little colder when Rachel let go, but she didn't let her obvious disappointment show.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space" Rachel said clearing her throat awkwardly. Santana had been so lost in her thoughts; she almost didn't hear what Rachel said.

"W-What, oh it's cool, friends hug all the time" Santana said quickly. Rachel frowned slightly,

"Oh, well yes, I suppose _friends_ do hug a lot" Rachel said though you could hear a slight waver in her voice and the shine dimmed from her once radiating chocolate eyes. Santana, naturally, caught it and tried to say something, but Rachel turned without another word and walked away back their seats.

"Did I say something wrong" Santana mused aloud getting ready to go after the retreating diva.

"_YOU IDIOT!"_ Santana's inner voice yelled causing Santana to wince a bit.

"What" Santana said quietly, since the backstage wasn't exactly empty.

"_Do you know what you just told her?" _

"That… friends hug all the time" Santana questions, she replayed the moment over and over again, until realization hit her harder than a metric ton of bricks.

"Oh no, no! no! no!" Santana groaned,

"_Yup, way to go stupid, now she thinks that you only like her as a friend_"

"That's not true though, crap, there went my plan and back up plans"

"_Don't just stand here yapping go after her"_ Santana's inner voice commanded, then Santana ran, to the best of her abilities since she was in wedges, in the direction where Rachel had just gone.

* * *

Back in the auditorium Storme was crying tears of joy after watching Rachel and Santana perform. They had sounded beautiful, and it had overwhelmed the honey blonde immensely.

"Fluffy don't cry please" Brittany said worriedly, when she heard Storme sniffle.

"I-I'm not sad, I'm happy, Santana and Rachel sounded wonderful together" Storme said happily as she wiped her eyes. Brittany giggled a bit before wrapping an arm around the slightly smaller girl.

"You are so cute, I swear" Brittany said flashing a grin at her. Storme blushed slightly; thankfully, it was hidden by the faded lighting in the room. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Storme saw Rachel speed walking towards the auditorium door, and a few seconds later Santana was quickly following. Storme wanted to get up, but Brittany put a knowing hand on her arm and shook her head.

"Let them handle it, you've done enough for her" Brittany said looking at Storme with a kind smile. With some reluctance, Storme sat back and sighed before sliding over and leaning her head on the tall blonde's shoulder.

"They'll be okay, just relax" Brittany assured.

"Alright" Storme said finally.

Outside the auditorium, Rachel was walking blindly to the bathroom, when she heard Santana call out to her.

"Rachel, Rachel wait up" Santana pleaded. The tiny brunette slowed down, against her better judgment and turned to Santana.

"What do you want Santana" Rachel asked when Santana was close enough to hear her.

"Rachel I have to tell you something" Santana said.

"What, that we're friends, yeah I heard you the first time, you don't need to remind me" Rachel said again a bit angrily.

"No, that's not-"

"Look, I get it; you think I'm a friend"

"Rachel listen please-"

"Did you really want to take me out on a date, or was that a cruel trick of yours"

"No it wasn't and if you would just be quiet for a second I could tell you that, you know what forget it" Santana said before she grabbed Rachel by her lower back and pulled her into a searing kiss. Rachel was surprised for a moment, but it quickly vanished when her heart began to race with excitement. Santana was finally kissing her, and it felt amazing. Santana didn't feel Rachel kiss back so she got a bit nervous and tried to pull away, but Rachel pulled her right back and kissed her again.

"Finally" Santana thought happily. After a few bliss filled moments, they both felt the need to breathe, so they parted. Santana looked down at Rachel, who smiled shyly at her with a blush.

"I was going to say that I really like you Rachel, but you kept talking and I had to get my point across somehow" Santana said with her normal smirk.

"Yes, ahem, well, you did, and I apologize for not listening to you earlier" Rachel said apologetically.

"No worries, now, since we kissed, does that mean I can ask you out properly" Santana wondered.

"Please proceed" Rachel smiled. Santana smiled before clearing her throat professionally.

"Miss Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend and going out to dinner with me when we go home" Santana asked with a British accent, a very good one. Rachel laughed as she nodded,

"I would be delighted Miss Lopez, thank you for asking" Rachel smiled before hugging the other girl.

"Awesome, now I think we should go back in, we still have to watch Storme do her solo" Santana grinned.

"Yeah, then afterwards we can tell her and Brittany the good news" Rachel said before letting the other girl go.

"I'm cool with that, now let's go finish this and head to Nationals" Santana hurrahed as they made their way back into the competition hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now just because I updated earlier doesn't mean you need to quit on me now. The story isn't finished yet! So I'll you next time!**


	25. Final Round

**A/N: Hello you guys, welcome back to HAI. This story has been long and frustrating, for both you and me, you, because you sit for days on end wondering whats going to happen next, and me, trying to decide what to do next, and how it will affect the plot. But whats done is done and I'm happy with the way things turned out. Let's move along.**

**I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned or used, so please enjoy and I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

It was the final round for Regionals and things were finally getting tense. Storme's turn was almost here and she was pacing on the back stage. She wasn't ashamed to admit that her nerves were frayed, and after seeing so many talented soloists go, the nervous girl didn't know if her practice sessions had been enough to even compare.

"Storme, you're up next" one of the assistant managers said. Storme nodded before, with slightly shaking legs, making her way to the curtain that led directly to the stage and the singer slipped through the curtain, Storme made her way to the microphone as the announcer presented her.

"From Lima Ohio we have Storme B-" the announcer didn't finish because Storme had rushed over and whispered into his ear. He put his hand over the microphone and said something to her, and Storme nodded before explaining herself. He seemed to buy it, so Storme thanked him and continued her way up to the microphone with a victorious smile on her face.

"Alright then, ladies and gentle, from Lima, Ohio we have Storme Parker- De Luca" then he walked off the stage as the room applauded, though you could hear all the New Directions applause and cheers louder than anyone else. Once it got quiet, it was then Brittany took the opportunity to shout,

"Go get em Fluffy, you got this" many of the people laughed including Storme, though it was more out of relief. She was very tense when she grabbed her microphone. Singing alone felt much more different that singing with other people. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

_You shout it loud,_

_ But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_She swayed gently from side to side, just to get her movement started. She didn't have a planned dance for her number._

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_She took the microphone from the stand and began to walk around the stage a bit, as her eyes swept the stage. She saw Rachel giving her the thumbs up and Santana grinning at her.__  
__I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away _

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium__  
__Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much__  
__I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__  
__Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass__  
__You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium__  
__I am titanium__  
_She stood there the entire performance, swaying with a hypnotic rhythm, and when she finished she bowed and walked off the stage as the applause. And when she sat down, Mr. Shue, Rachel, Brittany and everyone else was there to congratulate her. Storme smiled widely before giving them all the thumbs up. She told them she tried the best she could, and she hoped for the best. So now all they could do was wait for the rest of the soloists to be done, and then go back to the hotel for the night to wait for the results.

After a night of ordering room service, roaming the halls and invading the pool area mainly the hot tub, all the members of the New Directions were now just hanging out in each other's room before bed. Rachel, Brittany, Storme and Kurt had met up in Storme's room, since Coach Beiste was taking advantage of the workout room by the pool.

"Guys I have something important to tell you" Rachel said excitedly. The small group got quiet.

"After several months of our planning and executing plan Get Santana, I am happy to announce that, well, mission accomplished" Rachel squealed. The room burst into cheers as everyone high fived each other and hugged Rachel with a congratulations in tow.

"Finally, to be honest I thought for sure that this little plan of ours would take until the end of the year, but since it didn't I now owe Mike twenty bucks" Kurt sighed with a mischievous grin. Rachel scoffed light heartedly as Storme and Brittany laughed.

"You bet on how long it would take me to start a relationship with Santana" Rachel asked incredously.

"Well technically, the whole Glee club was in this little betting ring, but by the eighth week, just about everyone dropped out" Kurt shrugged with an amused grin. Rachel turned to Storme and Brittany,

"Did you two know about this" Rachel asked. And in a comical sense, they both exchanged looks before Storme shook her head, and Brittany nodded vigorously.

"Brittany!" Rachel cried out,

"What, I had to keep up the appearance" Brittany shrugged. Rachel looked at her with disbelief,

"Well regardless, the mission is done, and we can disperse our field team" Rachel concluded. So with the air cleared, the small group continued on with conversations about absolutely nothing.

* * *

Early the next morning, mostly everyone got up and got dressed as quickly as possible. The results for the top five schools that were going to Nationals had been posted this morning, and they wanted to know who had made it. But a certain someone was having a hard time getting out of bed.

"Chica, chica wake up" Storme said quietly as she poked Santana's cheek. The Latina didn't respond, but she did turn over.

"Come on Santana the results are in, don't you wanna see if we made it or not" Storme asked a bit louder as she jumped on Santana's bed started to jostle her slightly.

"Ugh, Storme shut up, we all don't have to go" Santana grumbled drowsily. Storme smiled, she had finally waked her up, partially. Brittany had warned the girl before going to Santana's room that, Santana was a stubborn sleeper, and if she didn't have to get up she wasn't going to. But thankfully she had planned for this, so with an exaggerated sigh, Storme got off the bed and walked towards the door. And just as she opened the door she called out,

"Oh hey would you look at that, some dude from that Georgia group is trying hitting on Rachel, wow he's complimenting her and everything" Storme said with an evil smirk. It amazed Storme how fast Santana jumped from the bed and towards the door. It was almost like teleportation.

"Hey slow down, I was kidding, Rachel's in the lobby with Brittany getting breakfast with everyone else, but it's good to see you up, see you in a bit, Rachel's expecting you" Storme grinned with a off handed salute before leaving the room, leaving an outraged cheerio behind.

Ten minutes later as Storme and her breakfast mates ate their complimentary breakfast; Santana came growling into the room. Storme snickered when the tired girl plopped down next to a saved seat next to Rachel and gave her a dirty look with accusing eyes, but all Storme did was bat her eyes innocently and draw an imaginary halo above her head.

"Morning Tana, I hope you slept well" Rachel said with her winning smile, which made Santana smile tiredly.

"I slept good tiny, well until your little cloud decided to come wake me up" Santana said looking at Storme again, who had just taken a piece of bacon from Puck's plate.

"Yes, well I sent her after you, I didn't want to eat breakfast without my favorite cheerio" Rachel blushed before leaning over and kissing Santana's cheek and leaning into her shoulder. Storme awed at them, which caused Santana to growl at her, though it was quickly stopped by the smaller brunette. And as the duo just there in silence enjoying each other's company, Storme had taken the time to watch them and their reactions to each other's movements. They seemed to fit in a way, and it made Storme happy, maybe Santana was the one Storme has been looking for all along. The honey blonde chuckled quietly to herself,

"Maybe" she thought.

When breakfast had ended, everyone put on their winter clothes and headed back to the competition center as quickly as possible. Surprisingly, the New York traffic wasn't as crazy as it normally was, and Brittany said it was a sign from the show choir gods, and that they being given a favor since all performed so well. A few rolled their eyes humorously, though Storme thought it was cute and creative.

"Alright kids, let's go see how we did" Mr. Shue called as everyone hopped off the bus and rushed into the building away from the cold weather. Inside was close to being packed since all the other show choirs were here as well. They had crowded around the sign with all the schools on it, so it looked like an impossible reach.

"Holy crap that's a lot of kids" Puck whistled.

"Eh, not the worst I've ever seen, but I was promised a free day and I aint spending it here" Lauren stated before she started, rather rudely yet hysterically, pushing kids out of the way along with not so nice commentary.

"Come on losers, do you wanna see if we made it or not" Lauren called back without stopping. A few of them exchanged looks before going, though Puck took the lead with a proud look on his face. And when they got there, Lauren was already scanning the list.

"Huh, interesting" Lauren said. Everyone crowded around her,

"What, whats interesting, girl you can't be holding out on info like that" Mercedes said. Soon everyone was giving their opinions too, but Lauren told them to shut up.

"Look, I checked it out, but I'm not the announcer for the team, you got eyes, use them" Lauren said before making her way back out of the growing crowd. It was then Tina shuffled through her teammates to look at the sign.

"What does it say" Mike asked anxiously.

"Well. . ." Tina gave a hesitant pause. Then with a face splitting smile she squealed,

"WE MADE IT" and everyone cheered, as they high fived each other and hugged. Rachel, through the excitement, managed to maneuver her tiny self to the bill-board and noticed that their group number placed second, Kurt and Blaine's duet tied second, and Santana and Rachel's duet had placed first. And solo wise, well Storme placed first for that as well. This allowed their team to place second overall so when Nationals came around, they would go to conquer all the others.

"Come on guys" Mr. Shue called as they exited the building back to the bust stop.

"I promised you guys a free day so let's go enjoy our victory" Mr. Shue said and everyone smiled widely. After making a quick trip back to the hotel, everyone headed out for a day of fun.

* * *

During the day, they all went to the previously scoped out stores they wanted to go see and they bought a few things. Brittany bought Lord Tubbington a NYC tag in the shape of a paw. Kurt had bought a few Broadway souvenirs for him, Blaine and Rachel to share. Rachel and Santana went to the little Vegan restaurant and bought a few things to go.

Quinn bought a set of new books by an unknown author named June Nemeth, but she claimed that the books were supposed to be awesome. And after a good three hours, of traffic, haggling items, which was Kurt's fault, apparently he just had to have this Prada bag. But when he had won his prize, he had small crowd of frozen and angry teens after him.

"Look, there as only twenty of those bags made, and I will be one of the ones to claim they own one" Kurt huffed as he walked onto the now awaiting bus haughtily. He was quickly followed by his team, who were growling underneath their frozen breaths.

"I can't feel my hands" Santana complained as she sat down next to Rachel. Rachel pouted sympathetically at the girl before taking them into her mitten covered hands.

"Let me hold them for a bit, you'll warm up soon" Rachel promised.

"Baby you can hold them as long as you want to, I wouldn't mind at all" Santana said truthfully as she leaned onto the smaller girl's inviting shoulder.

"Aw, well in that case, I believe I'll take you up o your offer" Rachel smiled.

"I'm down with that" Santana sighed contently, making the diva giggle. Suddenly Rachel heard a loud squeak of surprise from behind her. She, without disturbing Santana too much, turned her head as far as she could behind her and saw that Storme was blushing heavily, and Brittany had the face of a cat that had just eaten the canary. She smirked to herself before returning back to her now sleeping Latina.

"Honestly" Rachel mumbled to herself as she turned to look out the window, her thoughts drifted towards a small thought that had been nagging her ever since this whole crazy idea started. And now, things would have to be explained soon, otherwise who knows how everyone would react when they found out on their own. This meant, she had to talk to Storme tonight and prepare for tomorrow.

"I am so tired" Storme called when she entered the doors of their hotel. A few mumbles of agreement could be heard in the background.

"Sanny, Quinny can we go swimming again please" Brittany asked eagerly.

"B, as fun as that sounds right now, I kinda wanna take a nap" Santana yawned, causing the tall blonde to pout in disappointment.

"But, I'll go with you in half an hour, I just need to rest for a bit, it's been a long day and all" Santana quickly added as she elbowed Quinn subtly in the ribcage.

"Same here give us half an hour and we can go swim for a bit" Quinn promised.

"Me too" Rachel added

"I'm up for that" Mercedes called. But in reality everyone agreed so the blonde wouldn't be upset.

After a crazy pool day, with several rounds of Marco polo, chicken, heck even sharks and minnows, everyone had officially been exhausted and retreated back to their rooms. And that's when Rachel took the opportunity to get Storme alone. They had to talk now. So she agreed to meet at the conference room again.

"So whats up" Storme asked when Rachel sighed quietly.

"Cloud, its time" was all Rachel said knowingly and Storme nodded in understanding.

"I figured, after all we accomplished our mission" Storme said stretching out her arms.

"Indeed we have, but I do believe you haven't successfully accomplished your mission yet" Rachel smirked, making Storme blush.

"I-I'm working on it, shut up" this made Rachel chuckle lightly.

"Come on, I think Mr. Shue ordered pizza for us" Rachel commented as she grabbed Storme's hand and began dragging her out of the room.

"That's fine, but I hope that he remembered that you're a vegan" Storme said before closing the conference room door.

* * *

It was close to five in the afternoon when everyone got back to the Lima Station. Everyone's parents and guardians alike came to pick them up from the snow covered station. The ground had been flooded with a good four feet of snow so everyone carried their suitcases, except Santana, she, again, had Puck carry her stuff. But before she could get Rachel's bag, one of her father's, Leroy, had claimed it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow San" Rachel smiled sweetly as she kissed Santana's cheek again, for maybe the fiftieth time that day.

"Bye beautiful, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow Santana promised as Rachel and her family began to walk away with a wave.

"Sounds great, see you then" Rachel called before getting into the car. Later that night just when Rachel was about to go to sleep, her phone beeped, notifying her that she had gotten a text message. Drowsily she searched for her phone before turning on the screen. It had been from Santana, it read,

_Good night Rae, sweet dreams :)_

With a tired smile, Rachel texted her back but she fell asleep right after. And the next day as promised, Santana pulled up into the Berry Driveway and honked her horn twice. She waited for a moment before Rachel came out of her house waving goodbye to one of her fathers and carefully coming towards Santana's car.

"Good morning Santana" Rachel said fondly as she closed the door and put her seatbelt on.

"Good morning tiny, looking lovely as always" Santana said charmingly as she pulled out of the driveway and headed to school. When they arrived they walked into the building they talked and laughed about random things.

"Aw, look at you guys" Quinn called with a wide smile as she approached them.

"Q-tip, good to see the cold weather hasn't frozen you" Santana snickered.

"Tana, be nice, good morning Quinn, I hope the ride to school wasn't too much trouble for you" Rachel said as she swatted the Latina's shoulder.

"Thank you Rachel, but I didn't have too much of a hard time, I kinda skidded in the parking lot, but I got it under control before things got too bad" Quinn shrugged.

"Well that's wonderful to hear, well I must depart for now, I must go find Storme I accidently packed something of hers and I have to return it, so I'll see you later San" Rachel said before hugging the girl and walking away.

As the day went on, Santana walked Rachel to class, held her hand whenever it was available, which was always, and she threatened half the student body to touch, or slushie Rachel, otherwise, the police would never find their bodies.

But it only took one brave sophomore hockey player, at the end of the day, to attempt to hit on Rachel when Snix came around and knocked him out. Rachel said it was unnessacary, and violence wasn't a good idea, but she appreciated being saved.

"I've waited too long to ask you out, and aint nobody gonna take you away from me now" Santana grinned. Rachel chuckled as she shook her head.

"As sweet as that is, I would hate for you to get in trouble, so let's go to class" Rachel said as she pulled the Latina along. After that incident had occurred, Storme had confronted Rachel in a haze of worry, but the shorter girl had assured her that Santana had helped.

"That's good, I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I was talking to coach" Storme smiled.

"I hope it wasn't too bad, I know that she tends to be brutal sometimes" Rachel said in concern, but Storme waved it off.

"Nothing like that, I promise, she just wanted to talk about our next practice is all, I think she's finally over losing Nationals" Storme said.

"I hope so, so you know we're telling them today right" Rachel said in a now serious voice. Storme's face had become mutual and she nodded.

"I remember, boy won't they be surprised huh" Storme chuckled, Rachel chuckled as well,

"Yes I suppose they will, now come along, I'm sure Santana and Brittany are waiting for us, and speaking of Brittany, have you asked her yet" Rachel inquired as they made their way to the choir room. Storme rubbed the back of her neck,

"N-No, I haven't, it's just she's so beautiful and optimistic, and just she's wow" Storme said with starry eyed gaze.

"Storme and Brittany, sitting in a tree" Rachel sang teasingly, making Storme shove her lightly.

"Shut up, besides Glee is starting and we have to tell them sooner r later" Storme grinned before pushing Rachel towards their final destination of the day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, do you think you know what the big secret is? Well if you, tell me about it in the reviews you leave. See you next time in the final chapter of Here's an Idea! See you then.**


	26. Confession Time

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to the final chapter of HAI, it's been a good run, but I can't run this story forever. I want to thank all my loyal reviewers, and all the readers. I really appreciate all of you, and I hope you read more of my future stories. **

**I don't own Glee or the characters, just Storme, her family and the plot. Please enjoy**

* * *

Storme and Rachel walked into the choir room and everyone noticed their completely opposite facial expressions. Rachel had total confidence and Storme looked extremely nervous. So much so that Rachel was holding her hand. But Santana thought nothing of it now, since Rachel was now hers.

"Rach, you're like the last one here, what happened, you usually beat everyone here" Santana said.

"Oh well, I had to encourage someone, because we have a story to tell you all" Rachel said clearing her throat before going to pull up one of the many chairs in the room.

"It might take some time, so I hope you brought popcorn" Storme joked. Everyone else exchanged looks of confusion, however Brittany seemed excited.

"Yay story time" she cheered before the two began to talk.

_Rachel was currently pacing in her room, while Storme was lounging on her bed humming and Aly &Aj song. It was almost the end of summer and Storme had come up with a crazy plan to get Rachel and Santana, long time crush, together. Rachel had told her the good things she saw in Santana and she failed to mention all the previous torture she had endeavored, due to the fear for Santana's well being._

_"Storme, I don't know what to do, she's a cheerio and I'm a Glee loser" Rachel sighed,_

_"Rae listen, it's a simple plan, I come to school playing the long time best friend, who just moved back, and you and I have this "reunion time" Santana sees that we have stuff in common and feels threatened by me, so she tries to get rid of me, but in reality, I'm just a small obstacle that can easily be pushed away if she asked you out, that bada bing bada boom mission accomplished, besides, Aunt Tiana and Aunt Destiny already agreed to go with it, and so did Uncle Leroy and Uncle Hiram, we just have to convince a few teachers to help us and we'll be set, just think of it as a play" Storme grinned assuringly. She knew this plan could work, but getting the small brunette to think so as well may be a challenge._

_"I think Mr. Shue would help" Rachel said thoughtfully, her music teacher was an understanding man._

_"Is he the Spanish teacher you told me about before" Storme asked as she rolled onto her stomach to look at Rachel fully._

_"The one and the same, I'm sure you'll like him when you come to McKinley in a few months" Rachel smiled._

_"Maybe, oh and thanks again for letting me come visit you before I move back, it's been so long since I've seen home, I'm surprised how much has actually changed since I left" Storme smiled before glancing out Rachel's open window._

_"Anything for you Storm" Rachel grinned._

_"I know, so a few questions before we actually start" Rachel asked as she diminished her pacing and turned towards the latter._

_"Go ahead" Storme encouraged already prepared for the anticipated list of questions. _

_"What happens if I blow our cover" Rachel said._

_"Rachel you're a great actress, have faith in yourself" Storme said breezily._

_"What if you blow our cover" she shot back._

_"Rachel, how long have you known me" Storme asked with a raised brow._

_"My entire life" Rachel answered truthfully._

_"Exactly, that's answer enough, now please continue" Storme said again._

_"Very well, what if this plan doesn't work" Rachel asked._

_"We regroup and try again" Storme shrugged._

_"So what if we succeed and we explain everything, what if Santana hates me for lying to her" Rachel pouted._

"I won't say what Storme said after that particular question, seeing as it insulted Santana's intelligence level amoung other rude topics, but eventually I was eased into being comfortable with the plan" Rachel laughed.

"Okay so this whole Storme "going Rachel thing was a façade from the get go" Mike asked in slight confusion.

"Afraid so my dancing amigo" Kurt cut in, making everyone else, other than Brittany and the story tellers, look at him in surprise.

"You knew about this" Puck asked bewildered.

"Well I only knew of Brittany's plan to help Rachel win Santana over, but I didn't realize Storme's whole transfer was planned also" Kurt said impressed. Quickly, everyone's gaze shifted to Brittany, who just looked around and smiled innocently.

"You made a plan to get Rachel and Santana together" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh, but I do know something that their not telling us" Brittany smirked. This made Rachel and Storme blink in surprise.

"What are you talking about Britt" Santana asked.

"Storme and Rachel, their family" Brittany said like it was the obvious thing in the world. The room got quiet and jaws hit the floor. But no one seemed more surprised the two girls who stood front and center.

"Brittany, how you know that, they look nothing alike" Finn interjected, causing Storme to glare at him.

"Excuse you, but we are related, she's my younger half sister" Storme defended.

"Wait so you are related" Santana asked clearly shocked. Rachel nodded,

"That is correct, Storme is my older sibling, however due to starting school late, she and I are in the same grade, but what I want to know is, Brittany how did you know that" the tiny brunette asked clearly impressed and intrigued.

"My turn for a story" Brittany exclaimed before jumping from her seat and pushing the two sisters to sit on two chairs on the bottom row. When she was sure they were situated, Brittany cleared her throat and began to talk.

"You remember when we to help Storme unpack the moving truck right" Brittany asked. And those who had attended this said event nodded in agreement.

"And you remember when we were eating dinner" Brittany asked again. And again everyone nodded.

"Well while we were eating I noticed that there were a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall, and each one was of the Berry family reunion and Storme was in each and every one of them" Brittany said. From their seats Storme leaned over and whispered,

"I told you we should've hid those" and Rachel nodded in agreement. After ending her, very short story, Brittany hopped towards the duo and pushed them back to the front of the room and going to sit down.

"Okay so if your Rachel's older sister, why is your last name different from hers" Lauren asked.

"It's not" Storme said shaking her head slightly.

"Indeed, our Aunt Destiny if my father Leroy's younger sister" Rachel explained.

"Yup, so 'Uncle Hiram'" Storme said putting quotes around the man's name,

"Is our biological father" Storme grinned proudly gesturing between the two of them. Once more there was a quiet room. And Storme took this as a sign to talk some more.

"So basically, hello my name Storme Berry-De Luca, it's nice to meet you all" Storme grinned. Absolute silence,

"Sis, I think we broke them" Storme guffawed as she elbowed the younger girl lightly on the shoulder. Finally Finn spoke out,

"Okay, well since you had this all planned out, did you plan for Brittany to have a 'crush' on you" Finn asked challenge, heavy in his tone. Storme blushed lightly at this and froze on the spot. She really hadn't planned for Brittany's obvious affection, but then again she didn't plan on falling for her either. But hey, its life what can you do? However, Storme hadn't worked up the nerve to ask the beautiful blonde dancer out yet.

"Finn that was terribly rude" Rachel ostracized, but all he did was shrug, which made Santana and Brittany glare at him.

"Rachel it's okay, but since we've come clean, I say we start anew, Nationals is coming up and I'd love for us to win this year" Storme smiled. She hoped that a topic changer would get everyone talking again. And it seemed to work, soon everyone, after a few minutes of adjusting to the ground breaking news, Storme called Santana out of the classroom to talk privately.

* * *

Out in the hallway Santana felt an air of comfort from new friend as they walked down the hallways. But when they stopped, Storme turned to her and gave her a hard look.

"I want you to listen and listen well, I know were friends, but I'm an older sister first" Storme stated. Santana sighed; she didn't realize she was going to get the older sibling threat.

"Look yeah I get it, and if I ever hurt her, you'll kick my butt" Santana said. But Storme shook her head, her glare getting harsher.

"Listen, I know about you and your little cheerios and jocks bullying my little sister over the years" Storme said as she began to circle the Latina, who was now stuck in place, seeing she was under, what seemed to be vengeful eyes.

"And before you say anything, I know she warned you and the rest of our club about not telling what went down before I came, but I already knew, and no, she didn't tell me, I have eyes in this school that she didn't even know about" Storme said as she continued to circle the girl. Santana wanted to speak, to defend herself, but she couldn't.

"So despite it all, I have the means to get revenge on you, if I wanted, but after Rachel told me that you had apologized for begin so cruel, I finally let it go, even though it took a few years" Storme shrugged as she finally came to a stop. She was square in front of the Latina. The glare was now gone, and her loving smile had returned.

"But remember, one slip up, and you won't have a prayer" Storme said sweetly. Finally Santana spoke up,

"Hey, the same goes about Brittany, I know about your crush on her, and let me tell you something, she's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister, and nobody gets to hurt her feelings, so if you do grow a pair and ask her out, and you slip up, trust me when I say, I will go fifty shades of Lima Heights on you" Santana threatened back.

"I believe you, and this is why, though I'm still going to watch her, I'm trusting you with my sister's safety, believe me it's a big deal" Storme smiled before sticking out her hand, like she did all those months ago. Only this time, Santana took it and shook it earnestly.

"Good so we have an understanding, lets head back, I don't want Star thinking I killed you" Storme grinned before pushing the girl lightly in the shoulder.

"Whatever, I could totally take you" Santana said pushing the girl back.

"Keep dreaming Lopez, I have three years of kick boxing under my belt" Storme said back before lightly pushing the Latina back and running ahead of her laughing. Santana quickly caught up and they raced the rest of the way.

It was the end of Glee and everyone was talking up a storm about the possible song setlist they could create, depending on this year's theme.

* * *

"I know we're excited but it's time to go home, I want you all to get plenty of rest" Mr. Shue said to them like a father would to his child. Everyone filed out towards their vehicles and waiting rides. Santana had offered to take Rachel home today seeing as Cheerio practice was starting a bit later today. Santana waited patiently for the smaller girl as she talked to her half sibling who hugged her. And as she watched, Santana still couldn't believe how Storme and Rachel had set up a plan to get the two of htem together. She was very impressed, and thought of many situations and parties she could throw with their intelligence and excellent secrecy.

"Come on tiny" Santana called. But before she could get a response, out of nowhere Brittany came out of nowhere and pulled the slightly shorter blonde girl into a surprising kiss. Rachel was left speechless, and even though Santana couldn't hear what was being said, she was pretty sure Brittany had just asked the girl out. And Storme was about to accept. Yup this was going to be an interesting year. However, Santana may have helped Storme out a bit by telling Brittany that Storme wanted her to kiss the latter. But she didn't need to know that yet, she'd wait for a moment when she could use it to her advantage. Now that's an Idea.

* * *

**TADA all finished. And just in time, I have to leave to catch a plane and I wont be back in a whole month! But that's okay, when I get back, I'll probably have a story waiting to be written. So again, thank you all for your reviews and the constant following. It means a lot! See you guys later!**


End file.
